Viva
by theatrhythms
Summary: What happened to everyone after FFVII? Did they live with the guilt, pain, and memories the battle left behind? Or, did they start all over and turn into complete idiots? Crossover, Slight AU, Zack x Cloud and other pairings, Shounen-ai, yaoi, and het
1. Prologue: Viva La Life

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless

**Summary: **Prologue to Viva!! This story is of epic length, and has no real point or climax, it is only meant to entertain. Zack is waking up… at 10:00 at night! XD

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language (like always), shounen-ai & yaoi, maybe some implied sex later on.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18

**Author Notes: **There are a lot of points in this story I want to make, too many for me to make right now. For now, I'll just point out things mentioned in the prologue. Like stated above, Zack and Cloud are going out. The whole living situation is: Riku, Zack, Cloud, & Sora are living together with Riku's mom (her name is Nephtys), and dad – Sephiroth. There are a few friends and relatives there, but they don't exactly live there. This takes place in the summer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack groaned to himself, rubbing a hand over his eyes before they slid open, adjusting to the light of the room. His gaze locked onto Cloud's blond head resting on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. He was apparently sleeping. Zack tangled his fingers in the blond hair before he looked over to Riku, who was sitting down on a chair in the center of the room, playing Kingdom Hearts II with his eyes trained on the television.

The brunette's eyes began to slide closed again before a familiar voice said, "So you decided to wake up, huh?" Zack's eyes snapped open to see Sora sitting on the floor observing him, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah.", he grunted in response, turning his head away from the teen.

Sora pouted before looking to Riku. "Hey Riku, the Puppy is being mean to me!"

Zack scowled at Sora. "Fuck you."

Riku shook his head. "Stay awake, will ya?", he said, "Sora's boring."

Zack smiled cockily, "And I'm not?"

Riku's smirk turned into a frown, "No. You're just stupid and amusing."

Zack pouted at Riku from the bed before a grunt from Cloud disturbed him. Sora and Zack's attention turned to Cloud as he mumbled what sounded like, "Ugh, shut the fuck up… tryna sleep…"

Riku snickered as he watched Zack and Sora exchange hurt expressions. The former then lightly tickled Cloud's side, causing the blond to uncharacteristically giggle. Sora erupted with laughter at the noise; it sounded more like a sound Aerith would make, not Cloud.

Riku commented, "Be nice to Chocobo-head, Sora."

Sora silently flipped his friend off before he settled back into his place on the floor. Zack reached under his pillow to check the time on his cellphone. 10:00. He cursed under his breath before looking at the TV, watching as an in-game Sora beat the shit out of Sephiroth.

* * *

"FUCK!!!!", Zack exclaimed, "What didya do that for!"

Riku laughed over him, "Ya fell asleep, dumbass."

Zack rolled his eyes, taking a hold of Riku's arm and pulling him down.

"What the-", Riku said as Zack and him tackled each other in the blankets, ignoring the fact that Cloud was lying beside them.

Normally, Zack would've won the scuffle, with his immense SOLDIER strength, but unfortunately he was just woken up with a pillow in his face. Riku pushed him to the floor, laughing at his victory over the fighter. Zack put a hand on his forehead. This was his life, and he was going to live it.

* * *

**Not much insight into what's happening, but it's a start.**

**Review if you can find anything to say.**

**- X Academy**


	2. Chapter 1: Viva La Mornings

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless

**Summary: **Prologue to Viva!! This story is of epic length, and has no real point or climax, it is only meant to entertain. Zack is waking up… at 10:00 at night! XD

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, maybe implied sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
slight Zack x Sephiroth  
platonic Zack x Angeal

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Sephiroth – 45  
Nephtys – 45  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18

**New Characters: **

**Nephtys: **She looks similar to Tifa, but more built, and her shoulders aren't as broad. She has silver hair that goes about an inch past her shoulders, and her eyes are a deep shade of blue. She likes to wear colorful things, unlike Sephiroth, or anyone else in the house except for Aerith, Yuffie, Cassie, & Sora. Her name is pronounced **Nef-TEEZ**.

**Cassie:** Cassie is a mini, neko type creature, but she's more animalistic than human She is kinda like a furry/ anthropomorphic character. She would be about a foot tall. She looks like a cross between a wolf, bear, and a fox (try and imagine that!), and surprisingly, she wears clothes. Her style is a lot like Rikku's from FFX, but she's got more green and black added to it. Her eyes are hazel, and her fur is a kinda off-white or ivory color.

**DJ: **You know Zidane from Final Fantasy IX? DJ looks like him, although his hair is dark brown and his tail matches. His eyes are emerald green. He usually wears less showy, black clothes, and like Cassie, he's more animalistic than human. He would be about 10 inches tall.

**Author Notes: **You know the living arrangement. If you don't, I suggest you backtrack to the prologue and take a look at my notes. Okay, about this chapter: the reason Zack is being so cutesy towards Sephiroth, is because the way I see Zack: he's everyone's friend. And, he very affectionate to his friends, if not overly. In the present, Aerith, Tifa, Reno, Squall, Roxas, Angeal, Genesis, & Naruto are staying at the house. The house is immense, let me tell you. Um, Zack, in actuality, is waking up in Riku and Sora's room. There is a large bunk bed in the room, so don't try to think otherwise. Why he's sleeping in their room? Sometimes they share. If Zack wants to hang out for the rest of the night, he goes to their room. If something is wrong with that room, like a cat is jumping on the window (it happens to me!), they go into his and Cloud's room. Changing the subject, Sephiroth is Nephtys's husband, or more like ex-husband with no divorce. The reason I say this is because their relationship is very unique. They're good friends, and sometimes treat each other like lovers, but Sephiroth is going out or sleeping with someone else, and Nephtys doesn't mind. She's not a bitchy ex-wife that treats her ex-husband like shit. You'll find out the rest in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack winced a little before opening his eyes slightly. He shut them again at the light pouring through the window, cursing under his breath. The man stretched before turning to see what he thought was an angel at first, only to realize, well yeah, it was an angel. His angel. Cloud. He snaked his arms lazily around the smaller man, smiling when he heard him moan quietly in his sleep. Zack nuzzled his nose into Cloud's spikes before kissing him on the head.

"G'mornin', babe.", he said.

Cloud half-heartedly nuzzled Zack's neck, kissing it before answering, "Morning to you, too." Zack smiled again as he pressed another kiss on Cloud's forehead and slipped out of the bed. Cloud became more alert of his surroundings at this point, propping himself up on his elbow and scanning Zack with his mako eyes.

"Where're you goin'?", he asked.

"I'm hungry.", Zack answered, "Plus, Seph didn't get a 'Good Morning' from me", he stopped to turn to Cloud and poke his nose, "Or you."

Cloud shook his head and coughed, "I don't feel like getting up yet."

"Alright, I didn't say you had to.", Zack said, stretching his arms over his head. He began to stand up, but Cloud grabbed his arm with his free hand, causing Zack to give him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Put on a shirt."

Zack laughed briefly, "Ah, Neph and Seph don't mind."

Cloud scowled, "But I do."

Zack rolled his eyes, "As you wish, lovely.", he dramatically sighed, fishing under the covers for an article of clothing. He found a simple white undershirt and pulled it over his head. "Better?", he asked, kissing Cloud.

The blond smiled against the kiss, "Mmm-hm."

"Good.", Zack said as he walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

* * *

Zack creeped quietly down the stairs, listening to the tap water running in the kitchen. When he got to the ground floor, he sneaked to the back of the sofa, watching as Sephiroth calmly sat, his eyes on the TV. When he got the chance, he jumped over the back of the sofa, landing next Sephiroth.

"Mornin', Seph! Did I scare ya?", he asked, looking into his green cat eyes.

Sephiroth cut his eyes to Zack before answering, "Morning. No."

Zack pouted, "NEPHTYS!!! Tell Sephy not to be so blunt!"

Nephtys's laughter could be heard from the kitchen. "Zack, Seph is Seph. Get used to him."

"Ah, but don't ya love me?"

"Of course I love you, baby.", Nephtys finished, not touching up on the subject anymore.

Zack rolled his eyes as he turned back to Sephiroth. He looked _way_ to damn smug sitting there, his eyes still on the television, his posture calm and still as a statue. It made Zack want to spoil his dignity even more. With that, the brunette stealthily leaned over and pressed his lips to the older man's, smirking at the muffled noise of surprise Sephiroth made. When Zack slowly pried his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth, the man began to push him away, and Zack obeyed, smiling.

"Good morning.", he said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Behave, Puppy.", Angeal said as Zack yanked the freezer door open, earning a scowl from said man.

"Shut up, Grandpa.", Zack said as he pulled a box of toaster strudels out of the freezer, setting it on the counter before closing the freezer and pulling a pastry out of the plastic bag. Angeal snorted at the comment, causing Nephtys to laugh to herself as she walked into the living room.

Zack smiled as he put the pastry in the toaster, "Aww, did I step on your 'wittle' feelings?", he taunted.

"Disrespect isn't going to get you anywhere, Zackary.", Angeal answered, cutting his eyes to Nephtys and Sephiroth talking on the sofa, and briefly chuckling at Sephiroth's unusually bewildered expression, before looking at the stairs. Light footsteps could be heard, and before long, a small, animal-thing appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Zacky-tan!! I'm up!", she called, walking into the kitchen with her pajamas on. She looked confused when she walked in the room, looking around before asking Zack, "What's up with Sephy, huh?"

Zack smirked, "Ah, I kinda told him 'G'Mornin'' in the most lovely way."

The animal's face contorted for a moment before her mouth made a shape that looked like she said 'oh'. She held up her hand so Zack could lift her up onto the counter; she was only a foot tall.

"Well, I didn't get no 'Good Morning' or "Hello' or even just a 'Heya, bitch'!", she said.

Zack laughed loudly at the comment, sitting her on the marble, "Well, hello, good morning, and heya bitch to ya!"

Angeal snorted again, "Oh, be nice to Cassie.", he said as he drummed his fingers on the table he was sitting at.

Cassie smiled, "Thankies, Ang.", she said before she noticed what Zack was wearing: an undershirt and his boxers. She stared dumbfounded for a moment, her mouth gaping open. Then she looked at Zack, who was removing his pastry from the toaster, before asking, "Did you get some last night?"

Zack coughed at the sudden question, "What the fuck, Cassie! That's none of your business!"

"Language, Zack!", Nephtys said from the living room.

Zack brushed the reprimand off as he asked, "What the hell makes you think that?"

Cassie smiled, "Well, look at that sexy getup. It would make one think that you got somethin' from a certain blond."

Zack scowled and hit the back of Cassie's head as he walked to the refrigerator to get the jug of milk out. Upon seeing the jug, Cassie let out a cry of laughter.

Zack glanced at her, "What?"

"Oh, nothin'", she answered, "But, you've got a jug of milk in your hand."

At that, Angeal let out a loud bark of laughter, Sephiroth chuckled from the living room, Nephtys said something that sounded like, "Awww!", and Zack hit Cassie once again before sitting at the table next to Angeal.

"You think that's funny, huh Gramps?", Zack asked angrily, glaring at Angeal and shoving a pastry into his mouth.

Angeal smiled as he continued to drum a beat on the wood, "Like I said, disrespect isn't going to get you anywhere, Zackary."

Zack rolled his eyes as Cassie climbed up on a chair and then onto the table. "How's Deej?", he asked.

"Aw, he's sleeping, from what I saw…", she paused for emphasis, "…in Riku's bed."

Zack laughed quietly as Sephiroth coughed in the other part of the room. The three sat quietly for a while, Zack eating his breakfast, Angeal continuing his one-man-show, and Cassie lazily watching the morning news on television. When Zack finished his pastry, the trio could distinctly hear loud footsteps tramping down the stairs.

Riku emerged, briefly waving to his parents, with Sora behind him, a simian creature on his shoulders. Riku's face held an expression that said, 'I have been woken up, and I'm not too happy about it', while Sora's said, 'I've just seen Riku be woken up, and he's not happy about it, but I'm enjoying it greatly'.

Cassie cut her eyes to the creature on Sora's shoulder, and mouthed 'What?'. The creature smirked and pointed at Riku, causing Cassie to look at him before turning back to see the creature pointing at himself and smiling.

Cassie stifled a laugh as Zack asked, "What's wrong, Riku?"

Riku slumped down into his chair, "Guess who woke me up?", he snapped.

Zack's gaze travelled to Sora, but upon seeing the simian on his shoulder, he knew who committed the crime. "DJ! C'mere!", Zack said.

DJ front-flipped off of Sora, landing on the table in front of Zack. DJ was grinning ear-to-ear, "Yes, Master?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Don't '_Yes Master_' me! Why'd ya wake Riku up?"

DJ sat indian-style, "Well, I was bored, and you weren't there, and Cloud is boring", Zack scowled at that, "…so, I decided to wake Riku up." DJ looked completely innocent.

Zack rolled his eyes again, putting a hand on DJ's head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Riku looked at him, "Kill the little fucker.", he said.

"Watch your language!", Nephtys scolded.

"I'm not gonna kill my pet.", Zack said, "Plus, you'll miss him."

Sora smiled before saying, "Y'know, I think you should check on your _other_ pet. I think he's going to die of laughter."

Zack smirked at the comment, removing his hand from DJ's head and standing. "Alright, I'll go check on my chocobo.", he began to walk when he turned and looked at Angeal, who was calmly observing the scene. Zack bent over and pressed a kiss to Angeal's forehead, saying, "G'mornin', Gramps!"

Riku, Sora, Cassie, DJ, Nephtys, and even Sephiroth laughed as Angeal rubbed his forehead and Zack retreated upstairs.

* * *

When Zack left the room, Cloud lay down on his back, letting the warm sunlight wash over his bare chest. After a while he turned onto his stomach, hearing Zack's familiar voice from downstairs say what sounded like, 'NEFTEEZ!!! Tell effy…. ee oh blunt!"

Cloud smiled to himself, breathing in the phantom scent of Zack's skin. It was masculine, warm, and fluffy, something Cloud had always liked. He let his eyes slip closed for a moment before he heard groaning from the other side of the room. He turned to see the blanket on the chair begin to move, and from it emerged a furry head with two ears attached to it.

Cloud coughed, "G'Mornin', Cassie."

Cassie turned her head so fast, you would've thought she got whiplash, "Oh.", she said before turning away, "Mornin' Spiky."

Cloud watched as Cassie stretched her arms over her head, yawning loudly. She then threw the blanket on the floor and began to walk downstairs. Cloud could distinctly hear her call, "Zacky-tan!! I'm up!", and this caused him to laugh to himself.

Cloud turned back to look out the window next to the bed. He reached under the pillows to grab Zack's cellphone, checking the time.

"Damn.", he said.

It was 7:32, kinda early for him and Zack to be waking up. The blond began to close his eyes when he heard Zack from down stairs say, 'Utt uh fuck assy! Utt make ooo ink that!'

Cloud smiled when not long after the outburst, he heard the rest of the people downstairs laugh in unison. He tried to relax after that, but something was nagging at his brain. What it was he tried to figure out, but he just couldn't. After awhile he figured out. It was Zack. He pounded on his head with his hand. 'Get out of my head!', he thought, but the more he wanted him out, the longer he stayed in there.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard something moving from the top bunk of the bed, causing him to look up. He saw a familiar simian tail hang over the railing for a moment before withdrawing, and he knew DJ was awake.

He heard a yawn before DJ sleepily asked, "Zack?"

Cloud answered, "He's already up."

DJ sighed. Cloud stared at the bunk for awhile before he heard DJ say, "Riku? Wake up, man." Riku groaned in his sleep. There was a faint thump, "C'mon Riku. Riiiiiiiikuuuuuu!! Wake up!!", DJ tried.

Riku mumbled, "Go 'way."

There was silence… and then a scream.

"FUCK!!!!", Riku exclaimed, surprising Sora from his place on a chair on the opposite side of the room. Sora looked around confusedly, blinking a few times before seeing Riku in his top bunk, holding his arm with DJ sitting next to him, snickering to himself.

"Shit, DJ! What the hell didja do that for?!"

DJ smirked, "I woke up, and I was lonely."

Riku rolled his eyes and turned away from the simian, "Then go mess with Zack."

Sora had been staring at Cloud, who was alone in the bed: _weird_, and in the present was laughing his lungs out.

"Uhh, news flash.", Sora said, "Zack ain't here."

Riku rolled his eyes again, "Oh great.", he said as he climbed down the ladder to the floor, Sora rising and stretching as DJ approached him. The simian climbed on the brunette's shoulders as they walked out of the room.

Sora paused for a moment to say, "Morning, Cloud."

Cloud giggled out, "Morning, Sora.", and was left to die.

* * *

Before Cloud's face turned purple, as it was already a deep shade of red, Zack walked into the room, obviously dumbfounded by the sight. Zack walked over to the bed, pulling the blond up and pressing a long kiss on his pink lips, hoping to cease the ridiculous laughter being emitted.

"Cloud! C'mon it couldn't be that funny?"

Cloud looked up into Zack's mako blue eyes, "It was hilarious! He bit his arm!"

When Cloud said that, Zack let out a loud bark of laughter, and the two continued to laugh for a good five minutes. When it ceased, Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's once more, this time more gently. Cloud's arms slid around Zack's neck as he leaned into the kiss, mewling softly. When they broke apart, Cloud's cheeks were a rosy pink, not from laughing, but from the moment he Zack shared. The two looked at each other's eyes, as if in a trance, when Nephtys's call from downstairs disturbed them.

"Zack! Cloud! Come downstairs for a sec!"

* * *

**Way to end the first chap, I know. A little uninformative, I know. I hope you liked it, though.**

**Review, please!!!**

**- X Academy**


	3. Chapter 2: Viva La Lingerie

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter two. Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, & Reno go shopping with Nephtys

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, maybe implied sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
slight Zack x Reno  
slight Zack x Sephiroth

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Reno – 28  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Nephtys – 45  
Kunsel (over the phone) – 25  
Nano – 18

**New Characters: **

**Nano: **Teenage girl. She has shoulder-length, dark blue hair, slightly tanned skin, and a fairly small figure. She wears a collar and she's very cute but very insignificant.

**Author Notes: **If you want to know why this chapter is called Viva La Lingerie, that's because Nephtys needs bras & panties, and she's taking four testosterone-pumped guys with her. Yes, I'm talking about Zack, Cloud, Riku, & Reno. Sora doesn't count because he's avoiding sexual things as much as possible, despite not being a virgin. Like I said, Aerith, Tifa, Reno, Squall, Roxas, Angeal, Genesis, & Naruto are staying at the house. You may not see Squall, Roxas, & Naruto until the next day. If you don't know, Kunsel & Usher are SOLDIERs like Zack.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack walked downstairs, Cloud trailing behind him at a slightly slower pace. When they got downstairs, Riku's head was in the fridge, Sora was eating ice cream at the table with DJ in his lap, Cassie was standing at Riku's feet, Angeal was nowhere to be seen, and Sephiroth was still sitting on the couch. Nephtys was by Riku.

"Yes, ma'am?", Zack asked, scratching his tangled spikes.

"Get ready for the day. We're going to go somewhere today.", Nephtys said.

Zack's face took on a confused expression, "Where?"

Sora smirked as he wiped ice cream from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Guess?"

"Macy's." Riku answered as he pulled deli meat out of the refrigerator.

Zack smiled when he heard Cloud make a noise in his throat from behind him. "What?", he asked as he turned to face the blond.

"There's baby shit… and bras…"

Riku, Sora, DJ, & Cassie laughed while Sephiroth said, "Aw, you'll be okay Spike."

Cloud growled as Zack laughed and draped an arm around his shoulders. "He's gonna be fine, Seph.", he said as he pulled Cloud upstairs and the sound of Riku falling could be heard, as well as a string of curses following.

Cloud was still angry by the time they got to their room, plopping on the bed with a frustrated grumble.

Zack smiled as he mussed Cloud's hair, "C'mon, babe. Cheer up. He was only kidding."

Cloud rolled his eyes when Zack turned to the closet, "Get me a shirt, will ya."

Zack smiled mischievously, "Sure thing, beautiful.", he said innocently as he flicked through the shirts in their closet before picking one and tossing it in Cloud's direction.

It landed on Cloud's head, and when the blond realized the shirt was pink, he immediately threw it back to Zack. "When the hell did you get this?", he snapped as Zack pulled two black shirts from the closet.

"It was just for your birthday, but I found something a lot better.", he answered, "Avenged Sevenfold or Evanescence?", he asked, referring to the shirts.

Cloud rolled his eyes again, "Evanescence."

Zack smiled, handing the shirt to the blond before pulling the undershirt over his head, enjoying Cloud's eyes roaming over his lean body. "You think I'm sexy?", he asked, putting the discarded shirt in the hamper.

Cloud snapped out of his trance at the sound of Zack's voice. "Huh? What?", he stammered as Zack kneeled over him, placing his lips on his neck.

"I asked if you thought I was sexy.", Zack stated, nipping Cloud's pale neck lightly.

Cloud tried to speak, but all that came out was a ragged moan as Zack ran his tongue over his skin, sucking lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The brunette smirked as he leaned back, "I take that as a yes."

Cloud rubbed his neck while Zack pulled the Avenged Sevenfold shirt on, smoothing it out.

"Well", Zack said as he pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser on the other side of the room, "Finish getting dressed. Today's gonna be fun."

Cloud blew air out of his mouth in disagreement as he took the boxers out of Zack's hand, pulling his own off before replacing them with the clean ones. Zack copied Cloud at a faster pace, pulling on a pair of jeans and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. By the time he was finished, Cloud was still running a comb through his impossibly tangled spikes.

"Why are you so rushed today?", Cloud asked as Zack approached the closed door to their room, stopping at the question.

"Uh, well I just wanted to go talk with somebody.", he answered, "I'll be back in a sec, okay babe?"

Cloud nodded as Zack slipped behind him to press a kiss to his cheek and then left the room.

* * *

Zack walked up another flight of stairs to the third floor, stopping at door marked occupied.

He knocked on the door as he called, "Yo! Can I come in?"

A voice answered, "Sure." Zack opened the door to see a familiar redhead lying in the bed, the blanket covering him up to his waist. His back was turned to him.

Zack smiled as he closed the door behind him, "Sleepy Reno?"

Said man grunted, turning over to face Zack.

"C'mere.", he said, beckoning Zack closer.

The brunette hesitantly obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Reno sat up and leaned closer to Zack to press a small, sleepy kiss on his lips, "Mornin', sweetheart.", he said.

Zack scowled, "Morning to you, too."

"Aw, no kiss, yo?", Reno complained, unconsciously running a finger along one of his tattoos.

Zack crawled to Reno to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, smiling as he pulled away from him, "Good enough for you, your Highness?", he asked.

Reno rolled his eyes as he lazily scratched his chest and reached over to his right side to grab a pack of cigarettes. "Ya mind?", he asked.

Zack shook his head. Reno shrugged and lit his cigarette, puffing it before removing it from his mouth.

"So um", Zack coughed, "I just came to tell ya that we're going somewhere today."

Reno glanced at Zack briefly, "Oh yeah? Where?"

"Macy's. Nephtys wants to go there for something.", Zack answered with a smirk.

"Shit.", Reno muttered to himself.

"What's that for?", Zack asked, coughing again.

"It's gonna be lady shit, yo.", Reno explained, "If, let's say, Seph wanted to go, it would be for something totally different, yo. Neph is a woman. Seph is a guy."

"What if…", Zack coughed once again, "…Genesis wanted to go."

"Now", Reno started, "That's a _different_ story."

Zack laughed loudly and coughed more violently than the last three times.

Reno studied Zack for a moment before stubbing out his half finished cigarette. "I don't wanna kill ya, yo.", he said.

Zack sat up, "Oh, 'cos you love me?", he asked sarcastically, his lips poking out slightly.

Reno pulled the brunette to him, "You know I do, babe.", and pressed his lips to Zack's.

The brunette scowled slightly as he stood. He wasn't expecting a reaction like _that _from Reno.

"Well", he started, "Cloud's waitin' for me." He stopped at the door, "You comin' with us? Y'know to Macy's?", he asked.

Reno scratched his red spikes, "Uh, I guess, yo.", he answered.

Zack nodded as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him, and then started downstairs.

* * *

He walked back to his room, opening the door and scanning the room for Cloud. After a few moments, he stepped into the room, confused as why he didn't see his favorite blond.

"Cloud?", he started to call when something jumped onto his back, causing him to fall to the floor. Zack lifted his head, but it was pushed down again by his attacker.

He felt hot breath against his ear, and then heard a familiar voice ask, "You were looking for me?"

Zack smiled as Cloud turned him over and pressed his lips to his.

"I wasn't expecting that.", Zack said as Cloud got off of him, slightly disappointed at the loss.

"I know.", Cloud said as he sat on the bed and held out his hand to Zack.

The brunette took the hand, "You realize I'm going to have to get you back."

Cloud shook his head, "So?"

Zack smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around Cloud, tackling him until he was firmly pressed against the mattress. The brunette nipped his way up Cloud's neck, then his jawbone, kissing a trail down to the corner of his mouth. He enjoyed the reaction he was getting from the blond.

When Zack pulled away from Cloud, the blond pouted slightly as he made his way to the door.

"Where're you going?", he asked.

"Find Angeal."

Cloud's pout turned into a mischievous smirk as he followed Zack downstairs and down the hallway to the right. They stopped at the end of it and knocked on the last door. A few moments passed before Angeal's gruff voice could be heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's me and Cloud.", Zack answered. Another few seconds.

"Come in."

Zack turned the doorknob and opened the door to see Angeal sitting at his desk on his computer. He sauntered over behind the man while Cloud sat down on his bed.

"Whatcha doin?", Zack asked in overly exaggerated innocence as he slipped his long arms around Angeal's neck from behind.

"None of your business.", Angeal answered flatly.

Zack leaned over Angeal to see, but since Zack had the attention span of a moogle, it only lasted about five seconds before he rested his chin on Angeal's head.

"Hey, are you comin' with us?"

Angeal already knew what he was talking about. "No.", he answered.

Zack's lip stuck out in a pout, "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to.", Angeal answered simply.

"Aw, but I want you to.", Zack said, hoping to bribe the man into coming along.

"Zack, why do you think that what you want matters to me?", Angeal asked.

Zack took a moment to let the words sink in before he pulled away from the man, placing his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh! That stung, Ang.", he said, backing up, "I don't know what to do with myself."

Angeal chuckled lowly as he placed another card on the right deck on the computer and Zack fell back on the bed inches from Cloud.

The blond brushed a few strands of hair from Zack's face and kissed his forehead before getting up and pacing the room to Angeal, sitting down on the floor beside him. The elder man ignored Cloud at first, but when he did look down, he was assaulted with the most innocent of blue eyes.

"Please Angeal? It would make your 'puppy' really happy."

A scoff could be heard across the room where Zack was as Angeal turned away from Cloud, his face contorting as if he was thinking.

"No.", he answered bluntly, continuing to play Spider Solitaire on the computer.

Cloud's once innocent blue eyes turned into a death glare as he stood and walked to the door, Zack following.

"Y'know, this means I'm going to have to make you miserable one way or another.", Zack said as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Angeal smirked to himself, as he succeeded in getting the two out of his room, which is where he wanted them in the first place.

* * *

Zack and Cloud walked into the front of the house to see Nephtys smoking a cigarette while Sephiroth and Genesis sat at the table by the kitchen. When they got closer, they realized Genesis was reading a book, LOVELESS in particular, and Sephiroth was eating what seemed to be a fruit salad from Zack's line of vision. The silver-haired man's gaze switched from the television to Genesis occasionally. Zack took a seat next to Genesis and Cloud fell in next to him.

"Hey G", Zack started, "Don't you think you should quit reading that? I think it messes with your head, and plus, how _long _have you been reading it?"

Genesis glanced at Zack, "Since I was sixteen. And no, it doesn't mess with my head."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? Then why did you used to read or quote it _every _time someone walked up to ya?"

Genesis briefly scratched his hair as he shrugged.

Zack looked away from him and at the table, then at Sephiroth before turning back to Genesis and asking, "Could you read me a part of it?"

Cloud coughed from his seat, earning a suspicious look from Zack.

Genesis cleared his throat before he read, "_There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the goddess; Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds; Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul; Pride is lost; Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." _

Zack's face contorted for a moment before asking, "Is that supposed to say something, or it's just a bunch a crap some guy decided to publish?"

Genesis smirked as he answered, "You can interpret it however you want to."

Zack shrugged as he turned to Sephiroth, who was now at the sink, washing the bowl he was eating out of.

"Hey Seph, what do _you_ think of LOVELESS?", Zack asked.

Sephiroth turned to Zack briefly. "Well, I think it's mysterious. Not something I'd pick up and read every day, though.", he answered with a small smirk.

Zack looked at Cloud, whose arms were on the table with his head resting on top of them. "What do _you_ think of LOVELESS, Spike?"

Cloud's gaze turned downward before he answered, "Um, I kinda think it's interesting."

Zack's eyes widened before he stood, asking, "You comin' with us to Macy's, G?"

Genesis shook his head, causing his earrings to sway lightly, "Nope."

"Why not?", Zack asked.

Genesis's thick lips curved into a smile, "Because I don't want to."

Zack sighed loudly and threw his arms up in exasperation as he walked to the stairs, Cloud following. "You three are all the same!", he said.

Genesis looked up from his book, brushing his auburn hair out of his eyes,

"Me, Seph, and who?", he asked.

"Ask Grandpa!!!", Zack called from upstairs.

Sephiroth and Genesis laughed in unison as Zack closed the door to Riku's room after walking in it.

When he walked in the room, Riku was hunched over on his chair, game controller in his hand, while Sora sitting on a beanbag chair and watching him. Sora looked up at Zack and Cloud, smirking as he asked, "Why are _you_ so bent out of shape?"

Zack plopped down on the bed as Cloud ruffled Sora's unruly hair. "The Ancient Three are being mean to me."

"That rhymed.", Riku commented distractedly as Sora asked, "The Ancient Three?"

Zack cut a glance to Sora, "Angeal, Seph, and G.", he said.

"My dad isn't ancient.", Riku said.

"To me he is.", Zack said and Cloud chuckled at the comment.

Riku shook his head as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "Well, it doesn't matter to me what you think."

Zack rolled his eyes and pouted, lying back on the bed to lock eyes with Cloud's blue ones above him. Zack blinked as Cloud smiled at him.

"Well, I agree with you.", the blond said as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Zack's waiting lips.

The brunette leaned up against Cloud's lips, moaning softly in his throat.

Riku looked up at the two lovers before turning back to the TV and saying, "No making out in my room."

Zack pressed harder against the blond's lips before breaking the kiss, laying his head back on the mattress.

Cloud crawled on top of Zack, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck to comfort him. Zack smiled slightly and watched as the Sora in the game ran in the monochrome world of Timeless River.

"Why are you playing there?"

Riku didn't turn to face Zack, "I wanted to fight Pete. Why, you have something against Timeless River?"

Zack shook his head, "No. I actually kinda like the retro style it has."

Sora turned to stare in shock at Zack, "You like that?! Damn, _you're _the one who's ancient."

Zack grimaced at the brunette, "I wouldn't walk around wearing that all day.", he stated, "I just think it's kinda interesting, that's all."

Sora shook his head and turned back to Riku, who was now fighting Pete. Zack rolled his eyes and ran his fingers lovingly through Cloud's hair, purring when Cloud kissed his neck.

* * *

The four lazed around for about five hours before Nephtys called from downstairs.

"Guys!!! I'm ready to go!!!"

Riku stood and turned off his PlayStation 2 as Sora struggled to get off his beanbag. Cloud walked out the door behind Riku, Zack stretching before looking down at the still struggling Sora. Zack bent down to get a closer look at the younger teen.

"You having a little trouble there, huh Sora?"

Sora frowned up at Zack as he held out his hand, "Can you give me a hand?!"

Zack smiled graciously as he outstretched his own hand, "Glad to."

He took Sora's hand and began to pull him up, only to drop him back to the floor.

Sora whined loudly, "Oh, come on!!!"

Zack smirked, "Maybe you should consider cutting down on ice cream; you're getting a little fat."

Sora looked down and poked his stomach as Zack strolled out the room, chuckling quietly to himself.

When Zack got downstairs, Riku, like usual when he was going out in public, had fingerless gloves on and a black denim vest. Cloud had a black cap pulled over his unruly blond spikes with the visor turned to the back. Reno had an elbow-length hoodie on with the hood pulled over his head. Zack snatched his military jacket off the coat rack and pulled it on, watching as Sora stumbled down the stairs, scratching his brown spikes. Zack, Cloud, Riku, & Reno couldn't help but laugh at the clumsy teen as he joined them in the living room.

"You guys ready?", Nephtys asked as the four cooled down.

"Duh! We've been ready!", Riku answered.

Nephtys briefly rolled her eyes as she unlocked and opened the door, letting the boys file out. Just as Zack was leaving the doorway, Sephiroth came down the stairs, causing the brunette to tramp back into the house.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sephy."

Sephiroth smirked slightly before answering, "Good, because I'm not."

Zack grimaced as Sephiroth laughed.

"Be good.", Sephiroth said.

Zack smirked and replied, "I'm not your son."

"But you could be, with how naïve you are.", the man shot back.

Zack swatted him, answering, "I'll promise to be good, Seph."

The general smiled, "Good, Puppy.", he said as he climbed back upstairs.

Zack suddenly frowned, walking out to the garage where Cloud, Riku, Sora, & Reno waited.

Nephtys unlocked the doors and watched as the group got in their usual spots: Zack sitting shotgun, with Cloud & Riku in the back seat, and Sora & Reno in the seats behind them. Riku rolled down his window as Nephtys slipped into the car.

"It's too damn hot, man.", he said. Zack nodded in agreement as he began his usual ritual when Nephtys started the car. First, he would change the radio station to something alternative and catchy, next he would adjust the air, and then he would turn up the volume. If he didn't do that, Riku, Cloud, & Sora would think something was wrong with him.

"Yo Zack, is there any CDs up there?", Riku asked.

Zack checked and listed them, "Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Avenged Sevenfold, Black Eyed Peas, Christina Aguilera, and Ricky Martin."

Riku's face contorted to a confused expression at the last artist, then answered, "Evanescence."

Cloud smiled as Sora looked up and Reno groaned.

Zack looked back, "What's the matter with Evanescence?"

Reno rolled his eyes, "All break-up and suicide songs, yo. Too gloomy."

"Get over it.", Cloud said as he reached over and slid the CD in himself, seeing as Zack was paying attention to Reno. Riku snickered as Reno muttered indistinct swearwords to himself. Zack shook his head as he looked out the windshield, deciding that looking at trees, overweight men, and pencil-thin women in bikini tops and miniskirts was more interesting than the people in the car.

"You shouldn't be checkin' out them women with Cloud here.", Riku commented from the back seat, making Cloud look up from his cellphone.

"What?", Cloud said as Zack turned his head to glare at Riku.

"I'm not checki-", he started when _Viva La Vida_ began to play, the sound coming from his pocket.

Zack sighed as he reached into his jeans pocket, opening his cellphone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?", he said into the mouthpiece.

"Hey, Zack!", a familiar voice answered.

"Heya, Kunsel!", Zack said as he smiled, "How ya been?"

"Mmmm, pretty okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good.", Kunsel said, "Well, I just called to see if you were free this afternoon. We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Ush."

Zack grimaced slightly, "Sorry. I'm kinda busy, but, could you tell Usher 'Happy Birthday' for me?"

Kunsel sighed from the other line, "Alright. Well, I'll be seein' ya."

"Yeah. Bye.", Zack said. Kunsel returned the greeting before hanging up.

"Who was that?", Riku asked.

"Kunsel.", Zack answered as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"What did he say?", Cloud asked as Riku nodded.

"He's throwing Usher a surprise birthday party this afternoon." Zack said, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of his eyes.

"Damn.", Cloud muttered as he sunk lower into his seat.

"Shit!", Sora suddenly exclaimed from the back. Nephtys scowled at the harsh language while Riku asked, "What?"

"Man, Neku died. Fuck.", he answered, referring to the Nintendo DS he had in his hands.

"Watch your mouth, Sora.", Nephtys said, causing said teen to roll his eyes.

Zack simply shook his head as he laughed to himself, looking out the window again. Riku stifled a laugh as they pulled into a parking lot, and Sora continued to curse to himself. Cloud's face resembled that of one about to be executed, Reno's matching.

Zack smirked as he turned and pinched Cloud's cheek between his index finger and thumb. "Aww, you'll be alright, Chocobo!", he said, giving the blond a cheeky smile.

Cloud scowled at the pet name as he forcefully pulled away from Zack.

The brunette frowned briefly before he got out of the car, making a show of ushering Cloud out of the car. Reno slid out of the car after Cloud, resuming his complaining from earlier. Sora and Riku stepped in behind Zack and Cloud as they followed Nephtys into the store. Riku quickened his pace so he could walk next to Zack, obviously wanting to talk.

"Yo", he started, "Do ya think they'll survive?"

Zack cocked his head to the side, "Oh yeah. Reno knows he'll like it, even though he won't say, Cloud'll just imagine me in all that shit, and Sora'll just think about rainbows and ponies like he does all the time."

Angry scoffs and insults came from Cloud, Sora, & Reno, causing Zack & Riku to laugh. Zack casually draped his arm around Cloud's slim shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling the blond as close as he could to his body.

Cloud huffed irritably, "Zack, could you be any closer?"

The brunette smirked, "I don't know, but I want to find out."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he helplessly surrendered to Zack, letting the older man slip an arm around his small waist and assault his neck with kisses and occasional bites, despite the onlookers in the parking lot. When they entered the store, Zack notably turned his ministrations down a notch, only randomly kissing his sensitive temples and ears.

Riku brushed a hand through his silver hair as he nudged Reno.

"What?", Reno snapped irritably, a grim frown on his face.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry, Zack'll keep ya company."

Zack chuckled at the comment as Cloud's frown severed and his glare turned darker.

The brunette turned and observed the blond silently fuming before he kissed his forehead. "C'mon babe.", he said, "You gotta be positive; don't look for the bad things."

Sora quickened his pace to walk beside Cloud, "Yeah, don't be depressed all the time."

Cloud continued to stare at the white floor tiles as they neared the elevator.

Nephtys half-smirked and half-scowled as she said, "Be nice to Cloud. He hasn't done anything to you, now has he?", and with that she pushed '2' on the keypad, the steel elevator doors mechanically sliding closed.

"Aw, but what about me Neph?", Reno asked.

"You're fine on your own, sweetheart. You don't need any help from me.", Nephtys responded.

The redhead frowned as Zack, Riku, & Sora smirked. Cloud still continued to stare lamely at the floor, Zack being the only one to notice this.

After about thirty seconds, the elevator doors finally opened, letting the six file out of the small space. Zack released Cloud for a moment to walk beside Nephtys.

"Hey Neph, me and Cloud are gonna take a little trip to the bathroom, kay?", he told the sliver haired woman. Nephtys nodded as Cloud looked up and began to stammer. Zack took Cloud's hand in his and led him to the bathroom.

"Don't do anything naughty!!!", Riku called after the two, earning a chuckle from Zack and an annoyed scoff from Cloud. When the two were completely out of Nephtys, Reno, Riku, & Sora's eyesight, Cloud began to fight against the elder man's grip.

"Zack! Let go of me! … stupid bastard.", he argued, the last two words uttered softer than usual.

Zack ignored him as he pulled him into the bathroom, thankful that there were chairs to sit in while you waited. He forced Cloud to sit down next to him before beginning to talk.

"Look, you need to calm down. I don't know why you're so grim all of a sudden, but now's not the time, babe.", he said, slightly annoyed at Cloud's unresponsive expression.

He heaved a heavy sigh, "Cloud, look at me." Nothing. "Look at me, babe.", he said a little more firmly, this time placing two fingers on the blond's cheek and turning his head to face him.

Cold, steely blue eyes looked up at his soft, violet-tinged ones.

"Don't be like this. You've gotta think positive.", he said with a warm smile. Cloud looked down and muttered something indistinctly.

Zack's smile instantly disappeared, "Excuse me?", he questioned.

Cloud's eyes met his again as he answered, "I said that's easy for you to say when you actually want to be here." The blond's words were laced with venomous impatience.

Zack's eyes hardened for a moment before he said, "I didn't say I _wanted_ to go. I just tolerated it. And plus, if you didn't want to go, why did you come with us?"

Cloud's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked down again. If it was not for Zack's mako enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard Cloud meekly answer, "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

Zack's expression was confused briefly before it softened once more. He cupped Cloud's cheek in his palm and turned his face upward. "Well", he started, "If you want to spend time with me, you're going to have to be happy, okay?"

Cloud nodded slightly, a smile unfolding on his face when Zack craned his neck to kiss his forehead.

The two then stood, Zack stretching slightly as he said, "Well, I guess we should find the gang." They started for the door, when Zack noticed the man at the sink watching them, the water still running from the faucet. "What are you lookin' at?", he asked the man, not waiting for an answer as he followed Cloud out of the door.

* * *

When the duo found Nephtys, Riku, Sora, & Reno, they were already in the lingerie section, Nephtys busying herself with finding a bra, and the rest looking rather uncomfortable.

"Did we miss anything?", Zack asked as he approached Riku, Cloud trailing behind him.

"Not really, but I think Sora's having fun.", Riku answered, and he gestured towards Sora, who in the moment was talking with a girl that looked to be about his age, and had dark blue hair. Cloud stifled a laugh as Zack smirked mischievously, and began to stalk towards the spiky brunette.

"Hey Sora.", Zack mocked smoothly as he slinked over to said teen, a flirtatious smirk on his face. The girl Sora was talking to looked up, and almost instantly her face turned red and her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head.

Zack's smirk grew even wider, as he could see that the girl was clearly looking at him.

Sora looked up with a slightly irritated expression, "What?", he snapped.

Zack wore an expression of mock hurt, "Oh! That's no way to treat your lover, now is it Sora-kins?", he teased as he wrapped his long arms around Sora's waist and nuzzled his nose into his hair before pressing a kiss on his head.

Laughter could be heard from where Riku, Cloud, & Reno were, and the girl's face turned a deeper shade of red. She looked even more shocked than she already did.

Sora struggled against Zack, "Zack, let go!!! I'm not your boyfriend!!!"

Zack continued to kiss the teen and coo over him as he said, "Aww, you're so cute! Don't be embarrassed because you're gay!"

"Zack!!!", Sora exclaimed angrily.

"I love you too, baby!", Zack said as he pulled Sora away from the girl.

The teen looked utterly flushed as he called, "Wait! He's just kidding, Nano!!! He doesn't mean it!!! He's just my friend!!!", but the girl had already begun to walk away, and Zack had already reached the laughing group of people.

Zack dropped Sora to the floor upon reaching Riku, Cloud, & Reno.

"What's the big fuckin' idea?!", Sora asked angrily, glaring at Zack from his place on the floor.

The brunette leaned down to smile at Sora, "It's not fair that _you _get to enjoy yourself, but we don't.", he said.

Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out at Zack, his eyebrows knotting. Zack smiled apologetically, holding his hand out to Sora to help him from the carpet as Riku, Cloud, & Reno quieted at the unexpected action. Sora's mouth opened in surprise, but he smiled as he took Zack's outstretched hand. Zack pulled Sora up off the ground… and dropped him back on the floor. Yes, he dropped him on the floor _again_, Cloud, Riku, & Reno erupting with laughter. Zack smiled triumphantly as Sora struggled to his feet, Cloud ironically falling the second he did. The blond was pulled up by his lover, a kiss being pressed to his forehead before he was released.

"That's not funny!", Sora exclaimed, putting on his brave face; puffed out lips with his hands on his hips.

Reno coughed, "If that wasn't funny, then that is!!!", he said, pointing at Sora, and the laughter ensued.

"Aww, Sora, I'm sorry.", Zack said truthfully as he strolled over to him, "But we're only being fair. After all, it is my surname."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Surname or not, that wasn't funny.", he huffed.

Cloud looked up as his laughing ceased, smiling guiltily. "Sora… I don't know any other way to say it, but, sorry.", he said, "If that isn't enough, than nothing is." The blond then turned away from Sora, not sure of what to say.

The brunette tried to stay mad, but failed as he smiled, "Okay."

* * *

The five then simply dawdled around while Nephtys continued her hunt for the right bra. They walked and pointed out things, but nothing really special. Reno pulled red rubber ball out of his pocket in an attempt to amuse himself. He mundanely bounced the ball up and down on the floor, his eyes never leaving the rubber object. After a few long moments of bouncing the small ball on the floor, he threw it in a different direction, mentally slapping himself when he realized exactly _what_ direction.

Cloud was standing next to Zack, bored out of his mind, when something hit the back of his head.

"_What?"_, he thought as he turned to see Reno stooping to pick up a red ball that was rolling to him.

Cloud walked over to him, "Did you throw that ball at my head?", he asked.

Reno looked up at Cloud as he stood back up. "Yeah. But… I didn't mean to, yo."

Cloud frowned slightly before he turned and walked back over to Zack, crossing his arms over his chest.

Reno scoffed slightly as he continued to bounce the ball, earning Riku & Sora's attention. The former strolled over to Reno, catching the ball before the redhead could.

"Hey!", Reno exclaimed, "Give that back, yo!"

Riku smirked, "Make me.", and with that, he threw the ball back at Cloud's head before shoving it back into Reno's palm.

The blond turned to look at Reno. "Stop. Throwing. That. Damn. Ball. At. My. Head!!", he demanded with a death glare before turning again.

Reno scowled at the silver-haired teen, not suspecting him to snatch the ball again and throw it at Cloud.

Riku quickly scurried to the side, snickering, when Cloud slowly turned to look at Reno. The redhead was kicking the ball away from him in an attempt to hide it when Cloud lunged at him, catching Zack and Sora's attention.

"Stop throwing the fucking ball at me!!!", he exclaimed angrily as he shoved Reno into the wall behind him.

Zack sped over to the blond, wrapping an arm securely around his waist and pulling him away from the defenseless redhead. Reno was on the carpeted floor by the time Zack got Cloud off of him, and he was scrabbling vehemently at his red spikes.

"Don't look at me!", Reno exclaimed, "I wasn't the one throwing the damn ball!"

Cloud turned on Reno, "Then who was?!"

Reno rolled his eyes, cutting his gaze to Riku, "Him." Cloud then turned to Riku, who's laughing had ceased. The blond groaned as he fought against Zack's muscular arms, but soon gave up, realizing there was no use fighting. Riku's smile returned, but this time he only chuckled softly.

Zack sat down on the floor with a heavy sigh, pulling Cloud with him, his exhaustion clear. Cloud visibly turned five shades of red at the sudden action, causing Riku, Sora, & Reno to laugh. Zack gave the three a look before he noticed Cloud's blush, & he began to laugh as well, bending over Cloud's shoulder to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Cloud blushed even harder, but smiled this time, & leaned into Zack's loving touch. As soon as Riku & Sora's bottoms hit the floor, Nephtys came around the corner, bras in hand.

"You guys ready to go?", she asked, completely unaware of the antics they were at. The five exchanged glances before looking back at Nephtys and nodding wildly. Oh yes, they were _definitely _ready to go home.

* * *

**Yes, I know Cloud has PMS. But, anyways…**

**Woo!!! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I kinda got a writer's block, & then school started, & then Hurricane Gustav (I had to evacuate), & someone was really annoying me about this story, & plus, I wasn't sure what anyone really thought about it. But, Cranberry Crumpet changed my mind! :D**

**About the story, there's one more thing I want to put in that I think would be important to know. Towards the end, Cloud is blushing. The reason he's blushing like he is is because when the book starts, him and Zack had only been together for like, three weeks. So, their relationship is new.**

**- X Academy **


	4. Chapter 3: Viva La Pets

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter three. The gang is finally going home!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai and yaoi, maybe implied sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Reno – 28  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Tifa Lockhart – 25  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Stella – 15  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Nephtys – 45

**New Characters: **

**Stella:** An anthropomorphic bat. Her fur is light brown, and she's about the same height as Cassie. Her style is like Paine's form FFX-2. She is more animalistic than human, like Cassie and DJ.

**Author Notes: **Well, the guys are going home. You're very welcome, Cloud and Reno. I just want to say, something big is going to happen in the next chapter, so look forward to it. Also, if you're wondering where I got the idea for this story, I just based it off of my summer, but added my favorite characters. When the chapter begins, it's about 6:00 Central Time. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack sighed heavily as he slipped into his seat in the car, putting a hand on his forehead and bracing his elbow on the armrest. After the rest of the people got in the car, Nephtys pushed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, starting down the busy street.

Zack stayed silent for awhile before he said, "Hey Neph? We were good at Macy's, weren't we? Don't we get a prize for it?"

Nephtys snorted as they neared a stoplight, "Good? Ha! Good my ass."

Reno snickered from the back.

"Aw c'mon, Mom!", Riku said, "We didn't do anything bad!"

The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes, "You call Cloud wanting to beat Reno up and harassing Sora good behavior? I don't think so!"

Zack scowled before he put his best innocent act up, "But we were so nice to you! We didn't bother you or anything!"

"We didn't even complain!", Cloud lied in emphasis.

Nephtys sighed as the light turned green. "What do you want?", she asked after a while of thinking and tension between her, Zack, Cloud, and Riku.

"CDs.", Zack answered.

"Clothes.", Cloud said.

"A new iPod.", Riku replied.

"Candy!", Sora exclaimed.

"Weed.", Reno answered without hesitation.

"Definitely not.", Nephtys said to Reno before thinking for a few more silent moments. "Well, Zack wins.", she said, "We're goin' to Target."

The only one to complain was Reno, as everyone else nodded in approval.

* * *

The group was silent through the ride there, only a cough from Zack or an occasional curse from Sora could be heard. When they pulled into the parking lot at Target, everyone's interest level heightened a notch. Almost as soon as Nephtys parked, Zack and Riku unbuckled their seatbelts, more than ready to buy CDs. They walked beside each other into the store, heading straight to the CDs and leaving the rest behind.

"What CD do you want?", Zack asked the teen as they neared the aisle.

Riku's eyes turned up in thought before he answered, "Probably 30 Seconds To Mars."

Zack smiled in approval as he kneeled before a rack of CDs. Riku looked down at the man before he carded through the vinyl cases, "What about you?"

Zack plucked a CD up, grinning like a cat, "I've been _dying_ for this CD.", he said, holding the case up so Riku could see. The teen stopped searching for a moment to look at the case.

"I don't think anyone would so much as _die_ for Coldplay."

Zack scowled at Riku before looking back at the CD, tracing the words on the cover with his index finger. _Viva La Vida_, it read. He was snapped out of his trance when Cloud slipped past him, looking in the "E" section.

Zack walked to him and peered over his shoulder, "Whatcha lookin' for, Spike?"

"Evanescence.", the blond answered distractedly, his eyes scanning the neat rows of CDs. "Here.", he murmured, picking the case up and running his fingers over the cover.

Zack eyed the CD, "The Open Door, huh?" He knew Cloud was a huge fan of Evanescence, so it didn't surprise him that that was the CD he wanted. His amethyst eyes slid away from the case to Sora as he passed by, but he ignored the teen for a moment so he could press his lips to the nape of Cloud's neck, slightly disappointed when he got no reaction. He heard a soft gasp behind him, and turned to see a woman with a small boy in the same aisle.

The boy said something like, "Mommy? Did that guy just…?", he trailed off. He looked to be about five.

The woman took her child's hand, saying, "Don't pay any attention. Some people are just… odd." She uttered the last word softer than the rest of the sentence as she pulled the boy away, going into the next aisle.

Zack rolled his eyes dramatically as he pulled away from Cloud, walking over to Sora.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Sora?", he asked.

The teen didn't look up at him, "Umm, Paramore?", he answered.

Zack smirked as he said, "Oh, it's over there.", and he pointed to the "T" section.

Sora's head snapped up as he walked over to the section, searching with concentrated blue eyes. Oh, it was hilarious how gullible Sora could be! Zack looked down at a rack, and there sat Paramore, clear as the day. How could Sora have missed that? It was right in front of him! Zack leaned over and picked the CD off the rack.

"Sora", he said, "It's right here."

Sora turned sharply, and upon seeing the CD in Zack's hand, he snatched it up.

"Thanks.", he said as he began to scan the back cover. Zack sighed as Riku rolled his eyes. Yes, Sora could be surprisingly credulous at times.

Zack turned to look for Reno, but he didn't see him. He was probably in the rap section. The dark-haired man strolled over to it, and there Reno was. He had a CD in his hand, and was looking it over.

"What's that?", Zack asked as he walked closer, careful not to get too close. He was still a bit upset about what happened earlier that morning **(1)**. Reno looked up briefly before returning his gaze to the CD in his hands.

"Eminem.", he answered. Zack leaned in a little closer to read the title. _Encore_.

"Cool.", Zack said truthfully. He really needed an excuse to get away from the man, because he was getting an uneasy feeling from being around him.

Thankfully, he heard Nephtys's voice ask, "Are ya'll ready to go?"

Zack quickly sped away. "Yeah.", he answered, clutching his CD in his hand. Why was being around Reno giving him a strange feeling? He brushed those thoughts away as Cloud brushed past him, and he began to walk towards the cash register with everyone else.

* * *

Riku walked beside him as they joined the line, studying the SOLDIER's face.

"Yo", he started, "What's wrong?" Zack's head snapped up to look at Riku. His eyes were serious with concern.

"Nothin'.", Zack lied, walking forward to stand next to Cloud. Zack looked back at Riku and smiled the best he could, when he noticed that the mother and her son he had seen earlier were behind them in the waiting line. He leaned over and turned Cloud's pale face to him, much to the blond's surprise, and his startled mumble was muffled when Zack captured his full lips with his own. Zack smirked against the kiss when he heard the mother gasp again, and he flicked his tongue over Cloud's lips in emphasis. He had kissed the smaller blond just to creep the woman out more and to egg the boy on.

When he released Cloud, the blond had a dazed expression splayed across his cherubic face, which Zack smiled widely at. He resisted the urge to snicker when he heard the boy begin to ask more questions about him. Zack continued to kiss Cloud even as they checked out, ignoring the blond's annoyed huffs. When they walked out of the store, Zack wrapped a secure arm around Cloud's waist and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek, making sure the woman could see it.

When they walked into the cool outdoors, Cloud asked, "Is it okay if I can play Evanescence when we get in the car?"

Nephtys nodded as Sora pouted. "Awww, but I wanted to play Paramore!", he whined.

Cloud turned his head and smirked, "Sorry little dude, but I called dibs first."

Sora looked up almost instantly. "Wait?!", he said, "You have Dibs?! I don't see any ice cream!"

Riku fell to his knees and cracked up, Zack stopping in his tracks to do the same. Cloud rolled his eyes but snickered nonetheless as Riku continued to spit and cough.

Reno rolled his eyes dramatically before Riku said, "I am infected by your gullibility!"

Zack walked over to the teen and helped him up as Sora turned and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Nephtys pressed the button on her keys to unlock the car, saying, "Stop being mean to Sora, Riku."

Riku shook his head, "It's not my fault he's so naïve.", he said as he opened his car door. Zack shook his head as he sat in his car seat, buckling his seatbelt before reaching back to grab Cloud's CD. He slipped it into the CD drive after Nephtys started the car, and _Sweet Sacrifice_ **(2)** began to play.

* * *

As soon as the three got home, Nephtys dropped her purse on a chair by the door and dug out her wallet before she turned back to the door.

"Hey", Zack started, "Where're ya goin'?"

Nephtys turned to Zack, "To Walgreens. I have to fill a prescription."

Riku and Zack exchanged confused glances. "Why?", they asked in unison, "Why didn't you go while we were out?"

"Because I didn't want to risk you guys complaining.", she answered without a second glance. The two guiltily looked down at their feet as Reno scoffed. Nephtys shook her head at the small group as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

When she got back to the house, she was greeted with blasting music when she opened the door, clapping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. When she completely composed herself, she opened her eyes to see Cloud and Zack in the middle of the room, dancing with nothing but toe-socks, black t-shirts with "LEGEND" in white letters across their chests, and their boxers. Cloud had a broom in his hands, and was swinging it around like a crazy person. Riku was sitting backwards in a chair and was air drumming, while Sora was playing an air guitar, spinning in the air like a lunatic. They sported the same shirts as the other two, but Riku decided to wear black jeans and Sora declined the toe-socks. Aerith and Tifa were standing some ways away, and the former was giggling markedly. When the vocals to the song started, Cloud brought his head to the end of the broom and began to belt out the lyrics **(3)**.

"_Baby, seasons change, but people don't, and I'll always be waiting in the back room._", he sang surprisingly well, "_I'm boring but overcompensate with headlights and flash, flash, flash, flash photography._"

Aerith whooped from her spot and Tifa gasped as Zack did a complete seven-twenty degree spin, Sora twirling amazingly high in the air as he did.

"_But don't pretend you ever forgot about me._", the blond continued, "_Don't pretend you ever forgot about meeeeee!_"

Riku pretended to twirl imaginary drumsticks as Zack bent into the broom and grabbed it with his right hand, singing equally well if not better, "_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee? Style your wake for fashion magazines. Widow or a divorcee? Don't pretend, __d-d-d-don't pretend._"

Zack theatrically banged his head to side as Cloud sang, "_We don't fight fair. We don't fight fair._" Nephtys carefully made her way around the insane group, not expecting Zack to suddenly let go of the broom and catch her wrist, dancing around with her in center of the room as Cloud continued to belt out the words to the song.

He leaned forward and sang, "_They say your head can be a prison, but these are just conjugal visits. People will dissect us 'till this doesn't mean a thing anymore._"

"Seph!!! Sephiroth!!!", Nephtys shrieked as Cloud kept on singing.

He leaned back, "_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._", as Riku banged his silver hair around, Sora deciding he wanted to stomp the ground unceremoniously, "_Don't pretend you ever forgot about meeee!!!_"

Sephiroth and Angeal appeared in the doorway, looking completely unfazed as Zack twirled Nephtys around in enough circles to make a person pass out and lean over to sing.

"_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee? Style your wake for fashion magazines._"

He gave Nephtys one more good turn before melodramatically tilting her until she was inches from the floor.

"_Widow or a divorcee?__ Don't pretend, __d-d-d-don't pretend._" Suddenly he dropped Nephtys on the floor and he, Cloud, and Sora fell flat on their backs.

Sora scrabbled at his air guitar as Cloud screamed at the poor broom, "_We do it in the dark! With smiles on our faces! We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, whoa-OH!!!! We do it in the dark! With smiles on our faces! We're dropped and well concealed in secret places!_" He sharply turned his head to the side, "_We don't fight fair. We don't fight fair. We don't faaaairrr!!!! We don't fight fair. We don't fight faaaaaaaaaaa…._"

Sora and Zack got up and danced like lunatics across the floor, Riku joining them as Cloud remained on the carpet, screaming on the same long note. Nephtys pushed herself off the floor as Aerith and Tifa cheered. She pushed past them to Sephiroth and Angeal.

"What the fuckin' hell is this about?!", she asked angrily. Sephiroth and Angeal's expressions didn't change.

"I think Cloud has finally lost it.", Sephiroth answered blankly. Nephtys sighed and threw her hands up in exasperation, tramping upstairs. The two SOLDIERs exchanged glances before they decided to stay and watch the crazies.

After Cloud finished the awfully long note, he shot up off the floor, momentarily forgetting the broom, and grabbed Zack's hands, coming face to face with the older man.

"_We do it in the dark. With smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, whoa-oh._", they sang together in harmony, Riku and Sora putting their hands up in the air and their heads facing the floor, "_We_ _do it in the dark. With smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places. We don't' fight fair!_" The two broke apart and Cloud grabbed the broom back up off the floor.

Zack, Riku, and Sora bashed their heads around as Cloud screamed the lyrics, Aerith and Tifa howling and Sephiroth and Angeal laughing and clapping.

"_We don't' fight faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! We don't' fight faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! We don't fight fair!!!_"

Then, Cloud fell to the floor with a loud thud, his blond head crashing with the floor.

Zack turned sharply and rushed to Cloud's side, Sora gasping loudly at the impact and Riku's expression going blank, his jaw falling in surprise.

"Cloud!!!", Aerith shrieked, running and falling to her knees next to him.

Tifa screamed before running frantically around to find the telephone **(4)**.

"Cloud? Babe, you okay? Cloud?!", Zack asked desperately, shaking the blond's limp body.

Silence reigned for a few anxious moments before Cloud shot up and locked lips with Zack. He pulled away with a smirk, "You didn't think I would pass out from that, did you?"

The room rang with laughter before a scornful 'Holy shit!!!' cut through it. Everyone looked at the top of the stairs to see nobody but Reno staring down at them.

"What the hell was that shit about, yo?!", he asked with a scowl, not waiting for an answer as he turned and walked back upstairs. All was silent before laughter won out again. Zack pressed a kiss to Cloud's red cheek before standing up and starting upstairs.

"Where're ya goin'?", Riku panted out, putting his hands on his thighs.

Zack looked down to answer, "Ask Nephtys a question.", before trekking back up the stairs.

Zack realized just _how_ much he'd worn himself out when he climbed up the stairs. He struggled to breathe as he reached the top, resting his hands on his thighs before continuing. He slipped his toe-socks off before he knocked on the door to Nephtys bedroom.

"Who's there?", Nephtys asked from behind the door.

"Guess who?", Zack answered cockily.

A sigh could be heard before she said, "Come in." Zack opened the door to see Nephtys lying in her crimson bed sheets with a novel in her lap. The brunette closed the door behind him before he went to sit down at the foot of the bed.

"Hey", he started, "I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Ask me.", Nephtys said, not looking up from her novel.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "Can we get a pet?"

Nephtys looked up this time, but she didn't look surprised. "What are you talking about?", she asked, "We've already got one."

Zack's eyes widened and he turned his face to look at the older woman. "What?", he asked, confused.

Nephtys chuckled softly, "I'm looking right at it." It took a few moments for Zack to realize he'd been insulted before he shot up from the bed and stormed to the door, Nephtys snickering behind her novel.

* * *

When Zack got downstairs, he saw Tifa standing at the counter in the kitchen, and Cloud, Sephiroth, and Riku drinking crimson colored wine.

"Whatcha doin', Teef?!", Zack called from upstairs as he slowly climbed down.

"Fixin' drinks for everyone.", she answered, "Ya want one?"

"Yeah", Zack answered, reaching ground level. He could now see Cassie and DJ sprawled out on the floor where he, Cloud, Riku, and Sora had just danced like lunatics. They had bottles of root beer in their hands.

"Yo", Cassie started once she saw Zack, "What you guys did was hilarious!!! That was a riot!!!"

Zack rolled his eyes as he walked closer to her, ruffling her pointed ears before sitting down on the sofa next to Cloud. The blond sipped his wine silently, watching TV along with Riku.

The teen burped before asking, "What'd you ask Neph about?"

Zack looked down at his hands, "I asked her if we could get a pet."

Sora's head shot up. "What'd she say? What'd she say? What'd she say?!", he asked anxiously as Sephiroth muttered, "Fuck no."

Zack looked up and glared at Sephiroth before he answered, "She said we already have one."

Tifa came out of the kitchen and handed a shiny glass of wine to Zack, and he muttered a small, "Thanks, Babe.", to her as she returned to the kitchen.

"What does she mean, we already have a pet?!", Sora asked accusingly, "That doesn't make any sense!"

Cassie and DJ exchanged wary glances.

Zack observed this and reassured them, "No, she wasn't talking about you guys." He rolled his eyes before he said this. "She was talking about me."

Sephiroth coughed his wine up as Sora, Riku, and Angeal cracked up, Angeal laughing the hardest. Cloud smirked against the rim of his wine glass and Cassie and DJ rolled all over the floor, when a feminine voice asked, "What's so funny?"

Everyone in the room turned to the staircase to see a hooded figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. Stella's furry face peeked from under the hood. "What's funny?", she asked in her feminine but deep voice. Cassie stood up and walked over to her best friend's side, explaining as she approached her.

"Girl, Zack asked Nephtys if we could get a pet, and guess what she said?" Stella gave Cassie a blank stare. Cassie didn't really wait for Stella to answer, anyway. "She said that we already had a pet, and it's Zack!", she finished, snickering after that. Stella shrugged and pushed past her friend to sit next to Cloud on the sofa, leaving Cassie to pout at her failure to humor her.

* * *

When Zack and Cloud finished drinking their wine, they retreated upstairs to their bedroom. It was about 8:00. When Zack closed the door behind him, he easily pulled Cloud to him and down onto their bed. The blond gasped and began to flail around at the sudden contact, but relaxed when the older man began to trail soft kisses down his pale neck.

"That was fun, wasn't it?", Zack asked after he finished pecking at Cloud's skin.

"Hmm?", the blond hummed in question, thoroughly at ease.

"The little concert we had out there.", the brunette answered, pressing another kiss to the juncture of Cloud's neck and shoulder.

"Mmm-hm.", he purred into Zack's silky black hair. The man turned on his back and pulled Cloud's lithe body on top of his, running a calm hand through the chocobo spikes on his head and closing his eyes.

The two lay down in silence for a while before Cloud broke it with, "I'm bored."

Zack cracked an eye open to see Cloud shifting on top of him. The blond pushed himself off of Zack slightly to bend down and kiss his rosy lips.

"C'mon.", he said, climbing off of his lover, "Let's go enjoy our first night of the summer."

* * *

**Wow! This came quickly, huh!! I guess my drive to write came back. Anyway, onto teh notes!!!**

**1) That part in the previous chapter when Reno kissed Zack (more like frenched him!).**

**2) **_**Sweet Sacrifice**_** is a really cool song by Evanescence, and the first track on the **_**Open Door**_**. YouTube that!!**

**3) The song Cloud is singing is called **_**The Takeover, The Break's Over**_** by Fall Out Boy.**

**4) If you didn't figure it out, Tifa is looking for the telephone to call an ambulance.**

**My favorite part was the part when Cloud was singing in a broom and Zack, Sora, and Riku were being his band! I just randomly thought of that when I typed them getting in the car, and plus I was thinking of that song. I YouTubed it while I was typing that!**

**Reno's being a little bitchy, ain't he (wink, wink)? It's not that I don't like him; I LOVE Reno!!! You'll just have to find out why he's acting the way he is in later chapters.**

**- X Academy**


	5. Chapter 4: Viva La Nights

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter three. The gang is finally going home!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai and yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
platonic Zack x Angeal  
slight Cloud x Aerith  
slight Zack x Aerith

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Tifa Lockhart – 25  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Stella – 15  
Terra (over phone) – 30  
Sephiroth – 45

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Time for beddie-bye!!! Like I said, something big is gonna happen here, so PAY ATTENTION MAGGOT!!! Just kidding! Something is wrong with Reno, methinks. Well, he ain't in this chapter, so you won't find out here! Do you like Stella? She so cynical!! Well, I'm gonna quit typing notes and type the chapter already. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack walked down the dark hallway as Cloud went in the living room. The pale moonlight shone out of the large window at the end of the hall, illuminating the door he pursued. Knock, knock.

"Who is it?", a quiet voice asked, muffled.

"Can I come in?", Zack asked.

"Yeah.", the voice answered, and Zack opened the door. The room was devoid of all light with the exception of the moon, and Angeal lay down in his bed, covered to the waist with his eyes closed. Zack closed the door so nobody would disturb the man (but him of course!), and ambled over to the bed, sitting down next to Angeal.

The older man cracked an eye open, "What?", he asked quietly, his voice husky with sleepiness.

"I came to say goodnight.", Zack answered just as quiet, not really wanting to rouse the man.

Angeal smiled in the dark and held out his arms to Zack, "C'mere."

Zack obeyed easily and slid into his mentor's embrace, laying his head on his shoulder. He didn't tell many people this, but he still enjoyed cuddling with Angeal, even though he was a grown man. Angeal breathed deeply, slightly nuzzling his cheek in Zack's hair. The younger man snuggled against the contact before pushing away to press a small kiss on Angeal's forehead. "G'night, Angeal."

The man turned over, "Goodnight, Puppy." Zack didn't scowl once as he opened the door and walked out of the room, he only beamed softly.

When he got into the living room, he nearly tumbled to the floor from the sight he saw. Aerith and Cloud were curled up together on the sofa, Aerith's chin rested on her knees with Cloud's arm slung lazily around her. It was absolutely adorable! Zack quickly but silently ran upstairs to grab his cellphone and hurry back downstairs. He flipped it open and found the camera on it, aiming it at Cloud and Aerith. When he took it, the beeping sound caught Cloud and Aerith's attention, and the sharply turned their heads in surprise.

They saw Zack standing with a goofy grin on his face and pressing buttons on his cellphone.

"Wha?", Cloud asked, "What was that?"

Zack looked up briefly before closing the phone, "That's what you call a Kodak moment."

Aerith giggled as Cloud rolled his eyes, Zack walking over to them.

"Oh, Zack.", she said.

Cloud leaned over to press a kiss on Aerith's cheek before he stood and started upstairs.

"Goodnight.", he called.

"Goodnight, Cloudy!", Aerith called back.

Zack smiled before he leaned over and kissed Aerith's pink lips.

"G'night, Angel.", he said as he followed Cloud.

Aerith smiled even wider and curled into her ball again, "Goodnight, Zacky."

* * *

When the two walked into Riku's room, he was hunched over in his chair and playing Kingdom Hearts II, like usual. This time, he was in Hollow Bastion. Sora sat in his beanbag chair with an oversized shirt on, and Cassie, Stella, and DJ sat around him. Cassie smiled when she saw Zack walk in, and Sora's reaction was similar.

"Whatcha doin', Riku?", Zack asked as he sat down on the bed, his usual spot, and Cloud lay down next to him on his stomach with his chin on his forearms, his usual spot.

Riku kept his eyes concentrated on the TV screen, "I'm gonna fight Demyx."

Zack nodded and simply watched the screen.

"You should really learn how to discipline this thing you call Cassie a lot more.", Stella said.

Cassie turned to her friend, surprise written all over her face. "What did I do?!", she asked.

Zack cut his gaze to them, "Yeah, Stella. What did she do?"

The anthropomorphic bat gave the man a look, "She was trying to watch Riku and Sora get changed into their pajamas."

Cloud burst out laughing as Zack gave Cassie a shocked look.

"Cassie!", he scolded, "What the fuck!!! You have a boyfriend!!!"

Cassie gave him a shameful look. "Aw, Shadow **(1)** don't mind.", she retorted.

Zack stared at her for awhile before shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Sora looked totally shocked by this; he obviously had no idea about what happened, while Riku didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was in the middle of an important boss.

The group was quiet for awhile before Cassie broke the silence with, "Hey guys, do ya think Genesis is fucking Seph?" There was not one thing about that sentence that was unusual, and that's just because Cassie is the one that said it.

Riku completely paused the game, Sora turned so fast you'd think he'd gotten whiplash, and Zack and Cloud's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their heads.

"What?!", Riku asked. Cassie looked at him.

"I said, hey guys, do ya think Genesis is fucking Seph?", she said without a hint of hesitation.

Riku scowled before turning back to the game and continuing, "No! My dad is not fucking Genesis!!!"

Sora nodded in agreement, "Yeah! My cousin isn't fucking Seph!!!"

Zack and Cloud exchanged surprised glances. "Fuck no.", Cloud muttered under his breath before turning back to the game, Zack following suit.

"Hey guys, do ya think Reno likes Zack?", Cassie asked this time. Everyone stopped and turned to her again.

Riku and Zack answered, "No.", in unison, Cloud muttering, "Fuck him if he does.", and Sora saying, "Maybe."

Everyone turned to Sora this time. "What?!", Cloud asked. Sora looked at him, completely innocent.

"It's a possibility.", he said.

"Thank you, Sora.", Cassie said as Cloud rolled his eyes and turned back to the game.

"Hey guys, do ya think Vincent still likes Lucrecia?", was the query Cassie had now.

"Yes.", everyone replied without looking at her. Cassie smiled to herself. Now everyone agreed with her this time.

"Hey guys, do ya think Zack and Cloud suck?", she asked.

Zack and Cloud scowled at her before Riku and Sora said, "Yes!"

"Fuck you!", Zack exclaimed, flipping them off as Cloud scoffed.

Cassie snickered to herself and watched the game in silence, officially ending her interrogation.

Silence reigned for another extended period of time before Riku broke it.

"Shit!", he cursed, violently hitting his controller. Demyx had killed the in-game Sora, and Riku wasn't happy about it.

"Calm down, man.", Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Riku didn't respond, he simply pressed "X" on his controller to continue. That was typical of Riku. If he was mad, he usually wouldn't respond, just go along with what he was doing. Almost like Zack, if you pissed him off enough.

Suddenly, _Viva La Vida_ began to play, and Zack picked up his cellphone from where he set it on the bed and answered it.

"Hello?", he said into the mouthpiece.

"_Hey, Zack._", a voice said.

Zack visibly frowned, "Hey, bro. What are you doin', calling me at this time?"

"_Just seeing if my favorite brother is doing okay._", Terra answered.

Zack rolled his eyes and looked at Cloud, whose face held a curious expression.

"Who is that?", he mouthed as Terra said, "_Well, what're ya doin'?_"

"Nothin'.", Zack answered before mouthing "Terra."

Cloud laughed quietly before returning his gaze to the TV.

"_You lie._", Terra said, smirking to himself on the other line.

Zack shook his head and said, "Look, I really don't feel like talking right now, okay?"

"_Why are you in such a pissy mood?_", Terra taunted.

Zack inhaled deeply, "I'm _not_ in a pissy mood.", he retorted before hanging the phone up without warning. He could just imagine Terra staring at the phone with a deadpan expression before cursing like a sailor. It made Zack smile to himself.

* * *

"Shit!!!", a feminine voice exclaimed from downstairs.

"What the-", Cassie said in surprise as Zack rose from his seat and walked to the door.

"I'll go see what happened.", he explained before walking out the door. When he reached the first floor, he saw Sephiroth sitting on the sofa, a blank expression on his face, and Tifa had her hands on her hips in the kitchen, and was staring angrily at something on the floor.

Zack approached her. "Hey, Babe", he started, "What's wrong?"

When he moved to take another step, Tifa shrieked and pushed him away.

"What-", he started and Tifa pointed frantically at the floor. Zack looked down. There was shattered glass splayed across the white tiles, light reflecting off of the small shards.

"Oh.", Zack said softly before bending to his knees and beginning to pick the small pieces up. "C'mon.", he offered, "I'll help you pick this up."

Tifa blinked before kneeling next to Zack and gathering the fragments. Zack was slowly beginning to realize how tired and agitated he was. That phone call with Terra didn't help at all, and here he was picking up broken glass. He was going to be highly annoyed when the night was over. Little did he know, he actually would be, and it started when an enraged, "What?!", was heard from upstairs. Zack looked in the direction of the room before sighing and scooping the broken shards he collected into the trash.

"Sorry", he told Tifa, "But, I'm the Peacekeeper, and duty calls."

Tifa nodded in understanding as Zack started upstairs.

When he got in the room, he saw Cloud sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers gripping the border of the mattress and a shocked, angry, and almost anguished look on his face. Riku was staring between him and Sora, not even bothering to pause the game, so the in-game Sora was dying. Sora stared at Cloud with an almost pleading expression, and his face was unusually pale.

"What did you say?!", Cloud asked, fuming mad.

Sora swallowed hard. Zack didn't dare say a word.

"I-I didn't s-s-say that.", Sora stammered, blinking furiously.

Cloud's frown grew deeper, and he closed his mouth, which had previously been open.

"Easy? Easy?!", Cloud asked no one in particular, "I'll show you easy, bitch!!!"

And with that, he stood up and stormed over to Sora, slapping his face with the back of his hand so hard, Sora fell off of his beanbag.

Cassie gasped as Riku, Zack, and Stella stared in shock.

When Sora fairly composed himself, he sat up, rubbing his now very red cheek, he started, "C-c-cloud, I-I didn't m-m-mean it that way." The low HP meter in the game began to play the alarm.

"Didn't mean it? Didn't mean it, bitch?!!!", Cloud shouted furiously. "I dare you to say another excuse, I dare you, motherfucker!!!", he cried. Between his flashes of rage, it looked like he was about to cry. He grabbed fistfuls of his spiky hair, pulling at it before shouting, "I already feel bad enough about myself, and you just have to make it worse, you dumb son of a bitch!!!"

His voice broke at the last few words, and he stormed past Zack and out of the room, sobbing loudly. You could distinctly hear Tifa asking if he was okay, with Cloud just yelling, "Go away!!!"

The room was silent for what seemed like hours before Zack asked, "Now what happened?"

Riku gulped and looked at him before explaining, "Well, y'know that part in the game when Final Fantasy characters help you right?" Zack nodded. "Well, Cloud was helping Sora fight, and I asked Sora how he thought he would do in battle with him in Final Form. And he said..", Riku paused and took a deep breath, "… he said that he looked way too easy to beat."

Zack's eyes widened and he looked at Sora.

The brunette hung his head as he said, "I was only kidding. I didn't mean for Cloud to take it that way." The teen looked very disappointed and ashamed for insulting his number one idol the way he did. Zack walked over to Sora and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look", he reassured, "I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault Cloud took it the way he did, and if you were only kidding, you shouldn't feel bad." And with that, Zack walked out of the room in pursuit of the enraged blond.

* * *

Zack stepped into his and Cloud's bedroom, careful to close the door quietly.

"Cloud?", he called softly, "Baby, you okay?" No answer. Zack stepped into the bathroom and saw Cloud in the bathtub, the water up to his neck and his chin rested on his knees. His blond hair was sodden, and his spikes were slightly tamed with the water dripping from them. Salty tears ran down his face and mixed with the murky bathwater.

"Cloud?", Zack tried again. This time, Cloud slowly raised his head to meet Zack's eyes with his own. Anguish and misery was etched in the blue orbs. Zack slowly walked to the bathtub, carefully reaching out and placing a tentative hand on his hunched shoulder. Cloud visibly shivered from the contact.

"Babe…", Zack started but was cut off when Cloud's arms shot out from the tub and wrapped themselves around his neck. The blond whimpered slightly as he nuzzled his cheek into Zack's shoulder. The brunette paused before rubbing Cloud's soaking back.

"Baby.", Zack murmured, pressing his lips to the blond's pale shoulder. He could feel goose bumps forming on Cloud's skin from the cold air.

He waited a few moments before pulling away slightly to bend over and grab a towel. "C'mon.", he said, urging Cloud to stand up in the tub. The blond obeyed and slid into Zack's arms, which were wrapping the sky blue towel around his svelte body. He encircled his legs around Zack's waist, tugging at his broad shoulders and resting his head against the older man's.

"It's okay, Love.", Zack purred into Cloud's damp hair, carrying him into their bedroom and lying him on the bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers and one of his shirts before returning to the blond who was curled up in the towel, shaking. Zack approached him and he slowly sat up. The brunette tugged the boxers onto his lithe form, and instructed him to hold his arms up. Cloud obeyed, and Zack slipped the shirt over his head, which was a little big for him; the hem reached his thighs.

"Zack…", he whimpered, reaching out for the man. Zack smiled softly before wrapping secure arms around the blond, pulling him into his lap.

"It's alright, Lovely.", he reassured, "I'm here." Cloud pressed his body against his lover's, moaning softly. Zack pressed a light kiss on his forehead and sighed softly. He would deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow!!!! Cloud was mad, wasn't he?! I feel sorry for Sora, but it had to happen. Don't worry, Cloud'll get over it. But, on a lighter note, Cassie is a trip, isn't she?**

**1) Shadow is Cassie's boyfriend. Yes, Shadow The Hedgehog.**

**2) I didn't put a (2) in the chapter, but I want to say that Terra is Zack's older brother (in this story). He's a character from the new Kingdom Hearts, **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**_**, if you don't know.**

**Do you like Zack? He's so funny, but understanding, and charming… and sexy!!! That little scene with Angeal was cute, wasn't it?**

**- X Academy**


	6. Interlude One: Riku

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Interlude One: Riku!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

**Characters:** Riku – 19

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **First interlude!!! These are just little in-between chapters that come from a characters point of view. I don't mean first person, these are just used to explore the characters' thoughts. Well, here's Riku!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Riku closed his eyes as he turned on his side, sighing. He snuggled into his gray sheets. Sora hadn't said much after Cloud exploded on him like he did. Riku didn't like the idea of where this was going; he didn't like anyone to argue. Sure, he liked Cloud a lot, but he felt that the fight was unnecessary.

"Cloud just has PMS.", he told himself. Oh wait: did he just say he liked Cloud? No, no, no, not like that! He wasn't gay, not one bit. Speaking of which…

Riku realized that he had a lot of gay friends. Zack, Cloud, Genesis, Yazoo, and even his own father, were gay. Sometimes he wondered why he hung out with them. Wait, that was kinda insensitive. He wondered how he put up with them. Yeah, that was a better way to put it. Did he mind? Sometimes it kinda squicked him, but not too much.

The teen sat up and looked at Sora from his top bunk. Sora lay down, buried in the sheets, his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows were furrowed. He even looked troubled in his sleep. Riku sighed, scratching his silver spikes in the dark. He stared at the wall before his thoughts settled on Cassie. Cassie. She was a trip. Riku laughed at the way she was always implying something dirty, even though it annoyed him sometimes. She was only fifteen, and not even human, and she already knew everything about the human reproductive system and every single yaoi pairing in history. He swore that she studied the shit. She was also a nosy little brat. She _had_ to know anything and everything about anybody and everything. And she practically did.

"I should start calling her an evil genius.", he thought to himself. Yep, that was exactly what she was. He wondered how Zack put up with her.

Zack. He never had the right words for the man, mainly because he'd have a book when he was through thinking of them. He remembered how he first met him. He'd invited Cloud to a party he was having down at the skate park, and Cloud asked if he could bring a friend. Of course Riku let him, because he had a feeling that if he didn't, Cloud wouldn't come at all. Plus, he liked meeting new people. So, Cloud brought his friend, and his friend was Zack. The man had an easy and friendly air to him, and people couldn't not like him. Everyone at the party who didn't know him fell in love with his personality almost immediately, including Riku. Riku went through most of the party without approaching him, but towards the end, he summoned the guts to do so.

"Hey.", he said to him as he approached, "I'm Riku." Zack flashed him one of his killer smiles,

"Heya, there. Zack." He held his hand out for the teen to shake.

"Cloud told me about you.", Riku said, shaking his hand, "So, how do ya like the party." Zack sipped from the beer in his hand.

"It sucks.", he said blankly, not a hint of hesitation.

It took at while for Riku to realize what was said to him.

"Wait, what?!", he stammered before Zack smiled and turned to him.

"Aw, don't take it to heart.", he said, "You're still my friend, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pressed a light, teasing kiss on the teen's cheek, smirking as he walked away. Riku stood frozen for a while before slowly rubbing the spot Zack kissed.

"…friends?", he asked to no one in particular. And that was the beginning of him and Zack's friendship.

Zack didn't kiss him anymore, though. Riku sighed and lay down, folding his arms behind his head and sighed. The stress from the fight was really getting to him. Why did Sora have to say that? And why did Cloud have to take it the way he did? Sora groaned from the bottom bunk, and Riku turned his head to the side.

"S-stop…", he mumbled, "Stop it…"

Riku sighed. Yes, this wasn't going to be very pretty for the next few days. He turned onto his side again and closed his eyes, slipping into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Haha!! Zack kissed Riku when they first met! Cute!**

**Worried about Sora & Cloud? I'm making you so anxious, aren't I? XD**

**Dedicated to my bro: he's a hee-UGE fan of Riku!**

**- X Academy**


	7. Chapter 5: Viva La Cousins

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter three. The gang is finally going home!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai and yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Squall Leonhart – 26  
Roxas - 18  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Sephiroth – 45  
Angeal Hewley – 46

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Remember Cloud and Sora's little fight in the previous chapter? Yeah, Cloud is PISSED!!! And everyone is uneasy! That's me being Captain Obvious. Well, good news! Squall and Roxas are here!!! Yay! Just a heads up, Zack and Cloud are waking up at about 6:04 AM Central Time. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack opened his amethyst eyes with a groan as the sunlight assaulted them. He rubbed his forehead and rid the gunk from his eyes, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his back, his raven hair splayed across a dark blue pillow, and Cloud was rested on top of him, his head on his muscular chest. Zack smiled at the sight; Cloud was utterly adorable when he slept. He looked angelic in the yellow sunlight. His cheeks were stained with dry tear tracks from the previous night. Zack reached down and carded his hand through Cloud's hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. It was downy and mussed, like the feathers of a baby chocobo. The brunette laughed quietly, trying to think of a way to describe Cloud's appearance. His androgynous face was cherubic and pretty, and his body was slim and lithe, like a dancer's. But, his eyes held a poignant sadness accented with unshed tears. It was a tragic beauty, Zack finally settled on.

He tilted his head to the side, sniffing. Ugh, he really needed a shower. Craning his neck to kiss the top of Cloud's head, he slipped from the messy sheets into the bathroom, turning the water in the shower on. He made sure the water was warm enough before stripping until he was stark naked. He stepped into the shower, not bothering to draw the curtain seeing as Cloud was the only other person there, and the bedroom door was locked. Zack reached to towards the shower wall, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing a generous amount on his hand before scrubbing it into his tangled black hair. The shampoo oozed down his back and onto the floor, swirling into the drain with the rest of the water. Zack had always felt calmer when he was taking a shower, a bath, or during a thunderstorm. He guessed that he just had an affinity for running water, and he noticed Cloud despised it. The brunette closed his eyes and craned his neck, letting the water run down his face and through his hair. He felt the conflict from last night wash away, if only for a moment. Zack had a feeling that the tension between Cloud and Sora would last for a while.

Zack stepped out if the shower after turning the water off, grabbing a towel to dry off with. Before long, he heard a sleepy groan from the bedroom. There was silence before he heard Cloud's drowsy voice.

"Zack?", he asked.

The brunette secured the towel around his waist before peeking around the doorway. "Hey, babe.", he said quietly as he approached the blond.

Cloud's gaze averted to his. "Hey.", he mumbled, rubbing his bloodshot eyes as Zack sat down on the bed. He curved a hand around Cloud's blond head, craning his neck to kiss his lover softly.

"G'morning, love.", he murmured huskily in the soft spikes. Cloud snuggled against the larger man's bare chest, breathing his scent in. It was clean and masculine, something the blond had always loved about Zack. He threaded his fingers through the man's damp black hair, nuzzling his collarbone. Cloud felt a dull ache in his chest; not from physical pain, but from sadness. He was still upset about the fight last night, maybe even bitter if you wanted to put it that way. Screw Sora and his careless words. He could fucking go to hell for all he…

His thoughts were disturbed when Zack shifted so that his lips were on his neck, nibbling and kissing lightly at the pale flesh. Cloud mewled quietly when Zack sucked at his jugular, and he gripped his shoulder blades. Zack kissed his neck, trailing down until he reached his collarbone. He slipped his hand under Cloud's shirt and ran his hand over his flat stomach before reaching higher to gently pinch his nipple. Cloud moaned quietly at that, and Zack smiled to himself. Part of him wanted to take the blond right there, but he knew it was too soon. They had only just started dating, and he didn't doubt that Cloud was still upset about what happened last night. He berated the hungry animal inside him and settled on kissing Cloud's shoulder, exposed after he pulled the sleeve down his arm.

After a few more tender moments of kissing and touching, Zack murmured softly, "You need a shower."

Cloud leaned into him. "I know.", he answered. His voice was cracked and hoarse with past sobs and tears. Zack slightly winced at the change, but pulled away to look at the small blond. Cloud's eyes were filled with sadness, and his full lips were twisted into a poignant frown.

The brunette frowned at the expression before bending down to kiss him, "Don't frown.", he said, "It messes up your pretty face."

Cloud smiled slightly against the kiss, blushing as Zack pulled away. Zack grinned cheekily at him before standing, pulling Cloud up with him.

"C'mon, lovely.", he said before pressing another kiss on Cloud's forehead and tugging him into the bathroom.

* * *

When the two emerged from the room, bathed and fully dressed, almost no one resided downstairs. Typical for a Saturday morning. Zack walked further with Cloud in tow. He saw Squall sitting at the table with Roxas, and the two were mumbling over two bowls of cereal.

"Heya, Best Buddy.", Zack teased as he neared Squall, pinching his cheek. Squall groaned at the squeeze, pulling away from the man.

"Hey, kiddo.", Zack said to Roxas, ruffling his blond spikes. Roxas smirked at the motion before batting his hand away. Cloud slumped sourly into a chair next to Roxas, and Zack chose to sit across from him next to Squall.

Roxas gave Cloud a look, "What's wrong?", he asked.

Cloud mumbled something along the lines of 'Sora' and 'asshole'. Roxas gave Zack an incurious look, and the brunette began to explain.

"Sora basically said Cloud was a weak fighter, and he was joking, but Cloud wasn't too happy about it.", he said, "Wasn't very good for his self esteem, either."

Roxas nodded, Squall winced, and the four continued to sit in silence before Zack asked, "Where's Naruto? I didn't see him yesterday."

Roxas looked up again, "He's upstairs, sleeping like a rock."

Zack and Squall snickered at the comment, Cloud still staring indignantly at the brown table. Like the previous night, the blond looked bitter and hostile, but on the verge of tears at the same time.

"C'mon, babe.", Zack reassured, taking Cloud's hands in his own, "Don't be too upset about it, okay?" Cloud looked up and fixed Zack with his cynical blue eyes, saying, "Leave me be.", without words.

Zack sighed and said, "Cloud, please. Don't push me away, baby.", he paused before continuing, "This won't work if we're not completely honest with each other." Zack was talking about their relationship when he said 'this'.

Cloud's eyes snapped up with more sadness and tension in them than before. He didn't want to break up with Zack. Not when they just got together, and plus, he already felt himself falling madly in love with the man.

Zack eased that tension by bending over the table and pressing a soothing kiss on his forehead. The blond smiled for a moment, but then returned to frowning at the table.

Zack, Squall, and Roxas looked at each other and thought for a moment, contemplating on how to get Cloud's mind off of the matter. Stale silence hung in the air before Squall asked, "Do you know how to drive, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at the slightly older man, giving him a questioning look. "You mean, a car?", he asked. Squall nodded. Cloud blushed briefly before looking down again, "No."

Zack smiled and winked at Squall before standing and taking Cloud's hand, pulling him up. "Well", he started, "It's never too late to learn, yeah? C'mon, guys.", he said, "We're going to teach Cloud how to drive."

"I'm going to get into an accident.", Cloud mumbled as Zack pulled him out of the door, Squall and Roxas behind them. Roxas locked the door before they went into the garage, and Zack unlocked his shiny black Hummer.

"Get in the driver's seat.", he told Cloud as he walked to the passenger side. Cloud uneasily followed his directions, sitting himself in the soft fabric. Roxas sat on the back seat on the right, Squall taking the left in unison.

"Now don't be crashing my car.", Zack said, "That's my second love next to you.", he teased. Cloud smiled. He enjoyed Zack's attempts to relax him, and it was partially working. Zack leaned over closer to Cloud so he could point out the different buttons and levers, showing him how to accelerate the car or put it in reverse. Roxas yawned from the back seat while Squall was leaning over the back of Cloud's seat, intently watching.

"Now, put her in drive.", Zack instructed. Cloud did his best to remember what Zack had told him to do. He remembered right, and did a mental jig as he heard the engine roar.

"Good!", Zack praised him, "Now put it in reverse."

Cloud's aquamarine eyes roamed over the controls before his hand moved to the gear shift. He was about to pull it down when Zack interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!", he exclaimed, "Before you pull that into reverse, you gotta step in the brakes, remember?"

"Oh.", Cloud said softly, readjusting himself so that he was doing the right thing.

"If I let you get away with that, you would've stripped my brakes.", Zack reprimanded him gently, nodding and smiling as Cloud corrected himself.

Roxas snickered loudly from the back seat, earning him a look from Zack and Squall, and a mumbled "Screw you.", from Cloud.

"Turn the wheel to the left.", Zack coached, "Just a little." Cloud followed his instructions and successfully pulled out of the garage. "Woo! Go, baby!", Zack cheered and kissed Cloud's cheek, causing the blond to smile.

* * *

Cloud, with Zack's training, got onto the highway without crashing into anybody. Oh, once he forgot how to accelerate the car and caused everyone behind him to sit through a whole green light, but overall, he did pretty good. Roxas continued to laugh and smirk, and Squall continued to stay vaguely alert through the session. When they got back to the house, Cloud rested his forehead on the steering wheel, sighing.

"Good job, babe!", Zack applauded, rubbing the blond's back.

"I should drive a car with Sora in the front seat.", Cloud joked, causing Zack to smirk, Roxas to laugh yet again and Squall to roll his grey eyes.

"Hey!", he said, "That's my son you're talking about."

Cloud sat up and looked around the seat and sneered at Squall. "That's your son that's an unfeeling son of a bitch."

Squall gave Cloud a look, "Sora is _not_ unfeeling! You just took it the wrong way.", he countered.

Cloud rolled his eyes before opening his car door, stepping out of it and following Zack. When everyone got out of the car, Zack locked the vehicle and approached the door. He unlocked the house and they walked into the living room.

Nephtys sat on the sofa, smoking a cigarette, and Sephiroth sat beside her. Riku, Sora, Angeal, and Cassie sat down at the table, eating breakfast. Cassie's head snapped up as soon as Zack unlocked the door and the four walked in.

"Where the hell have you guys been?", she asked as they sat at the large table with them, occupying the rest of the seats.

Zack set his keys down on the table, "We were teaching Cloud how to drive." Cassie snickered to herself as Riku turned to look at Zack.

"Cloud doesn't know how to drive?", he asked.

"He does now.", Roxas answered, scratching his head. The teen was giving Sora an unusual look, and Sora noticed this.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing.", Roxas said and stood to get a plate of breakfast.

Sora's gaze followed him before he said, "Oh, now I get Cloud mad, and everyone hates me?"

Angeal set down his mug of coffee, "Now, why would you think that?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah. We don't hate you. And Cloud doesn't hate you, he's just a little mad."

Sora gave Zack a look, "I am utterly shocked that you don't hate me."

Zack's eyebrows furrowed in question, "Why?", he asked in ambiguous snide. He was clearly suspicious, and Angeal and Riku's gaze lingered on him. Cassie looked back and forth between the two, and Cloud stared at his hands.

"_Please, please, please_.", he thought, "_Do not get in a fight with Sora over me, Zack_."

"Because,", Sora thwarted, putting stress on the word, "I obviously offended your 'precious' Cloud."

"_Oh, hells no_!", Cassie thought, "You _do not call a grown man precious unless you're going out with him_!"

Zack cocked his head forward in disbelief, his mouth opening slightly. "Excuse me?", he said, contempt dripping in his voice, "But Cloud is not some precious thing that belongs to me!"

Sora held his arms out at his sides, "Then, why does he always run to you when he's sad or afraid?" Zack was about to shoot right back at him when Cloud interrupted, standing from his seat.

"I'm right here!!!", he said, glaring at Zack and Sora, "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not!"

The blond stormed upstairs, slamming a door and leaving silence in his wake. Zack sighed and put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Cloud was in a bad mood, and clearly this wasn't making it any better. He was trying to defend him, and only ended up angering him. This was only making it worse. He waited a moment before he stood, putting his hands on the table.

"Look.", he started, seriousness taking over, "Cloud isn't feeling well, and if you want to make it worse, keep fighting." He turned to Sora, "You need to pull your head out if your ass and stop walking around with this nasty ass attitude,' cause I'm not tolerating it. I don't hate you; nobody hates you. I just want you to stop being so sour…"

Sora cut him off, "And Cloud can keep being that?"

Zack craned his neck to look at the table and hold his temper before slamming his hands on the table, causing everyone to look up. His head snapped up, "Shut up.", he said with a terrifying calmness, but then anger and impatience lingered in his voice, "Shut up, Sora. I didn't give Cloud the right to be bitter. Did I say that?" He didn't wait for an answer, "No. It's pissing me off just like you're doing right now. It would make it so much easier on all of us if you just stop being a fuckin' ass, because that's one thing off of our hands, okay?" Zack then walked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving an uncomfortable air around him.

Angeal looked into his mug of coffee. He wasn't happy. Zack was pissed off, and that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Zack was uneasy with the situation at hand. It made him feel like he was at war. He was with Cloud, who was mad at Sora, and Sora was with Riku. It was almost like him and Cloud versus Riku and Sora. Zack didn't like that. Sure, he was mad at Sora, but he didn't want to be pitted against Riku. He was one of his best friends. Zack sighed as he approached his bedroom door, because he knew that's where Cloud would be.

He carefully opened the door, peeking in to see Cloud sitting on the bed with his back to him. Zack quietly closed the door behind him and approached the blond.

"Cloud…", he started softly, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. Cloud angrily slapped his hand away, surprising Zack. He started at his assaulted hand for a moment before grabbing Cloud's shoulders and turning him, holding the smaller man tightly in his grip.

"Look, Cloud.", he said as calmly but firmly as he could, "I didn't come up here for you to sass me off, and I'm tired of you being so nasty. I just…", he swallowed and looked away from Cloud. Those sad blue eyes were becoming too much to bear. Cloud looked up at him with almost guilt. He didn't mean to upset or worry Zack. Why did he always have to be so emotional?! "I wanted to say sorry.", Zack finished, looking back at Cloud. The blond kept staring before reaching up to wrap his arms around Zack's neck and lay his head on his shoulder.

"Don't.", he murmured in Zack's hair as the brunette pulled him down into his lap as he sat on the bed, "Don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Shh.", Zack hushed the blond, running his hands lovingly through the blond hair that stuck all around on Cloud's head. He noticed for the first time how long Cloud's hair really was; it reached his shoulders. Cloud silently obeyed, hugging Zack close to him. After awhile, Zack pulled Cloud away from him, smiling into his eyes.

"You better?", he asked. Cloud smiled and nodded, leaning forward to press his lips to Zack's.

Suddenly, the door opened and Roxas peeked around the doorway. Cloud hurried to get off of Zack's lap, but the man held him tightly.

"Um, Cloud?", Roxas started, scratching his spikes.

"What?", Cloud asked.

Roxas grinned sheepishly, "You wanna play Twister?"

* * *

When they got downstairs, a Twister mat was laid out on the floor, and the spinner was set beside it. Squall, Riku, and Sora sat at the table, while Cassie and DJ sat on the floor, watching TV until the three came in. Squall had a laptop in front of him, and his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Do I really have to play this?", Cloud asked as Roxas approached the mat.

"Yeah!", Roxas answered, "Of course you have to!"

Cloud rolled his eyes before slipping his Converse off of his feet, putting them by the chair Zack had sat himself in.

"I'm rooting for Cloud!", Cassie said, waving her hands in the air.

DJ rolled his eyes, "I'm not rooting for anyone, 'cos Cloud is boring and Roxas is a dumbass." **(1)**

Cloud and Roxas gave DJ a look before the latter looked to Cloud and asked, "You wanna go first?" Cloud shook his head and Roxas bent over to flick the spinner into motion. Right hand red, it landed on. Roxas placed his right hand on a red dot. Cloud flicked the spinner. Left foot green. The blond sighed and put his left foot on a green dot.

Zack turned from the two to look at Squall, who was still hunched over his laptop.

"Whatcha lookin' at?", he asked him, bending over and scooting his chair to the side to look.

"I'm looking up family trees.", Squall answered, scrolling down on the page. Zack squinted to read the small writing, and realized Squall was looking at his family tree. When he spotted a certain name, he let out a loud bark of laughter.

"What?", Squall asked, and Zack pointed his finger at the name.

"I have a distant uncle named Dusan Mandick.", he told him, snickering.

Squall smirked at the comment. After a few more minutes of scrolling, Squall's face took on an expression of shock.

"What?", Zack asked.

"Look.", Squall said, directing the mouse so that in was on a name. Zack quickly read the name before sitting back in surprise. He sat like that for awhile before draping an arm around Squall's shoulder.

"Looks like we're cousins, buddy.", he said, and Squall coughed in realization. "I guess this means I'm gonna have to bug you more.", Zack teased, and Squall groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Shit!", Roxas exclaimed as he fell on his stomach under Cloud. Cloud crawled off of the boy before looking up to meet the eyes of the watchers.

"Wooo!!!", Cassie cheered, jumping up and doing a dance. Roxas grumbled and sat up, scratching his spikes in unison with Cloud. Cloud looked up at Zack, who was flashing one of his killer smiles at him. He blushed.

"Ummm", he started, "I win?"

* * *

**Cloud doesn't know how to drive!!! XD**

**Sora's being an ass; I know. He won't stay like that. He's just upset about the fight. Now for the notes!**

**1) If you haven't figured it out already, DJ is deeply devoted to Zack and only acknowledges him as being talented. He finds fault in everyone else.**

**Thanks xAirashii for being a dedicated follower of this story! Your reviews make me ecstatic!!!**

**- X Academy**


	8. Chapter 6: Viva La Home Improvement

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union, Sonic The

Hedgehog

**Summary: **Chapter six. Home improvement time!!! :D

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
one-sided Sasuke x Naruto

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Nephtys – 45  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Naruto – 18  
Reno – 28  
Roxas – 18  
Ritsuka Aoyagi – 18  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Cassie – 15  
DJ – 13  
Veronica (over phone) – 45

**New Characters:**

**Author Notes: **I hope you liked the last chapter. :D Anyway, there's a part in this chapter when I'm describing a picture that Ritsuka and Zack are looking at on a laptop. I know, the ages and the time period doesn't match up at all, but that's kind of the power I hold over the characters in this story. I want it to seem like when the series ended, all the characters got a chance to start over. Just clearing that up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack pulled Cloud into his lap as he sat on the sofa, and he heard a ripping sound as he did.

Cassie's head whipped around, "What the fuck?!"

Cloud looked to the side and saw a rip in the sofa where Nephtys was sitting not a minute ago. Zack put his hand on his mouth and began to laugh into it, Riku doing the same.

"Aww, that was wrong!", Riku said.

Cassie snickered, "Zack's so fuckin' fat, he made the sofa rip.", she teased.

"Zack is NOT fat, bitch!!!", DJ exclaimed angrily, flipping the other animal off.

Zack shook his head as he pulled Cloud closer so that his back was pressed against his chest, "Don't worry DJ.", he said in an attempt to calm him down. DJ grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Neph!!", Zack called, "There's a rip in the damn sofa!!" Nephtys stepped out of the kitchen to observe the damage done to the sofa.

"That sofa _is_ old.", she commented, sighing, "We're going to have to get a new one."

Zack smirked slightly, amused. Cloud stared at the rip before craning his neck to kiss the bottom of Zack's chin, catching the man off guard.

Zack gasped softly, but then bent down slightly to kiss the top of Cloud's head, resting his chin on his tousled spikes. Nephtys had been standing there the whole time, examining the lengthy rip, watching Zack and Cloud, listening to Riku argue quietly with Cassie.

Finally, she said, "We're going to buy a new sofa." Zack averted his eyes from the TV to Nephtys.

"Today?", he asked, his throat vibrating against the back of Cloud's head.

The woman thought again before answering, "Yeah. Today.", and she returned to the kitchen.

Zack smiled to himself. He knew he was SO gay because he loved to shop. Cloud sat still for a few moments before he reached out to grab the book he was staring at on the table in front of the sofa. Zack's eyes turned downward.

"Whatcha reading?", he asked. Cloud flipped through the pages until he reached the spot his bookmark was placed.

"Twilight.", he answered vaguely, leaning into Zack and relaxing. Zack studied the bookmark.

"You still have that bookmark?", he asked, grinning.

"Yeah.", Cloud said distractedly, absorbed in the book. The bookmark in question was one made of loose leaf paper, with roses and black thorns drawn all over it. In the center, "Zack" and "Cloud" were written with thorns sticking out of the letters. Zack had made the bookmark for Cloud when the blond was just a lowly infantryman. He was surprised he still kept the bookmark; it was over five years old, and just a piece of loose leaf paper.

Cloud probably wasn't paying attention to anything Zack was saying or doing, and Zack wasn't one to waste opportunities. He waved his hand at Riku, and the teen cut his gaze to him. Zack beckoned him to come closer, but then put his finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet about it. Riku obeyed, creeping closer until he was close enough to understand what the brunette was telling him. Zack pointed at Cloud, who was completely oblivious to the situation, and then pointed at his own nose, making a flicking motion in front of it. Riku looked puzzled for a second before he understood what Zack was telling him.

"On my count.", Zack mouthed, holding up his hand behind Cloud's back.

Cloud was engrossed in the book, when he felt a sharp pain in his nose.

"The fuck?!", he exclaimed looking up to see Riku.

The teen was smiling and holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

"You-", Cloud started when Riku cut him off.

"Don't look at me.", he said and he pointed behind Cloud, still grinning. Cloud thought he looked like the Cheshire Cat, but when he turned around, he was mistaken. Zack _really_ looked like the Cheshire Cat, a smug look plastered on his face. Cloud looked at Riku who was walking backwards back to his chair, holding the peace sign up and smiling as he did so.

"Why'd you do that?", Cloud asked as he turned back to Zack. He still looked haughty.

"It was fun.", he answered blankly, smiling wider if possible.

"Oh, can I share that fun?", Cloud asked sarcastically, and flicked Zack's forehead with his middle finger.

"Ow!", Zack exclaimed, rubbing his assaulted forehead as Cloud turned back to his book and Riku cracked up from his seat.

"You just got schooled by an uke!", he said, still snickering.

"That is so fucked up.", Cassie added and DJ frowned at Cloud.

He looked like he was about to stomp the blond before Zack said, "He was just playin', Deej.", and sat up to wrap his arms around Cloud's stomach. The blond successfully ignored him. Zack scowled and Riku continued to laugh. He was finding a lot of humor in Zack's situation.

"You think that's funny, traitor?", Zack asked, pressing his forehead against the back of Cloud's head in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. Nothing.

"I'm not a traitor.", Riku said, "I'm merely a good friend to Cloud. And yes. I find that this is _very_ funny."

Zack looked up to smirk at Riku before returning to his struggle to get Cloud to respond to his advances. He nuzzled his neck, he played with his hair (which Cloud absolutely hates), and he even kissed the nape of his neck, nipping at the sensitive places beneath his ears. Nothing. Cloud didn't do anything. After awhile of playing a game of cat and mouse, Zack gave up, sliding Cloud off of his lap and standing. He would try again later.

* * *

Zack trekked up the stairs to a certain room. The door was slightly ajar, and sunlight came from the crack. Zack poked his head in the doorway and scanned the room.

"Hello?", he asked quietly. Aerith looked up from her spot on the bed, a smile playing at her pink lips when she saw Zack.

"You can come in.", she said. Zack smirked as he stepped into the room, sitting behind Aerith on her bed and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She was bent over a book, her head bowed to read it. Zack peeked over her shoulder in an attempt to find out what she was reading.

"Whatcha readin'?", he asked in an overly coy, innocent voice.

Aerith giggled at the voice, "Twilight."

Zack groaned, "Everyone is reading that.", he said, "Cloud, Riku, Stella, Genesis…"

"You.", Aerith interrupted, smirking mischievously.

Zack scowled, laying his chin on her shoulder, "So? What's that supposed to mean?"

Aerith shook her head, "Hypocrite."

"I take that as a compliment.", Zack said matter-of-factly.

Aerith giggled again, marking he place with a rose to turn in Zack's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

"Hey.", Zack said, smiling, "I've got a boyfriend."

Even as he said it, he pulled Aerith's delicate body closer, touching her nose with his. Aerith's skirt pooled around her ankles as he pressed her forehead against Zack's.

"Does that stop you from holding me?", she asked playfully.

Zack grinned wryly, "No.", he answered silkily, pressing his lips to Aerith's. Aerith was a bit surprised, but relaxed, pushing Zack away before the kiss transformed into something more. She had broken up with the brunette, but was never really over him, like he was over her. She knew he was just teasing her, but she didn't get her feelings too hurt over it, knowing that Zack was just playing a game when he kissed her like he just did.

"I'm trying to get back at Cloud.", Zack murmured against her neck after he pulled away.

"Oh?", Aerith asked, running her thin fingers through his soft black spikes, "What did he do?"

Zack frowned slightly, "He was ignoring me."

Aerith gasped in mock-surprise, "Poor baby."

Zack nuzzled her shoulder, "He was being mean to me."

"Well", Aerith said, pushing Zack off of her to get a look at him, "We're going to have to get him back, won't we?"

A mischievous smirk played at Zack's full lips. "Yes.", he said, "Yes we will."

* * *

When they got downstairs, Cloud was sitting with the book closed and placed on the table, his chin rested in his hand. When Zack caught his attention, his eyes lit up, but Zack didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm. He pretended to walk to the sofa; almost coming to a complete halt in front of it just to tease Cloud, but then swiftly strode past it to the staircase. Cloud's face contorted in confusion, and he followed Zack.

"Hey," he started, surprised by Zack's ignorance, "Um, I was just… I wanted to tell you that Nephtys said we were leaving in a little while."

Zack looked like he nodded, but Cloud couldn't tell.

"Um…", Cloud started to say, but didn't finish as he and Zack reached the top of the stairs. He quickened his pace, determined and unconsciously sure that he was going to get Zack's full attention. He called himself selfish; if Zack's mind wasn't on him, he was furious, and he made sure Zack was thinking about him. He was so greedy, stealing Zack's attention all the time. But that didn't stop him from doing what he was about to do, not in the least.

When Zack was about to knock on a certain door, Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist possessively, trapping him. He buried his face between Zack's broad shoulder blades, nuzzling the sensitive spot there. He heard Zack groan inwardly and smirked.

Cloud slightly stretched upwards on his toes to kiss the hypersensitive area below his ear. Zack couldn't resist a moan as he turned around in Cloud's embrace, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a rough kiss. Cloud moaned into Zack's mouth, gently pushing him up against the door. They were both oblivious to it. Cloud began to slide his tongue into Zack's mouth, when suddenly the door opened and they both fell on the floor, since Zack was supporting his weight on the door.

"Ow!", they cried in unison and Zack sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit…", he muttered, and laughing could be heard from behind him, "I hit my fuckin' head!" Cloud's hand was on his mouth.

"What's wrong?", Zack asked, suddenly worried. Cloud stuck out his tongue and spoke with it still out of his mouth.

"I bit my tongue.", he answered, sticking it back into his mouth. Zack gently kissed him before turning to glare at the teen behind him.

"Naruto!!!", he complained, "Why the fuck did ya do that?!"

Naruto shook his head, his blond spikes swaying with the motion, "I didn't know that you and Cloud would be makin' out against my door!", he answered. Zack shook his head and began to help Cloud up.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when Cloud got to his feet.

"That wasn't funny, Naruto.", Cloud said, sucking on his throbbing tongue.

"Yes, it was.", Naruto answered simply, ducking when Zack moved to swipe at his head. When he came up, Zack nailed him in between the eyes, getting a groan out of the teen.

"Now we're even.", Zack said, mirroring Naruto's previous expression.

"What do you want?!", Naruto asked, aggravated. Zack's expression softened, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to get a new sofa."

Naruto's expression notably calmed. He thought for a moment before answering, "No, but is it okay if I can invite Sasuke over while you're gone?"

"Sure.", Zack answered, a smirk spreading out across his face, "Don't do anything naughty.", he taunted, teasing at Naruto's doting feelings towards the boy.

"Shut up!!!", Naruto exclaimed, turning his back on Zack. He felt his face getting hot with embarrassment. Sasuke didn't reciprocate the feelings he had for him, and that shamed him.

Zack smirked at the boy for a few moments before pulling the teen to him, pleased when he felt Naruto relax against his chest. He held him for awhile before pressing a small, friendly kiss on his head.

"Alright, Naruto.", he said, "Me and Cloud'll leave you alone." And with that, he and Cloud left Naruto alone in his room to lament.

* * *

Sora was sitting on the old, ripped sofa when they got downstairs. He looked up, and when Cloud and his eyes met, they stared at each other. Zack was smart not to say or do anything; he knew that this was something _they _had to deal with. Riku walked out of the kitchen with a popsicle in his mouth, and froze when he realized what was going on. Cassie walked downstairs, and was about to say something when Zack scooped her into his arms and clamped a hand over her mouth, rendering her silent.

Cloud's eyes stared into Sora's, his gaze burning, trying to penetrate him, to break him, to impale him in some way. He wanted to hurt Sora, badly. Sora stared at him pleadingly, wanting, begging for forgiveness. They glared at each other with terrifying intensity, and all eyes were on them. Everything was silent for what seemed like hours before Sora broke it.

"Please…", Sora whimpered softly, his voice weak and scared. Cloud's eyes showed surprise, then softened. They stared at each other for awhile longer before Sora stood quickly and strode over to Cloud. The blond easily took the teen into his embrace, holding him close.

"I'm sorry.", Sora murmured against his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay.", Cloud cooed into Sora's hair, his words honest and sincere, "It's okay."

Sora nodded before they pulled away from each other.

Everyone was silent before Cassie said, "Wow! I didn't know it would be that easy!" the room erupted with laughter at Cassie's joke, lightening the mood.

* * *

And so everything was okay, and the stress was gone. Zack and Cloud sat on the sofa, and Riku and Sora sat at the table by the kitchen. Zack stared blankly at a crappy movie on TV before he leaned forward to grab a binder and a pencil off of the table. The checkered binder belonged to Cloud, and he used it to store the sketches he did, but he let Zack use it if he wished. The brunette opened the binder and pulled out a sheet of paper before closing the binder and setting the paper on the cover. He thought for a moment before he started to sketch out an idea on the paper. Cloud was the better artist, but that didn't mean he was pretty good, too. Riku also liked to sketch, and Sora absolutely murdered a piece of paper if he tried. Roxas was more into designs and patterns, Axel was a painter, and Reno excelled in graffiti. Zack also noticed that Cloud only did sketches in monochrome, while he liked colors in his pictures.

When Cloud noticed that Zack was sketching, he leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Zack didn't visibly respond to the contact, continuing to sketch. Cloud tried to make out what the brunette was sketching, starting out with a fish, then moving on to a goddess. He would always try to figure out what Zack was going to draw, but never seemed to get it right. When Zack finished, Cloud was in awe of the content of the picture.

"You like it?", Zack asked, an impish grin on his face. Cloud slowly nodded, taking it the morbidity of the sketch. It was the backside of a female vampire, her head turned to the side so her fangs were visible. Her long black hair flowed down until it reached her thighs, covering most of her body.

"I know it's kinda dark, but, oh well.", Zack said as he reached for a pack of color pencils on the table. Riku strolled over and sat next to Zack to see the picture, smiling in approval as Zack pulled out a black color pencil. Nephtys walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand and stopped by the sofa for no apparent reason. She stared at Zack.

"What?", Zack asked. Nephtys didn't respond. Zack held the pencil up like a knife, aiming the point at her. She held her fist out jokingly.

"I can stab you with this pencil.", Zack threatened playfully, smirking.

"I can knock you out with my fist.", Nephtys countered, successfully winning the argument.

Zack's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Nephtys walked away. Cloud and Riku cracked up beside Zack.

"That's so wrong how easily she won that!", Riku said, punching Zack's forearm lightly. Zack turned back to his sketch.

"I can crush your skull with _my_ fist.", he mumbled to himself, causing Cloud to giggle.

* * *

When Zack finished coloring his sketch, Reno came downstairs. He quickly gave the room a once over before he sat down nest to Riku on the sofa.

"Whatcha doing?", he asked Zack, looking over to see. Zack didn't look at Reno to answer.

"I just finished a sketch.", he said, slipping it into the binder before closing it. Reno nodded. Zack set the binder on the coffee table before reaching out to drape his arm around Cloud's shoulder. The blond leaned into Zack in response. Riku glanced over at Reno inconspicuously, who was shooting Cloud a nasty look without him noticing.

The teen lightly tapped the side of Zack's leg in an attempt to get his attention. It worked. Zack turned his head to look at Riku, and Reno's expression changed immediately. His sneer turned into a small smile and he turned away to look at the TV. Zack was confused.

"What?", he asked.

"Never mind.", Riku said. Zack turned back to the TV, resting his head on Cloud's. After a few minutes of careful planning, Riku spoke up.

"Hey Zack, can you help me look for something?", he asked, trying to sound as convincing as ever. Zack looked at him, slight suspicion splayed on his face.

"Sure.", he said and Riku and him stood up in unison. They walked to the stairs, catching Roxas's attention (who was sitting at the stairs), and he followed them.

When they got in Riku's room, the teen shut and locked the door.

"What?", Zack asked, sitting on the bed next to Roxas. Roxas laid down and put his head on Zack's lap. The brunette ran his fingers through Roxas's hair, listening.

"Did you see Reno?", Riku asked, sitting in his treasured velvet chair.

Zack's face took on a confused expression, "What?', he asked again, this time in a puzzled tone. Riku sighed, "He was giving Cloud a nasty look."

Zack looked down. "Damn it.", he muttered. "When will he finally get it into his thick head that we're over?!", he asked angrily to no one in particular.

"What?", Roxas asked, oblivious to what Zack was implying. Zack sighed before he began to explain.

"Me and Reno were dating awhile back. It wasn't a very good relationship; mostly I'd just go over to his apartment, he'd fuck my brains out, we'd get in a fight, and I'd leave. I always kept coming back to him.", he said solemnly, not happy about bringing the subject up.

"Oh.", Roxas said in understanding.

Suddenly, Zack's cellphone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and there was a message displayed on the screen.

**VIOLETKITTY: HIYA, ZACK! IS IT OK IF I CAN COME OVER?**

Zack recognized VioletKitty as Ritsuka. He texted back.

**ACEOFSPADES: HEY, KITTEN. U CAN COME OVER, BUT U'LL HAVE TO COME W/ US 2 THE STORE.**

**VIOLETKITTY: Y?**

**ACEOFSPADES: WE HAVE 2 GET A NEW SOFA.**

**VIOLETKITTY: XD ALRIGHT, I'LL COME W/ U.**

**ACEOFSPADES: COOL.**

**VIOLETKITTY: IS IT ALSO OK IF I CAN BRING CLOTHES 2 SLEEP OVER?**

**ACEOFSPADES: SURE! ANYTIME. IS SOU-CHAN COMING?**

'Sou-chan', as Zack was referring to him, was Soubi; Ritsuka's boyfriend.

**VIOLETKITTY: HOLD UP, LET ME ASK HIM.**

**VIOLETKITTY: HE SAID NO.**

Zack grimaced. He was hoping Soubi _would_ come.

**ACEOFSPADES: Y?**

**VIOLETKITTY: HE DIDN'T SAY.**

**ACEOFSPADES: OH. WELL, SEE YA, RITZ! ;)**

**VIOLETKITTY: SEE YA! : 3**

Zack closed his phone. Ritsuka lived just down the street, so it wouldn't be long until he got to their house.

"Who was that?", Riku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ritsuka.", Zack answered, "He's coming over." Riku nodded before he stood.

"You wanna go meet him outside?", he asked, stretching his arms over his head. Zack hesitated before answering.

"Yeah.", he said as he patted Roxas's shoulder, telling him to sit up without words. Roxas obeyed. Zack was secretly excited about Ritsuka's visit. Hopefully it would put him in a better mood and help take his mind off of Reno.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Reno was still sitting on the sofa, but Cloud sat at the table by the kitchen with Angeal. He looked up at Zack with a slightly pitiful expression.

"What?", Zack asked, a small smirk on his face. The look Cloud gave him was adorable.

"Reno kicked me off the sofa.", he answering, pouting.

"No I didn't!!!", Reno exclaimed from the sofa, "Stop lying, yo!"

Zack gave Reno a look as he and Riku walked to the door.

"Behave, Reno. Stop being mean to Cloud.", he said. Reno rolled his eyes as Riku opened the door. Zack gave Reno another stern look.

"Where're you guys goin'?", Cloud asked.

"'Tsuka-chan is comin', and we're going to meet him.", Zack answered before he closed the door behind him.

"Why is Reno being such a dick?", Riku asked as they walked out to the driveway.

"I don't know.", Zack answered, leaning against the garage door and sighing. Riku exhaled sharply and bent over to pick up a basketball in the grass. He and Zack simply stared at each other for a few moments before he tossed the ball to the man from across the driveway. Zack caught it over his head and tossed it back. They continued to toss it until Zack saw Ritsuka from the corner of his eye. He ducked and let the ball hit the garage door with a clang before he ran out of the driveway and down the street to meet Ritsuka. The brunette held his arms out and scooped Ritsuka up into his arms, causing the teen to drop his duffel bag.

"Ritzy!!!", he exclaimed, squeezing Ritsuka to his chest.

"Zack!", he exclaimed, half-heartedly pushing the older man away. Zack ignored him and threw him over his shoulder, grabbing his duffel bag with his other hand and carrying him back to the house.

"Zack! Stop it!!!", Ritsuka exclaimed, beating against his back.

"Sorry, kitten.", Zack teased, "Can't let ya go." Ritsuka gave up, hanging limp over Zack's shoulder.

Riku was standing in the driveway, basketball in his hands, looking at Zack like he was mental.

"Hey, Riku.", Ritsuka said as Zack passed him, waving the best he could. Riku rolled his eyes,

"Hey, Ritsuka." Zack walked to the door, Riku trailing behind him, and opened it.

"What the fuck?!", Cassie exclaimed when she saw Ritsuka slung over Zack shoulder. Cloud's jaw dropped before his face took on a slightly scornful expression. He didn't like when Zack did things like that to Ritsuka, to any other person other than him, for that matter. Zack kneeled over and let Ritsuka down when Nephtys came out of the kitchen.

"What the hell.", she muttered, shaking her head.

"Hi, Ms Lifestrong.", Ritsuka said with a friendly wave, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Hi, Ritsuka.", Nephtys replied, "Did he kill you yet?"

Ritsuka laughed as Zack gave Nephtys a shocked look.

"He's getting close to it.", Riku said, ducking when Zack swiped at the back of his head.

"I will get you yet.", Zack threatened, even though he was smirking as he said it.

"We'll see.", Riku countered, mimicking Zack's expression. The man rolled his eyes and picked up Ritsuka's duffel bag again.

"C'mon.", he said, walking to the stairs and beckoning Ritsuka to follow.

* * *

Zack led Ritsuka up to an unoccupied room and opened the door. In this room, the bed was situated right next to the window, and a dresser was placed to the left of it. A closet was in the far left corner, a vanity against the wall beside it, and a laptop was set on a small table at the right corner. The walls were pale green with a white carpet on the floor.

"You like?", Zack asked.

Ritsuka scratched his head, "I love." Zack smiled in approval and placed Ritsuka's duffel bag on the bed before turning to the teen.

"Do you want to unpack right now?", he asked, "Or do you just want to do it later?"

Ritsuka thought for a moment. "We can do it later.", he answered, "Right now I want to do something else."

"Oh?", Zack asked, watching Ritsuka as he walked over to the table in the corner and pick up the laptop. Ritsuka carried the laptop to the bed, setting it on the bedspread before he took the cord and plugged it in an outlet by the bed.

"Do you still have that pin drive full of pictures?", he asked as he unraveled a particularly tangled cord.

"Yeah.", Zack answered, already starting for the door, "I'll go get it." Ritsuka nodded as Zack stepped out of the room.

Zack went further down the hall to him and Cloud's room, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Cloud sitting on the bed, reading _Twilight_. Cloud looked up to meet his gaze for a moment before he turned back to his book.

"Hey.", he muttered, distracted.

"Hey.", Zack answered, pausing to gently pull Cloud's head toward him to kiss him before walking over to the desk by the bed. He began to dig through the drawers to find the pin drive, looking under guides and cords. Cloud looked up again.

"What're you looking for?", he asked.

"That pin drive with all those pictures from Disneyworld.", Zack answered, flicking a guide book aside.

Cloud marked his place in the book before he got off the bed to stand behind Zack. The brunette sighed as he transitioned from a drawer to the desktop. He looked behind the monitor sitting on the desk, groaning when he didn't see the pin drive. Cloud scanned the desk before he spotted it, plugged into the hard drive.

He pulled it out and shook it in the air, "Is this it?", he asked.

Zack looked up and smiled once he saw the pin drive. "DISNEYWORLD" was written in gold letters on it.

"Thank ya, babe!", Zack exclaimed as he took the pin drive, wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist and pressing an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"Sure.", Cloud muttered, his voice devoid of enthusiasm.

Zack face contorted to a confused expression, "What?", he asked as he pulled away slightly to look into Cloud's eyes.

Cloud sighed, "Nothing." Zack was unconvinced.

"Is it Ritz?", he asked.

Cloud frowned, "No.", he lied. Zack nodded, but his eyes showed that he thought otherwise.

"Do you want to come hang out with us?", he asked, friendly.

Cloud shook his head, "No." And that was all Cloud was going to say whether Zack liked it or not. The blond crawled back onto the bed, lay down on his stomach with his feet in the air, and continued to read _Twilight_ without another word. Zack simply stared at Cloud for a few moments before he went to the door.

"See ya.", he said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Cloud didn't answer him.

When Zack closed the door, Cloud immediately shut his book and turned onto his back. He was pretending to read as an excuse to not talk to Zack. He folded his arms behind his head before crossing them over his chest, uncomfortable. The blond fidgeted before he just spread his arms and legs out to the side, deciding there was nothing better to do. He lied to Zack when he asked him if he was bothered by Ritsuka. He _was_, but he didn't want Zack to worry. Cloud didn't want to hold a grudge against Ritsuka, but he was always a little more than agitated when the teen came to visit. He knew that worrying was completely unnecessary; Ritsuka had a boyfriend, and he was almost sure Zack wouldn't cheat on him. But, Zack was kind of notorious for flirting with everything within a two-mile radius, and _that_ bothered him. Zack insisted that him and Ritsuka were simply good friends, but that didn't stop him from occasionally flirting with him. Ugh, now he's being greedy again. Getting jealous of Ritsuka because of the attention Zack was giving him. Why didn't he say _yes_ to go hang out with Zack and Ritsuka?

Cloud sat up, placing his hands on the bed behind him. He thought for a moment before he got out of bed, wiping the bottom of his foot before opening the door and starting down the hall. He wasn't going to stand back and let Ritsuka get all of Zack's attention; he was going to make sure Zack was thinking of him. He wanted Zack, and he was going to get him.

* * *

Zack walked into Ritsuka's room to see the teen sitting cross-legged in front of the laptop, scratching his deep purple hair. Ritsuka looked up and grinned when he saw Zack at the door. Zack returned the grin and strode over to the bed, sitting behind Ritsuka and handing him the pin drive. Ritsuka shifted until he was on Zack's lap before plugging the pin drive into the computer.

"Whatcha gonna do with the pictures?", Zack asked, putting his chin on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"I'm gonna Photoshop 'em.", the teen answered, opening up a window. Zack chuckled softly, unconsciously leaning into Ritsuka's neck. A blush painted Ritsuka's cheeks and he took a deep breath to calm himself as he opened a picture file on Photoshop. It was a picture of Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Cassie, and himself. Zack was eighteen again in the picture, Cloud was seventeen, Riku was fifteen, Sora was fourteen, Cassie was eleven, and he was twelve. He was on Zack's back, his arms secure around the teen's neck and a small smile on his face. Zack was smiling brightly at the camera, his shaggy bangs framing his thin face dramatically. Cloud's head was bowed, his eyes annoyed and almost uncomfortable. An oversized Mickey Mouse hat was on his head, and his blond spikes stuck out from under the rim. Riku was smiling his crooked smile, charming the viewer with his sea green eyes. One hand was on his hip, the other hung limply at his side. Sora stood in front of everyone but Cassie because of his height, with a peace sign held out. His smile was open-mouthed and wide. Cassie stood next to him, mimicking his gesture with a Mickey Mouse hat on. Ritsuka laughed at the picture in unison with Zack.

"Aw, don't mess that up.", Zack said, laughing.

Ritsuka grinned mischievously, "Watch me.", he said. Ritsuka selected Zack's face in the picture and clicked on the "Image" tab at the top of the window before he chose "Liquefy". It opened up a sub-window that showed only the selected part. Ritsuka messed around with the picture until Zack's eyes were bulging, his mouth was twisted into a crazy, "Joker" smile, his chin was large and pointed, and his hair was crazier than it already was. Zack couldn't suppress a bark of laughter at what Ritsuka had done to his face, enticing a laugh out of the teen himself.

"Awww, that was mean, kitten!", Zack said between his laughs.

Ritsuka shook his head, "I'm a terrible person, I know."

Ritsuka then decided he wanted to mess with Cloud. He made the blond's eyes squinty, his lips swollen, his arms chubby, and his nose looked like Squidwerd's from Spongebob Squarepants. Zack was dying of laughter by the time Ritsuka finished with Riku; his silver hair was spiked all around his head, his ears were freakin' huge, his eyes were about a centimeter apart, and his lips were pressed together and pushed out.

"That is _so_ fuckin' wrong!", Zack choked out.

"I know.", Ritsuka said, moving onto Sora. Once Zack composed himself, he paused to stroke one of Ritsuka's pointy cat ears. The teen couldn't stifle a purr at the gentle touch, causing Zack to smirk. Ritsuka batted the man's hand away. He was never overly comfortable with Zack's flirting.

"Stop.", he scolded him.

"Aww, but Ritzy-kuns!", Zack pleaded, reaching out again to rub a velvety ear between his fingers. Ritsuka shook his head, but let Zack continue his ministrations.

When Zack stopped and laid his chin on Ritsuka's shoulder, the teen was almost finished with Sora's face. He had no ears, his eyes were beady, his nose was stuck up, and his lips were puckered. He honestly looked like a fish. Zack clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, but it didn't help much.

Suddenly, Cloud opened the door and peeked around it. Zack looked up to meet Cloud's gaze and was momentarily stunned. Cloud's striking, ethereal blue eyes could just knock him out sometimes, especially when they held a divine, age-old sadness in them. Right now, Cloud's gaze was poignant and almost pleading, with an innocence no one could ignore.

"_Damn Cloud and his beautiful eyes_.", Zack thought to himself, but he wasn't complaining.

"Come sit, babe.", Zack offered, patting the spot next to him. Cloud looked at the floor before he walked into the room and sat next to Zack without a word. Secretly, Cloud was having a conniption in his head. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be in Zack's lap right now; Photoshopping Disneyworld pictures and hearing Zack laugh his delicious, melodious laugh in his ear. Not Ritsuka. He was in his spot, his territory, and Cloud wasn't sure he would tolerate it.

"Look what I did to us.", Ritsuka said as he showed Cloud the picture. Cloud didn't laugh; he simply nodded and laid his head on Zack's shoulder. Ritsuka didn't pay the unemotional response any mind, continuing on with the picture.

Zack lightly nuzzled Cloud's head before Nephtys called from downstairs.

"Come on!!!", she called, "Get ready to go!!!"

Cloud shot up and started for the door. Ritsuka closed the laptop and got off of Zack's lap.

"Um, do you think I should change my clothes?", he asked as he stood, tugging lightly at the collar of his t-shirt. It was lime green with a Skittles logo on the front. He was also wearing tight faded jeans that were slightly long on him.

"Naw.", Zack answered, sliding off of the bed and stretching, "Just bring a jacket."

Ritsuka nodded and began to dig in his duffel bag. He pulled out a black and purple striped hoodie, showing it to Zack for approval. Zack nodded.

"Alright.", Ritsuka said before he pulled the jacket on.

Zack watched him before saying, "Well, I've gotta go get ready.", and with that, he walked out of the room and started for his own.

* * *

When Zack walked into the room, Cloud was pulling a checkered shirt over his head. His jeans were coal black and tight like Ritsuka's with the added length. Zack's eyes roamed over Cloud's fit body before he strode over to him, snaking his long arms around the blond's thin waist.

Cloud turned sharply in the embrace and pushed Zack away roughly, walking over to the closet. Zack stood, stunned for a moment, before he walked over to Cloud.

"Hey", he said, "What the hell was that for?" Cloud didn't answer as he yanked a jacket off of a hanger and pushed past him. The jacket was black and there was white, black, and red plaid inside the hood, which was rimmed with white rabbit fur. As Cloud was beginning to put the jacket on, Zack came behind him and ripped it out of his grasp, twirling Cloud around so he could face him and holding him tightly in his embrace.

"Stop.", Cloud quietly whined, pushing against Zack's chest.

Zack wouldn't let him go. "Look.", he said, "I don't know why you did that, and I'm trying to figure out what's bothering you."

"It's nothing.", Cloud snapped. His impatience combined with his disappointment in Ritsuka caused the statement to come out harsher than he intended. But Zack didn't seem affected by it; his eyes grew even softer and more alluring than they already were.

"Is it Ritz?", Zack tried again, bowing his head to nuzzle Cloud's neck.

Something burst inside of Cloud. His jealousy, anger, and frustration were all forced out in a single tear. "Yes.", he answered as his voice broke, his tear sliding down his cheek, over his chin, and onto Zack's forehead.

Zack raised his head to gently kiss the tear away, resting his cheek against Cloud's.

"Shhh.", he murmured, "Don't worry, lovely. Don't you ever think that I love anyone else more than I love you."

Cloud gasped at Zack's words. It was implied, but Zack had _never_ said it directly before.

"What?", Zack asked in surprise, not removing his cheek from Cloud's.

Cloud stumbled on his words. "Y-you love m-me?", he asked.

Zack hesitated before he smiled and pulled away to look into Cloud's eyes. "Of course.", he answered as he leaned down to touch Cloud's nose with his own, "I love you, Cloudy." He pressed his lips to Cloud's gently before leaning his forehead against his. Cloud's eyes were glazed and surprised when he looked up at Zack.

"I love you too, Zack.", Cloud said as his smile grew wider, prompting Zack's to do the same. They grinned at each other for Shiva knows how long before Zack craned his neck to kiss Cloud again and pull away.

"I need to change now, before Nephtys gets mad.", Zack said as he walked over to the closet. Cloud nodded before he pulled his jacket on and bent over to pick up his black Converse sneakers. Zack rummaged through the closet until he pulled out a black shirt with a red Coca-Cola logo on it and a red jacket with black tiger markings and ears on the hood. He quickly changed into them, not bothering to change his dark jeans, before he searched the closet one last time to pull out his pair of high-tops that matched his jacket. When he looked back at Cloud, the blond was staring interestedly at him, a slightly lustful look in his eyes.

"Aw, don't do that.", Zack said as he walked over to Cloud, bringing his hand under his chin to kiss his lips. Cloud smiled against the kiss before Zack pulled away and took his hand.

"C'mon.", he said, leading Cloud out of the room and downstairs with his arm wound around his waist.

Riku was sitting on the sofa with a black denim jacket on when Zack and Cloud came into the room. Sora sat in front of the TV with a red hoodie on and cargo pants. Ritsuka was standing by the door, toying with the hem of his jacket.

"Where's Nephtys?", Zack asked, scratching his head. Riku's head snapped up in slight surprise before he realized Zack was there.

"Um, she's getting ready.", he answered, somewhat embarrassed. Zack nodded before he smiled and walked over to the sofa and sat next to Riku, draping an arm around his shoulder.

"I scared you?", he asked politely, leaning into Riku.

Riku hesitated before he answered, "A little." Zack smiled again before he pulled away from Riku.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.", he apologized genuinely.

Riku was caught off guard. He didn't expect Zack to be so polite; he was honestly thinking he was going to ridicule him for it. He knew Zack was a noble and altruistic friend, but most of the time he didn't waste any opportunities to tease his companions.

While they were waiting for Nephtys to come downstairs, they watched commercials on TV. The first one that caught their attention was a commercial for _The Dark Knight_.

"Man, I want to see that movie so fuckin' bad!", Riku said, cradling his chin in his hands.

"Me too.", Cloud added.

"Me three.", Sora said.

"Me four.", Ritsuka put in.

Zack wanted to see the movie, too. He hesitated before he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, rummaging through it to count his money. Since Riku, Sora, Cloud, Ritsuka, and he wanted to see the movie, he needed about twenty-five dollars. If he treated Roxas to it too, he would need thirty.

"_Jackpot_!", he thought to himself; he had enough money to take them to see the movie.

"I'll take you guys to see it soon.", he said casually as he put his wallet back in his pocket. Everyone in the room turned to give him a surprised look.

"Seriously?", Riku asked, his mouth open.

"Seriously.", Zack answered, giving Riku a smirk.

"I love you even more!", Cloud exclaimed, throwing himself into Zack's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Zack smiled and pressed a kiss to Cloud's cheek.

"Good.", he said, holding Cloud closer.

The next commercial was a Glade one. The people in the room stared unseeingly at the screen until the theme song came in: "_Plug it in, plug it in!!!_" Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Ritsuka exchanged glances before they cracked up. Sora looked up in confusion.

"What?", he asked, not understanding the joke.

Zack looked up, "You don't get it?", he asked in disbelief, "Plug it in?"

Sora's face contorted in confusion, "I still don't get it."

Zack sighed, "Plug. It. In. Listen to the words.", he said slowly as if Sora spoke a different language.

Sora thought for awhile. "Nope.", he said, shaking his head.

Zack rolled his eyes and gave up. Sora would never understand. The commercial after that was one for a hair product. The woman on the screen looked like he was trying to seduce the camera; she looked like she was trying to fake an orgasm.

"What the fuck, man.", Riku said, "That's so fuckin' fake." Zack nodded in agreement.

Most of the commercials after that were uninteresting, until a familiar piece of heavy metal music began to play. Everyone looked straight at the TV, and sure enough, a Second Class Zack Fair was running on top of the train in Sector 0. Zack smiled as Sora's jaw dropped.

"That's not fair.", he said, "I thought this was all over."

Cloud looked at Sora. "Not really. They're just starting to sell the game."

Riku nodded, "Yup." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and watched the rest of the Crisis Core commercial in silence.

After that, the second movie commercial played; _Twilight_. Cloud's head shot up; he was a devoted fan of the series. The room silenced, everyone's eyes were on the TV screen. When Cassie came downstairs with a pop-tart in her mouth, she took it out to say something but then realized what everyone was concentrated on. When the commercial ended, she spoke up.

"Is it okay if I can come?", she asked. Zack turned his head to look at her.

"No.", he answered before turning back to the TV.

"Why not?", Cassie asked, frowning.

"'Cos you'll get us kicked out of the store.", Cloud answered for Zack, making Riku laugh at his response.

"Awww, don't be mean, Cloud!!!", Cassie whined, "Zack,_ please_ let me go!"

Zack shook his head, "Nope.", he said simply. Cassie opened her mouth to speak when Nephtys walked downstairs. She latched onto the woman's leg, her eyes pleading.

"Can I come with you guys to the store?", she asked. Nephtys gently shook her off of her leg.

"No.", she answered, walking into the room to get her purse. Everyone stood as Cassie stuck her tongue at them and went upstairs.

"Ya'll ready?", Nephtys asked. Everyone nodded in unison. Nephtys walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it, watching as everyone filed out and went to the garage.

"I call dibs on the CD.", Zack said as Nephtys unlocked the car.

"Shit, man.", Riku said. Zack smirked and slid into the car. He filed through the CDs, not looking for one in particular. When he found one that appealed to him, he held it up to show Cloud and Riku for approval.

"Yeah.", Cloud said, pleased with Zack's choice. Riku nodded and leaned back. Zack opened the CD case and took the disk out, sliding it into the CD player. Nephtys glanced at the case as she started in the road before she turned back.

"What's the CD?", Sora asked, switching his Nintendo DS on. Ritsuka's head snapped up in interest. Zack skipped a few a few tracks before a song started to play:

"_Sheila went out with her mate Stella; _

_Gets poured all over her fella; _

'_Cos she says 'man he ain't no better'; _

'_Than the next man kickin' up fuss'; _

_Drunk she stumbles down by a river;_

_Screams, callin' 'London!'; _

_None of us heard her comin'; _

_Guess the carpet weren't rolled out._"**(1)**

"Awesome dude!", Ritsuka praised. Zack smiled and leaned back in his seat, listening to the music. Cloud bopped his head to the beat of the song, gazing out of the window. Soon, Zack, Cloud, and Riku started to rap along with their favorite part of the song:

"_Jack had a gang that he called 'The Many Grams'; _

_He was known as 'Smack-Jack the Crackaman'; _

_In life he was dealt some shit-hands; _

_But the boys got the back now; _

_And Jay went the same way as Mickey and Dan; _

_A pen to the man's of the arrow ones; _

_And man, Lisa had a baby with Sam; _

_And now Jack's on his own, man; _

_Well done, Jack, glug down that cider; _

_You right, she's a slut and you never fuckin' liked her; _

_Not like what; _

_He stopped, so shocked; _

'_Cos it turns out the last dance killed the Pied-Piper; _

_Tough little big man; _

_Friend's with your daughter's; _

_Only 'cos they drive him to pick up all his quarters; _

_Brawler, larger lout rawness;_

_Alter the forth from their three;_

_But they ain't near the border;_

_Two young guns are by your hell fire corner;_

_Always need a favor;_

_They never took a order;_

_Behave young scaly-wag;_

_A fine young Galahad;_

_Glad ragged up but only ever getting fag hags;_

_Arm on his shoulder;_

_Cheeked by some type_

_Slag better understand he chained to the glamour_

_Superficial the issue_

_But one me and Jack;_

_Dirty five doppelgangers_"

Zack, Cloud, and Riku took a deep breath after the verse was finished as Sora and Ritsuka looked at them in disbelief.

"That was a mouthful!", Ritsuka exclaimed, slightly surprised.

Riku panted softly, "Yah.", he said.

Zack ran a hand through his head and looked out of the windshield to realize they just got to Olindes, the furniture store. Riku unbuckled his seatbelt before the car stopped an opened the door.

"Close the fuckin' door!!!", Nephtys scolded.

The remainder of people in the car cracked up as Riku closed the door, smirking. When Nephtys parked, she was the only one to get out of the car. She closed her door before she noticed that everyone sat still in the car. Cloud waved at her out of the window, a smile on his face. Nephtys gave them a confused look. Riku rolled down his window.

"You said 'Close the fuckin' door'.", he said with another smirk.

Nephtys rolled her eyes, "Get out.", she said. Zack and Riku laughed as everyone got out of the car. Zack gave Riku a high-five behind his back as they followed Nephtys to the store.

* * *

"Look!", Zack said as soon as they got into the store, pointing at something. Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing at. It was a plush, fluffy, hot pink sofa with "Princess" written in thin curly letters. Nephtys, Riku, Sora, and Ritsuka started to laugh before Cloud walked over and got himself comfortable on the couch.

"Could we _pleeeeeeese_ get this one?", he asked in an innocent, girly voice. The remainder of the people laughed again.

"No, Cloud.", Nephtys said between her laughs, "Sorry."

Cloud pouted before he got off of the sofa and strode over to Zack, supporting most of his weight on him. Zack gave Cloud a look.

"I'm not gonna carry you.", he said.

"Oh really?", Cloud teased, grinning from ear-to-ear. Zack hesitated before throwing Cloud a sly smirk, causing the blond's jaw to drop in newfound fear. Before he could say anything, Zack swooped him off of his feet and swung him around his body so the he was on his back. Cloud wrapped his arms tightly around Zack's neck and his legs around his waist in fear of falling. Sora was laughing loudly as Riku gave Zack a stern look.

"You're going to get us kicked out of the store!", he said harshly. Zack simply smirked.

"No I'm not.", he countered before he leaned back far enough so that Cloud's bottom almost touched the floor. Cloud shrieked loudly, holding on tighter to Zack's shoulders and drawing unwanted attention, but not enough to get them kicked out of the store.

Zack snapped up, smiling. "See?", he said, walking past Riku to follow Nephtys. Sora shrugged at Riku and followed Zack. Riku stared after them before he snickered to himself and followed.

"I can't believe you did that!", Ritsuka exclaimed, walking beside Zack.

The brunette smirked, "Well I did.", he said. Ritsuka giggled to himself before Nephtys interrupted.

"What color does that look like?", she asked. Zack thought for a moment, Riku doing the same.

"Ummm…", Riku started, "Hazel?"

Nephtys thought about it for a moment before she nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Come sit.", she said. Zack leaned back to let Cloud get off of his back before he walked over and sat next to Nephtys and Riku.

He sank into the sofa, groaning softly. Nephtys patted the sofa lightly.

"What do you think?", she asked. Zack leaned back a little as Riku shifted slightly.

"It's too…", Riku started, raiding his mind for the right word, "…cushy."

Zack nodded as he pushed himself up off of the sofa.

"Yeah.", he agreed, "Lucrecia would take a thousand years to get off it."

Nephtys chuckled as she got off the sofa, "You're right.", she said. Riku scratched his head as he snickered.

* * *

"Is it okay if we can go look at the beds?", Zack asked suddenly.

Sora began to laugh at the sudden question.

Nephtys hesitated before she answered, "I don't care."

Zack made a fist and shot it into the air in victory before he scooped Cloud up again and swung him on his back.

"C'mon.", he said, beckoning Riku, Sora, and Ritsuka to follow him.

Riku walked beside Zack and asked, "What're goin' to do in the bed section?"

Zack threw Riku a smirk, "You'll see."

Riku looked suspicious for a moment before he followed Zack's lead.

"Don't do anything… inappropriate.", Cloud breathed into Zack's ear the best he could. It was somewhat hard to talk when his chest was pressed against Zack's back.

Zack grinned at that and chuckled softly, "Watch me. I'll behave.", he said.

Suddenly, _Viva La Vida_ began to play and Zack's pocket began to vibrate. Zack reached into his pocket with one arm still supporting Cloud on his back, and pulled his phone out. The caller ID read "Mum Mum".

Zack flipped his phone open and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

Zack's mother's bubbly and energetic voice was heard on the other line. "Hiya, sweetheart!", she said, "How're ya doin'?"

Zack smiled, "I'm fine. You?"

Cloud's face contorted in confusion. He was wondering who Zack was talking to.

"I'm fine, baby. How's Cloudy?", his mother asked.

"Oh, he's fine.", Zack answered, "He's on my back."

"Who are you talking to?", Cloud asked. He didn't appreciate Zack talking about him with a person he might not even know.

Zack turned his head to the side and mouthed, "Veronica.", as his mother asked, "Why's he on your back?", her Gongagan accent dripping in her words.

"Um, we're in the store, Ma.", Zack answered, distracted momentarily by Cloud.

"That didn't answer my question.", Veronica said.

"I'm just playin' around with him.", Zack answered.

Veronica paused before she asked, "Why's your head all over the place?" She didn't know that Cloud was listening to the conversation while he ran his lips over the sensitive spot beneath Zack's ear. Oh, torture was Cloud's best friend.

Zack swallowed hard, "Um… what?" Riku and Ritsuka were snickering and Sora was giving Cloud a weird look. Riku honestly felt sorry for Zack.

Veronica paused again for a long moment before she said, "Cloud Strife, you stop teasing my son!!!"

Cloud stopped and gave the phone a look. "But, Ms. V!!!", he whined.

"Don't 'But, Ms. V' me!", Veronica said, "And what did I tell you to call me?"

Cloud pouted, "Alright, Mom." Zack chuckled as Riku broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Well, I just called to tell you that me and your sisters are comin' to see ya.", Veronica said, becoming serious.

Zack's grin turned into a small frown, "Even Z?", he asked. Z was his twin sister, who Zack found a pain in the neck. Just because he was born twenty minutes after her didn't mean he was that much younger. Her real name wasn't Z, they just called her that because she didn't like the name she was given. That was one of the things Zack didn't understand about her; he thought her name was pretty. It was Zayla, but she didn't like it for some reason. Anytime he called her that she would have a bitch-fit. He wasn't particularly pleased that she was coming.

"Yes, even Z.", Veronica answered.

Zack scowled, "What about Trey? Will my beloved older brother come to save me from my evil three-eyed clone?"

Veronica laughed at that, "Sorry, babe.", she said.

"Why? Is he busy or somethin'?", Zack asked, shifting Cloud so that he was more comfortable on his back. He watched Sora jump on a TempurPedic mattress as they neared the bed section. Riku did the same and tackled Sora.

"He's taking his girlfriend out.", Veronica answered. Zack rolled his eyes. He was desperate.

"Terra? I wouldn't even mind him and his bipolar ass if it meant protecting my eyeballs from the ugliness."

"One, watch your language…", Veronica started when Zack cut her off.

"I'm 26 years old, ma!", he said.

Veronica sighed before she let it drop. "Two, be nice to your brother. He's older than you, and plus, Cloud is bipolar, so don't say anything.", she continued. Cloud pinched Zack's collarbone, causing the brunette to wince.

"Three, Z isn't ugly. She's your identical twin, remember?", Veronica went on.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's evil.", Zack countered.

Veronica ignored him, "Four, Exie and Belle will be there, and they miss you. You'll have to be nice. Five, Z misses you, too."

Zack rolled his eyes again, "That's hard to believe.", he muttered.

"I heard that.", Veronica said, "I don't have mako pumpin' through my veins, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf."

Zack couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Alright, Ma.", he said, a smile evident in his voice, "I'll behave."

Veronica smiled over the phone, "That's my baby.", she said.

"Is Dad comin'?", Zack asked, curious again.

"No.", Veronica answered. Zack did a jig in his head.

"Alright. I love ya, Mum.", he said.

"I love you, too, Zacky."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

And with that, Zack hung up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket before he fell back onto a bed with Cloud under him.

"Zack!", Cloud exclaimed in surprise as Zack turned over and pinned him.

"Aww, behave!!!", Riku said from where he was lying down on a bed across from theirs.

"Behave, behave.", Zack muttered sarcastically before he stole a quick kiss from Cloud and charged at Riku.

"Fuck!", Riku exclaimed as he shot up off the bed and bolted, leaving Zack there. Zack growled as he pushed himself off of the bed and raced after Riku. Sora looked up, confused, and paused before he decided he wanted to chase Zack. Cloud snickered as Sora sped after him. Ritsuka stood, speechless before he sat next to Cloud.

"Ya think they're gonna get busted?", he asked Cloud. Cloud shrugged and continued to watch the three chase each other. Him and Ritsuka cracked up when they saw Sora trip over the foot of a bed.

"Aww, shit!!!", he exclaimed angrily, putting a hand on his mouth for a moment before pulling it away. When Cloud saw a splotch of red on Sora's fingers, he ran to his side. Sora began to rub his cheek, which was rapidly turning red.

"You okay?", Cloud asked, worried. Sora looked up at him.

"No.", he said after awhile, taking his hand away from his cheek and staring dejectedly at the carpet.

Cloud took Sora's face into his hands to inspect it, silent with a cross, almost angry look on his face. Sora carefully stayed still, afraid. He knew Cloud was pissed off and didn't want to take any chances. He half expected the blond to have an all out bitch-fit and scold him for being careless, but Cloud stayed relatively calm as he ran his thumb back and forth along his jaw. Sora relaxed after awhile and focused his attention on the checkered pattern on Cloud's t-shirt before the older man stood, holding his hand out to him.

"C'mon.", said Cloud.

Sora could tell that Cloud was holding back a shitload of rage as he took the blond's hand. He stared at his shoes as Cloud led him out of the bed section with Ritsuka behind them.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked, breaking the silence that had formed between the three. Cloud chuckled bitterly.

"Me? No. I'm not mad at you.", he said.

Sora looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm mad at Zack and Riku for being so fuckin' reckless, and I'm mad at myself for being careless."

"You weren't careless…", Sora started when Cloud cut him off with an icy glare.

"Don't argue with me.", he said, his voice terrifyingly calm. Sora obeyed, rubbing circles into his jaw. The three continued to search the store until they found Nephtys. She looked up at them from the sofa she was examining, gasping when she saw a trail of blood coming from Sora's mouth.

"What the fuck happened?", she asked, forgetting the sofa.

"Zack was chasing Riku and Sora followed them. He tripped.", Cloud explained, seething. Nephtys cupped Sora's cheeks much like Cloud had done earlier, examining his red jaws.

"Open your mouth.", she said, and Sora obeyed. After she was done, she grimaced before starting for the front of the store.

"C'mon.", she said. "Wait, we're leaving?", Sora asked.

"No. Not yet.", she answered. Cloud, Sora, and Ritsuka followed her lead.

* * *

When Nephtys was finished at the counter, she started towards the bed section. Sora grimaced for a moment.

"What?", Cloud asked.

"My mouth tastes like blood.", Sora answered, sticking his tongue out in disgust, "I hate the taste of blood."

Cloud's eyes softened, "That makes two of us.", he said. Sora smiled. Nephtys, by the way, was fuming on the way to the bed section. She didn't know _what _she was going to do, but it wasn't good.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Oh my fuckin' god!!!"

When Sora turned around he found himself crushed in a tight hug. He looked up and saw Zack's worried mako eyes.

"Are you okay?!", he asked, panicking. Sora nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"I just tripped.", he said.

"Holy shit, Sora!", Riku's voice said and before Sora could blink, Riku was by his side. Zack ran a thumb along Sora's jaw.

"Oh god.", he muttered. Sora pulled away from him.

"It's okay.", he said, "I just need a glass of water, that's all."

Riku sighed and rapped his head with his hand before he saw Nephtys glaring at him. Zack felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned, his cheek was met with a sharp blow. It took him a few moments to realize that Cloud had just slapped him.

"The fuck…", he muttered before Cloud said, "Shut up.", with the same eerie calmness as before. Zack gave Cloud a shocked look.

"What?", he asked, confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!", Cloud demanded.

"Now why were you and Riku running like mani-", Nephtys started when Ritsuka growled loudly. Everyone turned to him. A sour frown was on his face, and his expression was cross.

"Don't blame what happened to Sora on Zack and Riku!", he said, "What happened was no one's fault; it was an accident!"

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No one meant for it to happen. And I'm not standing up for them just because they're my friends."

Nephtys and Cloud exchanged glances before Nephtys began to walk towards the front of the store.

"What?", Riku asked, confused.

"C'mon.", she said, "We're goin' home."

* * *

**Whew!!! XD**

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of writer's block! DX Well, here's my notes:**

**1) That is an AWESOME song called **_**Sheila**_** by Jamie T. You need to YouTube this!**

**Poor Sora, I know. I wasn't originally planning that, it just happened to pop into my head.**

**This chappie is a birthday present to my bro, and also one for Cranberry Crumpet. Happy B-day, Momo!!! This chapter is dedicated to my BFFs Piper & Katelyn, and also to my boyfriend Grant.**

**- X Academy**


	9. Chapter 7: Viva La Gay Pride

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter seven.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Roxas – 18  
Axel – 21  
Demyx – 20  
Ritsuka – 18  
Nephtys – 45  
Veronica – 45  
Z – 26  
Exie – 5  
Belle – 5  
Kadaj – 18  
Yazoo – 20  
Loz – 22

**New Characters: **

**Veronica: **Zack's mother (as you know from the first chapter). Her personality is a lot like Zack's, but she's more mature. She has black hair that goes down to her butt that she often wears in a braid. She's very busty and her skin is tanned. She has vivid green eyes and painted nails.  
**Z: **Zack's twin sister. She is very taunting and cynical, but she can be nice when she wants to. She's basically the same but the opposite of Zack. She has short black hair that's messy and spiked like Zack's was when he was a Second Class. Her skin is tanned and her eyes are dark blue.  
**Exie and Belle: **Zack's little sisters. They're identical twins. They both have spiky black hair with green eyes and tanned skin. Exie is the hyper, outspoken one, while Belle is shy and reserved.

**Author Notes: **Lots of characters introduced in this chapter, so keep your eyes open. I really don't like Reno right now, so anyone who likes Reno, please don't bash me. It's for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"Can we get ice cream?", Zack asked Nephtys when they were in the car.

Nephtys pushed the key into the ignition, "Yeah.", she answered, "Where do you want to go?"

"Wendy's!!!!", Sora answered cheerfully, waving his hand in the air.

Nephtys nodded as she pulled out of the driveway.

Zack's phone began to ring again, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?", he asked.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!", an overenthusiastic voice said over the phone.

Zack smiled. "Hi, Exie.", he said. A shuffling sound was heard over the phone before another voice came in.

"Gimme the phone!", Belle demanded.

"Stop!!!", Exie exclaimed, "Zack wants to talk ta _me_!!!"

"No!!!", Belle said, "He never gotta chance ta talk ta me!!"

Zack sighed. The two were always arguing about something. "Exie, you and Belle can share the phone.", he said, "I want to talk to both of you."

There was a pause before Exie asked, "Where are you?"

Zack glanced out of the window, "I'm in Aunt Nephtys's car, and we're on the way to Wendy's."

"Oooh, I like Wendy's!", Belle said. Zack smiled again. He didn't know what it was about the two that made him so happy.

"Where's Cloud? Can we talk to Cloud?", Exie asked. Zack peeked around his headrest to look at his favorite blond. Cloud was sitting with his elbow propped against the window. His blue eyes stared unseeingly at the passing cars before they shifted to meet Zack's. Zack pointed at his phone and mouthed "Exie and Belle". Cloud reached out to take the phone from Zack.

"Hello?", Cloud asked, looking back out of the window. A pause. "Hi Exie.", he said, smiling.

Riku suddenly looked at Cloud, studying him before he looked at Zack. Zack gave him a look that said "Wait your turn". Riku nodded before Sora tapped the back of his head. He turned to look at the brunette, who was pointing at the screen of his Nintendo DS.

"What flavors do you guys want?", Nephtys asked as she pulled into the parking lot of Wendy's.

"Vanilla Oreo.", Zack answered as he looked back at Cloud, who was laughing at something the twins said.

"What he said.", Riku answered. Cloud nodded as he continued listening to Exie and Belle.

"Cloud wants the same.", Zack answered for the blond.

"Chocolate Oreo _and_ M'n'Ms!!!", Sora said, momentarily looking up from the screen of his DS.

"Vanilla M'n'M.", Ritsuka answered as he looked out of his window.

Cloud's face suddenly went blank, his jaw dropping.

"What?", Zack asked. Cloud glanced at Zack before he looked away again, the same surprised look on his face.

After awhile, Cloud simply said, "Okay.", and handed the phone to Riku.

Zack was still looking at Cloud when Nephtys ordered.

"What did they say to you?", he asked Cloud.

Cloud's head snapped up, like he was surprised and didn't know Zack was there, before he answered, "It sounded like they were repeating something Z had said."

Zack scowled, "What?"

"You _don't_ want to know.", Cloud said, turning away from Zack and looking out of his window. He was telling Zack "I don't want to talk about it anymore" without words.

Zack shrugged and turned back around in his seat, letting the subject drop. He swore he could've heard Cloud sigh in relief, but didn't touch up on it.

The brunette heard Riku laugh and say, "I don't think so.", to the twins. Zack scratched at his spikes and patted them down in order to distract himself.

"No, really?", Riku said into the phone. Zack began to fiddle with the silver chain around his neck. "_Oh look, a dragon._", he thought, playing with the dragon charm on his necklace.

"I don't think he would do something like that.", Riku said, smirking. Zack decided that the chain wasn't working and moved on to a pretty silver ring on his finger that Cloud had given him last week. Zack didn't realize he was biting his bottom lip.

The reason Zack was so tense is because he was annoyed. When someone was talking on the phone, if it was with someone he knew, he was bound to get agitated. It was one of his biggest pet peeves. Why did he let Cloud and Riku talk to his sisters?: he was being nice. If he was selfish, well, he wouldn't be too happy with himself.

"He's okay.", Riku said, "No, don't worry, he's fine."

Zack bit his lip harder as Nephtys drove up to the first window and fished her wallet out of her purse. Riku laughed. Zack looked out of the window and counted the trees outside when he felt something warm run down his chin.

"What the fuck?", he muttered to himself and flipped the mirror down. A small trail of blood was flowing down his chin.

"Damn it.", he muttered and pulled a napkin out of the glove compartment. He heard Cloud gasp as he wiped the blood away.

"What the hell, Zack?!", he exclaimed as he unbuckled his seatbelt to lean forward.

"I'm fine.", Zack said, looking at the blood on the napkin, "Just a little blood."

"What did you do to yourself?", Cloud asked, studying Zack's face for any signs of pain. The brunette looked completely at ease.

"I guess I didn't know how hard I was biting my lip.", Zack answered as he crumpled the napkin up and put it in his pocket.

"Why were you biting your lip?", Cloud asked.

Zack looked up at Cloud. "It's a long story.", he said before pressing a kiss on Cloud's lips, "Now sit back in your seat. I don't you hurting your pretty little ass." Cloud smiled before he sat back in his seat.

"First I got Sora hurting himself, now Zack.", Nephtys said as she pulled up to the next window.

"Aw, thanks for your concern.", Zack said sarcastically as Nephtys reached out of the car window to get the ice cream.

"Here.", Riku said, jolting Zack out of his thoughts as he handed him his cellphone. Zack slipped it into his pocket before Nephtys gave him his Frosty.

"Yeah!", Sora exclaimed, indulging in the ice cream.

"Don't eat so fast!", Cloud said to the teen as he took his Frosty from Nephtys.

"Ow!!!!!", Sora exclaimed, slapping a hand on his head, "Brain freeze!!!"

Ritsuka shook his head as he laughed to himself.

"And that's why I wonder why I'm your friend!", Riku said, shaking his head along with Ritsuka.

Zack rolled his eyes before he swallowed a mouthful of Oreo and vanilla ice cream. He fiddled with the radio until he found a station that appealed to him. The station's disclaimer played before the familiar violin intro played to a well-known song.

"What the fuck?", Riku exclaimed. Ritsuka gagged on his ice cream before he gave the radio a shocked look.

"Man, change that!", Riku said. If you're wondering what the song is; it's _Toxic_ by Brittany Spears.

Zack shook his head and changed the station again. Michael Jackson's recognizable voice came in. Zack looked back at Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Ritsuka.

"Is _Beat It _okay with you?", he asked. They all nodded. Zack turned back around in his seat, enjoying the rest of his Frosty.

* * *

When Nephtys pulled into the driveway, a small, bouncy girl zipped out of the house, jumping up and down outside Zack's window.

Zack smiled as he faintly heard her call "Hi!!!", to him. Another girl identical to the one outside ran to her side but instead focused on Cloud. A woman walked out with her but stayed by the garage instead of approaching the car.

When Nephtys unlocked the doors, Zack opened his with one hand, holding his Frosty with the other, and closed the car door with his foot as he hefted the girl up in his arm so that she was resting on his hip.

"Hey, Exie!", he said before he pressed a kiss on her cheek. The girl giggled before she planted a wet kiss on Zack's lips. Zack smiled as he watched Cloud get out of the car and scoop Belle up into his arms with his Frosty behind her back.

"You got ice cream?", Belle asked, eyeing Zack's Frosty.

"Don't worry.", Zack said, "We'll share." He smirked at Belle before he turned to walk to the house.

Riku ran up behind him and pressed a kiss on Exie's cheek before doing the same to Belle.

"Zack, can Uncle Riku hold me?", Exie asked. Zack gave her a look of mock surprise.

"No!", he gasped, "You're mine, ya little monkey!", he said before swinging her around for a moment. Exie giggled with joy, subconsciously holding on tighter to Zack.

"Oh, don't terrify her!", the woman who was standing by the garage said as the group passed her.

Zack turned and scowled at her, "Z, don't be such a-"

"Zack!", Cloud cut him off, "Not in front of them." Zack rolled his eyes before he stuck his tongue out at Z.

Nephtys shook her head as she unlocked the door. As soon as they got in the house, Exie shouted, "Mom!!!!!!!! Zack almost said a bad word!!!!!!" Zack stared at Exie in shock as Cloud, Riku, and Sora burst out laughing.

Veronica appeared from the kitchen, giving Zack a stern look. "And this is why I tell you to watch your language.", she said.

"Don't blame it on me!", Zack said, "Blame it on-" Exie cut him off.

"Uncle Angeal!!!", she exclaimed, jumping from Zack's arms and running into Angeal's, who had just come in the room.

Zack looked at Angeal before he looked back at his mother. "Yeah. Him.", he said, pointing at Angeal. Veronica chuckled as Angeal gave Zack a look before he kissed Exie's forehead.

Zack sighed and sat on the sofa as Belle slid out of Cloud's arms and ran over to Sephiroth, who was standing next to Veronica in the kitchen. The brunette watched as Cloud pulled his jacket off to reveal the checkered t-shirt underneath. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and listened as Exie ran over and collided with Riku, who gasped before what sounded like tickling her. He heard what he guessed was Sephiroth picking Belle up and kissing her, and then footsteps coming toward him. He cracked an eye open to see Z approaching him before sitting down next to him.

"Tired, Zack?", she asked, he voice sounding like artificial sweetness to Zack.

The brunette sniffed, "Not really.", he said. Z seemed to ignore his answer.

"I wonder what wore you out.", she said, noticeably looking over to Cloud.

Zack hit her forearm lightly. "No.", he said, "We didn't even do that yet."

"But you want to.", she teased. Zack scowled before he stood up and began to walk upstairs.

Suddenly, Sora said, "Who wants to play a game?"

Zack stopped in his tracks and looked downstairs.

"I do.", Cloud said.

"I'm in.", Riku replied.

"I guess.", Sephiroth answered.

"Sure.", Angeal said.

"Yeah.", Ritsuka replied.

"All right.", Tifa answered.

"Can I call Axel and Demyx over to play?", Roxas asked suddenly. Riku nodded, and everyone then looked to Zack.

He stared everyone in the room straight in the eye, holding Z's gaze a bit longer then everyone else. "Fine.", he answered and everyone voiced their approval and started upstairs toward the special room on the top floor for games and equipment.

When they got to the room, Roxas went straight to the phone as everyone but Zack began to search for a game. The brunette leaned against the wall and watched as everyone rummaged through the games, his head bowed. He didn't notice Cloud looking at him from the group until the blond started towards him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"What's wrong?", he asked, his voice gentle. Zack's amethyst eyes veered from the group of people in the room to the floor. What Z said had bothered him; it hit a sensitive spot inside him. It wasn't so much the fact that it was a very offensive thing to say that unsettled him, but the fact that it might've been true.

"You know you want to.", she teased. It disturbed Zack that maybe he did think about Cloud like that sometimes, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to scare Cloud or push him too far too fast, because as far as anyone knew, he was the first man Cloud had ever gone out with. He, however, had a lot more experience with men. But, he just didn't like the fact that he would catch himself fantasizing about the blond, and, if Z could see it, maybe Cloud could too.

"Nothing.", he answered, forcing the brightest smile he could. Apparently it was a very convincing smile, because Cloud smiled back and pressed a kiss on Zack's lips.

"C'mon.", he said, taking Zack's hand and leading him to the group of people crowded around the closet.

"Hey!", Sora said, "It's Cloud's turn to pick the game."

Riku turned to the blond, "What do you say?" Cloud thought for a moment before he grabbed a volleyball from the closet.

"Anyone want to play some volleyball?", he asked, tossing the ball into the air and catching it. When he tossed it into the air again, Zack caught it above his head and held it behind his back.

"Sure.", he said, smiling. He could feel his good mood returning.

"Awesome!", Tifa said, "I love volleyball!" Riku took the ball from Zack.

"Well, let's all get ready.", he said, tossing the ball to Roxas, who was just getting off the phone. "Put the ball outside and tell everybody.", Riku said as he started down the stairs to his room. Roxas nodded and went downstairs as well.

* * *

When Zack and Cloud got in their room and closed the door, Cloud pressed up against Zack's body and planted a long, sweet kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, he left Zack stunned and confused.

Cloud laughed at Zack's expression as he pulled a pair of black cargo shorts and a tie-dye t-shirt from the closet.

"Okay.", Zack said, blushing before he went behind Cloud and began to rummage through the closet. Cloud brushed past him, unintentionally pressing close to him again.

Zack's breath caught in his throat before he continued to search the closet. "_You're so stupid!!!_", he thought, "_Pull yourself together!_" As Zack cleared his mind, he searched hurriedly through the closet. Why was he so fucking confused all of a sudden?

Zack finally settled on a black muscle shirt and cargo shorts identical to Cloud's. When he turned to Cloud, the blond was just slipping the tie-dye t-shirt over his blond spikes. The brunette thought carefully and waited.

When Cloud turned his back, Zack grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground.

"Zack!", Cloud gasped, flailing around. Zack smirked as he pulled Cloud to him, pressing a fervent kiss below his ear.

"Sorry, babe.", he teased, "Can't let you go." Cloud smiled as Zack let him go, turning back to his clothes. The blond sat on the bed and watched Zack.

"Why the tie-dye t-shirt?", Zack asked Cloud as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and threw it carelessly on the floor.

Cloud took a second to admire Zack's rippling muscles before he answered, "Gay pride. What else?"

Zack smiled and chuckled as he tugged the muscle shirt over his head, "It fits.", he said without looking at Cloud. The blond studied Zack before he started to speak.

"Zack?", he began.

"Hmm?", Zack answered distractedly as he pulled the pair of cargo shorts on.

"What's wrong?", Cloud asked gently, "Seriously. You can tell me."

Zack looked up at Cloud, who was sitting calmly with his legs crossed, holding Zack with his striking blue eyes. The brunette rose slowly before he paced over to Cloud and knelt in front of him.

"Cloud, I…", he began but couldn't find the words to finish what he desperately needed to get out. Cloud reached out and threaded his fingers through Zack's raven hair. Zack groaned inwardly. Cloud had no idea what he was doing to him.

"What?", Cloud started, "You wha-" He was cut off when Zack pressed his lips to his, demanding attention. He needed to show Cloud the weight of his need. Cloud gasped at the sudden action before he tangled his fingers in Zack's hair. He frowned slightly when the brunette pulled away and pressed his nose to the crook of his neck.

"Cloud…", Zack breathed against the blond's neck, his breath hot and tense. Cloud leaned his head on Zack's, confused. He gasped when he felt Zack bite gently on his skin, narrowly missing his jugular. The brunette's breath was coming quickly and hotly on his neck, and for a second, Cloud considered the crazy possibility that Zack was a vampire, lusting for his blood. And that's when he finally realized what was bothering Zack so much. He wasn't lusting for his blood: he was lusting for _him_.

"Zack…", Cloud said, pushing the brunette away so he could look at him. Zack's amethyst eyes were turned downward, and Cloud could see the tension in them.

"Look at me.", he urged gently. Zack slowly looked up at the blond. Cloud didn't look angry or confused, and that surprised him.

"It's okay.", Cloud said. Zack blinked in surprise before Cloud suddenly hit himself in the forehead.

"What?", Zack asked.

"Oh, shit!", Cloud said, pulling away from him, "You're gonna think I said that 'cos I wanted to get in your pants. I'm such a whore."

Zack chuckled lightly as he pulled Cloud closer again, "You're not the whore. I am.", he said.

Cloud gave him a surprised look, "No you're not!", he protested, "It's not wrong to have feelings like that about someone."

Zack sighed before he looked up at Cloud with a smile. "Alright, whore.", he teased before he pressed his lips to Cloud's. The blond smiled as Zack pulled away.

"C'mon.", he said, "I think Angeal might need some help putting the net up." Cloud nodded before he grabbed his sneakers off the floor and followed Zack downstairs.

* * *

"So you came to help, Puppy?", Angeal teased as Zack came outside with Cloud behind him.

Zack scowled, "Be nice, Angeal.", he said when Exie ran out and just about pummeled Angeal. The older man grunted as the girl collided with his stomach, and looked down at her on the ground.

Exie rubbed her head, "Your stomach is hard!", she whined. Angeal laughed as he picked Exie up and kissed her for the hundredth time that day. It wasn't hard to see the affection the man had for her. Zack flashed Angeal a nasty look as he stalked over to the side of the net opposite Angeal's and pulled it to the side to spread it out.

Soon, as Zack was setting up the net while Angeal went on adoring Exie, people began to come outside. Zack remembered seeing Riku, Sora, Ritsuka, and Tifa come out. He saw Sephiroth come out holding Belle in the crook in his arm. The love these men had for those children! Suddenly, a messy mob of red hair caught Zack's attention. It was about the last person Zack wanted to see at the moment. Reno.

When Zack realized that Reno was heading in his direction, he mentally screamed. "_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!!!!!!!!_", he thought as he dragged the last length of the net.

"Yo, Zack.", he said, practically leaning against the net as if it had any support.

"Hey, Reno.", Zack muttered, frustrated.

"You're playin' volleyball?", the redhead asked slyly. Zack did _not_ like where this conversation was going. He could just feel Reno snaring him in a trap.

"How many people playin', yo?", Reno asked.

"_Checkmate._", Zack thought. "Eleven.", he admitted reluctantly. Reno seemed to be thinking, but Zack could see the devilish smirk in his blue-green eyes.

"Oh, bummer, yo. Isn't there supposed to be six players on each team?"

"_You dirty rat._", Zack thought. "Yes.", he said, hoping he said it soft enough so the redhead wouldn't hear.

"You need another player, right?", Reno asked as if he didn't know the answer to his own math problem.

"_Shit_." "Yeah, I guess.", Zack answered casually.

"I'll play.", Reno said, walking away before Zack could object. Zack rolled his eyes. He liked Reno, but there was no denying that the man was a dirty, lying, cheating, no-good rat.

While Zack waited for the game to start, he watched what was going on around him from where he sat on the ground. He watched as Riku and Sora tossed the ball to each other, Cloud and Sephiroth play with Exie, and he could feel Reno's steady gaze resting on him. He struggled not to look at the redhead. A car drove into the driveway, and by the way Roxas shot up from where he was sitting and went inside, Zack could tell who was there. He stood up to follow Roxas inside.

Roxas had reached the front door before he did. Zack saw him open it to reveal Axel and Demyx, Roxas's two best friends, standing in the doorway.

"Hey!", Roxas exclaimed as he opened his arms to pull Axel into a hug. Axel smiled as he returned the favor.

"Hey Rox.", he said before the boy pulled away to hug Demyx.

"Roxy!!!!", he exclaimed, crushing Roxas in a hug.

"C'mon!", Roxas said as he pulled away, "We're just about to start!"

Zack watched as Roxas led Axel and Demyx through the house and out the back patio to where they were playing. He smiled slightly before he followed them.

* * *

"Alright, we need to make teams!", Zack announced once he got all the people playing rounded up around him. Veronica, Exie, Belle, and Aerith sat on the sidelines.

"Me and Riku are gonna be the captains.", he said, scanning the players eyes for any objections. None. "We'll take turns calling out who we want on our team. Riku, you go first."

"Sora.", he immediately said. It was no surprise that he would call his best friend first.

"Cloud.", Zack said. That also was no surprise; Zack loved Cloud.

Riku paused, "Roxas.", he said.

"Angeal.", Zack called. Angeal smiled slightly as he went over to take his place by his captain.

"Sephiroth.", Riku said, winking at Zack teasingly. Zack scowled. Sephiroth almost completely sealed Riku's team's victory. But Zack would try.

"Tifa.", Zack said, sticking his tongue out at Riku. Tifa was a strong volleyball player.

"Axel.", Riku said, ignoring Zack.

"Ritsuka.", Zack said.

"Demyx.", Riku finished.

Zack visibly flinched when he realized who the only person left was, the only person he had left to choose. He caught the malicious gleam in Reno's eye when he looked over to him.

"Reno.", he spat out before the players went onto the field to take their places on the court.

From the front row going left to right in a clockwise direction if you're facing the net on their side: Reno, Cloud, Zack, Angeal, Ritsuka, Tifa. On the other team from the front row going left to right in a clockwise direction if you're facing the net on their side: Riku, Sora, Roxas, Sephiroth, Demyx, Axel

"Angeal serves!", Zack said. Riku nodded at Sephiroth as a signal.

"Hey Mum!", Zack called, "Could you throw the ball into play to see who serves first?" Veronica nodded as she stood and paced over to the field, catching the ball when Angeal tossed it to her. She scanned the players before she tossed the ball into the air. It landed on Riku's side of the net, behind where Riku was standing.

"I got it!", Axel exclaimed, lunging forward to bump the ball into the air. Cloud ran forward as the ball barely made it over the net and spiked it. Sora lunged and digged the ball. Zack rushed forward to make a set-pass, but it was too late, and the ball reached the ground.

"Shit!", Zack spat as he rolled the ball under the net to Sephiroth. Sephiroth held the ball in his right hand with his left hand behind his back, ready to do an overhand serve.

"Ready?", he asked the teams. Everyone nodded. Sephiroth tossed the ball into the air and hit it, sending it flying across the yard. Angeal ran and bumped it in Cloud's direction. The blond grunted as he bumped the ball over the net, falling after he did.

"Aw, c'mon Cloud!", Reno complained, "Get your ass off the ground!" Cloud shot Reno a nasty look as Demyx bumped the ball again.

Zack swore as he jumped in front of Cloud to bump the ball. Reno returned Cloud's glare as Riku spiked the ball over the net. Reno barely set-passed the ball.

"One serving zero.", Veronica said as Reno reluctantly rolled the ball under the net to Sephiroth.

"Pay attention, Reno.", Zack scolded, angry, "Stop messing with Cloud." Reno rolled his eyes as Sephiroth got into position again. When Sephiroth served, Angeal had to save the ball yet again, but this time, he bumped it in Zack's direction.

Zack bumped the ball hard over the net. Sephiroth bumped it back to him effortlessly. Zack bumped it again. This time, Sora bumped it back. Zack sighed as he bumped the ball yet again. Axel ran to bump the ball, and Zack's attention faltered for a second when he felt Reno's eyes on him again. Riku bumped the ball to Zack, and he stumbled to return it. Sora ran in front of Roxas to bump the ball, accidentally hitting Cloud in the head with the ball.

"Ow!", Cloud exclaimed, "Shit, Sora!!!" Sora immediately ran under the net to Cloud's side.

"Are you okay?!", he asked, "I'm sorry!!"

Veronica pointed to Zack's team. "That's a point for them!", she called.

Sora drooped back under the net to his side as Angeal picked the ball up off the ground. Zack checked Cloud before he got back in place, not missing the amusement in Reno's cyan eyes.

"One serving one.", Veronica said as Angeal held the ball in his left hand with his right behind his back. Without warning, Angeal tossed the ball into the air and served it across the yard. Instead of catching the ball, it hit Axel in the head.

"Shit!", he exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Riku grabbed the ball and tossed it to Sephiroth.

"Two serving one.", Veronica said before Sephiroth served the ball. Zack bumped the ball over the net to Riku. The teen easily returned it over the net. Ritsuka lunged forward to bump the ball. Tifa bumped it again over the net. Roxas struggled, but missed the ball.

"Rotate!", Veronica called to Riku's team. The players moved clockwise so that Roxas was serving the ball. Roxas rolled the ball to Angeal, who stopped it with his foot before he picked it up off the ground and got into position.

"Two serving two. Game point.", Veronica said before Angeal served the ball over the net. Sora frantically bumped the ball. Riku bumped it since it didn't make it over the net. Reno lazily bumped it over the net. Roxas bumped it, accidentally in Demyx's direction. Demyx bumped it to Axel. Axel bumped it to Riku. Riku yelled as he bumped the ball to Sora. Sora leaned back as he finally bumped the ball over the net. Zack effortlessly bumped the ball to Angeal, who set passed it. Axel ran for the ball, but it landed before he could touch it.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!", Zack exclaimed as he ran over to high-five everyone in the team, pointedly passing up Reno.

Sora frowned as he ducked under the net.

"Good game.", Zack said as he went over to Riku. Riku hesitated before he high-fived Zack… and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!", Zack exclaimed as he and Riku tackled each other on the ground. It ended with Riku straddling Zack, a proud smirk on his face.

"It looks like _I_ win this fight.", the teen said, sticking his tongue out at Zack. Zack smirked before he grabbed the hem of Riku's shirt and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey!", Riku exclaimed as Zack rolled on top of him before he pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright, Riku. You win.", Zack said before he turned his head to see a black Jetta pull into the driveway.

Sephiroth immediately went into the house, and most of the players followed after him. Zack was about to follow when something large and thin jumped on his back.

"Whoa!", he exclaimed as he balanced himself, turning to see Cloud standing behind him with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Whoops.", he said, blinking sweetly.

Zack smirked before he lunged at Cloud, throwing him over his shoulder. Cloud broke out in a fit of laughter as Zack carried him back into the house.

Reno stood behind and watched the couple as he smoked a cigarette, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out when they were inside the house.

* * *

When Zack and Cloud got into the house, they saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz standing in the living room. When Kadaj saw Cloud, he immediately brightened.

"Brother!!!", he exclaimed as he ran over and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck.

Cloud smiled, "Hey Kadaj.", he said.

Kadaj pulled away and latched onto Zack. "Hi, Father.", he said before he pulled away **(1)**.

Zack smiled as he watched the three go around and greet everyone, before he almost spit when he heard the back door close behind him. He knew who was just coming in.

"Look what the cat brought in.", Reno drawled out as he stopped behind Zack.

"They're welcome here, Reno!", Zack spat, not looking at the man and making an attempt to inch closer to Cloud, "Don't be so nasty."

Reno smirked before he slinked off. Zack scowled before he started across the room to go upstairs. Cloud soon followed behind him.

"What's wrong?", Cloud asked as Zack approached the door to their room.

Zack turned and flashed a smile at Cloud. "Nothin'.", he said, "Reno's just being an ass, y'know?"

Cloud looked down as he followed Zack into the room, closing the door behind him. He watched as Zack flopped down and stretched out on their bed. The brunette gazed at him for a moment.

"Come lie down with me.", Zack said.

"He's jealous of me.", Cloud said abruptly.

Zack looked confused for a moment, "What?"

"Reno.", Cloud clarified, "He's jealous of me because he wants you."

Zack thought for a moment. "Well, sneering at you like you have leprosy isn't going to win my affection.", he said, "Plus, to me, you're loads better than him."

Cloud looked up and smiled at Zack. The brunette easily returned the gesture.

Zack opened his arms. "C'mere.", he said. Cloud slid into his open arms and got cozy next to Zack. Zack relaxed, closed his eyes and let himself enjoy how Cloud's body fit against his, like two puzzle pieces joined together. He wondered for a moment if he would ever find another person that fit with him like Cloud did.

Cloud leaned his head up and lightly kissed Zack's neck. Zack purred deep in his throat. If he could spend the rest of his life like he was right now, he knew he would die happily. He felt Cloud pull his arms away for a moment to slide them lazily around his neck, and kisses were being placed all over his neck and cheek.

"Cloud…", Zack murmured against the blond's neck, his voice radiating with adoration.

"I love you.", Cloud crooned in his ear before he continued on kissing Zack.

Zack felt his heart flutter and pump wildly at those three words. Him and Cloud had only started going out, yet he was crazy in love with him, and it seemed like Cloud easily returned those feelings.

"I love you, too.", Zack purred sleepily in Cloud's ear before he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Good chappie, huh?**

**I loved this! It was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you have fun reading it.**

**1) You know how Kadaj calls Aerith "Mother"? Zack was her boyfriend then, so it was basically vice-versa.**

**Review please! Thank you SaI!!!!**

**- X Academy**


	10. Chapter 8: Viva La Music

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter eight.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Roxas – 18  
Axel – 21  
Demyx – 20  
Ritsuka – 18  
Nephtys – 45  
Veronica – 45  
Z – 26  
Exie – 5  
Belle – 5  
Kadaj – 18  
Yazoo – 20  
Loz – 22  
Cassie – 15  
Stella – 15  
DJ – 13

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Nothing to put here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"Zack!" a voice called, "Wake up!"

Zack groaned and turned his head away from the noise. He was perfectly fine the way he was: sleeping.

"Wake up, Zack!" the voice said again, "Riku wants you to go see him for some reason."

Zack snorted, "Tell Riku to wait." he muttered.

There was a pause before Zack felt warm lips against his own. His eyes snapped open to see Cloud pulling away from him, a smile on his face.

Zack smiled. "Cloud…"

"Riku's waiting." Cloud interrupted before he got up to get off the bed. Zack frowned before he reached out to grab Cloud's wrist, effectively stopping him. Cloud looked at him, surprised.

"Where're you going?" Zack asked, pulling Cloud back into bed, "I want another kiss."

Cloud turned his head away. "Nope.", he stubbornly said.

Zack frowned again before he pulled Cloud into his lap and grabbed his face gently. He pressed an insistent kiss on Cloud's lips, urging the blond to do the same. Cloud stayed completely still, tenaciously resisting Zack's coaxing.

"You're no fun." Zack groaned, releasing Cloud's face. The blond gave Zack a pitied look before he pressed a light kiss on his lips. Zack smiled against the kiss before he eagerly returned the gesture.

Cloud snaked his slender arms around Zack's neck as he deepened the kiss, much to Zack's pleasure. The brunette gripped Cloud's hips and pulled him closer, delving his tongue in the blond's mouth. Cloud moaned softly in Zack's mouth as Zack wrapped his tongue around his own. Zack chuckled before he enveloped Cloud in a possessive embrace, not intent on letting the younger man go any time soon.

Cloud then pulled away, pushing at Zack's chest.

"What?", Zack asked, leaning forward to press another kiss on Cloud's lips, trailing them up his cheek before he pressed the side of his face to Cloud's.

"It's just…" Cloud started, trailing off.

"Too fast?" Zack asked gently, pressing his lips lightly below Cloud's ear. Cloud hesitated before he nodded slowly. He leaned into Zack in an offer of some solace.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I know you want…"

"If you're not comfortable, I won't push you." Zack assured Cloud as he pulled away to gaze at Cloud. He caught a trace of guilt in the blond's blue eyes. "Don't be sorry." he said, "I don't mind."

Cloud opened his mouth to retort, but ended up smiling instead. "Thank you." he said before he leaned in for a kiss. His and Zack's lips were an inch apart when Riku called,

"Zack!!! C'mon!!!" from downstairs. Zack laughed before he finished the kiss and slid off the bed with Cloud behind him.

"Let's go see what's bothering Riku." he said before he opened the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zack was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he saw Riku and Sora pulling something big and navy blue out of the back door.

"What the fuck is that?!" he asked as he quickened his pace downstairs.

"A tent." Riku answered.

"Why do you need a tent?" Zack asked, approaching the two teens with Cloud behind him.

"We're gonna camp outside!" Sora announced cheerfully as he and Riku began to unfold it in the backyard. Zack gaped for a moment before he turned to Sephiroth.

"Do you approve of this?" he asked the older man.

Sephiroth averted his eternally brooding gaze to Zack's incurious guise. "I think it's fine." he replied coolly. Zack grinned.

"Good, 'cos you're camping with us!", he said. It was all he could do to keep himself from bursting with laughter at the astonished expression that came over Sephiroth's face.

"Zack…" Sephiroth started when Zack cut him off.

"Me, Cloudy, Riku, Sora, Cassie, Seph, Angeal, Genny, Ritz, Tifa, Aerith, and Roxas are camping outside tonight!" he announced so that everyone in the house could hear. He flashed Sephiroth an insolent smirk before Riku came in the house.

"Well, we're gonna need more tents, then." the teen told Zack, "How many people are camping again?"

Zack briefly counted on his fingers, "Twelve.", he answered.

Riku thought for a moment. "Two or three people to a tent, so… we'll need about four more tents." he calculated.

"I'll help you and Sora get them." Zack said before the three started upstairs.

"Cloud.", Sephiroth said before the blond could follow them.

Said person turned to the man, a curious expression on his face. "What?" Cloud asked, slightly apprehensive.

Sephiroth raised a hand and made a beckoning motion with his finger, an unnatural gleam of mischief in his sea green eyes. Cloud hesitated before he came closer to hear what he had to say.

*~*

Zack and Sora followed Riku upstairs to the storage room.

"Who got the idea?" Zack asked, referring to the camping.

"I did!" Sora answered, obviously excited.

Zack smiled at the teen. "You're a genius, then." he said before turning away from him to follow Riku into the room.

The three looked around the room for a bit before Sora pulled out a lime green tent from the closet.

"Will this do?" Sora asked.

Zack and Riku exchanged glances before they started to laugh at the tent.

"It's lime-fucking-green!" Riku said.

Sora shrugged and threw the tent across the room before he pulled out a rainbow colored tent. "What about this?" he asked.

Zack grabbed the tent. "I call it.", he said.

"Three more to go." Riku said before Sora pulled a red tent out. The teen looked up at Zack and Riku for approval.

"It'll do.", Riku said. Sora put the tent on the ground next to him before he pulled out a black tent.

Riku grabbed it out of his hand. "Mine.", he said.

Sora shrugged again and sighed as he pulled out a white tent.

"'S'fine." Zack said and Sora pulled it up to carry it under his arm. Riku reached for the white tent, but Zack grabbed it off the floor. He didn't say anything as he went downstairs, and didn't look back as Riku gave him a slightly bemused look.

When the three got back downstairs, they saw Angeal and Genesis at the table by the kitchen arguing about something, Yazoo helping Nephtys as she cooked, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx playing Monopoly on the floor, Kadaj begging Loz for something, Exie and Belle watching Roxas, Axel, and Demyx's game admiringly, Tifa watching TV while Aerith and Z argued about something, Veronica keeping a close eye on Exie and Belle… but Sephiroth and Cloud were nowhere to be seen.

Zack walked up to Aerith and Z. "Where's Cloud and Seph?" he asked.

The question caught Aerith off-guard. "Um… they went upstairs."

Zack glared slightly before he asked, "What're they doing?"

Aerith hesitated for a long while. "… um, talking?"

Zack scowled before he followed Riku and Sora outside. He saw them awkwardly trying to put a tent up.

"Will you stop moving?!" Riku scolded.

"I would if you started!" Sora countered.

Riku glared before he continued, irritated.

Zack chuckled softly before he set out to put up the two tents under his arm. When he finished, he looked over to Riku and Sora, who were _still_ arguing over the same tent.

"What the FUCK are ya doin'?!" Riku yelled, "Stop fuckin' wobbling around!"

"I'm not wobbling! Go look in a damn mirror!!!" Sora shouted back.

"Don't fuckin' pull the tent, dumbass!!! There's no way I'm gonna be able to do this with you!!!" Riku called back as Sora stumbled over his feet.

"Well, if you weren't tryin' to pull the damn thing down, I would…"

"Shut up!!!!" Zack screamed over the two. Riku and Sora looked over to him, bewildered.

Zack walked over and grabbed the bent out of shape tent. He quickly set it up in no more than 15 seconds.

"There.", he said. Riku and Sora looked at each other before they shrugged and went inside to get something to eat.

Zack sighed before he started back inside. He was just about to walk in the house when someone grabbed him from behind.

"What the…?" he started when the person covered his eyes. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and heard Riku's familiar laughing.

"Riku!" he fussed, "Put me..."

"It's not me.", Riku said, laughter in his voice. Zack then heard Sora laughing along with him.

"Aw, c'mon!!!" he said, flailing around, "Sora…"

"Nope!" Sora said between his chuckles.

Zack waved his arm around and hit what felt like someone's nose. He heard a deep grunt, but nothing distinguishable.

"Put me the fuck down!!!" he yelled, kicking.

Then, he heard a sound he always loved but hated right now.

"Cloud, stop laughing!" he said.

"Why?" he asked defiantly, "It's not me. I just want to enjoy."

Zack couldn't see anything right now, but he was imagining Cloud giving him that insolent smirk he got on his face at times like this. He relaxed and felt the person carrying him calm down and slow his pace. Zack prepared himself before he kicked the person hard.

"Shit!" the person swore as he dropped Zack on the ground.

"Ow!" Zack exclaimed as he hit the ground. He blinked a few times before he turned to see Sephiroth giving him a dirty look.

"That was a nice trick, puppy." he said.

Zack scowled before he heaved himself off the ground and rammed into Sephiroth's stomach, knocking him over.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked. Sephiroth shook his head before he pushed Zack off of him and got up from the ground.

Zack brushed the front of his pants off before he heard a deep rumble of laughter. He turned to see Angeal standing in the doorway from across the yard, laughing at the sight. Riku and Sora were watching with amused looks on their faces and pop-tarts in their hands. And then he spotted Cloud. He did have the same insolent grin Zack imagined.

"You…" Zack started.

"Me? What?" Cloud asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Don't play dumb!" Zack scolded, venom dripping in his voice. He knew what Sephiroth and Cloud did was a joke, but he couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. First, he was disturbed from his sleep, then Seph and Cloud vanished without telling anyone, then he had to deal with Riku and Sora's bickering, and now he had been ambushed. Of course he was in a bad mood.

The bitterness in Zack's voice alarmed Cloud. It showed on his face for a moment, but vanished as quickly as it came on. "Zack, it was just…" he started, cutting himself off when Zack began to stalk towards him. He heard Riku and Sora gasp from behind him, and saw panic in Sephiroth's eyes from behind Zack. The brunette stopped in front of him.

"Zack, I…" he began. Zack put his finger on Cloud's lips.

"Don't. Say. Anything." he spat with a viciousness he wouldn't have normally used for Cloud. The blond watched as Zack walked angrily away, viciously brushing past Angeal into the house and leaving silence in his wake.

After a few long moments of tense muteness, Cloud sighed.

"I think he's _really_ pissed." Riku said.

Sora nodded, shivering slightly. He looked like he was afraid the world was going to end because of Zack's anger.

Cloud let out a shuddery breath, not bothering to push himself off the ground. "It's my fault." he said, sadness in his voice.

"No, it isn't.", Sephiroth said, "I was the one who came up with the idea."

Cloud glared at Sephiroth. "But _I _was the one who was sassing him off! _I_ was the one that got him so fuckin' pissed!!!"

"Arguing isn't going to get you anywhere." Angeal said from where he stood in the doorway, "Zack's the one angry. It wouldn't do any good for you two to get bent out of shape, too."

Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged tense glances. Another long moment of silence, Riku started to speak.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." he said, determined.

* * *

Zack sighed as the hot water from the shower head poured down on his shoulders. He wanted so bad to stay angry and show Seph and Cloud that they didn't spoil his pride, but he also wanted to relax and let it go. Today was a good day, but one way or another, something had to shit all over it. Zack closed his eyes and craned his neck, letting the water run down his face like warm tears.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from his bedroom. He turned his head away from the water and opened his eyes. "Who's there?", he demanded. He heard an "Ouch!" from the other room and a shuffle before an answer.

"It's just me.", Riku said. Zack heard footsteps padding into the bathroom and peeked his head around the shower curtain to see Riku standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Riku.", Zack said, flashing a sad smile at the teen. He was almost happy to see Riku at the moment.

"I can wait till your done.", Riku offered returning the smile.

"Thanks.", Zack said before he slipped back behind the curtain to finish his shower.

*~*

"What's up?", Zack asked after he finished his shower. He found Riku sitting in front of the television, waiting calmly.

Riku turned to see Zack making his way towards his bed before he slumped down on it. The brunette had changed into a black t-shirt with the word "Starstruk" written on it in yellow letters and a pair of faded jeans. Riku got up off the floor and sat down next to where Zack was stretched out.

"I was just wondering if you were okay.", he said, watching the brunette.

Zack sniffed. "I'm fine.", he said, turning on his side to face Riku. He held his arm under his head.

Riku hesitated before he reached forward to rub Zack's arm, the one that wasn't under his head. "You sure?", he asked.

Zack nodded, looking down. Silence reigned before Zack looked up at Riku. "Can you hug me?", he asked.

Normally Riku would've immediately turned him down, but this time he smiled before opening his arms gratefully. "Sure.", he said.

Zack smiled as he sat up and pulled Riku's smaller body to him, burying his head in the crook between Riku's neck and shoulder. He inhaled the smell of the teen's shampoo before he relaxed.

"Why does life have to be so damn stupid?", he murmured against Riku's shoulder.

Riku shrugged, rubbing Zack's back. "Life's a bitch. Then you die. **(1)**", he answered. Zack chuckled at the answer before Riku felt the older man pull him closer, so close that he could feel his friend's heart beating against his chest. It was unusual that he and Zack were so physically close; they were best friends, but he seldom let Zack, or any of his friends for that matter, get into physical contact with him.

After awhile, Zack pulled away from Riku and smiled at the teen. "Thank you.", he said.

"It's nothing.", Riku replied smiling at his friend.

Something flashed in Zack's eyes before the older man leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Riku's lips. Riku felt his face heat up as someone knocked on the door and Zack pulled away.

"Who is it?", Zack asked.

"It's me.", Cloud's voice answered. Riku felt even more embarrassed at this point.

Zack was silent for a moment before he answered, "Hold up a sec." He pressed another kiss on Riku's forehead before he pulled him off the bed. "C'mon.", he said as he walked over to the door to open it.

When Zack opened the door, Cloud was standing there with the most pitiful expression, his head bowed.

"What?", Zack asked.

Cloud looked up slightly. "Nephtys told me to go get you guys. Dinner's ready.", he answered.

"Oh.", Zack said before he brushed past Cloud. The blond followed him with Riku trailing behind.

"Um, Zack? Can I talk to you for a second?", Cloud asked.

Zack turned around. "Okay.", he answered, but didn't make any attempt to move. Riku gave Zack a confused look, but the brunette didn't move his eyes from Cloud.

"Can we talk alone?", Cloud tried. He was also confused, and he tried not to show it.

"Why? Is it something Riku can't hear?", Zack asked. Riku then knew what Zack was trying to do. He was trying to associate with him to make Cloud jealous. Or, he just didn't want to spend time with Cloud right now.

Cloud looked straight into Zack's eyes for the first time since the incident outside. "No.", he answered firmly.

Zack didn't move for a moment before he began to speak. "Riku, go on ahead downstairs.", he said, "Tell Nephtys to wait."

Riku nodded before he went downstairs. He suddenly felt something, but couldn't find a word for it. He felt uncomfortable with the way Zack suddenly decided he would spend more time with him and not with Cloud. He felt like he was using him. He didn't like to be put in the middle of Zack and Cloud. But yet, he couldn't help but feel valued when Zack gave him the special attention he was giving. Riku pushed the thought away as he made his way downstairs.

~*~

"What?", Zack asked, leaning against the wall as Cloud shuffled nervously.

"I…. I'm sorry, Zack.", he said, "I didn't know you were gonna take it that way. It was just a joke, and…, Sephiroth came up with it to get back at you when you forced him outside with us. I didn't know you were gonna get so mad, and if you don't forgive me for awhile, I understand… I can…"

Cloud was cut off when Zack suddenly grabbed his face and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. He hesitated before he began to move his lips with Zack's.

"Fine, I forgive you.", Zack murmured against Cloud's lips once he broke away, "I didn't like being mad at you anyway."

Cloud smiled, "Thank you.", he breathed, nuzzling Zack's cheek. Zack beamed and twined his fingers with Cloud's. He kissed Cloud's earlobe before he pulled away.

"C'mon.", he said, tugging Cloud downstairs, "Nephtys is waiting."

* * *

"Can we turn on some music?", Sora asked once everyone was seated at the table. On one side of the table from left to right sat Ritsuka, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, and Zack. On the other side from left to right sat Genesis, Sephiroth, Roxas, Sora, and Riku. Angeal sat by Zack and Riku at the head of the table and Nephtys sat at the other end by Ritsuka and Genesis. They were all eating fettuccine alfredo and drinking Dr. Pepper.

Zack looked up, "What kinda music?", he asked.

Sora shrugged, "Music.", he said.

Angeal got up from the table and vanished into the living room for a moment. "What do you want: Coldplay, 30 Seconds To Mars, Blue October, or Gorillaz?", he asked.

"Gorillaz!", Zack answered.

"Coldplay!", Cloud said.

"30 Seconds To Mars!", Riku replied.

"Gorillaz!", Sora answered.

"Blue October!", Roxas said.

"Gorillaz!", Ritsuka replied.

"Gorillaz it is.", Angeal said before he moved around a bit. There was a moment of silence before _Clint Eastwood_ began to play.

"Ritzy", Zack started once Angeal sat back down at the table, "Do you really know why Soubi didn't come with you over here? It would've been fun it he came."

The question obviously caught Ritsuka off-guard. He paused before he answered, "Maybe he just didn't want to come visit. He can do that, right?"

Zack nodded before he said, "I don't think he likes us."

"Why do you say that?", Angeal asked.

"Maybe we're too crazy.", Cloud suggested.

"He doesn't normally make friends with people like you guys.", Ritsuka said.

"_You_ made friends with us.", Sora said.

"I'm not Soubi.", Ritsuka replied.

"I want to get to know him better, but he never really comes over.", Riku said.

"Maybe we're not being good neighbors.", Cassie said from where she sat in the living room.

"It would help if he made an attempt to make friends.", DJ added.

"I think he just hates us.", Stella said.

"You're talking about my boyfriend, you know?", Ritsuka cut in, getting annoyed.

Zack swallowed a mouthful of pasta, "Sorry, Ritz. We're just saying… he doesn't seem to be very friendly with us."

Ritsuka paused before he replied, "….he _doesn't_ like you guys."

Zack wasn't very surprised, "Why?"

Ritsuka hesitated, "….well, he thinks you guys are a bad influence. He doesn't like Cloud 'cos he thinks he's too moody…"

"I have bipolar.", Cloud cut in, trying to excuse himself from Soubi's loathing.

"I told him, but he still doesn't like you.", Ritsuka said before he continued, "He thinks Riku is mean for some reason, Sora is stupid to him, he doesn't like Seph 'cos obviously he doesn't have good vibes, he thinks Roxas is stupid too, Aerith is a goody-goody, Cassie is too crazy, DJ is just as bad, and Angeal is so horrible for no apparent reason."

There was a silence before Zack asked, "So I'm the only one he doesn't like?"

Ritsuka paused again, "No.", he said in a small voice.

"Why doesn't he like me?", Zack asked.

"He thinks… he thinks you flirt with me too much."

Cloud choked on his soda after Ritsuka said that. Zack cast him a curious glance but then looked back at Ritsuka.

"Tell _Soubi_ that it doesn't hurt to be nice to your friends.", he said, contempt in his voice.

"I did. He doesn't change his mind.", Ritsuka replied. He lingered before he said, "Do you think I like Soubi being like this? Why are you guys antagonizing me?"

"Whoa, kitten!", Zack said, "We're not antagonizing you! We're just asking questions, that's all."

Ritsuka looked at Zack. "Sorry.", he said.

"No need to apologize.", Zack replied.

Silence reigned before Sora asked, "Can we put on a different CD?"

* * *

**Review please!! I need the extra comfort; my boyfriend dumped me today. T_T**

**1) "Life's a bitch. Then you die." I got that off of a coffee mug my mom has. I love it!**

**I'm going to see **_**Twilight**_** tomorrow!!!! Yay!!!!!**

**Well, that's all I feel like putting here. Remember, REVIEW!!! Or I'll send an angry Cloud after you!!!**

**- X Academy**


	11. Chapter 9: Viva La Personality

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter nine.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis – 46  
Roxas – 18  
Axel – 21  
Demyx – 20  
Ritsuka – 18  
Cassie – 15

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Something completely plot-changing is going to happen here. Keep your eyes wide open!!! Don't worry, it's not that hard to spot. Sorry if this chapter seems too short; there's only so much you can put here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"I call this one!!!!" Sora exclaimed as he dove inside the navy blue tent.

Everyone was standing outside in their pajamas, surrounded by the tents that had been set up earlier.

Cloud rolled his eyes before he pulled Sora out of the tent by his legs. "Get outta there!" he scolded, "First we hafta decide who shares tents."

Sora pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "I know I'm sharing my tent with Riku." he said. No surprise there; they were best friends.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Why do I bother?" he said as he crawled into the navy blue tent with Sora trailing behind, like a puppy.

"Me and Aerith can share." Tifa offered. Zack nodded before his eyes fell on Cassie, who was clinging to Cloud's leg.

"Cassie, you share with them, too." he said. Cassie pouted.

"But I wanna share with Cloud!" she exclaimed. Cloud patted her furry head.

"Sorry, Cassie, but I wanna share with Zack, and plus, you wouldn't let us get any sleep." he said.

"_And_ you're a girl." Zack pointed out.

Cassie couldn't suppress a giggle at that. "Alright.", she said before she padded off towards Aerith and Tifa and followed them into the red tent.

"I'll share with Ritsuka." Roxas said, and he crawled into the white tent. Ritsuka shrugged before he followed the teen.

When Zack turned to Sephiroth, he saw that him, Angeal, and Genesis had already claimed the black tent at the far edge of the yard. He exchanged a glance with Cloud before the two wriggled into the last tent, the _rainbow _tent, and settled down.

"Do you want to sleep right now, or…?" Zack asked once they were comfortable. Cloud thought for a moment before he rummaged around for a bit.

"Do you want to play cards?" he asked as he pulled out a deck of playing cards.

Zack smiled. "Sure.", he said before he leaned over to press a kiss on Cloud's cheek. He took the deck and began to shuffle the cards.

*~*

Zack woke up to someone shaking him. "What?" he groaned sleepily, covering his face with his arms.

"Zack, do you hear that?", Cloud's voice asked, worried. Zack opened his eyes to see Cloud propped up on his elbows next to him, his hair a mess, his eyes darting frantically around. The brunette sat up.

"What're you talking about?", he asked before Cloud clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Listen!", he whispered. Zack glanced at Cloud before he strained to hear what the blond was talking about. After a few tense seconds, he heard a shuffling noise outside of the tent. Zack ripped Cloud's hand from his mouth as he sat up straighter.

"I'm gonna go find out what's out there.", he said, pushing himself out of the sleeping bag him and Cloud occupied.

"But…", Cloud started before Zack's lips against his own cut him off. He hesitated before he kissed Zack back.

"Don't worry.", Zack reassured, "I'll be fine. Whatever's out there can't do me much harm."

Cloud nodded before he lay back down, watching Zack slip out of the tent.

When Zack got outside, he didn't see anything unusual, except the light by the back door was turned on. He ran a hand through his tangled spikes before he quietly made his way towards the house. The hallway was dark, and it was hard for Zack to tell where he was going. Eventually, he found his way into the living room, where he saw Sora sitting on the sofa, a tub of ice cream in his lap.

"What're you doin'?", Zack asked, catching Sora's attention.

"I was hungry.", Sora replied with a mouthful of ice cream.

"You spooked Cloud, and made him wake me up.", Zack said with a scowl.

"Oh. I'm sorry.", Sora said before he spooned more ice cream into his mouth.

Zack sighed before he padded into the kitchen and pulled an ice cream sandwich out of the freezer. He went back into the living room and sat down next to Sora as he peeled the wrapper off of the bar. "What're you watching?", Zack asked, biting into the ice cream sandwich.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno." He watched as a pretty blond woman slinked across a stage as a man played a piano.

"You haven't seen _Chicago_ before?", Zack asked. _Chicago_ was one of his favorite movies.

"Nope.", Sora answered as he swallowed another mouthful of ice cream.

Zack nibbled the chocolate bread on his sandwich. "She's pretty, no?", he asked, referring to the woman on TV.

"Yeah.", Sora replied, licking the ice cream off of his lips.

"I'd like to see Cloud in that dress.", Zack mused. The skimpy dress was white with sparkles and came down to the woman's thighs. "Don't tell him I said that.", he told Sora.

"Sure.", Sora said as he swallowed more ice cream, smirking.

"Sora", Zack started, turning to the teen, "I'm serious."

"And I'm serious, too.", Sora replied, looking up at Zack, "I promise."

Zack paused before he smiled down at Sora. "Good kid.", he said before he ruffled Sora's brown spikes. He pressed a light kiss on his head before he finished off his sandwich.

* * *

"Sora was getting something to eat.", Zack explained once he made sure Sora had gone back to his tent.

"Oh. Okay.", Cloud said, settling back into his sleeping bag. Zack crawled over and snuggled next to Cloud. He snaked his arm around the blond's waist and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Cloud snuggled closer to Zack, looping his arms around his hips.

"I love you, Cloud.", Zack murmured, pulling Cloud's body closer if possible.

"I love you, too, babe.", Cloud replied as he nuzzled Zack's chest lovingly. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Zack's insistently, persuading Zack to do the same.

Zack responded with equal intensity, tangling his fingers in Cloud's hair. He ran his hand under Cloud's shirt to rub his bare back.

Cloud moaned into Zack's mouth, his legs circling Zack's waist. Then, Zack pulled away.

"What?", Cloud asked, confused.

"I…", Zack started, "I don't want to go too far, not yet."

Cloud paused before he laid his head on Zack's shoulder. "Okay.", he said.

Zack ran his fingers through Cloud's spiky hair. "I'm sorry.", he said.

"No, no, no, it's okay. Thank you.", Cloud replied.

"Thank you?", Zack asked.

"I, I don't think I'm ready. I don't wanna chicken out on you.", he answered.

"Okay.", Zack said, brushing his lips against Cloud's forehead.

"I'm sorry.", Cloud said, tightening his arms around Zack.

"Don't be sorry.", Zack said, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Cloud didn't reply, he simply nodded and got comfortable in Zack's embrace.

*~*

The two dozed for awhile before a strange noise woke them up. It was soft and repetitive, a kind of whining noise.

"What the fuck is that?", Zack asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"It sounds like… whining.", Cloud said.

Zack sat up and looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, something rapped on the tent, startling Zack and Cloud.

"Who is it?", Zack asked.

"It's me and Sora.", Riku's voice answered.

Zack crawled over to unzip the tent. He saw Riku and Sora hunched over with slightly anxious expressions and a few boxes in their hands.

"Can we come in?", Riku asked.

"If you can fit.", Zack replied, moving back to let Riku and Sora in. "What's wrong?", Zack asked as Riku and Sora sat down and pushed the boxes to the side.

"Do you hear that noise?", Riku asked.

"Of course.", Cloud answered, "We wouldn't be awake if we didn't."

"What is it?", Sora asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know.", Zack replied, "Did you find out where it was coming from?"

"Somewhere at the left of the yard.", Riku answered.

Zack rummaged around until he found a flashlight. "Well, I'm going to find out what it is."

"I'll go with you.", Cloud said, sitting up.

"Me too.", Riku said.

"Me three.", Sora said.

"Alright.", Zack said before he crawled out of the tent with Cloud, Riku, and Sora behind him.

When they were outside the tent, the whining noise was clearer, and Zack could easily tell where it was coming from: Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis's tent.

"I think it's them.", Zack whispered. Riku thought for a moment.

"Shine the flashlight at the tent.", Riku whispered, "That way we can see a silhouette of what's happening."

"Good idea.", Cloud murmured.

Zack hesitated before he started to shine the flashlight at the tent. As soon as he raised the flashlight, a large hand wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled his arm down.

"What the-?", Zack started and turned to see Angeal looking down at him.

"What're you doing?", the man asked, gazing at him curiously.

"We heard a strange noise and wanted to see what it was.", Cloud answered, "It was coming from your tent."

"What're _you_ doing out here?", Sora asked Angeal.

Angeal cut his gaze to Sora, "Seph and Genesis kicked me out of the tent. Apparently they wanted to talk about something, but it's been twenty minutes."

Riku, Cloud, and Sora exchanged knowing glances as Zack turned back to the tent. He shook Angeal off of him and shined the flashlight at the tent.

Almost as soon as the flashlight shown on the tent, the group saw two people immediately lie down. The two lay still for awhile. Zack moved the flashlight so that it wasn't shining on the tent anymore. A few moments passed before the group heard rustling. A few murmurs were heard before the whining sound started again.

Zack, Riku, Cloud, and Sora had to bite their tongues in an attempt not to laugh. Angeal, however, stared at the tent with an unreadable look in his eyes. He grabbed the flashlight from Zack, causing light to flash all over the dark yard, and shone it at the tent again. The two people fell on their sides before they lay down again. Angeal turned the light away and waited until the whispers came and the whining continued. He shined the light again, and this time, one of the people lay flat on their stomach while the other person sat up and looked around. The group recognized Sephiroth when he ran a confused hand through his long silver hair.

"Zack, cut it out!", Sephiroth called from inside the tent.

"It's not Zack. It's me.", Angeal answered before Zack could reply. He turned to the group and put a finger over his mouth as a signal to shut up.

"What're you doing?", Sephiroth asked.

"What're _you_ doing?", Angeal retorted, obvious irritation in his voice, "You and Genesis are making so much noise, you woke people up."

At almost the exact same moment, Cassie emerged from her tent, her hair in disarray. She looked ready to shout an insult when Cloud clamped his hand over her mouth.

Sephiroth paused before he simply said, "I'm sorry."

"Where is Genesis?", Angeal demanded. It was obvious that the man was getting angry, but Zack couldn't figure out why.

Another person slowly sat up and waved. "Hello, Angeal.", Genesis smoothly said. His shadow ruffled his hair before he proceeded to lean on his elbow.

Angeal paused before he said, "Why don't you two come out here and explain to me what you're talking so awfully loud about, and why you're taking so long?" Zack walked up to Angeal, ready to ask him something, but Angeal silenced him with a hard stare.

_"Why is Angeal getting so angry?"_, Zack wondered.

"I don't think we can do that, Angeal.", Genesis replied. Angeal saw Sephiroth's silhouette turn to Genesis as if to glare at him. He could almost picture the insolent look Genesis was giving the man.

"Why?", he asked, "Why not, huh? As a matter of fact, you didn't answer my question, _Sephiroth_. What. Are. You. Doing?"

Sephiroth was silent for awhile before he started, "Angeal…"

"Don't '_Angeal_' me like I'm your girlfriend.", Angeal retorted. At that, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie couldn't suppress chuckles, but Angeal didn't seem to care. Zack, however, stayed still, concentrating. "Shall I rephrase my question?", Angeal asked, "_Who_ are you doing?"

Sephiroth's silhouette sat up straighter after Angeal said that. "Angeal, what're you…"

"Answer the goddamn question, Sephiroth!", Angeal cut in before Sephiroth could make another excuse.

Sephiroth and Genesis's silhouettes exchanged glances before Sephiroth calmly answered, "Me and Genesis were talking, Angeal, just like we told you."

Angeal was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he dropped the flashlight, effectively breaking it, and stormed into the house, slamming the door and leaving silence in his wake.

A few tense moments passed before Zack asked, "Why was Angeal so mad?"

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't like to be lied to.", he suggested.

Riku nodded as Sora stared at the door.

Cassie stared at everyone before she asked, "Now, why was everyone outside?"

Cloud looked down before he explained to Cassie, "We heard a whining noise and it woke us up, so we wanted to find out what it was. Angeal was out here because Seph and Genesis kicked him out of their tent to 'talk'."

Cassie nodded, "I heard the noise, too.", she mused.

Zack sighed before he said, "Well, it does us no good to stand around here in the middle of the night. Let's go back to sleep."

"Wait", Sora said, "Me and Riku brought some games.", he motioned to Zack and Cloud's tent, "We were wondering if we could play them."

"Sure.", Zack said, throwing Cloud a smile.

Cloud returned the grin before he beckoned them all inside the tent to play.

* * *

The five played Candyland and Scrabble until Cloud won with the word 'omnipotent'. Then, everyone dispersed and went back to their own tents. The whining noise wasn't heard again.

"I'm exhausted.", Cloud sighed as he curled up on Zack's chest.

Zack chuckled, "Me too, babe.", he replied.

Cloud looked up at Zack, who smiled down at him. The blond smiled back before he leaned up to press a feather-light kiss on Zack's lips. Zack smiled even wider as he carefully wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and kissed his forehead. Cloud could feel his skin tingle where Zack had kissed him.

"Goodnight, Zack.", Cloud murmured into Zack's neck.

"Night, Chocobo.", Zack replied with a grin.

Cloud scowled slightly before he said, "I love you."

Zack slowly closed his eyes. "I love you, too.", he purred before he drifted off to sleep.

Cloud's eyelids slid shut as he slowly fell asleep, too.

Both were oblivious to the jealous cyan gaze on them.

* * *

**Guess who? Tell me who you think was watching them.**

**What do you think Sephy and Genesis were doing? *wink* XD**

**Sorry about the long wait, but my internet has been down since forever. D:**

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I haven't been getting any reviews lately, and it's kinda pissing me off. I want to know how I'm doing and if you guys are still reading. D:**

**To end on a good note, the next chapter is going to be exciting, and I don't mean the interlude after this. It will be solely dedicated to yours truly: FANFICTION!!!!! Yay!**

**- X Academy**


	12. Interlude Two: Angeal

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Interlude Two: Angeal!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** implied Sephiroth x Genesis

Platonic Angeal x Zack

**Characters:** Angeal – 46

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Second interlude. You would kinda imagine that Angeal is angry after what happened in the last chapter, huh? This interlude sheds some light on what he was thinking and on what actually happened.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union, or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Angeal cursed to himself as he turned over the millionth time that night. His night had been wakeful, full of thoughts and questions. He told himself that he was acting like a child, but, didn't he have a right to be after what happened?

He sighed as he thought over what happened yet again. Why couldn't Sephiroth and Genesis just tell him what they wanted to do so he wouldn't get so angry? They stated that they simply wanted to talk, if talking includes thrusting into your best friend over and over again. Angeal solemnly remembered the whining noise, the way the two immediately halted what they were doing once they were caught, the hushed murmuring, the way they refused to face what they were doing. It surprised him that Sephiroth could be so irresponsible. Genesis was a different story, but Sephiroth?

And then they had to make up a lame excuse for the noise. They could of just flat out told them that they were having sex, and get over with it. Angeal valued honesty, honor, and pride over everything, they should know better than to lie to their best friend.

Angeal sat up and leaned over to grab the TV remote off of his nightstand and turn the TV on. Some sort of medical sitcom was on. Angeal flipped through the channels dismally. He looked ghostly in the pale light of the television, the haunted look in his eyes adding emphasis. Suddenly, the sight of two people passionately kissing caught his attention. He angrily changed the channel to something that looked like ice skating.

Angeal then remembered the worried look on Zack's face. He was too angry to notice it before, but now that he had calmed down a bit, he recalled the genuine concern in his student's eyes. That made him warm inside, knowing that his puppy was concerned about him. He didn't want anything more with Zack than he already had, but, he knew if he loved anyone, it was Zack.

Angeal looked up at the TV to see a man and a woman slowly skating in each others' arms. He wondered if he would ever find someone he could love like a lover, not as a friend, like Genesis, a sister, like Nephtys, a brother, like Sephiroth, a son, like Riku **(1)**, a buddy he just happened to favor, like Cassie, or just some inexplicable affection he didn't want to pursue, like Zack. He found it sad; everyone was falling in love lately, but not him. He wasn't jealous, simply alienated. He smiled solemnly at the television, watching the couple do a few twirls before they bowed deeply and the audience cheered for them.

Would anyone ever cheer for him like that? Angeal brushed the thoughts aside as he lay down slowly, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep for good this time.

*~*

Angeal woke up to hear someone knocking on the front door. He looked outside the window to see that day was just breaking, and it was raining. He groaned to himself before he slid out of his bed to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a face that had become familiar around the house lately.

"Hey, Angeal.", the girl said as she played with a black lock of hair, "Sorry it's so early, I just wanted to surprise my peeps. Why are there tents in the back yard?"

Angeal paused before he said, "Good morning, Trixie."

* * *

**Trixie is going to be a fun character, wait and see. I'm not going to spoil anything about though, you'll just have to find out in the next chappie.**

**Does Emo!Angeal appeal to you? It just kind of fit.**

**1) Since Angeal is one of Sephiroth's closest friends, he is Riku's godfather, along with Genesis and Zack.**

**Again, sorry about the wait!**

**REVIEW, damn it!!!**

**- X Academy**


	13. Chapter 10: Viva La Fanfiction!

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter ten.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie  
Slight Sora x Cassie  
Slight Axel x Roxas  
Sephiroth x Genesis

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis – 46  
Roxas – 18  
Axel – 21  
Cassie – 15  
Trixie – 19  
Nephtys – 45  
Kadaj – 18

**New Characters: Trixie: **Riku's girlfriend. She has long, black hair and emerald green eyes. Trixie has a bubbly, spunky personality with a little attitude, but is nonetheless a good friend. Although she might appear to be a little headstrong, she is an understanding person who will listen if you ask nicely. An old friend of Roxas and devoted to Riku.

**Author Notes: **New characters are going to be introduced, so pay attention. I hope you like Trixie; she would be my favorite OC in Viva after Cassie and Trey (he's in a later chapter).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack woke up to a pattering sound on the roof of the tent. He squinted and yawned in the dull gray light as he tried to figure out what the sound was. He looked up. Little droplets of water were falling on the tent. Then it hit him: it was raining. He _LOVED_ rain!

Cloud stirred from where he lay before he woke up. Zack watched him as he stretched and, like him, figure out what the sound was. Once Cloud seemed to figure out, he froze. There was a look of panic in his aquamarine eyes, but Zack couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, you okay, Cloud?" he asked, reaching out to brush Cloud's bangs out of his eyes.

Cloud flinched away like Zack had burned him. He was breathing hard and was inexplicably terrified of something.

Zack gasped in shock. "Cloudy, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Cloud was silent before he turned over and covered his head. He was shivering, but it wasn't from cold.

Zack sighed as he watched Cloud. The blond hid himself in his sleeping bag for what seemed like an eternity before he looked over his shoulder at Zack.

Zack flashed a small smile. Cloud looked back over his shoulder and hid again.

"_What the fuck?_" Zack asked himself. Why was Cloud so scared all of a sudden? Did he have a nightmare? Did he forget who he was?

"Cloudy", Zack began, inching closer to his scared lover and gently wrapping his arms around him, "What's wrong?"

Cloud winced in Zack's gentle embrace, but Zack held him tight enough so that he couldn't escape.

Zack buried his face in Cloud's mussed spikes, kissing his head gently, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Cloud let out a shuddery breath before he murmured, "It's raining."

Zack was confused. "What's wrong with the rain?" he asked.

"…", Cloud opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but immediately shut it, cowering into himself again.

"Tell me.", Zack prompted,"It's okay."

Cloud paused, "… it was raining when you died."

Zack's eyes widened in realization. He finally figured out why Cloud hated running water so much; it had been raining when he had died. It was also the reason why he loved the rain so much, he had found peace then.

"It's okay." he said, "I'm here now."

Cloud shifted a little before he turned in Zack's embrace and snuggled up to the older man. He sat still for a few moments, trying to calm himself.

Zack rubbed Cloud's back and rested his chin on Cloud's head. He waited and listened as Cloud's breathing calmed.

Everything was silent except for the rain falling outside and Cloud's hard breathing before the blond asked, "Do you think Riku and Sora are awake yet?"

Zack smiled, "I don't know. Do you wanna check?"

Cloud paused, "Sure.", he answered.

Once they were outside, rain poured down on them like a giant shower head sat right over the Earth. Zack tilted his head back and let the rain shower his face, a content smile on his face. When he looked at Cloud, the blond was looking at the ground gloomily. He looked much smaller. Zack frowned before he took Cloud's hands in his own.

"C'mon.", he said, leading Cloud across the yard.

Cloud looked confused, "Where're we going?" The blond started to panic.

"Calm down." Zack told him as he led Cloud around the house and out to the front. He took Cloud to the end of the driveway. Zack flashed a smile at Cloud before he released Cloud's hand and jumped out into the street, right into a puddle of water. He splashed water on Cloud's legs.

"What're you doing?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked at him, shaking his damp spikes. "What does it look like?" he replied, "I'm playing in the rain." Zack remembered the times when he was a little kid and him and Kunsel played out in the rain. When he was a Second Class SOLDIER, he would drag Angeal outside to play with him. He and Aerith would have fun in the rain, and even as a First Class, he had managed to get Sephiroth outside when it was pouring. But now he wanted to play with Cloud.

Cloud gave him an incredulous look, "Why?" he asked. He shifted uncomfortably in the rain.

Zack smiled as he walked over to Cloud, "It's fun." he answered. He took Cloud's hands, "Come on, play with me." Zack tugged at Cloud.

Cloud resisted Zack's efforts, "I don't wanna." he said. Zack almost laughed out loud at Cloud. He looked like a little kid who didn't want to sit on Santa's lap in the mall.

"Oh, come on, killjoy!" he said, "Please?" Zack flashed Cloud his puppy-dog eyes he was expert at doing and pouted his lip.

Cloud almost gave in to Zack's perfect puppy eyes, but resisted yet again. "No.", he said firmly.

Zack looked defeated. He released Cloud's hands. "Fine.", he said, "But if you don't want to play with me…" he cut himself off with a deviant smirk.

Zack had swept Cloud off of his feet and into his arms before the blond could say anything. "…I'll make you play with me!" he finished.

"Zack!!!" Cloud exclaimed, "Put me down!!!"

Zack laughed breathlessly before he bent down to gently kiss Cloud's forehead. He felt Cloud immediately melt like Jell-O in his arms, and smiled at his victory.

"I'm still not playing with you." Cloud said stubbornly, but the way he snuggled into Zack's chest said otherwise.

Zack smiled warmly at Cloud. "Fine.", he said. He handled Cloud like a doll and placed Cloud down so that his feet rested on top of his. He draped one of Cloud's arms around his shoulder and held the other. "Dance with me."

Cloud looked defiantly up at Zack, but the ravenette melted him with his smile. "Fine.", Cloud said tenaciously, laying his head on Zack's shoulder.

Zack grinned and did a jig in his head. He won!

Zack slowly moved his feet, moving Cloud with him. He rocked the blond side to side and held him close to his body.

Cloud looked like a porcelain doll in Zack's arms. The blond nuzzled Zack's neck for comfort; he wasn't exactly comfortable in the rain yet.

Zack responded by resting his chin on Cloud's soaked spikes. He murmured things like, "Love you.", and "Don't be afraid." in Cloud's hair before he pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead and gently kissed him.

Cloud almost gasped. It was a simple gesture, but it nearly knocked the breath straight out of Cloud. He knew he loved Zack, but Zack reciprocating those feelings almost made him burst with joy. He never wanted the moment to end, no matter if it was raining or not. He didn't want Zack to let him go. Cloud held Zack tighter and pressed closer.

Zack was slightly surprised at the sudden movement. He mistook the gesture and thought that Cloud was scared.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing in his steps to look down at Cloud in concern.

Cloud looked up at Zack with pleading eyes. "Don't stop." he begged.

Zack gazed down into Cloud's eyes intensely. The two held their gaze before Zack leaned down and pressed his lips to Cloud's parted ones.

Cloud pressed hard against Zack's lips, suddenly wanting to be impossibly close to the brunette.

The two momentarily forgot the rain, now only focused on each other. Zack concentrated on memorizing every inch of Cloud's face with his hands; his thin eyebrows, his pretty lashes, his perfect nose, his cute dimples.

Cloud twined his arms around Zack's neck, enjoying the feeling of Zack's wet body against his. The only thing between them was their drenched t-shirts.

When they pulled away, Cloud buried his face in Zack's neck.

"Ouch.", Zack said.

Cloud looked up in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Zack looked down at Cloud, "Ow, I just fell really hard." he said.

Cloud gave Zack a confused look before the brunette smiled and pressed his forehead against his own.

"I fell in love." Zack said softly. He touched his nose to Cloud's, "With you."

Cloud smiled an impossibly beautiful smile. Zack wished he could see Cloud smile like that every day. "I think I fell in love with you, too." Cloud said, grinning.

The serene look on Cloud's face took Zack's breath away. He took one of Cloud's hands from behind his back and slowly swayed.

Cloud sighed contentedly against Zack's moist neck. He gently pressed his lips to the brunette's tan skin.

*~*

"Damn it!" Riku screamed as Sora sprayed him with water.

Sora looked up from the puddle he was standing in, "Oh, come on. It's already raining."

Riku smirked before he charged into Sora and pushed him face-first into a puddle of mud. "You like that?" he asked as he pushed Sora's face over and over into the mud.

"Shit!" Sora gasped as he looked up at Riku. He got up to charge at him, but slipped in another puddle and fell again.

Riku was about to tackle him when he felt someone pull him back and throw him forcefully into the mud. He struggled to compose himself before he looked up and saw Zack standing over him. Before the brunette could say anything, Riku pushed him down into the mud.

"Whoo!!!" Cassie called from where she sat under the patio with Cloud, "Ya'll are getting' rough out there!!!"

It was about eleven o' clock in the morning, and Cassie and Cloud sat under the patio and watched Zack, Riku, and Sora fight it out in the mud. Cassie was intrigued by it, while Cloud sat wistfully and watched. He almost flinched every time he saw Zack fall in the mud; it reminded him so much of what had happened years ago.

"Son of a bitch!!!" Zack cursed as he tackled Riku in the mud. Sora stood up from where he fell and simply watched, smiling. His plan had worked: he would act weak so that Zack would be pitted against Riku, and while they fought, he would swoop in and beat both of them. It was genius.

Zack grunted when Riku grabbed a fistful of his spiky hair. Riku yanked it back.

"Shit!!!" he exclaimed, clawing at the silver-haired teen.

Suddenly, Sora jumped in and kicked Riku on the back. Riku rolled off of Zack and landed in the mud. Sora then started throwing handfuls of mud at Zack, finally hitting him in the face.

"I win!!!" Sora said, waiting for Cassie to confirm it. But Cassie was looking at something behind him, and when Sora turned…

WHAM!!! He got punched dead in the face. Riku kicked him and rolled him over and over in the mud until Sora screamed his surrender. When he turned to Zack, the raven-haired man sat obediently in the mud.

"You win." he said.

Riku smiled triumphantly.

"Riku wins!!!" Cassie called from where she sat. Riku started for the house when something jumped on his back, causing him to fall back into the mud.

When he looked up, he saw a familiar face, smirking.

"No you don't.", Trixie said before she got off of him and walked to the house.

Sora and Zack laughed loudly as Riku got up and charged at Trixie, swooping her up off her feet.

"Riku!" Trixie exclaimed as the other teen assaulted her with tickles.

"Who wins now, huh?" he asked before he pressed a kiss on her lips and let go of her.

Zack, Cassie, Sora, and even Cloud laughed as they tramped into the house.

"Take off your dirty shoes!" Nephtys said once they came in the house.

Riku, Zack, Sora, and Trixie obliged, throwing their shoes back outside.

"Did the Ancient Two come down yet?" Zack asked. He was referring to Sephiroth and Genesis, who hadn't shown their faces after everyone got the tents inside.

Nephtys shook her head, "Nope.", she answered.

"So, does this mean that they're going out?" Kadaj asked.

"We don't know." Riku said. Once he'd slept and thought about the whole thing, Riku realized that he wasn't quite comfortable with the fact yet. Neither did Sora, because Genesis was his cousin, Zack, because Sephiroth was his best friend, or Cloud, simply because it didn't seem right. Cassie showed no surprise. It was like she knew it was going to happen.

Zack glanced at Angeal as he and Cloud headed upstairs so he could shower. Angeal stared unseeingly at the TV, a haunted look in his eyes.

* * *

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Zack asked once he had finished showering. Cloud was sitting on the bed and looking at something on the laptop.

"Ew.", he said before he pressed a key on the keyboard.

Zack walked over and got himself comfortable behind Cloud before he pulled the blond into his lap and peered over his shoulder. There was a list of what looked like stories, because there was a summary, the number of chapters, words, and something called reviews. The first one on the page was called _Tenacity_ by _Strange and Intoxicating ~rsa_.

"What is this?" Zack asked.

"Something called 'fanfiction'." Cloud answered, "People write stories about us."

Zack scanned the page. Story after story, and about them?

"Fans write it, or something." Cloud said, "I think some of them are way too sappy, but most of them are gross."

"What do you mean, gross?" Zack asked.

Cloud paused, "I mean, this must be a porno site with all the sex in it."

Zack laughed at that, "It can't be that bad.", he said, "Let me see."

*~*

After an hour of reading some smut stories Cloud had pointed out, Zack was stunned… and utterly hooked. He didn't even know it was possible for people to write this kind of stuff with so much detail, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He had come across weird pairings like _RenoxYuffie_ and _CloudxRiku_ more than once.

"Are you done fangirling?", Cloud asked as he came into the room with an ice cream bar in his hand.

"Hold up.", Zack said, "I found something really good."

Cloud sighed, "What?"

"Something about a big crossover and life after the series **(1)**.", Zack answered.

"Zack, Riku wants to go outside, and he wants you to come with us."

"Hold up.", Zack said, "I'm gonna bookmark this." He clicked a few times. "But you know, there's this really cool story that's like a hundred chapters long, and still not finished. It's the bomb!"

Cloud smiled, "What's it called?", he asked.

"_Tenacity_, or something.", Zack answered, "I already made an account on the site."

"What?", Cloud asked. He was surprised Zack could do so much in an hour.

"Yeah.", Zack answered, closing the laptop, "I'm VampireWolf93."

Cloud chuckled as Zack followed him downstairs.

"Yo.", Riku said once Zack and Cloud came into the room.

"What's up?", Zack asked as he sat down next to Riku on the couch, stealing a sip from his soda.

Riku scowled at the soda before he answered, "Can we go see _The Dark Knight_ today?"

Zack's eyes widened, "Sure.", he answered.

"Awesome!", Sora said.

Cloud and Cassie murmured their approval.

Riku smiled as he took another sip from his soda. He saw Zack eyeing the bottle.

"Get your own.", he said.

Zack scowled before he ripped the soda out of Riku's hand and took a big gulp.

Riku grabbed it back and filled his mouth with soda. He spit it right in between Zack's eyes.

Cloud, Sora, Cassie, and Nephtys began to laugh at that, Riku grinning triumphantly as he downed the rest of his soda.

Zack wiped the soda off of his face, and when he looked up, Angeal caught his eye. The man was sitting exactly where he had been an hour ago, glaring at the table. Zack pouted before he got to his feet and walked over to Angeal.

"Hey, Gramps.", he teased.

Angeal looked up at him. Zack smiled. Angeal simply stared at him before he looked down again. The man's face didn't give away any emotion, but Zack thought he caught a smile in his eyes. He sat down next to Angeal.

"What's up?", he asked.

Angeal shrugged, "Nothing.", he answered.

Zack frowned, "Do you want to come with us to see _The Dark Knight_?", he asked.

Angeal looked up at Zack. He studied his student for a moment before a smile made its way onto his face.

"Sure.", he answered.

*~*

"What track?", Zack asked as he fiddled with the CD player.

"Um…", Riku scanned the back cover, "Three."

Zack skipped to track three, and soon, the sound of deep bass guitars and a melancholy voice filled the room:

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But I'd rather swim ashore_ **(2)**

Riku got up from where he stood, tossing the CD case on the sofa, and walked over to Trixie. He took the girl's hands in his own and swayed with her to the music.

Zack watched as Cassie tugged at Angeal's pants, but the man wouldn't budge. She did the same with Sora, and the teen picked Cassie up and rocked side to side. Cassie smiled widely.

Axel stood and, to Roxas's surprise, took the younger teen in his arms and copied the rest of the couples in the room.

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand, twirled him around once, and held the younger man's body close to his as he swayed rhythmically with the music.

_I wanna swim away, but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

Riku twirled Trixie around and held her close. Trixie leaned into Riku.

_Where is the coastguard?_

_I keep looking each direction_

Cassie wound her arms around Sora's neck. Sora blushed in embarrassment.

_For a spotlight; gimme something_

_I need something for protection_

Axel tucked Roxas's head under his chin. Roxas blushed.

_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine_

_The jetsam sunk; I'm left behind_

Zack brushed his lips against Cloud's forehead. Cloud pressed his body close to Zack's.

_I'm treading for my life, believe me_

_How can I keep up this breathing?_

Angeal bopped his head solemnly to the music. Nephtys quietly sang along.

_Not knowing how to think_

_I scream aloud, begin to sink_

Aerith kicked her legs to the beat, humming softly.

_My legs and arms are broken down_

_With envy for the solid ground_

Sephiroth walked in the room and looked around before he started towards the kitchen.

_I'm reaching for the-_

Wait, what?!

Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing and stared at Sephiroth. Once the silver-haired man realized all eyes were on him, he asked, "What?"

No one answered. Cassie unlatched herself from Sora and stopped the music. She resumed staring at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked around, "What?", he asked again.

Everyone was silent until Sora asked, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Sephiroth blushed briefly before he asked, "What're you talking about?"

Zack sighed, "You know, Genesis? Who you were making sweet…"

"And loud.", Riku put in.

"… love to last night?"

Sephiroth flushed again, "You mean that incident last night?", he quickly recovered, "Me and Genesis were doing nothing of the sort…"

"You sounded like a gay porno movie.", Cassie said. Cloud snickered at that.

Sephiroth frowned, "I don't want to talk about it anymore.", he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Aw, I thought the Great Sephiroth was brave.", Cloud said, "I didn't know he was a coward."

Sephiroth immediately walked out of the kitchen, ready to round on Cloud.

Zack stepped in front of Cloud defensively.

Sephiroth stopped in front of Zack, ready to spat an insult, when a voice cut in.

"Tell me, Sephiroth.", the voice, deep and melancholy, said.

Everyone turned to look at Angeal, who was staring at Sephiroth with an intensity that could burn holes right through the general.

"Tell me just what you and Genesis were doing last night. If you two weren't fucking like rabbits, what were you doing? Talking?", Angeal challenged, anger evident in his tone.

Zack's eyes widened at the tone Angeal was using. There was pure venom dripping in his voice, and it was directed straight at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth hesitated, and he and Angeal stared at each other like it was a staring contest. Genesis came downstairs, but stopped as soon as he saw what was going on.

After a long moment of tense silence, Sephiroth answered quietly, "Yes, Angeal. Yes, we were fucking like rabbits, just as you said. Is there a problem with that?"

Sephiroth didn't wait for an answer. Instead he quickly paced over to Genesis, who stood at the foot of the stairs. Sephiroth grabbed the front of Genesis's shirt and locked him in a violent kiss. Genesis gasped at the rough contact and as Sephiroth pulled away, he glared at Angeal.

"Is there a problem with that, Angeal?", Sephiroth hissed before he stormed upstairs with Genesis in tow.

Everyone stood and stared in awe at the stairs.

Zack's jaw hung open as he stared dumbly at the spot where the kiss had taken place.

Cloud's eyes were bulging out of his head, his hand going suspiciously to his mouth.

Riku's mouth was open and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

Sora simply stared at the stairs, his eyebrows raised.

Axel's mouth was slightly open, and he squinted at the stairs.

Roxas appeared to be hiding behind Axel, as if Sephiroth would come back downstairs and raise hell.

Nephtys was staring at the stairs, her eyes wide and her mouth forming an 'O'.

Trixie stared at the stairs, and what almost looked like a smile was on her face.

Aerith stared at the stairs in horror, her hands clasped in prayer.

Angeal stared at the table, back into his trance, but angrier this time.

Cassie fumbled with buttons on her cellphone, desperate to send the video she took of the fight to everyone she knew.

_Subject: Sephy is GAY!!!_

_Message: Look at this fight I taped. Sephiroth is fucking GAY!!!! Please forward this to all your friends and relatives!!! HELP GAYNESS FIND ITS WAY INTO THE WORLD, STARTING WITH SEPHIROTH!!!!_

"I will never look at your father the same way again.", Sora said quietly to Riku.

Riku simply continued to stare stupidly at the stairs.

No one said anything before Zack started upstairs.

Cassie looked up from her cellphone, "Where are you going?", she asked.

"Talk to Seph.", Zack answered.

Cassie walked to him and handed him her cellphone.

Zack stared at the Razr in confusion. "What's this for?", he asked.

"Tape any sex or making out if you see it.", Cassie answered with a smirk.

Zack rolled his eyes before he started upstairs. He stopped at Sephiroth's door, but before he knocked, he heard a suspicious noise. He hesitated before he quietly pressed his ear to the door.

He heard whispers and strange sounds before he distinctly heard Genesis's voice.

"Don't be mad at him.", Genesis said.

Sephiroth paused before he whispered something else. There was shuffling before Zack heard a soft moan, and then he abruptly pulled away from the door.

Screw talking to Sephiroth; he was already screwing Genesis.

Zack felt a twinge of unease. It was a little new and unusual that Sephiroth and Genesis suddenly decided "Oh, let's start fucking and not tell anyone." It was weird.

And Sephiroth was acting weird because of it.

Zack scratched his head as he headed downstairs.

Angeal was mad about it, but Zack couldn't quite figure out why. Was it because he was jealous, or just because they didn't tell him?

Sephiroth was Riku's father; Zack wondered how Riku felt about it. The silver-haired teen didn't say much about the whole situation. Didn't Sephiroth consider his family and friends' feelings before he started the whole mess?

And Nephtys! Sephiroth was her husband once; how did she feel? Was she hurt by the fact?

And then there was Cassie. She didn't seem fazed by it at all. It was almost like she knew it was going to happen.

But then Zack stopped himself. He shouldn't be blaming it all on Sephiroth. Genesis wasn't exactly the innocent type.

Zack was thinking about all this when he came downstairs. Everyone was exactly how they had been when he went upstairs. Even Cassie was still punching buttons on her cellphone. Zack thought a minute before he got an idea.

He walked over to Cloud and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

Cloud winced in surprise before he realized what was happening.

Zack whispered, "Play along.", in his ear before he hefted Cloud into his arms, bridal style.

Zack made a loud show of saying, "Okay, me and Cloud are gonna go upstairs, now!"

Cassie's head snapped up and a wide smile was on her face.

Riku turned his head so fast, you would've sworn he'd gotten whiplash. "What?!!", he asked.

Zack laughed as he set Cloud down, "Just kidding!", he said. Cloud twined his arms around Zack's neck and pressed a light kiss on his lips. Zack snaked an arm around Cloud's waist and smirked seductively.

"Or not.", he added.

"Oh, come on!", Riku said.

Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead, "I can do whatever I want.", he said.

"And I support you in it!", Cassie said, "Go ahead and do what you want with Cloud." She smirked.

Zack threw his head back and laughed before he said, "Let's go outside for awhile.", he said.

"And do what?", Sora asked.

Zack flashed a million-dollar smile, "Play street football."

* * *

Angeal had argued vehemently against the idea, saying it was too dangerous, and could kill all of them. Nephtys threw a fit on how treacherous it was, fussing about how they could get hit by passing cars or scrape their knees. Zack and Riku, however, insisted they play. Cloud loved it.

When Zack said they would play "Street Football", he meant that they would run around in the street and throw a football amongst themselves, shouting unnecessary obscenities, while Cassie stood on the sidelines, yelling like a maniac. It was the genius idea Cloud had come up with eight years ago when they were all young, and they still played it today, even as adults.

"Go long!!!", Sora shouted as he threw the ball from where he stood in the middle of the street.

Cloud immediately ran for it, with Riku close behind. "Shit!!!!", he shouted.

"Get the fuck out of the way, BITCH!!!", Riku yelled as they chased the ball.

Zack stood at the corner of the street, and suddenly, his eyes flicked to the side. Immediately, he ran, bumping into Cloud, who Riku bumped into.

"Move!!!", he screamed, grabbing Cloud and throwing him over his shoulder as he snatched Riku's hand and pulled him along. His superhuman speed came in handy at times like this: when they were being chased by a car.

Sora ran onto the sidewalk next to Cassie, safely out of the way.

Riku stumbled and almost fell before Zack wrapped his arm securely around his waist and held him close to his body, holding Cloud on his shoulder with his other arm.

"GO!!!! GO!!!! GO!!!!", Cassie shouted.

Zack peeked behind him over Riku's head to see the car a yard behind him. He waited a few seconds before he swerved off of the street and across the sidewalk… right into a bush.

The car sped off, the driver yelling, "Jackass!!!", out of the window.

Sora and Cassie howled with laughter from where they stood as Riku pushed his way out of Zack's arms and stood up. The silver-haired teen dusted leaves off of him.

Zack helped Cloud out of the bush and took his face into his hands. "Are you okay?", he asked, running his thumb across a smudge of dirt on Cloud's face.

Cloud laughed airily before he placed his hands on Zack's chest and pressed his pink lips against the ravenette's. "Are you kidding?", he said, smirking up at Zack with a smile in his eyes, "We've been playing this game for years, and you're asking me if I'm okay? That was frickin' awesome!"

Zack smiled, "You sprained your ankle once.", he said.

Cloud pouted and ran his fingertip along the faded scar on Zack's jaw, "I'm fine.", he said, smiling before he pulled away.

Zack's eyes lingered on Cloud as the blond walked into the street and picked up the football. "_Gods, I love him!_", he thought as he followed Cloud, like a puppy.

Cloud swung his arm back and launched the football down the street. "Suck on this, BITCH!!!", he yelled.

Zack sped off after the ball, yelling, "Move it, fuckface!!!!", at Riku and Sora.

"Mine, bitches!!!", Riku shouted. His fingertips grazed the ball before Zack slammed into him, throwing him off of his feet.

Zack grabbed the ball out of the air, smiling at his victory, before Riku grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Zack's right cheek collided with the road, and he felt Riku grab the football.

"I got it, fuckers!!!", Riku yelled.

Zack heard Cloud exclaim his name in surprise, and he felt hands on his back turn him over. He looked up to see Cloud's concerned face gazing down at him.

"Are you okay, Zack?", the blond asked. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Zack smiled as he cupped Cloud's cheek. "We've been playing this game for years…", he quoted, "… and you're asking me if I'm okay? I'll be fine, babe, don't cry."

A small smile made its way onto Cloud's face before the noise of a car was heard. Cloud turned his head to see a car rounding the corner, and he and Zack were in the middle of the road.

Riku immediately dropped the ball, panicking.

Zack stood and pulled Cloud up with him. "Run!!!", he demanded.

Cloud gripped his forearms, "No!! I'm staying with you!!!"

Zack glimpsed the terror in Cloud's eyes before he shoved the blond away, shouting, "Run!!! Run, Cloud!!!!"

Cloud paused before he ran down the street, grabbing Sora off of the road, who was covering his face with his arms as if he could deflect the car. Zack picked the ball up off the street and ran.

Riku ran after Zack, who was speeding down the street at godlike speed. He suddenly felt an intense sense of protectiveness, the kind he imagined Zack had felt all the time when it came to those he cared about. He was going to protect Zack this time.

He didn't know why, but he was terrified. Not for himself, but for Zack, the older brother he had always had and never wanted to leave.

Zack suddenly turned around and ran towards Riku. Riku felt Zack's hands on his forearms and the awesome might in them. In seconds, he was in Zack's hands and then suddenly on the sidewalk, out of the car's way. When he looked up, Zack was running from the car again.

"Stay there!!!", the brunette shouted.

As the car gained on Zack, the man ran as fast as he could. Zack blindly threw the ball before veered onto the sidewalk and fell onto his back just as the car sped off. He was inches from getting hit.

The sound of a breaking window was heard, but no one paid attention to it.

"Zack!!!", the brunette heard Riku yell.

Riku ran to Zack and knelt by his side. Tears were streaming down the teen's cheeks.

Zack was surprised; Riku _never_ cried.

Zack sat up and hugged Riku, burying his nose in the teen's silver spikes. "It's okay Riku, I'm fine." When Zack pulled away, he saw a small stain of blood on Riku's hair where his cheek had been. He had not been aware of the bleeding until now.

"Are you sure? I got sc-", Riku started before he was cut off by someone yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE DAMN WINDOW!!!"

Zack and Riku stood up and walked into the street to see what had happened. Cloud, Sora, and Cassie joined them and stared at a house with a broken window.

They saw two men and a woman move about the house before they came to the door and stared out into the street.

One man had tousled, shoulder length, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes that stood out against his pale skin. The man had a muscular build, and what looked like old battle scars marked his arms. He had an irritated, confused expression on his face.

The other man had straight blond hair that came down to the small of his muscular back, indigo eyes similar to that of his companion's, and what looked like a headband or bandages wrapped around his head just above his eyes. He looked angry and annoyed.

The woman had long, cream colored hair pulled up into a ponytail, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was extremely beautiful. She looked confused and curious, unlike her male cohorts.

The blond man scanned the area before he spotted Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie in the street. He said something to the other man, and he turned to glare at them, too.

"Uh, oh.", Riku murmured quietly.

* * *

**Guess who?**

**Oh, they got in trouble!!!! Wait to see what happens!**

**This is a particularly violent chapter, isn't it? Well, that's what you get when you're working with four hormone-crazed boys!**

**Review, please, and Merry Christmas to all of you faithful readers!!!!**

**- X Academy**


	14. Chapter 11: Viva La Optimism

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter eleven.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Cecil x Rosa  
Slight Kain x Zack

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Cecil Harvey – 26  
Rosa Farrell – 25  
Kain Highwind – 27  
Rydia – 17  
Ceodore Harvey – 15  
Tigerclaw – (Cat)  
Mistyfoot – (Cat)  
Nephtys (over phone) – 45

**New Characters: **

**Tigerclaw: **Kain's cat. He is a dark brown tabby cat with darker flecks in his fur. He has broad shoulders, muscular legs, piercing amber eyes, and thick fur. Tigerclaw is a solitary cat, much like Kain himself, and is only comfortable around his owner. He is known to pounce on high surfaces and furniture, but Kain doesn't mind. Tigerclaw is an outside cat, but spends time inside also.  
**Mistyfoot:** Cecil and Rosa's cat. She is a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, paws, and the tip of her tail. She has long legs, a slim body, clear blue eyes, and thin fur. Mistyfoot is a social cat, like Cecil and Rosa, and enjoys spending time around many people. She is a housecat, but occasionally pads outside.

**Author Notes: **Well, after what happened in the last chapter, you'd imagine that my boys are in trouble. See what happens to them. Oh, and on a side note, now it's about 3:45 in the afternoon when this chapter starts. I also want to make a point right now. If anyone has a problem with any of the pairings, especially the same-sex ones, get over it. I try to keep everyone in character, and sexuality doesn't define a character to me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"Did you break our window?!", the man with the silvery-white hair asked once Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie came around to walking across the street and explaining themselves.

Zack simply stared, Cloud held onto Zack's arm, Cassie bit her lip, and Sora stared guiltily at the ground as Riku answered, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to break your window, we were just…"  
"Not paying attention, right?" the man cut him off. He was in a very irritable mood. He looked like he was about to say something else when the woman came forward and placed her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Calm down." she said. Zack saw a teenager in the house peer out of the broken window out at them.

"I'm sure it was just an accident." the woman said politely, "We can clear this up once we're all inside…" she glanced at Zack, "And your cheek is bandaged." The woman pulled her hand away from the man and held it out to Zack. "I'm Rosa." she said with a smile.

Zack smiled back and took her hand to shake it, "Zack.", he said.

"Cloud.", Cloud said as Rosa shook his hand. Rosa's eyes seemed to brighten slightly in recognition.

"Cloud Strife?" she asked.

Cloud blushed and nodded, "Yes."

Rosa smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you." she said before she held her hand out to Riku.

"Riku.", the teen said as he shook Rosa's hand.

"Sora.", Sora said while he and the woman shook hands. He seemed happy that the mood wasn't hostile anymore.

Rosa reached down to shake Cassie's hand.

"Cassie.", the girl said.

Rosa pulled back and motioned to her two companions. "This is Cecil, my husband…" she said, motioning towards the man with silvery-white hair, "… and this is Kain, one of my best friends and Cecil's adoptive brother." she gestured towards the blond-haired man.

Cecil's prickly mood seemed to evaporate. Kain stayed cold, however. "It's nice to meet you." Cecil said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Cloud replied with a smile.

Cecil's eyes widened, "Cloud?!" he said, "Long time no see!!"

He pulled Cloud into a hug, Zack, Riku, Sora, and Cassie looking on in confusion.

"Wow!" Cloud said, "It's good to see you. I didn't know you lived down the street."

"I didn't know you lived here either." Cecil said as he pulled away from Cloud.

"Can somebody explain all of this to us?!" Cassie cut in, "We're a little slow when it comes to the fact that Cloud knows Cecil."

Cloud laughed, "Sorry.", he said, "Cecil and I know each other from _Dissidia_. We fought together."

"You mean that new PSP game?" Riku asked.

"Precisely.", Cecil answered.

"Um, I hate to ruin the good mood, but doesn't Zack need his cheek bandaged?" Sora said, pointing at Zack.

Cecil's eyes flicked to Zack. "You're right." he said, "Let's go inside. I-"

"I'll bandage his cheek." Kain cut in. It was the first thing he'd said.

Cecil looked at Kain for a moment before he said, "Alright, Kain."

The group filed into the house. The living room was airy, with two large windows in front of the house, including the broken one. The walls were painted a pastel green color. A huge TV cabinet, with DVD players, CD players and a few flower pots were placed stood against the right wall, and there was a small coffee table and a beige suede sofa in front of it. The sofa matched the carpet. Exotic plants were placed in almost every corner of the room. Beyond the living room was a walk-in kitchen with a bar cutting it off from the rest of the house. To the left of the living room was a large dining room. A huge window shined light into the room and the dining table appeared to be made of glass. There were four seats on each side of the table and a chair at each end. Again, there were plants and flowers in every corner of the room. There was another room beyond the dining room, but Zack couldn't tell what was in there. The whole first floor seemed to have no hallways; everything was walk-in. It was similar to their house, but made it look much more crowded. There seemed to be a lot of space in this house, but in their house, it was always crowded with people or random things people didn't feel like picking up.

Zack saw that same teenager he saw in the window lounging on the sofa and watching TV. The teen had hair similar to Cecil's, but it had a creamy tinge to it, and it was shorter. His skin was the same tone as Rosa's and his eyes were deep blue. He had a white t-shirt with "50% FOR LIFE" written in red letters on the front and a pair of faded blue jeans on.

Another teen sat on the floor in front of the sofa. She had an adult air to her, and her hair was lime green and flowing. Her skin was pale, her eyes were blue, and she had a slim, lithe figure. She had an emerald green tank top and camouflage Capri pants on. Everything about her looked green.

"Ceodore, Rydia, introduce yourselves." Cecil said once they got into the house.

The girl shot up from her spot on the ground, while the teenage boy got up at a slower pace.

"I'm Rydia." the girl said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Ceodore.", the boy simply said, scratching his head.

"I'm Zack, and this is Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie." Zack said, motioning to all of them.

"Whoa!" Ceodore said, his eyes widening at them, "You're Cloud Strife? _The_ Cloud Strife?!"

Cloud smiled, "Yes."

"And Zack Fair?" Ceodore asked.

Zack was slightly surprised. He didn't get nearly as much publicity as Cloud did. "Yeah.", he said, scratching his spikes.

"Sora? And Riku?!" Ceodore questioned, getting ever more excited.

Riku and Sora exchanged glances, "Yup.", they answered in unison.

"Oh my god." he said, smiling, "I'm so happy I finally got to meet you!"

"Well, we live just down the street." Zack said.

Ceodore's smile widened, "That makes it even better!"

Rosa smiled lovingly at Ceodore as Cecil said, "Ceodore is our son…" he smiled briefly at Rosa, "… and Rydia is a close friend."

Rydia smiled briefly before she floated back to her spot on the floor. Ceodore grinned as he flopped back onto the sofa and resumed watching TV.

Zack smiled as he thought about how close all these people seemed before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Kain starting towards the stairs.

"Follow me.", the man called over his shoulder.

Zack hesitated before he followed Kain upstairs. He stared at the man's muscular back as he led him to the second story of the house. "_Why is he so cold_?" he thought.

*~*

When they got into the bathroom, Kain instructed Zack to sit on the toilet as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Zack glanced around the bathroom.

The room was spacious, much like the rest of the house. The walls were an off-white color. There was a window next to the shower, and a toilet next to that, where Zack was seated. A large shower mat was in front of the shower, and the floor was all porcelain white tiles. A counter with a sink and vanity was by the door, and the medicine cabinet was nailed against the wall.

Zack brought his hand to his face and touched his cheek. When he pulled his hand away, he saw a red smudge on his fingers. He grimaced before he heard Kain close the medicine cabinet.

Kain had a box of Band-Aids, a bag of cotton swabs, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in his hands when he came over to Zack. He set the Band-Aids and the hydrogen peroxide on the floor before he opened the bag of cotton swabs and fished out a couple of the white puffs.

"So, you're the medic around here?" Zack teased.

"No.", Kain answered as he picked up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, "Usually Rosa does this kind of stuff." He put a cotton swab at the neck of the bottle and tilted the bottle.

Zack scratched his head, "Why didn't she wanna fix me up?" he asked with a mock-pout.

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Kain said.

Zack took no offense. "And you do?" he asked, smirking.

Kain smiled briefly, "No.", he said, but his wry grin said otherwise. He took Zack's jaw, "Hold still." he said as he dabbed the swab on Zack's wound.

The peroxide felt cool on Zack's face, and the brunette's eyelids relaxed. Zack lazily watched Kain daub the solution against his cheek.

Kain pulled away to toss the used swab in the trashcan and get another.

"So, you're Cecil's adoptive brother?" Zack asked, watching Kain soak hydrogen peroxide into another cotton swab.

Kain nodded, "Yes."

"What happened?" Zack asked.

Kain's expression remained placid as he took Zack's jaw again and applied the peroxide to his injury. "My father died fighting an evil empire." he said, "My mother… I don't remember my mother much."

Zack felt a twinge of sympathy for the man. "I'm sorry." he said.

Kain chuckled, "Don't be." he said, "It's been years."

Zack could feel Kain's cool breath on his face as he laughed. He suddenly felt warmth in his cheeks, but he couldn't figure out why.

Kain inspected Zack's wound and the swab before he threw the swab away and grabbed the box of Band-Aids. "Um, the blond one… Cloud, is he related to you? A close friend?" Kain asked.

Zack smiled, "He's my boyfriend."

Kain didn't seem fazed as he fiddled around inside the box, "It fits." he said.

Zack tilted his head to the side in question, "What do you mean, 'it fits'?", he asked.

Kain pulled out a blue Band-Aid, "He seemed concerned about you." he answered, "It's natural for a loved one to worry."

Zack pushed the Band-Aid away, "Oh."

Kain looked confused, "What?"

Zack pouted, "Can I have a pink one?" he asked.

Kain smiled, "Sure."

Zack mimicked Kain's smile as the man withdrew a pink Band-Aid from the box, ripped the wrapper and the tabs off, and pressed the bandage to his face.

"There.", Kain said, throwing the wrapper and the tabs in the trashcan.

"Thanks.", Zack said as Kain gathered the peroxide, cotton swabs, and Band-Aids.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kain said, placing the things in the medicine cabinet, "Maybe I just like you a little."

Zack smirked, "Are you flirting?" he asked.

Kain copied the smirk, "Maybe.", he said.

Zack blushed briefly before he asked, "So, why were you so cold out there?"

Kain's eyes hardened, "What do you mean?" he asked without looking at Zack.

Zack mentally slapped himself. Just when he'd gotten Kain to open up a little, he'd shut him away. "Well…" he started, "… you didn't seem very friendly out there."

Kain looked down before he turned to look at Zack. "I'm just not very social, if that doesn't bother you." he said, "And plus, you broke our window." Kain didn't seem to be mocking Zack at all.

Zack sighed, "Oh."

Kain smiled, "What?" he asked.

Zack looked up, "Well, I was just hoping we could be friends, y'know?"

Kain seemed to be happy about that, "I'd be glad to be your friend, Zack."

Zack smiled at that.

* * *

"It'll just be a little while." Riku told Nephtys over his cellphone. He was trying to get his mother to let them stay at Cecil's house for dinner.

"No.", Nephtys said, fiddling with the telephone cord.

Riku rolled his eyes and made a face. "Oh, come on!" he said, "They live right down the street, and Cecil's nice."

"I said no, Riku." Nephtys said.

Riku sighed. He really didn't want to, but, "Can I talk to Dad about it?"

Nephtys hesitated. There was a shuffle before she replied, "Your father's not here. He went out." Nephtys was implying that Sephiroth went out with Genesis.

Riku took the hint. "Why can't we just stay? It's not like we're eating with serial killers." Riku bribed. He saw Zack approaching at the corner of his eye.

Nephtys paused again. "Let me talk to Zack." she said.

"What, just 'cos he's older than me he gets to negotiate?", Riku said angrily, aware of Zack's presence. He saw Zack shift. "I'm your son, can't you trust me?" he asked.

"Riku, let me talk to Zack." Nephtys said firmly.

"Ri, give me the phone.", Zack said.

Riku was conscious of Cloud, Sora, Rosa, and Cecil's eyes on him and Zack. He grumbled as he handed Zack his cellphone.

"Nephtys, please let us stay here.", Zack said, "Cloud has known Cecil longer than us, and they're not going to hurt us."

Nephtys lingered, "Zack…"

"Nephtys, I'm the adult here. I'll make sure everyone's safe.", Zack said. He didn't miss the way Riku turned his head away. "We're just down the street, so what's the problem?", he said.

Nephtys seemed to think for a moment before she said, "Alright. But be back by seven."

"Okay, Nephtys.", Zack said before he hung up and handed Riku his cell. "Why do you have to be so hard on your mother?", he asked.

Riku rounded on Zack. "I'm not the one who's being hard on her!", he said, "She's being hard on me!"

Zack sighed, "She just wants to protect you.", he said.

"Why?", Riku asked, "Why does _everyone_ want to protect me? I can take care of mys-"

He was cut off by Zack's finger on his lips. "It's because we care about you.", the brunette said, "And if you wanna be ungrateful, fine. But we care, Riku."

Zack turned to Cecil as he lowered his finger.

"So, do you get to stay?", Cecil asked.

"Yeah.", Zack answered, "But we have to be back by seven."

Cecil nodded as Rosa got a few pans out and began to prepare unknown food.

"What's for dinner, mom?", Ceodore asked as he came into the room.

"Lasagna.", Rosa answered as she pulled things out of the kitchen cabinets.

"Can I help?", Rydia asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. ", Rosa said, smiling, "Can you get the jar of Ragu?"

Rydia complied.

Zack walked into the dining room where Cloud, Sora, and Cassie sat. Riku followed more solemnly, obviously affected by what Zack had said.

"Yummy!!!", Cassie said as Zack and Riku sat down across from her, Cloud, and Sora, "I love lasagna!!!"

"You'll be very happy, then.", Cecil said as he walked into the room, "Rosa is an excellent cook."

Zack watched Kain sit on the sofa at the corner of his eye.

"So, tell me about yourselves.", Cecil said, sitting down next to Cloud.

"What about the window?", Sora asked.

Cecil waved his hand dismissively, "We can talk about that later."

Sora smiled.

"So, Cloud, do you have a girlfriend?", Cecil asked.

Cloud blushed as Cassie and Sora laughed and Zack smiled. "I don't have a girlfriend…", Cloud said.

"Oh.", Cecil said.

".., but I _do_ have a boyfriend.", Cloud finished.

Cecil looked slightly surprised, but not disgusted. "Okay. Who?", he asked. He seemed completely at ease.

Zack waved his hand in the air, "Me.", he said proudly.

Cecil nodded, "What about you, Riku?"

Riku looked up, "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Trixie.", was all he said before he looked down.

"I don't have a girlfriend.", Sora said, "Or a boyfriend."

"Cassie?", Cecil asked.

"I have a man.", Cassie said, "But I don't see him often."

Cecil nodded again. "What do you do in your spare time?", he asked.

"Um, we surf the web.", Sora said.

"We play games.", Cloud replied.

"We talk about nothing.", Zack answered.

"We draw.", Cassie said.

"We dance.", Cloud replied.

"We watch movies.", Sora answered.

"We act really retarded.", Zack said. Cecil laughed at that.

"Um, speaking of movies, aren't we going to see _The Dark Knight_ tonight?", Cloud said.

"You're going to see _The Dark Knight_?", Cecil asked, interested.

"Yeah.", Cloud answered, "You can come if you want."

Cecil smiled, "Awesome.", he said.

"Cecil!", Rosa called from the kitchen, "Can you come help me with something, babe?"

"Sure!", Cecil called back. He turned to Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie, "I'll be right back.", he informed.

Zack watched Cecil walk into the kitchen before he turned back to his friends. He took Cloud's hand lying on the table and massaged the blond's palm.

"Well, Cecil's really nice.", Cassie said, "How long have you known him, Cloud?"

Cloud thought as he flicked his thumb over Zack's fingers, "About two years.", he answered, "But I haven't seen him in awhile, so, this is new."

"I like Rosa!", Sora said, smiling.

Zack smirked, "You getting' a crush?", he teased.

Sora's smile turned into a grimace, "No. She's just nicer than most people.", he said pointedly.

"Kain's practically a mute, that's how callous he is.", Cassie said.

Zack frowned, "Kain's not bad.", he said, "He's actually a nice person to talk to."

Zack noticed Kain tilt his head as if he was listening out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk.", Sora said.

"He talked to me.", Zack pointed out. He didn't know why he was so quick to defend Kain all of a sudden. Cloud shifted his hands in Zack's. He was uncomfortable. He partially agreed with Cassie & Sora, but he wanted to listen to what Zack had to say, too.

"He had to talk to you.", Cassie said, "He was fixing your cheek; breathin' all on your neck."

Zack and Cloud tensed at the same time. Zack tensed because it unnerved him. He would never let someone he barely knew get _that_ close to him. Kain was simply bandaging his cheek as an act of kindness.

Cloud tensed because the thought of anyone's mouth but his own so close to Zack's neck made him furious. He knew he was naturally a possessive person, but this was ridiculous. If anyone other than him, Riku, Sora, or Cassie so much as held Zack's hand, he would be on them in a second. He trusted Riku, Sora, and Cassie not to want Zack. But he didn't know Kain.

"Kain was _not_ 'breathin' all on my neck'!", Zack said, "He was bandaging my cheek because he cared. It's not like he would do that just to get close to me so that…"

Zack was cut off by Cloud, Sora, and Cassie looking somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw Kain standing behind him, a hard look on his face.

"Um, hi, Kain.", he said nervously.

Kain looked like he was about to say something when Cecil walked into the room. Cecil took in the image of Zack, Cloud, Sora, and Cassie looking at Kain, the dragoon sending a callous glare their way.

"Is something the matter?", Cecil asked, looking at Kain.

The man didn't say anything for awhile before he answered, "Don't ask me."

Cecil rolled his eyes, "Come talk with me for a second, Kain."

Kain scoffed before he followed Cecil into the living room. It looked as if the two brothers had talks like this often.

Zack glared at Cassie sourly, "See? Look, you made him mad!"

"I'm not the one who made him mad!", Cassie said, "Here you are, suggestin' things I didn't even hint at, 'cos oh, did I say that he volunteered to bandage ya face so he could get in your…"

"Shut up!", Cloud said. Rosa, Rydia, Ceodore, and Cecil looked up for a moment, but Cloud didn't care.

Zack gave Cloud a sympathetic look before he turned back to Cassie. "I didn't say that!", he said quietly, "What makes you think that?"

"It was implied!", Cassie said, earning more stares, "Blame my dirty mind if you want to, but don't shoot your fat ass mouth off to me, 'cos I don't give a…"

"Fighting isn't gonna help.", Riku said.

Zack, Cassie, Cloud, and Sora looked at him in surprise. He hadn't said anything since Zack told him off.

"Look, you got Kain upset by fighting, so why are you going to keep doing it?", Riku said, "Plus, you're upsetting Cloud, because all this crap is confusing enough as it is, Sora, because he doesn't like to see you fight, and me, 'cos I don't' feel like listening to this bullshit."

Zack and Cassie were silent for a few moments. Riku was suddenly afraid that he'd offended Zack, and he didn't want to, because getting told off was bad enough.

After awhile, Zack finally said, "Riku's right. Fighting _isn't_ going to help." He looked to Cassie, "Plus, what's wrong with Kain in the first place?"

Cassie looked at her furry hands, "He's just… cold. He doesn't speak to us, and when he looks at us, it looks like a death-glare."

"Maybe he's like me and he's just not a social person.", Cloud said, "You guys are my friends; that's why I talk to you all the time. It's the same thing with Kain. To him, we're just disrupting the way his day normally goes, that's all."

Zack nodded, "That's exactly what it is."

"Excuse me if I'm too anti-social.", Kain said as he walked into the room. He glared at Cassie and Sora for a second before he threw grateful glances at Riku and Cloud. When his eyes fell on Zack, he smiled.

Zack smiled back before movement by Kain's feet caught his attention. He saw a blue-gray cat rubbing around Kain's legs, purring.

"Kitty!", he exclaimed. Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie laughed as Zack jumped from his seat and kneeled on the floor. Zack was absolutely infatuated with cats.

In the ravenette's moment of sense, he thought, "The cat should be running away; I scared it." But instead, the cat happily padded over to Zack and nuzzled his chest. Zack laughed as the slender feline placed her front paws on his chest and nuzzled his chin in a way that was oh so similar to Cloud. The she-cat's whiskers tickled his neck.

"That's Mistyfoot.", Kain informed. Mistyfoot turned to look at Kain at the sound of her name. "She's Cecil and Rosa's cat."

Zack carefully picked Mistyfoot up and nuzzled her damp nose, "Do you have any others?", he asked.

"Yes. One.", Kain answered, smiling when Zack looked up, his eyes bright.

"Can I see?", he asked.

"Sure.", Kain answered.

Zack gently set Mistyfoot down on four paws and followed Kain, Cloud close behind him. They trailed Kain upstairs and down a hallway. Kain passed a few doors before he opened a closed one. They walked into what appeared to be Kain's room.

The room was made for comfort, no doubt, and it was large and airy. A large bed with black sheets and a black quilt was pushed up against the center of the west wall, which was painted gray. There was a nightstand right of the bed, and next to that was a dresser. Left of the bed was a desk with a flat-screen computer and an office lamp on it. There was an empty coffee mug with a moogle on it next to the computer monitor. Next to the desk was a small walk-in closet. In the bottom right corner of the room was a television set with a DVD player. A window was by the TV. The carpet was plush and black.

Zack spotted a dark brown tabby cat on Kain's bed. He watched Kain as the man carefully picked the cat up into his arms and stroked it. Cloud was surprised at the gentleness Kain was using since he had such a harsh personality. He smiled when Kain pressed a gentle kiss on the cat's forehead.

"This is Tigerclaw.", Kain said, "But, he's not as friendly as Mistyfoot."

"Can I pet him?", Cloud asked.

Kain smiled, "Maybe. If he lets you.", he answered. The man gently set Tigerclaw down on the ground. Tigerclaw regarded Cloud and Zack with a bored stare. When Cloud reached out his hand, Tigerclaw growled softly and backed up to nuzzle Kain's legs.

"I told you.", Kain said.

Cloud frowned.

Kain smirked before he laughed exuberantly.

Cloud glared, "What's so funny?", he demanded.

Kain looked at him, "Your face!", he said.

Zack was about to insult Kain, but when he looked at Cloud, he broke a smile, too.

Cloud noticed this, "Not you.", he said. He grinned devilishly before he proceeded to chase Zack out of the room and down the stairs.

*~*

"Rock, paper, scissors!", Riku and Sora were saying in unison when Zack fell down the stairs.

Riku immediately turned his head in alert. By the way Zack's body was twisted on the ground, it looked as if he had broken his neck. The teen immediately got up.

"_What am I gonna say to Nephtys when I bring Zack home with a wounded cheek and a broken neck?_", he thought as he walked over to Zack. Riku pondered a moment before he aimed a hard kick in Zack's side.

"OW!!!", Zack cried. He looked up at Riku.

Riku smiled sweetly and showed a peace sign.

"Ri, don't do that again.", Zack said, pushing himself off of the ground.

"Sure.", Riku said half-heartedly. Sora and Cassie laughed from where they sat at the table.

"What the hell is going on in here?!", Cecil's voice asked before the man came around the corner. He saw Zack getting up off the ground, Riku staring up the stairs, Sora and Cassie laughing, and Cloud and Kain standing at the top of the stairs. Cloud had a worried look on his face, while Kain's expression was rather amused.

"What did you do?", Cecil asked Kain.

Kain's smile turned into a frown. "Why do you always blame shit on me?", he asked.

"I don't _always_ blame things on you.", Cecil retorted, "It's just that Zack apparently fell down the stairs, and you seem to be getting a kick out of it."

Kain shrugged, "An experiment."

Cecil scowled. "What do you mean, '_an experiment_'?", he asked.

Zack and Cloud flinched at the words and Riku, Sora, and Cassie's eyes widened. Cecil and Kain obviously didn't know that they sounded almost exactly like Hojo and the scientists that had experimented on and tortured their bodies.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how much a mako enhanced First Class SOLDIER could take without seriously getting hurt.", Kain answered.

Zack visibly cringed. He felt Riku's hand on his arm, but shook the teen off. He could take the horrible memories, but he knew Cloud couldn't. He wasn't mentally strong enough to endure it. He saw the blond inch backwards, away from Kain, as if the man were Hojo himself.

"Kain, seriously.", Cecil said, "It's mako. You can't overestimate that. I know I've read somewhere that Zack took on a whole army and he still…"

"Shut up!!!", Zack growled. Cecil and Kain looked at him in surprise as he went up the stairs and took the now shaking Cloud into his arms. He looked between the two men, "You're hurting him!", he said, "Do you think that you can just mention this stuff and expect Cloud to be okay?"

Cloud was immobile in Zack's arms as the man helped him down the stairs. It was difficult since Cloud refused to move his feet for anything.

Once they got downstairs, Cecil said, "I'm sorry Cloud. I didn't know you would take it that way." He reached out to Cloud, but the blond flinched away from him, burying himself deeper into Zack.

"Let's take him outside for a second.", Riku suggested, "Maybe it'll calm him down.", he gave Cecil and Kain empathetic looks, "Sorry about this. He just kinda overreacts sometimes."

Cecil and Kain nodded in unison. "The back door is just around the corner.", Kain said, pointing at the room beyond the dining room. He winked, knowing that if they brought Cloud out of the front door, they would attract Rosa, Ceodore, and Rydia's attention.

* * *

"Cloudy, calm down.", Zack said quietly.

They were all outside in Cecil's backyard. Riku, Zack, and Cloud sat in the grass while Sora and Cassie stood under the patio. Riku looked on and occasionally helped Zack urge Cloud to relax, while Zack held Cloud in his lap and goaded him, kissing him all over his face and whispering. Cloud however sat still in his lover's lap, only sparingly showing a reaction or leaning into Zack. It was like he was comatose all over again.

"Cloud, Cecil and Kain didn't know.", Riku encouraged, "It's not like Hojo came back for you."

Cloud flinched at Hojo's name.

Zack closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Cloud's still ones, kissing him before murmuring, "I'm not gonna leave you.", into the blond's mouth.

Zack couldn't see the expression on Cloud's face, but after a few moments, he heard a small sob escape the blond's lips. He broke the cry by sealing his lips over Cloud's. When he pulled away, he held Cloud to his chest and felt the blond squirm and nuzzle into him. Riku, Sora, and Cassie watched solemnly.

"Shh.", Zack whispered in Cloud's hair, "Hush."

"It's okay Cloud.", Riku said, "You're fine. No one is going anywhere."

Sora walked over and sat on the side of Zack, "Yeah, Cloud.", he said, "Think of the bright side of things. You shouldn't keep your head in those dark memories. Your spikes cram them up too much, anyway."

Cloud actually cracked a smile at that. He pulled away from Zack to look at Sora, "Thanks for that.", he said. He looked at Zack.

The ravenette smiled. Cloud smiled back before a small tear made its appearance. Zack made quick work of kissing the drop away, moving his lips from the corner of Cloud's eye to where his jaw ended and back.

"Zack…", Cloud started. He was very much aware of Sora, Riku, and Cassie's eyes on them, and he felt extremely uncomfortable when Zack kissed him like this in front of other people, even his friends.

Zack's lips lingered on his earlobe, "I love you.", he purred huskily in his ear.

Cloud visibly melted like Jell-O at those words. Riku, Sora, and Cassie laughed as he mumbled fondly, "I love you, too.", against Zack's shoulder.

Cloud felt Zack smile against his neck.

Riku got to his feet and looked around the yard. He smiled when he spotted a meticulously painted porch swing. There were vines and flowers painted over a white background. Cassie noticed Riku's smile.

"Don't. You. Dare.", she warned, glowering.

Riku smirked, "Why not?", he asked.

"Cecil's gonna have a bitch-fit when he comes out here and finds his shit broken.", Cassie said.

Zack and Cloud laughed as Riku said, "We're already paying for the damn window, so it couldn't hurt." He smirked again as he rammed into the swing. Sora followed behind his friend, nearly falling into Riku's lap in the process.

Zack and Cloud exchanged smiles before they eagerly followed Riku and Sora. Cassie shook her head as the swing flew back and launched forward. Sora hurled off of the swing with the impact and landed face-first in the grass with his legs hanging over the porch. Zack, Cloud, and Riku erupted with laughter as Sora pushed himself off of the ground and dusted his pants off.

"No fair!", Sora said, "How come you guys didn't fly off?"

Zack waved his right hand, "'Cos we had the brains to hold on, dumbass!" Riku was holding onto the seat of the swing with both hands, Zack had his right hand on the armrest, his left arm around Cloud's waist to hold him down.

Sora huffed before he squeezed himself between Riku and Cloud. He made sure to hold on this time.

"Cecil's gonna have an aneurysm when he comes outside!!!", Cassie said.

"Oh, shut up, killjoy!", Riku said as he, Sora, Cloud, and Zack pulled back, preparing to swing again. Cassie rolled her eyes as the swing lurched forward, nearly flinging Sora off again. When the swing swung back, Riku fell off, laughing. Zack, Cloud, and Sora joined in before a new voice joined in.

"I see you've discovered the porch swing.", Cecil said as he came outside, Ceodore behind him.

The group's expressions dropped.

Cassie immediately accused them, "I told them to stop!!! I did! But they didn't listen!!! It wasn't my fault!!! It was theirs!!!"

Cecil laughed exuberantly, "It's okay, Cassie."

"Yeah!", Ceodore put in, "I swing on that thing like that with my friends all the time."

Cassie scowled as Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora relaxed.

"Well that's a relief.", Zack said.

Cecil smiled before Rosa's voice came from inside the house.

"Boys!!! Dinner's ready!!", she called.

* * *

**Cecil's an angel, I know. He's letting them off the hook!!!**

**Anyway, there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chappie, so remember some things that happened here.**

**Favorite character of this chapter has to be…… KAIN!!! I really like Kain, so back off haters!**

**Remember to review!!!**

**- X Academy**


	15. Chapter 12: Viva La Women

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter twelve. Let's go see a movie!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie  
Cecil x Rosa

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Cecil Harvey – 26  
Rosa Farrell – 25  
Kain Highwind – 27  
Ceodore Harvey – 15  
Angeal Hewley – 46  
Roxas – 18  
Ritsuka – 18  
Reno – 28  
Trixie – 19  
Nephtys – 45

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Twelfth chapter already. Whew! Well, today I have a fever, and I'm killing time by writing. I feel stuffy and congested, but I hope I can convert that into humor and fluff in words for you guys. **ALERT!!!:** I've decided to change Cassie's appearance a bit. Instead of her being more animalistic than human, I've decided to make her more humanoid. She just has wolf ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her hair is orangish blond. Think of Hayley Williams with wolf ears and a long fluffy tail. Don't get me wrong, she's still an animal thing, but she has human qualities. She's also still short. Um, there might be some spoilers for _The Dark Knight_ in this, just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"So, we're off the hook?", Riku asked, raising his lasagna-filled fork to his lips.

"Pretty much.", Cecil answered, "You're repaying us by having dinner here and inviting us to the movies."

Everyone was seated at the glass dining table, eating Rosa's lasagna and talking. Cecil, Rosa, Kain, and Ceodore sat on one side of the table, Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora sat on the other, and Cassie and Rydia sat at the ends. They were talking about the broken window.

"Thanks, Cecil.", Zack said.

Cecil shrugged, "No problem."

Sora abruptly changed the subject by humming loudly, earning him a lot of attention. He glanced at everyone, "It's good food.", he said.

Riku rolled his eyes and shoved a fork-full of lasagna into his mouth, "And again, why do I bother being your friend?"

Sora pouted before Zack cut in. "Because you love him.", Zack said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Riku crumpled up his napkin and threw it square in between Zack's eyes. "I'm not a fag like you.", he said.

Kain coughed before he began to laugh exuberantly at that. Before long, Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, Sora, Cassie, and even Zack began to laugh. Cloud picked at his food, a small frown etched on his face. Zack nudged him.

"Oh, come on.", he said, "It was a joke! Right, Riku?"

Riku nodded, "I'm just clowning. I didn't wanna offend anyone."

Cloud's frown disappeared, but it wasn't a smile quite yet.

Sora looked at Cloud, then down at the table and back at Cloud again before he grabbed his spoon and balanced it on his nose. "Cloud…", he started.

Cloud looked up to glare at Sora, but at the sight of the teen with a spoon balanced on his nose and his eyes crossed, the blond couldn't help but laugh.

Sora snatched the spoon off of his nose. "Hey, if Riku was gay, I'd be okay with that. I have no beef with my homosexual homies."

Cassie snorted, "That's only 'cos you're a gay in disguise.", she said as she sipped her coke.

Riku laughed out loud at that as Zack's head snapped up. "Who's your man?", Zack asked, "Is it someone cute like Roxas or a sexy man like Angeal?"

Sora scowled, "I'm not gay!"

Cecil smirked, "Denial…", he said quietly, although everyone heard him and began to laugh.

"So…", Zack started once everyone calmed, "Is anyone here gay?"

Cecil and Rosa glanced around the table, Rydia giggled, Ceodore blushed, and Kain simply stared at his plate. Zack was drawn to Ceodore's blush.

"Are you?", he asked the teen.

Ceodore looked down before he murmured meekly, "Yeah."

Cloud gave the teen an appraising look, "Welcome to the family.", he said with a smile. Ceodore smiled back while Rosa gazed adoringly at her son.

"What about Kain over there?", Cassie asked. Zack glared at her before Cecil spoke up.

"Oh, we don't know.", he said, "We don't think he's even sure himself. He's just in that fuzzy place between gay and straight." Cecil smirked.

"He's experimental.", Ceodore put in.

Kain shot Cecil a nasty look, "My sexuality is my own business, thank you."

"Oh, you just say that 'cos you're afraid to come out of the closet.", Cecil shot back. Rosa looked between the two, sensing a conflict.

Kain bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes were dark and condescending between his blond locks. He glared death at Cecil.

"If I'm so fucking gay, why don't you prove it, brother?", Kain said. He spat the last word harshly.

Cecil wasn't affected. "Oh, I'm just joking, Kain.", he said, "You don't hafta tell us…"

"Yes he does!", Cassie said. Zack scowled at her.

Kain tilted his head, ignoring Cassie, "If it's such a good joke, why isn't it funny?"

"Now, Kain…", Rosa started, reaching out to touch Kain's hand.

Kain slapped Rosa's hand away, glowering at the woman, "Don't touch me, bitch!", he snapped.

Cecil immediately rose from his seat in rage, "Don't talk to my wife like that!!"

Kain stood up and pushed his face in Cecil's, "Why don't you make me, fucker?!"

"Both of you, stop it!", Rosa said, rising from her seat.

Kain turned around and made to grab Rosa but Cecil yanked his hair back. Kain then faced Cecil and punched him dead in the face. Cecil punched his brother back. And it was on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", Cassie shouted. Riku looked on amusedly while Sora stared in panic. Cloud and Ceodore got up to pull Cecil away while Rydia went to tend to Rosa. Zack stood and grabbed Kain.

"Let me go!!!", Kain shouted, pushing against Zack, "I'ma beat this bitch so hard he'll be fuckin' scarred for life!!"

Cecil tried to pull away from Cloud and Ceodore, "You can try, you little whore!!!", he spat.

Zack struggled but managed to pull Kain outside to the backyard. When he closed the door, Kain pulled away from him and banged on it, cursing loudly. Zack could only watch dejectedly as the dragoon cursed his brother over and over, and then proceeded to pace around the porch before he looked at Zack.

"You okay?", Zack asked gently.

Kain simply stared before he laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh. It was scary, and it made Zack's skin crawl and the hair stand on the back of his neck. Kain walked over to him, and he was tempted to back away. Kain stopped until Zack could almost feel his breath on his face.

"Of course I'm okay.", Kain said, "Of course I'm okay after my so-say brother insinuated that I just might be gay, while there's nothing wrong with that, and made an absolute joke out of it. Now why wouldn't I be okay, hmm? Tell me Zack. Tell me why..."

"Okay, I get it!", Zack snapped, "You're pissed, but that doesn't mean everyone else has to be." Kain seemed surprised for a second that Zack talked back to him, and he followed Zack with his eyes to the porch. Zack sat back in the porch swing and gazed at Kain through the darkness of the night.

"I'm gay, and I've got no problem with it.", Zack said, "I'm not saying you are, but _if_ you are, don't be ashamed of it. It doesn't matter what other people think of you. If you think so little of yourself and you're ashamed, you're bound to be miserable." Zack laughed shallowly and gazed up at the luminescent full moon. "I swear, Cloud hates himself, and he's more open about himself than you are.", he said.

Kain stood in the yard, looking pitiful, before he walked up and onto the porch and sat down next to Zack on the porch swing. Zack stared at him while he stared at his hands.

"It's just… I'm not you.", Kain said, "I can't… be… honest… with anyone. Not even myself."

Zack gazed sympathetically at the dragoon. The way he struggled with his words was so genuine, so human.

"So, you're confused?", Zack asked.

Kain nodded without looking at Zack.

Zack smiled before he took one of Kain's hands, "You'll figure out someday. And hopefully, you can accept yourself."

Kain looked up at Zack, an indescribable emotion written in his indigo eyes.

Zack smiled before a thought came to his head. "You know, someone wise once told me something that I think will help you."

"Tell me.", Kain replied, his eyes trained on Zack.

Zack looked down, "I remember his words exactly. I'm gonna sound like a nerd, but this he said: 'Our greatest fear is not that we're inadequate. Our greatest fear is that we're powerful beyond measure. We ask ourselves: who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented and fabulous…", Zack smiled, "…we really ask ourselves: who am I not to be?'"

Kain gazed at Zack before he said, "So... the only person I'm afraid of is… me?"

Zack nodded with a warm smile.

Kain looked down, "Who told you that?"

Zack's smile turned mischievous, "Oh, just an old friend."

Kain looked back at Zack, "Your friend is wise.", he said.

Zack felt proud for a moment before a question that had been bothering him since he met Kain came to his mind. "What's under that headband?", he asked randomly.

Kain seemed surprised for a moment before he shook his head, "You don't wanna know."

"No.", Zack said, "I do."

Kain gave him an incredulous look.

"I won't laugh or freak out, I swear.", Zack promised.

Kain thought for a second before he reached behind his head and untied the bandages wrapped around his forehead. Zack watched as he unwound the cloth, and had to bite his lip from gasping out loud at what he saw.

Kain blinked his eyes… all four of them. Zack was at a loss for words before he finally said, "Wow."

Kain laughed, "I told you you didn't wanna know.", he said as he began to wrap the bandage back around his head.

"Why do you have four eyes?", Zack asked.

Kain brushed his hair from his face, "It's a genetic mutation. My father had four eyes, too. Comes with being a dragoon.", he explained.

"I have a friend that's a dragoon…", Zack said, "… and he doesn't have four eyes."

Kain smiled softly, "What's your friend like?"

Zack smiled, "He's a chain smoker, a pilot, and he's got the most colorful vocabulary I've ever heard from anyone besides the other friend I just told you about."

Kain laughed loudly at that and smiled when he turned to Zack. "You know, you and your friends are some of the most interesting people I've ever met."

Zack shrugged, "I could say the same for you guys.", he said, "No offense, but you're pretty boring compared to my other friends."

Kain's smile just got wider, "We'll see about that."

* * *

When Zack and Kain walked back inside, everyone was huddled in the living room. Cecil sat on the sofa with Rosa as she rubbed soothing circles in his back, Ceodore, Rydia, and Cassie sat close to the dining room, bunched together for what seemed like comfort, Riku, Sora, and Cloud stood together next to the sofa, Riku looking slightly anxious, Cloud worried, and Sora still wearing the panicked expression he had when the fight first broke out. Zack and Riku exchanged a knowing glance before Cecil spoke up.

"Kain, I don't know what happened, but I didn't mean to offend you.", Cecil said, looking up at his brother.

Kain simply stared at Cecil for what seemed like an eternity before he shrugged. Zack looked at Rosa.

"You told him to say that, didn't you?", he asked.

"She did.", Cassie said. Cloud glared at her as Riku angrily fished a ten dollar bill out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Sora. Sora unseeingly took the dollar, still seeming a little scared.

Cecil sighed, "Kain, I'm sorry.", he said, "I don't know what else you want me to say, I just want…"

Kain cut him off with an ice cold glare. If looks could kill, Cecil would be dead on the carpet at that moment. When Rosa gave Kain a comforting look, his eyes softened a little. Sora looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Zack saw Cloud reach out and take his hand.

Everyone was silent before Kain's steely voice broke through the stillness.

"It will take a lot more than just a 'sorry' to make me feel better, brother.", he said. At that moment, Cecil got up and strode over to Kain. Everybody tensed, thinking another fight was going to break out, but instead, Cecil and Kain exchanged handshakes before they both turned away. It looked as if they had done the ritual many times before.

"Well…", Rosa started hesitantly.

"What time is it?", Cassie cut her off.

Riku pushed his sleeve up and glanced at his watch. "Six forty-five.", he answered.

Zack scratched his head, "We should leave about now.", he said. He turned to Cecil, Kain, and Rosa, "You guys should get ready."

Rosa smiled and nodded.

*~*

"Hurry up!!!", Nephtys called from downstairs.

Cloud groaned as he fumbled with his shoe. Sora pulled a t-shirt over his head as Zack helped tie Cloud's shoe and Riku walked to the door. He stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Bite me!!!", he yelled down stairs. Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora heard a colorful string of curses from Nephtys in response.

"You shouldn't talk back to your mother.", Zack said, straightening his jacket.

Riku turned to Zack, "She shouldn't treat me like I'm five.", he said, "You wouldn't know, momma's boy."

Zack rounded on Riku and caught him in a headlock. Cloud and Sora looked up, alarmed, before Zack growled something in Riku's ear.

"Says who?", he asked.

Riku wriggled around in the headlock, "I can't breathe.", he said.

Zack tightened his grip. "Says who?!", he asked more fiercely.

Riku went numb, "I do.", he said.

Zack dropped Riku on the ground and put his hands up, "I'm not denying it."

Riku looked up, rubbing his neck, "So you agree?", he asked, smirking.

Zack shrugged, looking defeated.

Riku's smirk grew wider as he pushed himself off the ground, "Don't do that again."

Sora nodded, "Yeah. That was scary."

Zack laughed, "You thought I was actually gonna hurt him?" He pat Riku on the back, "I love him too much to do that."

"I'm not a fag.", Riku simply responded as he walked out of the door and started downstairs.

Zack followed him, with Cloud and Sora behind. "I didn't say you were.", he said.

Riku shook his head as they got downstairs to see Nephtys digging in her purse. She looked up, "It's about time.", she said.

"And you told us to hurry.", Cloud said.

Nephtys glowered at him for a moment before Cassie hopped downstairs. She had a black tank top on and coal-colored skinny jeans.

"Aw, don't be mean to Cloudy.", she said.

Nephtys laughed sarcastically before she resumed digging in her purse.

Cassie walked over to Cloud and hugged his leg as Zack played with his lover's hair, twirling the blond spikes between his fingers. Riku scuffed the toe of his shoe on the carpet as Sora messed with the hem of his t-shirt.

Roxas walked downstairs, a white t-shirt and tight black jeans on. Angeal was soon to follow, and then Ritsuka, Trixie, and Reno. Nephtys looked up.

"Ready to go?", she asked.

"Duh!", Riku said.

Nephtys rolled her eyes before she walked to the door, motioning for the group to follow. When they got to the garage, Nephtys, Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Trixie, and Cassie headed to Nephtys's car, Reno, Angeal, Roxas, and Ritsuka going to Reno's car.

Zack sighed as he slipped into the car and shut the door. He gazed out of the window and found his eyes falling on Reno as Nephtys started the car. Reno was pushing his key into the ignition before he looked up and locked eyes with Zack.

Zack's eyes hardened at Reno, still upset with the redhead's cruel disrespect of Cloud. He cared about Reno, he really did, but he wasn't going to tolerate _anyone_ hurting Cloud. It made him defensive and angry when he ever saw Cloud upset or angry, and he was determined to hinder the cause.

Shock was written in Reno's cyan eyes for a moment before a somber expression took over. Zack saw multiple feelings wash over Reno's face; depression, a little angry, and what looked like… regret?

Then, the resentful sneer came back, and Reno turned away from Zack and began to back out of the driveway. Zack frowned. He didn't want to hate Reno. He just wanted to be his friend; _only_ his friend.

After Reno finished backing out, Nephtys followed behind him. Zack could see Cecil, Rosa, Kain, and Ceodore walking out of their house and getting in their car.

"Hey, Neph?", Riku started.

"Yes?", Nephtys asked.

"D'ya see those people getting in that car back there?", Riku asked.

Nephtys regarded the group with neutral interest, "Yeah. Why?"

"That's Cecil, Rosa, Kain, and Ceodore.", he said, "They're coming with us."

Nephtys nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Dude, check that out.", Sora said.

They were all in the theatre lobby, getting refreshments and introducing themselves. Zack, Riku, and Sora were buttering their popcorn, Cloud and Cecil were buying soda and candy, Nephtys was talking with Rosa, Kain and Angeal stood silently and waited, Cassie, Trixie, Reno, and Ceodore debated the cost of arcade games, and Roxas and Ritsuka stood some ways away from Zack, Riku, and Sora, talking. Sora motioned towards a woman and her friends.

Zack and Riku looked up. The woman had short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a skimpy white tank top and a pair of cream-colored Capris.

"That is some fine piece o' woman.", Zack said.

Riku's jaw dropped. He leaned over to get a better view of her, not noticing that he wasn't buttering the popcorn anymore, but his hand.

Trixie looked up from where she was and saw Riku, Zack, and Sora staring at the woman.

She huffed before she walked over to them and slapped Riku upside the head.

"Ow!", he cried, looking at Trixie abashedly before noticing his hand. "Shit…", he muttered, grabbing several napkins and wiping his hand clean.

"Don't you be checking other girls out when you think I'm not looking!", Trixie scolded. She turned to Zack and pulled his ear harshly.

"Shit!!!", Zack screamed loud enough for strangers in the lobby to look up and stare at him. An overweight woman bent down and covered her young son's ears.

Zack glared at Trixie, "What did I do?", he asked.

Trixie put her hands on her hips, "I don't want Cloud getting all mad over you.", she said, "You're lucky I'm not telling him." She turned and hit Riku again, who moaned pitifully.

"Oh, come on!", he complained. He pointed at Sora, who was still staring at the woman, "Why doesn't he get a beating?"

Trixie smirked mischievously in a way that made Riku's heart beat faster. "He doesn't have a girl.", she said, "He's off the hook."

Riku scowled before Trixie leaned over and pressed a kiss on his pouting lips. She smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest before she skipped off to Cassie, Reno, and Ceodore, and the gesture did evil things to Riku's heart… and his groin.

"Calm down, Riku.", Zack teased, rubbing his ear.

Riku snapped out of his trance and kicked Zack's leg. Zack grunted in pain as Riku went over to Sora and yanked his hair.

"OWIE!!!", Sora screamed, rubbing his head.

Cloud and Cecil came over to them, looking confused. Cecil had two sodas in his hands.

"What happened?", Cloud asked.

Sora snapped up, momentarily forgetting his pain. "Zack and Riku were checking that girl out!", he said, pointing at the woman. The woman looked up and gave Zack and Riku disgusted looks before she flipped her hair and turned back to her friends.

Zack and Riku stared daggers at Sora. They rounded on him and hit him in the head in unison.

"Ow!!!", Sora cried. Cecil laughed exuberantly, but Cloud turned an angry, devious glare on Zack. Zack looked slightly worried.

Riku, Sora, and Cecil looked up in alarm when Cloud began to stalk angrily towards Zack. Zack flinched when Cloud stopped in front of him. Cloud smirked.

"Why were you checking her out?", he asked.

Zack opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it.

Cassie, Ceodore, Trixie, and Reno looked up. Cassie looked slightly worried, but Reno looked amused.

Cloud ran his hand up Zack's chest before he hooked his arms around his neck. He leaned upward and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"Don't do it again.", he murmured against Zack's lips.

Zack smiled softly, "Promise."

"Oh, no fair!", Riku's voice interrupted.

Zack and Cloud looked at Riku.

"He gets off with a kiss, and I got my ass kicked by a girl in front of complete strangers!", Riku said indignantly.

With that, Trixie skipped over, threw her arms around Riku's neck, and pressed a big kiss on his lips. Riku smiled widely.

"That's more like it.", he said.

Cassie, Ceodore, and Reno walked over.

"What time is it now?", Cassie asked.

Riku checked his watch. "Oh shit. It's seven twenty-four."

"Six minutes to screen time.", Cecil said.

"You guys all go in the theatre.", Reno said, "Tell Nephtys me and Zack will be a few minutes, yo. And save us seats."

Zack began to protest before Reno silenced him with a look. Riku led the group away with his arm looped around Trixie's waist while Sora called to the others. Cloud strayed for a moment, gazing at Zack and mouthing 'I love you' before he left with the rest.

Once everyone was gone, Reno turned to Zack with the same somber expression he had in the garage on his face. Zack wasn't feeling sympathetic at the moment.

"What do you want, Reno?", Zack asked sharply.

Reno looked shocked for a moment before he looked at his feet. "I just… wanted to say sorry, yo. For being so ugly."

Zack sneered, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Cloud.", he said.

Reno looked up, his eyes now fuming with anger. "Hey, I didn't wanna fight, yo!", he said, "I came here to say sorry, so we wouldn't be so hostile anymore!"

Reno's hands shot up and latched themselves in his messy red hair in irritation. He breathed in and out in an attempt to calm himself. For the first time in a long time, Zack saw a human being with feelings and emotions behind Reno's arrogant front. He felt a pang of regret for his earlier actions.

"Hey, Reno…", he started, "I'm sorry. I didn't wanna fight either."

Reno looked at him, still slightly irritated.

Zack smiled, "I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you yet."

Reno's irritation faded, and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Zack.", he said.

Zack nodded, "No prob."

Reno glanced at the giant clock at the front of the lobby. It read seven twenty-eight.

"We should get to the theatre before the movie starts.", Reno said.

Zack grinned as he and Reno started towards the theatre.

*~*

Zack took a seat in-between Cloud and Cassie while Reno sat between Ritsuka and Roxas. The group took up a whole row; from left to right sat Angeal, Nephtys, Ritsuka, Reno, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Trixie, Cassie, Zack, Cloud, Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore, and Kain. They sat in the middle row. Cloud and Cassie watched Zack as he sat down.

"What was that about?", Cassie asked.

Zack stole a sip from Cloud's soda, "Reno apologized.", he said simply.

Cloud laughed sarcastically. Zack glanced at him.

"I'm serious.", Zack twined his fingers with Cloud's, "I didn't forgive him, though."

"You shouldn't.", Cassie said.

"But, I listened to him.", Zack said, "And he listened to me. I wanted him to apologize to you first."

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, "I won't forgive the prick easily.", he said.

Zack raised his hand and gently rubbed his cheek and jaw, "Give him a chance, babe."

Cloud leaned into Zack's touch, "Okay…", he said softly.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed to a loud group of women entering the theatre. They were all talking noisily amongst themselves.

"Get out!!! You're not serious, are you?", a redhead said to her friend.

"I'm effing serious, girl!", the blonde answered.

"He's such a frickin' jerk-off!", said another woman with a skimpy miniskirt.

A brunette fanned herself and blinked profusely, "Oh. My. Gawd! I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie!", the skanky one said, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Group hug!!!", the redhead announced, and all of them huddled together, going 'Awwww!' the whole time before bursting out in giggles.

"That's frickin' disgusting!", Cloud said to Zack and Cassie.

"That's why I don't date girls anymore.", Zack commented.

"That's why I don't have any girlfriends.", Cassie said.**(1)**

"Shut up!", Riku yelled at the women.

The women didn't pay any attention and went to take their seats. Thankfully, it was the bottom row.

"We can see everything from here!", the blonde said loudly.

The women began giggling again before a worker in the theatre approached them. He said something, most likely telling them to keep their voices down, before the skanky woman stood up.

"We don't hafta keep our voices down! It's a movie theatre!", she told him.

Zack, Cloud, and Cassie began laughing silently at her blatant stupidity.

The blond woman stood, "You can't kick us out! It's not like you work here!"

Riku doubled over, coughing, and Sora threw his head back as he laughed.

The man said something else and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the skank. Apparently it made both women sit down.

"Shiva, they're stupid!", Sora said to Riku as the silver-haired teen composed himself.

"I second that.", he said.

Cloud covered his mouth as he struggled not to laugh.

"They are so retarded!", Cassie said, scratching her head.

"Wait 'till the movie starts.", Zack said just as the lights started to dim.

*~*

As soon as Batman first appeared in the movie, all anyone in the theatre could hear was this:

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey!! Shut the FUCK up!!!", Reno shouted at the girls in the front row.

The skank stood up and turned to him, "You wanna fight, bi-", she was cut off by her friend pulling her back into her seat just as she raised her hand to flip Reno off.

The group of people fought not to laugh as the same worker came out yet again. He handed something else to the skank and she seemed to find pleasure in it as she shut her mouth promptly.

"What's he giving to her?", Cloud whispered to Zack.

Zack leaned over, "I dunno.", he whispered in Cloud's ear, sneaking a kiss on the area below it before he pulled away.

Cloud smiled and held Zack's hand.

*~*

A few scenes later, when the Joker killed a mobster with a pencil, the girls broke out again.

"AWWWW!!!"

"EWWWW!!!"

"Why did he kill a hobo?!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!", Riku shouted.

Again, the skank made to get up, but, like clockwork, the worker came out and handed her more of what he was giving to her. She sat down, but not without copping a feel.

"Did she just do that?!", Cassie whispered to Zack, but the ravenet was covering his mouth in an attempt not to laugh out loud.

"They're ruining a completely good movie!", Riku complained, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Trixie took his free hand and stroked it soothingly.

Sora just continued to die, and no one helped him.

*~*

In another fifteen minutes, a Batman imposter killed, and a group of women traumatized. The theatre was filled with sounds of them crying.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This movie is SO SAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!"

"EWWW! Blood, like, all over the window!!!!!!"

Riku stood up. "Hey, bitches, SHUT UP!!!!"

Before the skank even stood up, the worker came out and handed her another wad, much bigger than the others he'd already given her.

"What the hell is he giving her?", Roxas asked Ritsuka.

"I really don't wanna know…", Ritsuka answered.

Riku still stood up, glaring death at the bottom row, before Trixie pulled him back into his seat. She ran her hands through his hair until he calmed down and sat back in his seat.

No one noticed Sora go limp in his chair.

*~*

The Joker crashed a reception and the women went wild.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Gawd, he's HOT!!!!"

"Why did he drink straight from her glass?!!! Di-sguss-TING!!!!"

Riku made to get up but Trixie pulled him back down as the worker came back yet again, and well, you know the rest.

"This is ridiculous.", Kain murmured, rubbing his forehead.

Cecil was covering his mouth as Ceodore coughed up his soda.

"I feel your pain.", Rosa said to Kain from where she sat.

Sora sat up, dazed, and looked around.

"What did I miss?", he asked.

*~*

Towards the end of the movie, Rachel Dawes was killed, but the women were suspiciously quiet. For awhile…

Cloud bit his lip and choked back a sob.

Cassie stared blankly at the screen, shocked.

Zack flinched slightly, but squeezed Cloud's hand. He leaned over and pressed a comforting kiss against his temple.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Now why they gotta go kill off the women?!!! That's not fair!!! Always hatin' on the sistas up in here!! Now, frankly, I'm si-"

Riku stood and shoved his hand in his pocket. When he didn't find a gun, he settled on shouting, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKIN-"

Trixie immediately covered Riku's mouth and pulled him back into his seat. As the same worker came out, Nephtys turned to Riku.

"You're as bad as them, now!", she said.

Riku simply pouted and mumbled a colorful string of curse words for another fifteen minutes.

Sora doubled over and went limp again, not that anyone noticed.

*~*

After the movie was over, all the women filed out of the theatre, loudly voicing their opinions about the movie, while the skank left with the worker, many wads in her hands. Realization hit Cassie like a ton of bricks.

She stood and shouted, "HOOKER!!!", across the theatre. The group busted out laughing.

"I don't think we're going to see another movie in awhile.", Zack said as he and Cloud stood.

"Hell yes!!", Riku agreed vehemently, "We are not going here for a long time!!!"

Everyone seemed to agree.

* * *

**In reality, I think those women would've been kicked out long before the end of the movie, but hey, anything's possible in Viva! :D**

**1) When Cassie said 'girlfriends', I didn't imply she was gay. She just meant her girls that are friends, to clear that up.**

**Thanks Brunette S Angel for all your support and reviews!!! I greatly appreciate it!!!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**- X Academy**


	16. Chapter 13: Viva La Puppies

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter thirteen.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Reno – 28  
Trixie – 19  
Roxas – 18  
Ritsuka – 18  
Squall Leonhart – 26  
Lucrecia Crescent (over phone) – 68  
Nephtys – 45

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Well, here's the thirteenth chappie!!! No real notes, but I just wanted to tell the whole world that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!! And he's awesome!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he plopped down on the bed he and Zack shared. Zack lay down beside him, wrapping an arm around his younger lover when he curled into him.

"I'm so glad to be home." Cloud murmured against Zack's shoulder.

Zack smiled, "Wouldn't anybody be after those hookers ruined the whole movie?" he said.

Cloud chuckled as Zack looped his arms around his waist and pressed closer. The ravenet nuzzled his neck and pressed soft kisses up and down the exposed flesh. Cloud threaded his fingers through Zack's spiky hair.

"God, I love you…" Zack murmured, running his fingers up and down the line of Cloud's spine.

Cloud kissed Zack's forehead gently, "I love you, too." he said.

Zack smiled as he brushed his lips against Cloud's before capturing them in a chaste kiss. Cloud held Zack close so he wouldn't escape, as if he he wanted to.

Zack pressed harder into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Cloud's cheek.

Suddenly, Cloud pulled away and hopped out of bed. Zack was left alone in the bed, his lips parted in confusion.

"What're you doing?" he asked, sitting up and watching Cloud as he rummaged around on the computer desk.

Cloud didn't look at Zack as he lifted a magazine off of something, "Um… here!" His azure eyes brightened as he picked a video camera off the desk.

Zack smiled. He never ceased to notice how Cloud was so hard to please, but would find delight in the littlest things, like rainbows and shooting stars, or finding lost things like just now. The little flash of euphoria in Cloud's eyes made his heart swell with love for him.

Cloud plopped down on the bed next to Zack, fiddling with the buttons on the camera until he switched the device on. Before Zack could say anything, Cloud was pointing the camera at him.

"Cloud…" Zack started.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked, smiling behind the camera.

Zack stared blankly before he began to laugh. "Zack.", he answered through his chuckles.

"Where do you come from?" Cloud asked this time.

Zack squinted his eyes and pouted his lips comically, pretending to think about it. "Krypton.", he said.

Cloud giggled softly, "What do you do for a living?"

Zack pretended to act sad, "I'm a bum who lives on the streets and eats out of dumpsters."

Cloud laughed again, "What are you?"

Zack crossed his eyes, "An alien." he said.

Cloud pulled the camera away and leaned forward to press a kiss on Zack's lips. Zack smiled as Cloud pulled away and refocused the camera on him.

"So, do you have any family?" he asked.

Zack crossed his arms behind his head, "Um, only my pet… spider monkey named… Angeal." He smiled mischievously.

Cloud chuckled, "What about your parents?"

"Well, my momma got knocked up by a mobster, and she died in childbirth. My daddy, he got killed 'cos he was caught with the wrong woman at the wrong time." Zack said, not acting at all sad in the least.

Cloud frowned a little, "Who raised you?"

Zack smiled, "Some rich dude named Sephiroth. But he kicked me on the streets when I turned sixteen."

Cloud's smile reappeared, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Zack pretending to think again, "There's my big sissy Aerith, but she got knocked up by a rich kid named Reno and he took her away. A few years later, she died of AIDS."

Cloud laughed loudly at that before Zack continued.

"And there's little Sora, but he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, so he was retarded. He ran away because he thought I was gonna kill him one day, but all I wanted was a hug."

Cloud continued to laugh at Zack's story.

Zack smiled as he continued, "Sephiroth's kid Riku was a real ass, but he was my bro too. He was into skateboards and women, and one day when he was on a date with his girl, she pulled a gun on him and blew his brains out."

Cloud was having trouble holding the camera upright now.

"And my big brother Squall was a real queen." Zack said, "He had a boner over this pompous ass politician's son. The guy's name was Seifer, and he was a real asshole, but for some reason, Squall just couldn't get over how _good_ he was. Seifer screwed him, but took all his money and kicked him on the streets like Sephiroth did to me."

Cloud choked out his laughs as Zack watched on pleasantly. When Cloud composed himself, he directed the camera back at Zack.

"So, do you have someone?" Cloud asked, "Like a girlfriend?"

Zack's amused smile turned into one of serenity and calmness. "Well, I don't have a girl. I'm a queen like Squall." he explained, "But I do have a boyfriend."

"What's he like?" Cloud asked.

"Well, to me, he's the most beautiful thing in the universe, more beautiful than the sun, the moon, and the stars. An angel." Zack said, "He's got bleach-blond hair that's so spiky, it's like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. His eyes are clear sky blue and stunning. He sounds like a supermodel, doesn't he?"

Cloud smiled as Zack continued.

"His skin is like porcelain and his body is really petite. Petite in that cute, beautiful way that only he can have and he can be. He's lean and svelte, and he has just enough muscle definition so that he's not so brawny it's scary, but not so scrawny he's anorexic. He's just so… sexy, and gorgeous, and adorable, and perfect it's hard not to jump him every time I see him. He drives me crazy, and there isn't one second of any day I don't think about him. And, his smile is stunning. It's just, he doesn't smile that much. He's real moody and melancholy, and really hard to please. He's all broken up inside, and I try my best to make every day of his life better than the last…" Zack was cut off by Cloud's finger on his lips.

"What's his name?" Cloud asked, smiling.

Zack's smile mirrored Cloud's, "His name is… Cloud." he answered softly.

Cloud set the camera aside before he crawled into Zack's lap and pressed his lips against the ravenet's.

Zack brought one of his hands up to cradle Cloud's head, snaking his free arm around Cloud's waist. Cloud twined his arms around Zack's neck and crushed his lips against the ravenet's. Zack grabbed Cloud's hips and pulled him against his body before Cloud pulled away slightly and held him close.

"I love you…" Cloud cooed, resting his head in the crook of Zack's neck.

Zack rested his head atop Cloud's, "I love you, too, babe."

Cloud felt absolutely helpless. He thought that if Zack let him go, he would collapse like a house of cards. He felt powerless and feeble without Zack, like a leaf dangling off a branch in the wind. But, he didn't mind that.

If he had to depend on Zack for strength and love for the rest of his life, so be it.

That made Cloud wonder what he would do if they broke it off. He'd probably be scarred for life, broken and unfixable after he fell so deeply in love with Zack. Or, he'd bust the windows out of Zack's sweet ass Hummer and bash his…

Cloud was pulled out of his morbid thoughts when he felt Zack's lips trailing down the side of his face. He turned his head, trying to kiss Zack back, but the ravenet always stayed slightly out of his reach.

"Zack…" Cloud started.

Zack ceased his kissing for a moment to look at Cloud, "Yes, babe?"

Cloud was momentarily at a loss for words at Zack's smoldering amethyst eyes before he leaned forward and placed a small, sweet kiss on Zack's lips.

Zack smiled as he leaned his forehead into Cloud's. Cloud rubbed their noses together, and Zack almost had a heart attack from the cuteness. Cloud could just be so adorable sometimes!

Zack kissed Cloud's nose before a red light caught his attention from the corner of his vision. He looked up, and Cloud followed his eyes.

The camera sat in its place on the pillow, directed at them.

Zack and Cloud smiled in unison.

* * *

"Ouch!" Sora cried, putting a hand to his forehead.

Cloud scowled at the teen, "How many times do I tell you, don't eat so fast!"

Riku rolled his eyes and licked his popsicle, "He won't listen, so don't even try." he said.

Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie were sitting in the grass in the backyard, eating popsicles and watching the sun slide below the rooftops. Cassie slurped loudly as Sora let his brain freeze subside. Riku scanned the sky for stars as Cloud leaned into Zack, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Look!" Riku said, pointing at the sky.

Zack, Cloud, Sora, and Cassie looked up at the sky to see what Riku was pointing at. A lone star was shining dimly in the dark blue sky.

"Cool!" Cassie exclaimed, "The first star!"

"Hurry! Hurry! Make a wish!" Zack said.

Sora scrunched his eyes shut as he thought up a wish, while Riku simply continued to stare into the sky. Cassie looked down as she wished, and Cloud closed his eyes with his head turned up to the sky. Zack stared at the fiery sunset, thinking of a good thing to wish for.

When Cloud looked down, Zack asked, "What did you wish for?"

Cloud shook his head, "Can't tell you. It's bad luck."

Zack smiled, "Oh, come on! I'll tell you mine." he prodded.

Cloud shook his head, giving Zack a scolding look, "Nope."

Sora looked at Cloud, "Please?! I wanna know, too!"

"I wished that Shadow would come see me soon." Cassie said.

"I wished that Kairi would go out with me one day." Sora said.

"I wished that this summer would be awesome." Riku said.

"I wished that I could stay with you for awhile." Zack said.

Cloud looked down, "I'm not telling!"

"Why?!" Zack, Cassie, Riku, and Sora asked in unison.

"It's too embarrassing!" Cloud replied.

The four stared at Cloud for a moment before they turned back to the sunset. They were silent before Sora spoke up.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "My popsicle!!!"

Sora's popsicle was in the grass, the juice coloring it red, while Sora held the popsicle stick in his hand.

"I'll go get you a new one." Zack said, examining his own empty popsicle stick, "I need another one, too."

"Don't complain when you get fat, Zack." Riku said as said man stood.

"By the time the summer's over, it won't matter." Zack replied, taking Sora's popsicle stick, "I'm a SOLDIER, anyway. It's virtually impossible to get fat."

Riku shook his head as Zack opened the back door and stepped inside the house.

Zack made his way into the kitchen and threw away both popsicle sticks. Just as he opened the freezer, the phone rang. He looked around for somebody else to answer the phone. The living room and dining room were void of another person. Zack sighed as he closed the freezer and grabbed the wireless phone off of its cradle.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Zack?" the voice on the other line replied.

Zack smiled in recognition, "Hey, Nana! What's up?"

In reality, Lucrecia was the person on the other line, and since she was Sephiroth's mother, that made her Riku's grandmother. Being his grandmother, Riku visited her a lot, and since Sora, Zack, and Cloud lived with him, they visited her, too. 'Nana' was what Riku called Lucrecia, and the name just kind of grew on Zack, Cloud, and Sora.

"I just wanted to call and see how you guys were doing." Lucrecia said.

"We're fine." Zack said as he walked back into the kitchen, "Riku's better than ever."

"Is he taking his meds?" Lucrecia asked.

Zack smiled, knowing Riku didn't like people discussing his depression issues, "Yes.", he answered.

"What about Cloud?" Lucrecia asked, "Are he and Tifa okay?"

Zack couldn't help but scowl slightly. The last time they'd visited Lucrecia was a month and some weeks ago, and Cloud had been dating Tifa.

"Um, he's fine, but he and Tifa aren't dating anymore." Zack said as he grabbed two popsicles out of the freezer.

"Oh, really?" Lucrecia asked. There was a small shuffle over the phone, "Is there someone else now?"

Zack balanced the popsicles in one hand while he held the phone with the other, "It's me."

"Congratulations!" Lucrecia said, "How long have you two been together? How long do you plan to stay together? Is it serious?"

Zack laughed at Lucrecia's questions, grateful that she understood, "Four weeks, I don't know, and yes." he answered as he walked towards the back door. When he opened it, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie looked up.

"Who is that?" Riku mouthed.

Zack ignored him.

"I'm so excited for you two!" Lucrecia said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno." he said, "I guess we were afraid to."

"Oh, nonsense!" Lucrecia replied.

"Zack?" Cloud asked as he stood up.

"Oh! Is that Cloud?! Lemme talk to him!" Lucrecia said, hearing Cloud's voice.

Zack smiled, "Okay.", he said. He held the phone out to Cloud, "She wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Cloud asked. He didn't get an answer as he put the phone to his ear.

Zack gave Sora his popsicle just as Cloud ripped the phone away from his ear. Lucrecia was talking excitedly and loudly on the other line, but no one could make out what she was saying.

Riku and Sora stared from Cloud to the phone and back as Zack sat next to Cassie, both of them snickering the whole time.

When Cloud took his place on the ground between Zack and Riku, he put the phone back to his ear.

"Thanks, Nana." he said.

Sora's head snapped up, "Nana?!" he said, "I wanna talk to Nana!"

"You'll get your turn, Sora." Zack said.

Sora pouted as Cloud continued his conversation on the phone.

*~*

About twenty minutes later, Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Cassie had talked to Lucrecia, and the woman wanted to talk to Nephtys. Zack was burdened with the task of taking the phone to Nephtys, who was upstairs in her room.

"Hey, Nana?" Zack asked as he climbed the stairs, the phone in his hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lucrecia said.

"Is it okay if we visit you tomorrow? Spend the night?" Zack asked.

"Of course!" Lucrecia, "You're always welcome, but you might hafta ask Nephtys if Riku and Sora can come. You and Cloud are fine since you're adults, but you know how Nephtys is with those two. She'd have a cow if you decided to drive off to Kalm with her babies."

Zack smiled, "Okay. Thanks." he said.

Lucrecia chuckled her chime-like laugh, "No, thank you, baby. Ya'll haven't visited me in awhile. I miss you."

"We miss you, too." Zack said as he approached Nephtys's door. He knocked twice on the door before he opened it. Nephtys was sitting at her desk playing a card game on her computer.

"Hold up, Nana." Zack said before he took the phone from his ear, "Nephtys? It's for you."

Nephtys didn't look at him, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lucrecia.", Zack answered.

Nephtys held her hand out for the phone.

"Bye, Nana." Zack said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." Lucrecia said before Zack handed the phone to Nephtys.

Zack heard Nephtys say "Hello?" before he closed the door and started for the backyard.

When Zack got outside, the sun was just slipping below the rooftops.

Sora looked up, "Dude, you just missed it!"

"I saw it.", Zack said, watching as the stars began to appear.

Riku stood, Sora and Cassie following suit.

"Well, I guess we better head inside." Riku said.

"I'm gonna stay out for awhile." Cloud said, his eyes plastered to the sky.

Riku shrugged before he, Sora, and Cassie brushed past Zack into the house. Zack gazed at Cloud for a moment before he walked over and sat next to Cloud.

"Hey, babe." he said softly.

Cloud glanced at him before he crawled into Zack's lap, nuzzling the ravenet's neck.

Zack was slightly surprised at Cloud's action, but he wasn't complaining. He circled his arms around Cloud and kissed the top of his head.

Cloud yawned slightly and idly traced designs on Zack's chest.

"Are you tired, babe?" Zack asked Cloud.

"A little." Cloud answered softly.

Zack smiled softly, running his fingers through Cloud's silky spikes. The two stared at the sky gazing into the stars, when a flash of light caught their attention.

"Oh!" Cloud gasped, sitting up in Zack's lap as he watched a star fall from the sky.

Zack watched in wonder before the star disappeared, leaving them surprised and excited.

"Did you make another wish?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded.

Zack smirked, "Tell me.", he urged.

Cloud shook his head stubbornly.

Zack flipped Cloud onto the grass and straddled him, "Tell me."; he tried again, bringing his face inches from Cloud's.

"No.", Cloud said tenaciously.

Zack craned his neck and bit down gently on Cloud's neck.

"Okay, okay!" Cloud said, surrendering.

Zack leaned back to let Cloud talk.

"… I wished that… that nothing bad would happen to you… and…" Cloud said, trailing off.

"Yes?" Zack asked.

"That… I could be with you… for, a long time." Cloud finished.

Zack smiled before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Cloud's lips. He trailed down the blond's cheek as Cloud's fingers latched in his hair.

"I'll always be with you." he murmured against Cloud's jaw.

"Always?" Cloud asked.

"Always.", Zack answered. He turned onto his back, pulling Cloud on top of him. He smiled, "I'll stay with you 'till the end of time, babe. I promise."

A blissful smile broke out over Cloud's face, and the blond pressed his cheek to Zack's chest, breathing in the ravenet's heady scent.

"Feel free to hate me if I break that promise." Zack said, snaking one arm around Cloud's waist and folding the other one behind his head.

"I could never hate you." Cloud said, "Not after I fell in love with you like this."

Zack smiled and kissed the top of Cloud's head, "That's what I'm hoping for."

The two lay in the grass until Cassie called them in for a game.

* * *

"What're we playing?" Zack asked.

Cassie grabbed the empty wine bottle they saved, "'Spin The Bottle'!"

Cloud paled, "'Spin The Bottle'?"

"Yeah!" Cassie said, and she began to call people downstairs to play.

Zack noticed Cloud's defeated expression and pressed a solacing kiss to his temple. "Don't worry, babe." he said, "It's just for fun."

Cloud nodded as he started outside for the patio and began forming a circle on the cement. Trixie, Roxas, Ritsuka, Squall, and Reno came downstairs and joined the circle. Going clockwise sat Zack, Ritsuka, Trixie, Sora, Cassie, Reno, Squall, Cloud, Riku, and Roxas. Cassie threw off her sandals as she sat.

"I get first spin!" she said, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle before she spun it around.

The bottle spun five times before it finally landed on Riku. Riku groaned before he leaned around Cloud, Squall, and Reno towards Cassie. Cassie kissed Riku quickly, giggling as she sat back in place.

Riku grabbed the bottle, whispering a silent prayer before he let it loose for a spin. It spun three times until it landed on Trixie.

Riku smiled, happy with fate as he leaned towards Trixie.

Trixie held Riku's cheek as they kissed, smiling against the teen's lips when other people in the circle began to cheer.

"Woohoo!!!" Cassie hailed, clapping her hands in unison with Zack.

Riku smiled softly and hummed against Trixie's lips in satisfaction.

Riku and Trixie pulled away from each other, smiling, before Trixie took the bottle and spun it. It turned four times before landing on Sora.

The brunette's face visibly paled, and Riku growled softly. Sora swallowed hard before turned his head to kiss Trixie.

Trixie laughed softly and made the kiss short, for both Sora and Riku's sake.

Sora's face was red as he pulled away, spinning the bottle quickly in desperation for the end of his turn.

When the bottle landed on Roxas, both boys almost choked. The people in the circle laughed as they both bashfully leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Roxas shot back into his place on the floor while Sora followed more slowly. Roxas hesitated before he spun the bottle.

It rotated two times and stopped with the nose pointing at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's catlike ears flattened in embarrassment as he leaned over Zack to peck Roxas on the lips. Roxas sat back, an unreadable expression on his face, as Ritsuka spun the bottle.

Squall groaned loudly when the bottle landed on him. It's not that he didn't like Ritsuka; he just didn't want to kiss him.

Ritsuka didn't even have to lean forward before Squall's lips were on his. As soon as it started, the kiss was over, and Squall's hand was on the bottle. It spun around five times before it landed on the man next to him. Cloud.

Cloud's cheeks reddened and he looked to Zack for any sign that he didn't want the kiss to happen.

He was greeted with a smile and a slightly suggestive stare.

Cloud frowned before he leaned over and kissed Squall. The kiss lasted a little longer than he'd hoped, no thanks to Squall, and Cloud pulled away, clumsily spinning the bottle and hoping for someone good.

Just like a miracle, the bottle landed on Zack. The two almost jumped across the circle to lock lips, and of course, Cassie was all over it.

"Woo!!!!" she cheered, waving her hands in the air.

Zack's hands latched in Cloud's hair as he ravaged the blond's lips. Cloud pressed into the kiss fervently, feeling Zack's tongue flick over his lips before they pulled away, panting.

Zack smiled as he spun the bottle. It rotated four times before it landed on someone that almost made Cloud scream. Reno looked up once the bottle stopped, an almost pained expression on his face.

Zack sighed and paused before he leaned forward. Reno was just as hesitant.

When Reno's lips covered Zack's, Cassie gasped softly. Zack thought he could hear Cloud growling and could feel his eyes burning holes into him and Reno before he pulled away.

Reno looked almost ashamed as he reached forward for the bottle. He spun it, and just as it was slowing down, Cloud grabbed the bottle and stood.

Cassie, Zack, Riku, and Reno shot up as Cloud held the bottle over his head.

"Don't!", Cassie cried as Zack rushed over to Cloud and attempted to grab his hands.

"Cloudy, calm down…", Zack started.

"No!", Cloud yelled as he pushed Zack away, causing him to fall backward. Riku caught Zack before the man hit the ground.

"Cloud, put the bottle down.", Cassie said, reaching for said object.

"Fine.", Cloud said, and he dropped the bottle onto the cement.

The remaining people in the circle moved before the bottle hit the ground. Green glass shards flew around as the bottle shattered, one of the coincidentally sticking itself into Reno's exposed heel.

"Shit!!!", Reno cried, his hand flying to his injured heel.

Everyone was silent for a moment, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Cassie ran a hand through her hair before she began to to issue orders.

"Okay, Trixie, help me pick this shit up.", she said, pulling her sandals on, "Everyone else, go back inside. Zack, fix Reno's heel."

When Zack began to walk towards Reno, Cloud pushed him away rather roughly.

"…Cloud…", Zack started before Cloud cut him off.

"I'll fix his heel.", he said bitterly, forbidding Zack to protest with a glare.

Reno actually looked slightly scared as Cloud walked over to him, carefully stepping over the glass, and draped his arm around his shoulders. The redhead knew the capacity of Cloud's strength, and he didn't want to be victim of it again.

Cloud grumbled softly as he helped Reno into the house and upstairs, being uncharacteristically kind and gentle when Reno stumbled and cursed. He was just so angry right now, but he wanted to talk with Reno.

Reno glanced at Cloud every so often, wary of the blond and afraid of what he would do to him. Did he really want to fix his injury, or was it just a ruse to get him alone and kill him slowly? Reno shuddered at the thought and prepared to meet his doom.

* * *

"Cloud…", Reno started once said blond sat him on the toilet and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"Shut up.", Cloud said as he filed through the various pills and ointments, "I talk first."

Reno opened his mouth to shoot back an insult, but thought better of it and sealed his lips. The better Cloud's mood, the better treatment he was going to get. And about now, Cloud wasn't in a very good mood.

Cloud pulled out a box of Band-Aids and set it on the counter. He turned the faucet on and washed his hands briefly before he turned to Reno.

The image of Hojo flashed briefly in Reno's mind, but he brushed the thought aside as he carefully propped his foot on his knee, cursing softly at the pain.

Cloud kneeled down in front of Reno and gently opened his wound.

"Shit!", Reno cursed, tempted to slap Cloud's hand away. He was a Turk trained to ignore pain, but right now his barrier was down and he was vulnerable to pain and emotions.

Cloud smiled cruelly before he pinched the shard of glass imbedded in Reno's skin and began to ease it out.

Reno winced, "Are you sure you know what you're doing, yo?"

"Shut up or I'll rip that red shit you like to call hair out of your fucking head.", Cloud said again, shooting a glare at Reno, "But yes. I was trained in the medical field when I was a cadet."

Reno bit his lip in an attempt not to curse Cloud out for his attitude right then and there.

Cloud eased the shard out more before he began to talk. "Stay away from Zack.", he said.

Reno frowned, "Hey, I wasn't flirting with him, yo. Who says I wanted Zack?"

Cloud scowled up at Reno before he viciously jabbed the shard in deeper.

"OWWW!!!!!!!!!!", Reno yelled, "SHIT!!! What the FUCK was that for, yo?!!!"

"Don't test me.", Cloud warned ominously.

Reno regretted his thoughtless snap and fell silent.

Cloud smirked as he continued his task of working the glass out of Reno's heel. "Zack's mine.", he said, "Stay away from him, or else."

Reno was slightly frightened of the possessiveness in Cloud's voice. "Or else what?", he asked.

"I'll beat you to a pulp with a crowbar and rip your intestines out through your nostrils.", Cloud threatened without missing a beat.

Reno's eyes widened in fear.

Cloud pulled the shard out swiftly, chucking it in the trash.

"Ouch.", Reno said, examining his wound as Cloud reached for a Band-Aid.

"I'm dead serious, Reno.", Cloud said as he ripped the wrapper off of the Band-Aid.

"I know, yo.", Reno said, wincing as Cloud pressed the Band-Aid onto his wound, "'Stay away from Zack.'"

Cloud nodded and threw the wrapper away.

"But, I wanted to say sorry, yo.", Reno said.

Cloud stood and began to wash his hands, "For what?", he asked.

Reno sighed, slightly embarrassed for apologizing, "For being so nasty to ya. That was immature, yo."

Cloud looked indifferent before he sighed and rubbed his hands on his shirt. "I'm sorry for breaking the bottle and getting that glass stuck in your foot.", he said.

Reno shrugged as he made to stand, "Ah, that's alright. I'm used to pain." When he set his injured foot on the ground, he yelped uncharacteristically high-pitched and sat back down on the toilet.

Cloud laughed, not at Reno, but at the irony of the redhead's words. He draped Reno's arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, yo.", Reno said, but not without a wince.

"No problem.", Cloud said, "But I'm serious about Zack."

"I know, I know.", Reno said, "Can you help me to my room?"

Cloud smiled and nodded before he proceeded to help Reno out of the bathroom.

* * *

When Cloud got downstairs, Cassie and Trixie were still outside and cleaning the glass up. The rest of the people in the circle were nowhere to be seen, except for Zack. The ravenet was sitting at the dining room table, his head in his hands. It pained Cloud to see Zack look so agonized, and what made it worse was the possibility that he was the cause of it.

Cloud sighed before he walked over and sat next to Zack.

"Hey, babe.", he said, trying to see Zack's face from behind his hands.

Zack peeked at Cloud between his fingers, "You didn't kill him?", he asked.

Cloud was slightly offended that Zack was thinking about Reno before him, but mentally kicked himself for being so arrogant. "No.", he said, "I didn't kill Reno."

Zack sighed in relief before he hid behind his hands again. Cloud examined the rings on Zack's fingers; a simple silver band on his middle finger, a black one with intricate silver spirals decorating it on the finger next to his pinkie. He wondered where the rings came from, and opened his mouth to ask, but another question came out.

"Why, Zack?", Cloud asked.

Zack peeked at him again, confused, "Why what?", he asked.

Cloud almost slapped himself. His stupid mouth. He didn't want to ask the question, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own when it opened and continued the question.

"Why were you so worried about Reno?", Cloud asked.

Zack looked almost offended by the question before he answered like it was obvious. "Because he's my friend.", he said before looking away.

Cloud closed his eyes and cursed himself repeatedly before he threw his arms around Zack.

Zack looked at Cloud, surprised at the action. "Cloud?", he asked.

"I'm sorry.", Cloud mumbled, tears threatening to fall, "I'm just so… stupid!"

Zack gazed at Cloud for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Cloud's shivering form and pulled him into his lap.

"Don't cry, baby.", Zack cooed, rocking Cloud gently, "You're not stupid."

Cloud looked up at Zack, his eyes glazed over, "What am I, then?"

Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead, "Just a little possessive, that's all.", he answered, kissing Cloud softly.

Cloud sighed and leaned into Zack sullenly.

"That's not a bad thing.", Zack reassured, "But, if you start bitching just 'cos someone looks at me a second too long, that's bad."

Cloud smiled softly, "Okay.", he said. He coiled his arms around Zack's neck, absently brushing his fingertips against the area under Zack's ear.

A small, puppy-like whine involuntarily escaped Zack's lips at the contact.

Cloud looked up in surprise. "Was that a whine?", he asked.

Zack blushed deeply, "…yes."

Cloud smirked before he tickled Zack under his right ear again.

Zack let out a restrained whimper, "Don't do that again.", he said, grabbing Cloud's wrist.

Cloud giggled as he used his free hand to tickle Zack's belly.

Zack whined loudly before he took Cloud's hand. "Stop, Cloud..", he said before he whined again. Cloud laughed as he pulled his hand away from Zack's neck.

"Just like a puppy.", he said, kissing Zack's cheek.

Zack pulled away, pouting cutely at Cloud.

The blond smiled before laughing was heard behind them.

He turned and Zack looked over his head to see Riku holding the video camera from before with Sora behind him. The red recording light was on and flashing.

"Priceless.", Riku said, grinning maniacally.

Zack growled, an un-puppyish sound, before he took off chasing Riku upstairs.

Cloud and Sora just laughed at their friends as Cassie walked inside the house.

"Did Zack just whine?", she asked.

* * *

**Zack's a puppy!!!! Isn't he cute? X3**

**Do you like the fact that Reno apologized to Cloud? I didn't want him to be the bad guy, but he's gonna be trouble in the future. D: I'm sorry about his foot, though.**

**Another shout out to Brunette S Angel!!! U R AWESOME!!!**

**Review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**- X Academy**


	17. Chapter 14: Viva La Future

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter fourteen. *cue techno music* THE FUTURE!!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 46  
Reno – 28  
Trixie – 19  
Roxas – 18  
Ritsuka – 18  
Soubi Agatsuma – 26  
Squall Leonhart – 26  
Yazoo – 20  
Nephtys – 45

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Chapter # fourteen!!! I must point out, this is an important chapter, and there are going to be some things said that affect what happens later on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

After a few hours, things had begun to calm down in the house. Some people had gone to bed, while others settled with lounging in the living room. Sephiroth and Genesis hadn't come out of their room yet. Riku and Sora calmly played a card game out on the patio. Cassie and Trixie decided to randomly bake a cake, with Yazoo's request to join them. Nephtys announced her approval of visiting Lucrecia. Reno had resigned to sleeping, and Zack and Cloud retreated upstairs. They lay down and relaxed in the privacy of their room.

Zack glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand over Cloud's head. _10:47_ shone in blaring red letters in the dark. Cloud shifted slightly in the dark, the movement rustling the sheets.

After what seemed like fifty years of silence, Cloud spoke up.

"Zack?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Zack hummed.

Zack could see Cloud's eyelids slide down slightly over his glowing irises.

"I'm… worried." Cloud said, a little nervous.

"About what?" Zack asked. He felt Cloud's hand brush against his in the darkness and held it.

"Sephiroth and Genesis." Cloud answered. The blond curled his fingers around Zack's.

Zack thought for a moment, "… me too." he said. He reached out blindly until he found Cloud and pulled the blond to him.

"It… wasn't right for us to react like that." Cloud said, muffled against Zack's neck, "I mean… it's okay to be surprised, but…", he trailed off.

"Yeah.", Zack agreed, "We… kinda burned them. If I didn't know better, we might've hurt their feelings."

"We probably did." Cloud said, nuzzling Zack's neck faintly. He paused, "… why _were_ we so nasty?"

Zack thought again, "… because they lied. Because they kept it secret… because we're nosy."

Cloud nodded, sighing in shame.

"We should apologize." Zack said.

Cloud nodded mutely again as Zack sighed.

The two became silent for another long while before someone rang the doorbell.

"Who's dumb enough to come ringing our doorbell at eleven o'clock at night?" Zack asked.

"I dunno." Cloud said, yawning and sitting up, "You wanna find out?"

Zack smiled before he sat up and started downstairs with Cloud close behind him.

*~*

Riku had reached the door just before Zack and Cloud had come downstairs. The two lovers stood at the foot of the stairs and watched as Riku had a brief conversation with the unknown person in the doorway.

Suddenly, Riku's head swung back and he called upstairs, "Ritsuka!!! Soubi's here!!!"

Then, Zack and Cloud noticed Soubi in the doorway. His long blond hair was tied up in a low ponytail, his glasses were pushed down lazily on the bridge of his nose, and a cigarette was dangling from between two fingers on his right hand as he leaned in the doorframe.

After about two minutes, Ritsuka came downstairs with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He noticed Zack and Cloud at the foot of the stairs, and as soon as he landed on the bottom step, he pulled Zack into a hug.

"Bye, Zack." he said as they hugged.

"Bye, Ritzy." he said before the teen pulled away.

Ritsuka paused by Cloud until the blond held out his arms for a hug.

"Bye, Ritsuka." Cloud said, no spite in his voice whatsoever. As the two hugged, Zack glanced at Soubi, who was giving him a slightly predatory glare.

"Bye, Cloud." Ritsuka said as he pulled away and started for the door.

"Bye, Riku. Bye, Sora. Cassie. Trixie." he said, pausing in the doorway.

"Bye!" Riku, Sora, Cassie, and Trixie said in unison.

Ritsuka smiled at his friends one last time before he left with Soubi. Riku closed the door behind them.

As soon as he did, Sora began to speak.

"Did you see that glare Soubi was giving us?!" the teen asked.

Zack, Cloud, and Riku nodded.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Cassie said, "Soubi's such a biggity-bitch!"

Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora laughed at the pun before Cassie continued.

"I mean, he doesn't even really know us and he's already labeling us as people he doesn't like." she said, hopping up on a chair in the living room, "Fuckin' bigot."

Zack and Cloud sat down on the sofa as Sora added, "Hypocrite."

"Bastard.", Riku said.

"Asshole.", Cloud muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Zack added.

"Dumbass.", Trixie said as she stepped out of the kitchen and slumped down next to Zack.

"Man, his momma has one big titty and one little titty, and they call that bitch 'Biggie Smalls'!", Cassie interjected.

The room exploded with laughter at Cassie's joke. As the laughter ensued, Reno came downstairs to see what all the noise was. He stared wistfully at the group of people before he retreated upstairs without a word.

"That was… so wrong, Cassie!" Zack said through his laughs.

"I know." Cassie said, smiling.

"Why are we even talking about Soubi in the first place?" Riku asked.

"'Cos he's an asshole who labels people before he even meets them, that's why." Trixie said, "And plus, it's fun to make fun of him."

"I second that." Cassie said.

The group thought of insults in silence for a few minutes before Riku spoke up.

"His momma is so fat she saw a yellow bus full of white kids and said, 'STOP THAT TWINKIE!! '.", he said.

The group began to laugh again as Cassie spoke.

"His momma is so poor, when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, and she said, 'Moving.'", she said.

"His momma is so poor, when she heard about the Last Supper she thought she had ran out of food stamps.", Zack said.

"His momma is so fat, she has her own gravitational field." Trixie said.

"His momma is so fat, the last time she saw 90210 was on the scale!", Sora said.

"His momma is so dirty, she's just like Las Vegas 'cos she always has traffic running down her strip.", Cloud said.

"His momma is so fat when she gets on the scale it says, 'To be continued.'.", Squall said as he walked downstairs.

"His momma is so fat, when she went outside in a red dress, everyone yelled, 'HEY, KOOL-AID!'", Cassie said.

Roxas walked into the room, "His momma is so fat she fell and made the Grand Canyon."

"His momma is so fat her belly button's got an echo.", Axel said as he walked into the room behind Roxas.

"His momma is so fat her blood type is Ragu.", Riku said, sitting next to Trixie.

"His momma is so fat you have to grease the door frame and hold a Twinkie on the other side just to get her through.", Zack said.

"His momma is so fat and stupid, her waist size is larger than her IQ.", Sora said.

"His momma is so ugly, she walked into Taco Bell and they all ran for the border.", Cloud said.

"His momma is so ugly that when she cries the tears run down the back of her head because they're afraid of her face.", Cassie said.

"His momma is so stupid when she read on her job application to not write below the dotted line she put, 'O.K.'", Cloud said.

"Stop it with the damn jokes!!!", Nephtys called from upstairs.

Zack turned to Riku and said, "_Yo_ momma is so stupid when she saw the NC-17 sign, she went home and got 16 friends."

"Yo momma so stupid when it asked on an application, 'Sex?' she put, 'Monday, Friday, and sometimes Wednesday too.'", Riku shot back.

The group of people burst out laughing at the quick comeback.

"It's fun making fun of people's mommas.", Cassie said.

"Duh!", Cloud replied.

* * *

After an hour and a half of just lounging around, Zack decided to go upstairs and finally talk to Sephiroth and Genesis. He felt guilty for the way him and the others treated them, so he hoped they would accept him.

"Seph? Genesis?", he asked as he knocked on the door.

There was a long silence before Sephiroth's voice asked, "What do you want, Zack?"

Zack paused, "… just to talk to you. And apologize."

Zack heard a small sigh and a shuffle before Sephiroth said, "Come in."

When Zack opened the door, the room was very dark, the only illumination being the faint glow of the moon outside the window and Sephiroth's glowing green eyes. He saw Sephiroth lying in his bed, the blankets up to his waist. He had a simple black t-shirt on, and his long silver hair covered the pillow under his head and spilled onto his shoulders. Genesis's head was pillowed on his stomach. The auburn-haired SOLDIER appeared to be sleeping. Zack had never seen Genesis look so peaceful since he'd died.

Zack felt nervous with Sephiroth's cyan eyes on him, but his gaze was placid and calm. He didn't seem upset at all.

"C'mere, Zack.", Sephiroth said, beckoning said man over with his head.

Zack hesitated before he walked over and sat next to Sephiroth on a pillow."I'm sorry about earlier.", Zack said as he sunk into the mattress.

"Not your fault.", Sephiroth said, "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do.", Zack said, turning to look at Sephiroth, "It was wrong for me to act that way. Cloud is sorry, too."

Sephiroth's eyes turned downward for a moment, "… I forgive you, then.", he said, "Cloud, too."

Zack smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank you.", Sephiroth said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Zack asked, "Is Genny sleeping?"

Sephiroth smiled softly at the nickname, "Yes. He fell asleep right before you came in.", he answered as he began to gently run his long fingers through Genesis's coppery hair.

Zack saw an unusual adoration in Sephiroth's eyes. He hadn't seen that kind of affection in Sephiroth in four years, when _they_ were dating.

"Seph?", Zack started.

"Yes, Zack?", Sephiroth asked, not taking his eyes off of Genesis.

"Why?", Zack asked, "I mean, what made you two… you know…?"

Sephiroth smiled again, "I don't know.", he said, "Genesis just kind of asked."

"Asked what?", Zack question, "'Do ya wanna have sex'?"

Sephiroth laughed at that, "Yes, actually."

And then it was Zack's turn to laugh. As they chuckled together, Genesis stirred slightly. Sephiroth massaged Genesis's temples gently, and the SOLDIER nuzzled his stomach. Zack stifled a giggle.

"What?", Sephiroth asked, not missing Zack's poor attempt to hide a snicker.

"That was too cute.", Zack said, trying hard not to squeal like a fangirl.

"You liked it, too.", Sephiroth commented offhandedly.

"I did.", Zack responded before he and Sephiroth fell into silence again.

Zack thought for awhile before she said, "Angeal's mad, y'know."

"Yes.", Sephiroth replied.

"Do you care?", Zack asked.

Sephiroth thought for a moment, and Zack could see his green eyes shifting around in the dark. "Angeal… can think and feel what he wants to think and feel.", he said, "It's not up to him what me and Genesis do in our spare time."

"But he's your friend.", Zack said, "Don't you respect his feelings?"

"Of course I respect his feelings.", Sephiroth answered, "And he should respect ours." Sephiroth thought briefly, "What would _you_ do if, say Riku said that he didn't want you and Cloud to date. Or, if he acted negatively to your relationship. Would you stop dating Cloud?"

Zack thought, "… no."

"Exactly my point.", Sephiroth said, "Angeal can be mad if he wants to. He'll get over it."

"Why do you think he's mad?", Zack asked.

Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe… he just doesn't like the idea of us together."

"I think he got mad 'cos he didn't like the secrecy.", Zack said, "Or, he has a boner for Genny."

Sephiroth laughed, "I don't think so.", he said, "The second one, anyway. The first one makes sense, though."

Zack smiled and slid off of his pillow to lie down on his back. He was slightly surprised when Sephiroth wrapped his free arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side. Zack buried his face in the silver-haired man's t-shirt.

"Seph?", Zack asked for the third time that night.

"Yes, Zack?", Sephiroth asked back.

"Love you.", Zack murmured quietly.

Sephiroth smiled, "Love you, too, Puppy."

Normally Zack would fuss and sulk over the pet name, but now he didn't mind.

The two were silent for an eternity before Zack spoke up yet again.

"Do you like your sons?", Zack asked.

Sephiroth paused, "Which ones?"

"Y'know, Kadaj, Yazoo, Riku, Loz?", Zack prodded.

"Wrong.", Sephiroth said.

"What?!", Zack asked, sitting up and leaning on his elbow to look at Sephiroth, "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth was rendered wordless for a long moment before he said, "Riku… he's not my son."

Zack sat there with his mouth open for five whole minutes, speechless. When Sephiroth thought he might've mentally scarred Zack he finally spoke.

"… what?", he whispered, so softly, Sephiroth wouldn't have heard him if not for his extremely enhanced hearing.

"Zack…", Sephiroth started.

"How could you say something so horrible?!", Zack demanded, cutting Sephiroth off, "Even if it is the truth, why would you say it?! Why would you tell _me_ of all people?!!" Zack's eyes were blazing with rage and confusion.

Sephiroth shushed him quickly, "Zack, listen. The reason I'm telling you is because you're my best friend. I trust you." He was aware of Genesis shifting in his sleep, and tried to calm him by rubbing his temples.

Zack turned his back on Sephiroth, "I don't wanna hear it.", he said, falling silent.

The tense stillness wore on and on. Sephiroth continued to watch as Zack shifted uncomfortably. He looked like he was fighting with the decision of leaving or staying. Finally, he spoke.

"Who?", Zack simply asked.

Sephiroth hesitated before he opened his mouth to speak.

"His name was Xerox.", he said, "He was an aristocrat from Hollow Bastion. Xehanort's brother."

Zack winced at Xehanort's name. He knew how much Riku hated his former possessor.

"He was younger than Nephtys when they met. A real charmer.", Sephiroth continued with a smirk, "But he was a real asshole, too."

The corner of Zack's lip twitched as he fought a laugh.

"He was… ambitious. Not in a good way, though. He had a certain air about him. Everything he did showed how pigheaded and arrogant he was. Like he was better than everyone.", Sephiroth explained, "I don't know what Nephtys saw in him."

"Why?", Zack asked, "Why… did Nephtys… let him screw her? Why weren't you there?"

"I was insane, Zack.", Sephiroth replied, "Xerox just happened to be extremely handsome and right there for Nephtys to take."

Zack thought the information over for a moment before he found a loophole. "What happened?"

"Nephtys met Xerox at some sort of party.", Sephiroth said, "She liked him. Why, I don't know. He also 'liked' her. So he screwed her. And he left."

Zack winced again.

"Nine months later, Riku was born. Nephtys gave him up for awhile, gave up on herself, really, before she decided she would pull herself out of the gutter and raise him. But, back to Xerox. He had a wife and two kids already. About a year after Riku was born, his wife had twins. Four years later, Hollow Bastion was destroyed and taken over by yours truly. Xerox was killed."

Zack's eyes widened as Sephiroth went on.

"A building collapsed on him, and he and his two older children were killed. His wife and her two babies survived, but no one knows what happened to them.", Sephiroth said, "No one's even sure they're alive now."

Zack stared out the window, feeling an involuntary pang of sympathy for Xerox and his family.

"After everything that happened in Kingdom Hearts II, I decided to raise Riku like my own son. It was hell at first; Riku didn't seem to like me much after I went insane and tormented one of his friends, but things got better, as you can see."

Zack mulled over the story Sephiroth just told before he asked, "So Riku didn't even question the fact that you were his father?", he asked, apprehensive.

"No.", Sephiroth said, "Nephtys would always tell him that I was his father. Even before he met me."

Zack fell silent again before his head snapped up. "Bastard.", he said.

"What?", Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Why would you lie to Riku like that?", Zack asked, "Why would you do that to him?"

"Do you think Riku would be very proud to have a father who was a liar and a con artist who swindled millions and millions of dollars out of smaller businesses just because he got a good laugh out of it?", Sephiroth said.

"Your record isn't much better.", Zack accused, "You went insane and burned an entire town to ashes just because your psycho alien bitch mommy told you to take over and destroy the planet. That's not very admirable, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth was slightly shocked by Zack's snap. He sat there, speechless.

Zack stared at Sephiroth, angry, before he saw what almost looked like hurt in his friend's eyes. A strong pang of guilt went through him.

"Seph… I'm sorry.", he said, "I just got really pissed off. Sorry."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed, "That's okay, Zackary.", he said, "I understand your anger."

Zack felt even guiltier at this point. Sephiroth only called him 'Zackary' if _he_ was in trouble or Seph got really hurt.

He bit his lip before he crawled over and sat close to Sephiroth. The silver-haired general hesitated before he draped his arm around Zack's shoulders and sighed.

"It's okay, Zack.", he said, "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are.", Zack said.

"At myself, yes.", Sephiroth said unexpectedly.

Zack sat, surprised, and said nothing.

"I trust you not to tell anyone.", Sephiroth said.

Zack nodded solemnly, wrapping his arm around Sephiroth's chest. He felt Sephiroth touch his lips to his forehead for a brief moment.

"I'm really sorry, Seph.", Zack said, feeling immensely ashamed at his thoughtless snap. There was only anger and some inexplicable sympathy for Riku.

"Stop apologizing.", Sephiroth demanded gently, "You do that too much for your own good, Zackary."

"Don't call me Zackary.", Zack suddenly said.

Zack could feel Sephiroth smirk against his forehead, "Why?"

"Because… it makes me feel like I'm in trouble, or something.", Zack answered.

Sephiroth chuckled softly, "Rest assured, you're not in trouble, Zackary."

Zack scowled and prepared to sock Sephiroth in the jaw when a different voice spoke up.

"Don't punch him.", Genesis said, barely moving from where he rested.

Zack froze, "How long have you been listening?", he asked.

Genesis thought, "Since Xerox was killed, or whatever. I knew the story already.", he answered.

"How long have you known?", Zack asked.

"Since Seph first took Riku in.", Genesis answered, sitting up and leaning over Sephiroth, "He told me and Angeal years ago."

Zack stared speechlessly between Genesis and Sephiroth before he whispered, "It's a crazy world."

Sephiroth and Genesis laughed as Zack lowered his fist.

"I agree, Zackary.", Sephiroth said.

Zack scowled again before he asked, "You're not mad at me, Genesis?"

Genesis shook his head, "I don't give two shits about what anyone in this damn house thinks."

Zack smiled as Genesis leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Sephiroth's lips.

"Sephy said kinda the same thing.", Zack said.

"Don't call me 'Sephy', Zackary.", Sephiroth reprimanded.

"That's what ya get, bitch.", Zack said.

Genesis laughed at the small argument before Zack turned to him.

"You're not off the hook, _Genny_.", Zack said, enunciating the last word.

"Fine, _Puppy_.", Genesis replied.

"Tree Hugger.", Zack said.

"Burnt monkey.", Genesis said.

"Bookworm."

"Oreo."

"Brainiac."

"Fuckface."

"Donkey-boner."

"Ass- what?", Genesis cut himself off, "Donkey-boner?"

"Yeah.", Zack said, "Pegasus-boner."

"Cerberus-boner."

"Optimus Prime-boner."

"Iron Man-boner."

"Batman-boner."

"Joker-boner."

"Shut up.", Sephiroth cut in.

"Griffon-boner.", Zack said, ignoring Sephiroth.

"Unicorn-boner.", Genesis said.

"Dragon-boner."

"Werewolf-boner."

"Vampire-boner."

"Damn it."

"Stop it.", Sephiroth said again, "It's immature."

Zack and Genesis turned pleading eyes on Sephiroth, "But it's _fuuuuuuunnnn_.", they said in unison, both with childish voices.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at the two, "I don't care.", he said through his laughs, "Stop it."

"Then let's talk about something more mature, hmm?", Genesis said, shifting until he lay down with his head rested on Sephiroth's chest. Zack adjusted his position so that he was snuggled up to the general's side.

"Like what?", he asked.

"I dunno.", Genesis said. He thought for a few moments, "What do you think about being in SOLDIER?"

"I think it's exciting to be on the battlefield and amazing to help the public, but then it's disgusting to think that that wasn't the purpose of SOLDIER in this first place.", Zack answered, "We're only used as killing machines to use against ShinRa's enemies."

"Now you agree with me.", Genesis said.

"I didn't say I agreed with you.", Zack said, "SOLDIERs aren't monsters. _ShinRa_ is." Zack looked up at Sephiroth, who had been silent for awhile, "What do you think, Seph?"

Sephiroth hesitated for a long time before he answered. "… SOLDIER isn't the most attractive organization in ShinRa. Like Zack said, we're only mindless murderers that ShinRa uses against its enemies. But, I don't blame SOLDIER in itself. ShinRa is to fault.", Sephiroth said. He paused, "ShinRa is disgusting.

"I second that.", Zack said.

"You know you're talking about Kunsel.", Genesis said.

"No, I'm not.", Zack said, "I knew Kunsel before SOLDIER. He's one of my best friends. Plus, just _because_ he's a SOLDIER doesn't mean he's ShinRa."

"Then Reno.", Genesis shot back, "Reno is a Turk. Turks are secret intelligence. They're second only to the president."

Zack was cut short at that, "Well… Reno is different."

"Is he, now?", Genesis asked.

Zack wanted to throttle Genesis for belittling to Reno like that before Sephiroth cut in.

"That's enough, Genesis.", Sephiroth said.

Genesis turned his head up to look at Sephiroth, "What's wrong, baby? You sound like someone kicked your puppy. Pardon the pun.", he said, smirking towards the end.

Zack and Sephiroth scowled in unison. "Stop that, Genesis.", Sephiroth reprimanded, "Don't be ugly."

"Fine.", Genesis said, "I'll behave, cupcake."

Sephiroth pinched the man's thigh, "You better."

Zack momentarily forgot his resentment and laughed at the exchange.

Sephiroth and Genesis both turned to look at him, "What?", they asked in unison.

"You two are too much.", Zack said once his chuckles subsided.

Sephiroth scowled while Genesis shook his head in disagreement, "Nuh-unh.", they both said.

Zack couldn't help but crack up at Sephiroth and Genesis being so childishly defiant, "Yeah-hunh.", he said.

"Nuh-unh!", they retorted.

Zack didn't respond; he was already laughing too hard.

Sephiroth and Genesis stared at Zack as he cracked up before they began to laugh with him.

Zack felt completely content with Sephiroth and Genesis, now. Here he was, joking around and laughing with them. He wanted it to stay like this for as long as possible.

* * *

When Zack finally went back downstairs, it was eleven-fifty-five. Cassie and Trixie had just pulled the cake out of the oven. Riku and Sora watched as Yazoo iced the cake. Cloud was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Cloudy?", Zack asked as he sat down at the dining room table across from Riku.

"He went upstairs.", Riku answered, "Said he was sleepy."

Zack contemplated going to him, before Sora disrupted his thinking.

"Don't go, yet!", Sora pleaded as if he read his thoughts, "You haven't had any cake, yet!"

Zack weighed the options. "Alright, I'll stay.", he said, "But only for one piece."

The three waited for Yazoo to finish icing the cake, and when he did, they bolted for the kitchen, grabbing plates and fighting over who was going to get the first piece.

"Move outta the way, bitch!", Riku said, pushing Sora aside.

"No fair!", Sora whined as he tried to push Riku, "I want first piece!!!"

"Move, bitches.", Zack said, easily pushing both teens aside with one arm.

"Hey!", Trixie cut in, pushing past all three boys, "Ladies first."

"Yeah, Sora.", Riku said, pushing Sora forward.

Sora scowled, almost spitting in anger when Cassie cut in front of him. Yazoo settled with sitting at the table.

"You don't want any?", Zack asked Yazoo as Riku pushed him to the back.

Yazoo shook his head, "No thank you."

Zack gave Yazoo a peculiar look as the silver-haired man stared at the table before he shrugged and waited his turn.

Once everyone had gotten a slice of cake and sat at the table, Cassie asked a question.

"So, do ya think we'll all be doing the same thing a year from now?", she asked, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"What do you mean?", Zack asked.

"Y'know, like how you're a SOLDIER, Riku and Trixie are students, and Sora sits around and does nothing all day.", Cassie explained, Sora scowling at her, "Like that. Do you think we'll be the same?"

The table fell silent as they thought about their futures.

"… maybe.", Riku said, "I don't want to be in the same place I'm in today in a year." He thought for a moment, "Maybe I could be an athlete. Like a Blitzer, or… a racer, or something."

"I wanna get my acting degree by next year.", Trixie said as she nibbled on her cake, "It would be nice to score a role on some action TV show."

"I don't think I'll be much different.", Zack said, "What else could I do to be a hero? Plus, I'm a fighter. I've got nothing else to display my skills in."

"Mercenary?", Cassie asked.

"Naw.", Zack disagreed, "Too impersonal."

"I don't know what _to_ do.", Sora said, "There's nothing… there."

"You could work with Roxas.", **(1)**Yazoo suggested.

Sora thought about that, "Maybe I could.", he said.

"I got nothin' to do, either.", Cassie said, "What can I do, anyways?"

"You could be a waitress at a strip club.", Riku teased.

"No way!", Cassie said, but then fell silent, "Well, maybe. If it's a gay strip club, sure."

Zack, Riku, Sora, Trixie, and Yazoo burst out laughing.

"We could help you with that!", Sora said.

"Zack could be a fireman, spraying his hose everywhere.", Riku said.

"And Riku could be a pimp sellin' out hoes in his corner of the club.", Zack suggested.

"Trixie could be one of my hoes or a dancer.", Riku said, smirking.

"Sora could be one of those gay bartenders with the cowboy hats and the holsters.", Trixie said.

"Yazoo could be a stripper or one of those guys that always gets raped in the alley next to the club.", Sora said.

Yazoo only laughed at that instead of throwing another idea in the mix.

"As tempting as that all sounds, I don't think so.", Cassie said, "Maybe I could work at a pound or somethin'."

"Maybe so.", Yazoo agreed.

"So, what the hell did you put in this cake?", Sora asked, changing the subject, "'Cos it tastes hella delicious!"

The group began to laugh again at Sora's comment.

"Secret ingredient.", Trixie said with a smirk.

* * *

When Zack got back into his room, he saw a mop of blond hair from under the covers. The blankets rose and fell with every breath Cloud took as he slept. Zack smiled before he proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and slip under the blanket. He groped around until he found Cloud and pulled the blond to him, holding him close against his chest.

Cloud shifted slightly in his sleep at being moved. "Zack…?", he murmured sleepily.

Zack brushed his lips against the nape of Cloud's neck, "Sleep, babe.", he whispered.

Cloud was still for a moment before he turned and lazily looped his arms around Zack. "Goodnight, Zack.", he murmured, sleep thick in his voice.

"'Night, Cloudy.", Zack replied softly.

Cloud paused again before he tilted his head up and kissed Zack's chin, "Love you."

Zack smiled, "Love you, too, babe.", he said, kissing the top of Cloud's head before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Despite not seeming like it, this was an important chapter. A lot of points were made here, i.e. Soubi's antagonism, Zack, Sephiroth, and Genesis's little talk, Yazoo's lack of appetite, Cassie's question, it was all important, so remember it.**

**1) Roxas works at Hot Topic. Another important additive.**

**Next chapter will be fun, I promise!!!! But, I warn you, Reno will be getting evil again, and Aerith will play a little role in hindering our plans (O.o).**

**Thanks, Brunette S Angel!!! Review, please!**

**- X Academy**


	18. Chapter 15: Viva La Kittens

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter fifteen.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Lucrecia Crescent – 68  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 46  
Reno – 28  
Squall Leonhart – 26  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Tifa Lockhart – 25  
Trixie – 19  
Nephtys – 45

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Chap fifteen. The boys (and girls) finally get to visit Lucrecia!!! This is gonna be exciting (for me, anyway). I love visiting my Nana, and that's the kind of relationship Lucrecia has with everyone besides Sephiroth, Nephtys, Genesis, and Angeal. They're more like her kiddies. Well, I'm just gonna carry on with the chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes to immediately close them. The sun was shining almost offensively outside the window. He turned his head away, and felt something soft brush against his chin. Cloud glanced down to see Zack's head resting on his chest as the man slept. His mouth was opened slightly and his face was turned downward. Cloud smiled and let his arm plop lazily over Zack's back before he closed his eyes again, ready to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Almost as soon as he dozed off, a voice cut through the silence.

"Cloudy?" Zack asked sleepily.

Normally, Cloud would've bitched and fussed and kicked Zack out of the room for not letting him get more sleep, but just because it was Zack who disturbed him, he didn't say anything. He would give his leg just to hear Zack's voice every morning.

"Hi, Zack." Cloud whispered, unwilling to talk at a normal volume after he just woke up.

Zack slowly lifted his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward to gently kiss Cloud's forehead. "Morning, baby." he purred in a voice so velvety, Cloud forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Morning.", Cloud replied, letting Zack gingerly take him into his arms and flip over so that he was the one resting on top of his lover.

Zack hummed against Cloud's forehead before he pressed several butterfly kisses over the pale skin. The ravenet felt like Jell-O under the covers with Cloud's arms around him. He'd stay like it forever if he could.

Cloud brushed his fingers over Zack's bare chest, "Zack?" he whispered.

"Yes, babe?" Zack asked, his voice still a silky slur.

"Did you dream last night?" Cloud asked once he caught his breath.

Zack thought, "… a little." he answered.

Cloud gently pressed his thumb over Zack's nipple, "What did you dream about?" he whispered.

Zack groaned softly at the pressure on his nipple, "Um… cake?"

Cloud chuckled softly as Zack continued.

"… rain… football… Kain's cat… lasagna… the Joker… wine bottles… you." Zack said.

"How does that all tie together in one dream?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I was eating cake, lasagna, and wine in the rain at a football game. Kain's cat was the team mascot, and the Joker was apparently one of the players on the team. You were a cheerleader." Zack explained with a smile.

Cloud scowled halfheartedly, "Weird dream."

"You have no idea." Zack said, "But, it was nice 'cos after the game, you came and met me behind the bleachers…", he trailed off suggestively, rubbing circles into the square of Cloud's back.

Cloud felt his cheeks get hot, and he didn't doubt Zack could feel it against his chest, too. "Z-Zack…" he stammered.

Zack sat up, pulling Cloud up with him, and cupped the blond's face in his hands. He gazed lovingly into Cloud's azure eyes before he pressed his lips to his lover's.

Blood boiled under Cloud's skin as he twined his arms around Zack's neck, his lips burning with the intensity of the kiss. There was no one and nothing else in the universe that mattered right now. Only Zack, Cloud, and that perfect moment both of them never wanted to end. Who knew one allusive comment could've led to this?

When Cloud pulled away for air he felt Zack's hands run up under his white t-shirt, rubbing his back before he pulled the article off altogether. Zack slowly traced his fingers down Cloud's spine, watching raptly every time Cloud twitched or gasped under his touch. The ravenet smirked rapaciously before he kissed a scorching line down Cloud's neck and along his collarbone.

Cloud gasped loudly at the action, and he felt Zack's breathing speed up against his chest. The moment had gotten so intense so fast; he didn't have time to think or room to breathe. When he felt Zack teethe his nipple gently, a loud, raspy moan escaped his lips.

Before Cloud could even blink, Zack pushed him back on the mattress, and his mouth was over his again. Cloud's fingers knotted in Zack's tangled black spikes as the ravenet ravaged his lips.

Zack trailed blistering kisses along Cloud's jaw, deftly taking the blond's studded earlobe between his teeth.

"Z-Zack!!" Cloud cried when he felt said man's tongue graze the shell of his ear.

"You like that?" Zack purred sexily in Cloud's ear.

Cloud gasped again before he pushed at Zack's chest, "Zack… let… let me… let me BREATHE!!" he shouted the last word as he gave Zack one hard shove.

Zack pulled away then, hovering above Cloud. The blond watched as the hungry blaze in Zack's mauve eyes died down and relaxed into a more sympathetic gaze.

"Okay.", Cloud said, catching his breath before he spoke again, "I… it's just that… Zack, I…" he stammered.

"Too fast, right?" Zack asked. His tone wasn't irritated, just calm and curious.

Cloud wanted to say 'no', "Yes. I mean, no. No.", he sighed, "Yeah."

Zack didn't frown like Cloud thought he would. He only smiled sympathetically and kissed the tip of Cloud's nose.

"You're not mad?" Cloud asked, surprised.

"Of course not." Zack said, "I told you I'd wait for you, babe. You're so worth it."

Cloud smiled, but he still felt guilty and juvenile. It wasn't like he was a virgin. Well, maybe when it came to other _men_, he was. The only other people he'd ever dated before were Tifa and, although briefly, Yuffie. Zack was a new thing to him.

"Don't be so sorry." Zack said.

"I can't help it.", Cloud whined, "It feels like I'm denying you something you really deserve."

Zack only smirked, "Never.", he said, "I want you to be okay with it first. It's not fair if I enjoy it but you don't. I'd feel horrible."

Cloud exhaled deeply before he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. He let Zack turn onto his back and hold him on top of him.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered.

"Stop that." Zack said, twirling a blond spike between his fingers, "If you're sorry, I'm not forgiving you because there's nothing to forgive you for."

Cloud couldn't felt the grateful smile that broke out across his face, "I love you so much." he said.

Zack was silent, and Cloud wondered why. He looked up to see Zack smiling very lovingly down at him.

"I love you more." Zack replied.

Cloud mock scowled, "Never. I love _you_ more."

"No.", Zack argued, "I love _you_ more."

"I love _you_ more!" Cloud disagreed. He was going to win this argument no matter what Zack did.

Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead and trailed them down the side of his face before he reached his mouth.

"I. Love. You. More." Zack said before he covered Cloud's lips with his. When he pulled away, Cloud was silent, and Zack smiled at his victory.

Suddenly, Cloud's quickly kissed Zack and crawled under the covers. His head poked out, and he resembled a three-year-old hiding from his mommy.

"I love you more!" he said before he disappeared under the large blanket.

Zack smirked before he dived under the blanket and searched for Cloud under the mile of fabric.

There was some squirming, a gasp, and then a fit of giggles from a certain blond.

* * *

"We're getting ready to leave, Neph!!!" Zack called upstairs.

"Alright!!! I'll be right down!!!" Nephtys called back.

Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Cassie, Reno, Squall, Trixie, Sephiroth, Genesis, Tifa, and Aerith were all downstairs. The first eight were carrying bags with them. They were all getting ready to go to Kalm to visit Lucrecia. Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Cassie, Trixie, Tifa, and Aerith all stood in a cluster by the door, talking amongst themselves. Reno stood a little to the side. He still wasn't quite comfortable with the usual group of friends. Squall stood alone by the sofa, solitary as always. Sephiroth and Genesis stood next to the stairs. It almost looked like there was a line cut across the room. Everyone was standing close to the door, but Sephiroth and Genesis stood alone on the other side of the room, like they were shunned for some inexplicable reason. But they didn't look as if they minded the prejudice at all.

Then, Nephtys came downstairs, and everyone looked up as she prepared to make her "Don't do…" speech.

"Okay everyone, listen." she said, as if she didn't have everyone's attention already.

"Like we _ever_ do…" Riku muttered to Zack, and the ravenet stifled a laugh.

"I don't want anyone giving Lucrecia a hard time. She's had enough with her husband dying a few months ago, so take it easy." Nephtys said. Everyone knew why she had said 'her husband'. No one wanted to hear or say Hojo's name if they could help it.

"Don't run around her house. Don't curse too much. Don't get drunk. Don't fight with each other." she gave Cloud a pointed look, acknowledging his habit of starting fights, "Don't bother Lucrecia, me, or Sephiroth about _anything_ unless you're bleeding or dying. We don't want to hear it. Don't go anywhere without our permission. Don't pick up strays and bring them into Lucrecia's house. Don't drive around without telling us. Don't mess with her collectibles. Don't do the dirty in her house. Don't run around with kitchen knives. And above all, be nice to each other, and respect Lucrecia. Understand?"

Silence.

"Understand?!" she asked again.

"Yes ma'am.", the group answered in unison.

All in all, Nephtys's wonderful speech was completely ignored.

Lucrecia didn't give a shit if you ran in her house. She had quite a large vocabulary herself. She had alcohol, and it wasn't there to just sit. Fights weren't off-limits unless they got physical. Lucrecia and Sephiroth were glad to help people, even if it was something as simple as, 'I have a headache'. Nephtys not so much. Lucrecia let them go where they wanted. She loved to take in stray animals. Driving was a given. Her collectibles were pretty off-limits, though. You could only look, but not touch. Lucrecia didn't give a rat's ass if people had sex in her house or not. As long as they helped clean the sheets, she was fine with it. No one was stupid enough to run around with a kitchen knife, even Sora. And, eternal kindness and respect 24/7 was virtually impossible.

So, the speech was ignored.

The large group went outside and into the garage. Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie took Zack's Hummer. Tifa, Aerith, and Trixie all loaded into Tifa's sleek burgundy Porsche 997 Carrera. Sephiroth and Genesis got into Sephiroth's silver Gallardo Lamborghini. It was by far the most expensive car in the large garage. Reno and Squall got into Reno's candy red Volvo. Nephtys got into her huge van, much too big for one person.

Once everyone was backed out of the driveway and on the road, Riku spoke up.

"Did you listen to any of that crap Nephtys was dishing out?" Riku asked.

"Hell no!" Cloud answered, looking back at Riku, Sora, and Cassie in the backseat from his spot in the passenger seat.

"Lucrecia don't give shit what we do in her house." Cassie said.

"That was a load o' bullshit." Sora said.

"You're telling me.", Riku said.

Cloud smiled before he turned back around. He stared out the window at the city of Edge around them. People strolled down the sidewalks and stood outside stores. Children played around fire hydrants. Stray cats prowled around in parking lots. Cloud smiled. Edge was a great town. It had grown since Sephiroth destroyed it with the chaos he brought.

A couple caught Cloud's eye. They were walking hand-in-hand, with smiles stretching from ear-to-ear. The two walked with an easy stride, obviously enjoying Edge like Cloud was. But that's not what caught Cloud's attention the most.

The two lovers were both men.

It made Cloud smile to see them so exposed and on the street.

"What're you smiling about, Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Nothin'." Cloud answered, glancing away from the scene.

"Cloud's having a fantasy. Don't worry about it.", Riku said.

Cloud scowled back at Riku, "Shut the fuck up.", he said.

"Are you mad 'cos it's true?", Riku teased.

"Leave Cloud alone." Zack interjected. It was the first thing he'd said since they got in the car.

"Thanks, Zack." Cloud said, throwing one last scowl at Riku before he sat back. Riku's comment had reminded him of the little episode that had taken place that morning. Cloud tried to hide his blush at the thought.

Zack's hand brushed against his before he held it. Cloud glanced at the ravenet. Zack's eyes were fixed on the road. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but driving.

"I'm huuuuuuuuuuungrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie groaned from the backseat.

"Me toooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Sora whined, "Feed us!!!"

"You guys should've eaten before we left." Zack said.

"We did!" Cassie replied, "But we're hungry again!!!!"

"Yeah!!!" Sora agreed, "Get us fooood!!!"

"I'm not taking you guys to McDonalds." Zack said.

"Please do it.", Riku said, "They're gonna whine until you give up."

Zack only shook his head, "No."

*~*

"Thank you, Zack!" Cassie said, chewing on a French fry.

After twenty minutes of non-stop begging, Zack pulled over and went to McDonalds. Cassie and Sora were extremely pleased with his decision.

"I told ya." Riku said.

Zack only snorted in response.

Sora was busying himself with his ice cream, passing over his double cheeseburger for later.

Riku slowly ate his French fries, smug with his victory.

Cassie was gobbling down everything in her meal.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at Zack. Things like this happened almost every time they were on the road; it could be considered normal.

Suddenly, Zack's cellphone rang. The ravenet groaned before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID.

_Kain Highwind_

_546-8790_

_Edge, Gaia_

Zack found himself smiling as he flipped his phone open. Cloud gazed at him curiously.

"Hello?" Zack said.

There was silence before Zack heard the dial tone. He pulled his phone away from his ear and glanced at it, distracted from the road for a moment. Why would Kain call him and hang up as soon as he answered?

"Who the fuck was that?" Riku asked.

Zack shook his head, "Kain.", he said, "He hung up on me." The man dialed Kain's number, glancing between the road and his phone every so often. He put the phone to his ear and listened for Kain's bass voice on the other line.

After four rings, Kain finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Did you just call me?" Zack asked.

There was a pause, "… yes."

"Why'd you hang up?" Zack asked this time.

"… stupid." Kain said, "Never mind, Zack."

Zack stifled a laugh at Kain's poor attempt to lie, "Why did you call me? What's up?"

Kain paused again, and Zack could hear Tigerclaw's loud purring over the phone, "… it's embarrassing."

"Try me.", Zack said, cursing under his breath when some idiot nearly ran into him.

"Asshole!!!" Cassie shouted.

Zack heard Kain laugh; obviously he'd heard Cassie's outburst over the phone. The dragoon was silent for a long time before he said, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Zack felt his cheeks warm, "Why?"

"No reason." Kain answered, "I just… I can talk to you."

Zack smiled, "I get that a lot."

Kain didn't say anything before suddenly there was an unidentifiable noise.

"Shit!" Kain hissed, and Zack heard Tigerclaw meow. "Go away!" Kain scolded, "Bad."

"What happened?" Zack asked, smirking.

"Tigerclaw scratched me.", Kain answered, swearing, "Damn pussy."

Zack burst out laughing, "That was mean."

"Tigerclaw is mean." Kain said. Zack heard what sounded like a screen door opening, and he remembered the back door in Cecil's house that led to the porch. He also remembered that Tigerclaw was mostly an outside cat. He heard the cat meow pleadingly.

"Go.", Kain ordered his cat, "Go."

Tigerclaw continued to meow.

"Go away, cat!" he said, "No, I don't wanna play."

Zack held the phone away from his face to laugh. He tried to imagine Kain scolding the tabby cat. The thought made him laugh.

"Zack?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, Kain?" Zack asked, laughter thick in his voice.

"Don't laugh at me while I discipline this animal." Kain said, but his tone was teasing and light.

"Sorry.", Zack apologized halfheartedly.

"Oh, sure." Kain said.

Zack smiled.

*~*

After twenty minutes of talking with his new best friend Kain, Zack was in a better mood. They were about halfway to Kalm when trouble started again.

"I'm bored, Zack!" Cassie whined.

"Yeah, Zack, we're bored!!" Sora agreed.

"Give us something to do, Zack!" Riku added.

Cloud laughed when Zack groaned.

"I feel like a parent." Zack mumbled, "Do you want to listen to music?", he asked.

"Sure!" Cassie said enthusiastically.

Cloud flipped through the CDs and pulled out one that made him smile. He slipped it into the CD player and skipped a few tracks before a familiar guitar riff came from the speakers.

Cassie whooped at the song before she began to sing along. **(1)**

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break_." Cassie sang, "_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show_."

"_And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_." Cloud followed, "_Who does he think he is? Is that the worst ya got? Better put your fingers back to the keys_."

"_One night and one more time_." Zack sang as he drove, "_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeteeeeeer!_"

"_One night and one more time._" Cloud sang, "_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories. He, he tastes like you only sweeeeeettteeeeeeeeeer!_"

"_Been looking forward to the future._" Riku sang the next verse, "_But my eyesight is going bad, and this crystal ball_."

"_Is always cloudy except for when you look into the past._" Sora followed, "_One night staaaaand._"

"_One night and one more time._" all of them sang in harmony, "_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeteeeeeer! One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories. He, he tastes like you only sweeeeeettteeeeeeeeeer!"_

"_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers._" Zack sang, "_In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers. Get me out of my mind, and get you out of those clooooothes. I'm a liner away from getting you into the moooood…_"

"_Whoa!_" they all shouted.

"_One night and one more time._" Riku sang with Sora and Cassie, "_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeteeeeeer!_" They all took a breath before Zack and Cloud joined, "_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. He, he tastes like you only sweeeeeettteeeeeeeeeer!_"

Suddenly Cassie shouted something unintelligible. Cloud, Riku, and Sora looked at her. She gave them all blank looks.

"What?" she asked, "I got carried away."

Cloud, Riku, Sora and Zack laughed as the rest of the song played.

"So, who was on the phone with you before this?" Cassie asked Zack.

"Kain.", Zack answered.

Cassie and Sora glanced at each other before they began to snicker quietly.

"What?" Zack, Cloud, and Riku all asked at the same time.

Sora continued to laugh as Cassie explained, "I think you have an admirer."

"We met him and Cecil _yesterday_, Cassie." Zack said, "That's impossible."

"I'd punch his lights out if he _did_ like you." Cloud muttered, and Riku laughed.

"Don't be silly, Cassie." Riku said, "And stop laughing, Sora. You're givin' me a headache."

Sora pouted, but continued laughing anyway.

"I wanna get to Lucrecia's fast!!!" Cassie whined, abruptly changing the subject.

"It's not my fault we stopped at McDonalds." Zack said, throwing Cassie and Sora a pointed look in the rearview mirror.

"Don't blame it on us!!!" Cassie retorted, "Blame our stomachs!!!"

"Look, stop bothering Zack and let him drive." Cloud reprimanded.

"Thanks, babe." Zack said, taking Cloud's hand again.

Cassie grumbled before Riku bopped her upside her head and "politely" told her to shove it.

Cloud suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic in the huge car. He wanted to get out of the enclosed space. Badly.

He blamed his sudden reaction on his restlessness. But, why was he so agitated and anxious to go somewhere?

Zack seemed to notice Cloud tense up and he squeezed the blond's fingers soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Nothing.", Cloud lied, "I'm fine."

Zack shifted in his seat, the most he could do while he was focusing most of his attention on the road. He really wanted to look at Cloud, to see the look on his face, but he couldn't.

Cloud attempted to free his hand from Zack's, but Zack wouldn't let him go.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Zack said, his voice slightly pleading.

"Nothing's wrong." Cloud insisted, whining.

Cassie, Riku, and Sora held their breath and stifled laughs. It was almost like watching a soap opera. Cassie had a smile plastered across her face like the Joker.

"Cloud…" Zack started, his voice hard. He was glaring at the windshield like he would've been looking at Cloud.

Cloud stayed silent and looked out the window. Cassie was shaking with restraint, as Riku and Sora glanced at each other.

Zack sighed and let go of Cloud's hand, settling on cursing under his breath and glowering at the road.

And that's when Cloud started hating himself for the second time that day. He was so stupid! Zack didn't deserve him. As much as Zack said he did, he knew deep down that he hurt Zack every day. Sooner or later, Zack would cut it off, Cloud was sure of it. The thought made moisture form in Cloud's eyes.

"Talk already!!!!", Cassie shouted, breaking the tension slightly, "It's like a friggin' commercial break!"

"Shut up, Cassie!", Riku said, hitting her again.

Cloud smiled a little at their bickering. At least they were in a good mood.

Zack sighed softly, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, please!", Cassie broke in again, "There has to be something in your empty heads!!!"

Riku shook his head, apparently given up on trying to stop Cassie's outbursts.

"Cassie, stop.", Zack finally said.

"But I was enjoying this!!!", Cassie said.

"I don't care, Cassie.", Zack replied, "I believe you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

Cassie recoiled at Zack's harsh comment as Riku and Sora stared at each other in shock. Cloud abruptly looked up from the window and glared at Zack.

"Zack, if you're mad at me, don't you dare take it out on Cassie.", Cloud snapped, "She has nothing to do with this, and I didn't think you were that stupid and that mean to say something like that. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you talk to Cassie like that."

Zack was taken aback. He was surprised that Cloud got so angry so suddenly. And, the words 'I love you more than anything' shocked him, too.

Cassie was smiling gratefully from her spot in the backseat while Riku and Sora gave Cloud appraising looks. Zack sighed again before he spoke.

"Sorry, Cassie.", he said, "I was just really pissed off."

"That's okay.", Cassie said, smiling.

"Cloud", Zack began, "I'm not fussing with you."

Cloud was abruptly aggravated, "No. No, I want you to fuss with me."

Zack squinted his eyes shut for a moment, "I'm not gonna, Cloud."

"I don't care!", Cloud retorted, "Fuss with me, Zack. Make me feel bad. I want you to. I really want you to."

"No.", Zack insisted.

"Yes.", Cloud said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Cloud."

"Yes, Zack!"

"Stop it."

"No!!!"

"Cloud, please."

"No, Zack!!! No, no, no!!!"

Cloud had the sudden urge to push Zack, but he knew in doing so Zack would likely lose focus and an accident would surely result. Instead, he puffed and exhaled deeply, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. He could feel Cassie, Riku, and Sora's eyes on him, but all Cloud could pay attention to was his irritation and attempt not to shoot something living.

"I'm not fighting with you, Cloud.", Zack stated quietly, apparently trying to restrain his anger as much as Cloud was.

"Why?!", Cloud demanded.

"Because I love you.", Zack replied, "More than anything. I'd _kill_ myself if I ever hurt you."

"_I'm_ the one hurting _you_!!!", Cloud protested, "Are you fuckin' blind?! I've hurt you every day since we've been together!" How could Zack be so oblivious?

"Never.", Zack said.

Cloud growled in frustration, clawing at his blond spikes. How did he get so angry so suddenly?

"Cloud, please calm down.", Zack pleaded gently.

"How _can_ I calm down?!", Cloud demanded, shrieking now, "Where did this all start? Why am I so fucking pissed off?!"

Zack looked at Cloud, not interested in the road anymore, "I wanted to know why you got so tense.", he answered.

That seemed to long ago to Cloud. He wasn't tense anymore. He was freaking furious. How could Zack be so calm?

But, the mention of that brief claustrophobic episode he'd had caught Cloud off guard. He took a deep breath and focused all his energy on forming words.

"I just… felt claustrophobic.", Cloud answered.

"You didn't have to keep that from me.", Zack said, unintentionally setting off Cloud's anger again.

Cloud glared before he mumbled, "I didn't want you to worry."

"I don't care about what I'd do. I just want you to be comfortable.", Zack replied. He smiled softly before he added, "And happy."

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, toying with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Why did that happen?", Zack asked, "I mean, why the claustrophobia?"

Cloud furrowed his brow, "I… don't really know."

Cloud really didn't know why he had gotten so tense. Was it nerves? It couldn't be. What was there to be nervous about?

Cloud's mental questions were interrupted by clapping. He turned to see Cassie rapping her hands together and smiling.

"That was so beautiful!", she cried with mock emotion.

Riku hit her for the third time that day, "Will you ever learn?!"

"You can try to teach me.", Cassie said, "It's a lost cause, though."

Riku rolled his sea green eyes and slumped back in his seat.

* * *

"Finally!", Cassie cried, hopping out of Zack's huge car after Sora. They had finally made it to Lucrecia's, and everyone seemed overjoyed to be there, especially Cloud. As soon as Zack had parked the car, Cloud jumped out of the passenger door, rolling around in the grass in Lucrecia's yard. It felt good to be unconfined.

Cassie and Sora rapped on the front door of Lucrecia's large house while Zack and Riku got their bags out of the Hummer. Riku glanced around.

"I see that Neph and the others got here before us.", the silver-haired teen noted.

"Only 'cos we stopped at McDonald's.", Zack said, pulling two duffle bags out of the car.

Riku snorted, glancing at Sora and Cassie, before he walked towards the door.

Cloud got up and walked to Zack as the ravenet slammed the trunk closed.

"Here.", Cloud said, easing his duffle bag off of Zack's shoulder.

Zack flashed Cloud a grateful smile, "Thanks, babe." Zack leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on Cloud's forehead before he started towards the door.

Cloud stayed standing in the middle of the road, a little dazed and bemused. He got the same feeling he got that morning and on the drive to Lucrecia's house. The enthusiastic sounds of Lucrecia letting Zack, Riku, Sora, and Cassie into her house were fuzzy and distant to Cloud's ears.

This feeling Cloud had was overwhelming, stuffy, but impossibly intoxicating. Cloud swayed a little, unsure and confused. Why had he been feeling so weird lately?

Suddenly, something soft and furry brushed against his leg. Cloud looked down to see a small kitten looking up and him with wide blue eyes. Its blond tabby tail was curled almost as if questioning why Cloud was standing there. The small animal reminded Cloud of himself. Cloud smiled before he picked the tiny kitten up in his hands. The kitten meowed just as Zack called from the house.

"Cloudy?!", the ravenet called, "C'mon!"

Cloud continued to stare at the kitten, and the kitten stared back at him. He didn't want to leave the little tabby outside. Making a quick decision, Cloud unzipped his duffle bag and tucked the kitten inside. The kitten meowed before Cloud zipped the bag over its head, leaving a gap so the kitten wouldn't suffocate.

"What was that?", Zack asked as Cloud walked to the door.

Cloud smiled and murmured, "A kitten."

Zack's face lit up and he bit his lip in an attempt not to squeal. "Oh god… I've gotta see it..!", Zack whimpered.

Cloud turned his head to speak when the door suddenly opened to Lucrecia's excited expression.

"Cloudy!!!", she squealed, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you!!!"

Cloud smiled before he wrapped his arms around Lucrecia, "I'm happy to see you too, Nana."

* * *

**Cloud's getting to that point… *wink*wink***

**About Kain's phone call, pay attention to the little things Kain does. He will be an important character later.**

**1) Song is _Thanks for the Memories_ by Fall Out Boy**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that so much has just turned me into an emo bitch… I'm at a low point in my life, and I really find it hard to do anything. Somebody really stabbed me in the back. It hurts.**

**Review, please!!! It would really lift my spirits.**

**- X Academy**


	19. Chapter 16: Viva La Grandmas

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter sixteen: Grandmommies!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie  
Sephiroth x Genesis (mentioned)

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Lucrecia  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 46  
Reno – 28  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Tifa Lockhart – 25  
Trixie – 19  
Akira Venable (over phone) – 21  
Benji Roland (over phone) – 22

**New Characters: **

**Akira Venable: **A Second Class SOLDIER and one of Zack's friends. Although the two are close, Akira has a reputation for getting on Zack's nerves. He and Benji are close friends. He has a brash, boisterous personality, and in a way is self-destructive; he states he has no regard for his life. Akira is also a flirtatious person, and could be considered a pervert. Despite his personality, Akira has an uncanny sense of right and wrong, and doesn't hesitate to do wrong if he deems it necessary. Even though he isn't physically integrated into this chapter, I'll describe how he looks. He has short, but wild black hair, and green eyes that glow due to mako. He is shorter than Zack, but slightly taller than Cloud.

**Benji Roland: **A First Class SOLDIER and one of Zack's friends. Benji's personality is much like Akira's: brazen and bold, but he is considerably more positive than his friend. He is very lewd and spirited, and is known to be a ladies' man. Benji's resolve and justness pale in comparison to Akira's, but he does have interest in protecting and fighting for the greater good. Like Akira, he doesn't appear physically in the chapter, but I'll describe him. He has shoulder-length, disheveled chocolate brown hair and glowing cobalt eyes. He is about as tall as Zack.

**Author Notes: **Chap sixteen. Well hello thar! Hmph! Me don't feel too good right now. I'm suffering with one of the worst colds I've ever had. It took a lot to get me up and make me start typing (thanks Angel!!!). I'm not sure what's wrong, but it's pretty damn bad to be a cold. My mummy says it might be an infection. Well, I will type now. Thanks for bringing me a tissue, Cloud. Thanks for that kiss, Zack. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Cloud gently set his duffle bag on the bed him and Zack were going to sleep in tonight. He smiled when he heard the kitten mewl anxiously.

"Lemme see it!" Zack crowed coming up behind Cloud and peering eagerly over his shoulder. Cloud grinned at Zack's restlessness as he unzipped the duffle and scooped the tiny bundle of fur out.

Zack cooed as Cloud gingerly handed him the small animal. He cradled the kitten in his palms as he sat down on the bed.

"He's so cute!" Zack crooned, touching his nose to the kitten's.

Cloud laughed when the kitten pawed Zack's chin. He leaned back to curl up on the sweet-smelling comforter, watching his lover fuss over the kitten. After awhile, Zack turned his head and threw Cloud a cheeky grin. Cloud instantly knew Zack wanted something.

"What?" Cloud asked tracing the embroidery on the pastel purple comforter.

Zack set the kitten down between him and Cloud as he lay on his side so that he was facing the blond. His smile widened, and he resembled a child trying to bribe candy out of someone.

"Can we keep him?" Zack asked, his voice dripping with innocence.

Cloud couldn't help but smile. "Nephtys would have two cows and a fuckin' horse." he said.

"Pleeeeaaaasse?" Zack begged, taking Cloud's hand and pressing his lips to the blond's knuckles, "Please, please, please?"

Cloud smirked as he leaned forward and kissed Zack's forehead, "I'd love to keep him, too, but we can't.", he said.

Cloud felt Zack's lips against his neck, "For the weekend…?" he tried.

Cloud sighed. How could he deny this man anything?

"Don't get attached." Cloud said.

Zack grabbed Cloud in a tight hug and kissed him, "Thanks, babe." he said, pressing kisses along Cloud's jaw.

"No problem." Cloud replied.

Sephiroth suddenly appeared in the doorway, grinning at the sight before he spotted the small kitten sandwiched between Zack and Cloud's torsos.

"What the fuck is that, and why is it in the house?" Sephiroth asked, the corners of his lips turning down in disapproval.

Zack smiled flawlessly at Sephiroth, "It's a kitten, and he's in the house because he's so frickin' cute."

Sephiroth blew a gust of air between his pale lips as he approached Zack and Cloud, carefully lifting the kitten by its middle and examining it.

"I'll never understand you two." Sephiroth said, watching the kitten squirm in his palm. Suddenly, the kitten jumped, its claws snagging Sephiroth's gauze shirt. Sephiroth let out an uncharacteristic yelp as the kitten scratched its way down his shirt, meowing, before ruining the right leg of his three-hundred dollar black skinny jeans.

Sephiroth stared wordlessly at the dual scratch lines on his shirt and his ruined pants before he looked up to glare at Zack and Cloud.

Cloud failed at surpassing laughter as Zack smirked at Sephiroth.

"Sorry, Seph." the ravenet said between chuckles.

Sephiroth picked the kitten up from the floor and dumped it between Zack and Cloud. "You owe me a designer shirt and some fuckin' skinny jeans." he spat at the two lovers.

"Oh, don't get so upset, Sephy." a cheerful voice said from the hallway before Lucrecia appeared in the doorway. When she saw the tabby kitten between Zack and Cloud, said men wrapped around each other, and Sephiroth's devastated clothes, she looked a little surprised, but to a small degree.

"Well, what happened here?" she asked.

"These two smuggled a kitten into your house and said animal ruined my clothes. These are expensive, too." Sephiroth said. He sounded like a teenager tattling on two younger siblings to his mother, which, in a sense, was true.

"Don't blame the kitty!" Zack interjected.

"I'm not." Sephiroth said curtly, "I'm blaming you."

"Stop that." Lucrecia said, walking over to Zack and Cloud and plucking the kitten from between them. "The kitten can stay here, and Seph…" she gave him a teasing scowl, "… you get paid enough to replace your own clothes."

"But mom!" Sephiroth whined, glowering, "They're the ones who ruined it!"

Lucrecia set the kitten on the carpet and watched as it clumsily waddled around, "That's enough, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth pouted, but didn't say anything more on the matter.

Lucrecia turned to Zack and Cloud with a bubbly expression. "So…" she stared, restrained excitement in her voice, "… have you two…?" she trailed off suggestively and pushed her two index fingers together.

Cloud's cheeks turned red at the question and Zack let out a bark of laughter.

"No.", Zack answered, not missing Sephiroth's quiet snicker, "Not yet."

Lucrecia's expression fell slightly, "Why?" she asked.

Zack and Cloud looked between each other, confused as to how to answer that question. "Um…" Cloud murmured.

Lucrecia laughed airily, "You don't have to answer that." she said, and then she glanced at the doorway, "Me and Seph can give you some alone time…"

Zack sat up quickly, "Nana!!"

Lucrecia giggled and tugged Sephiroth's hand as she started down the hallway. Zack jumped off of the bed and chased the two, yelling obscenities after them.

Cloud laughed quietly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When he looked down at the carpet, he saw the tiny kitten on its stomach, mewling. He had tripped and couldn't get up. Cloud picked the kitten up and set it back on its feet.

Suddenly, _Viva La Vida_ began to play and Cloud looked up at Zack's duffle bag. He sighed and unzipped the bag, fishing out Zack's black cellphone. He looked at the caller ID.

_Akira Venable_

_345-7090_

_Midgar, Gaia_

Cloud recognized Akira as one of Zack's friends in SOLDIER. He had spoken with him a few times, but not enough so they could be considered close friends. Cloud flipped Zack's phone open.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Who the fuck is this?" Akira asked from the other line.

Cloud smiled and stifled a chuckle, "This is Cloud."

Akira processed the information, "Why do you have Zack's phone?"

"He's taking care of something." Cloud answered, unwilling to be specific. He didn't know Akira well enough to know he would twist everything he said into something perverted.

"Tell Zack to hurry up in the shower, then." Akira said, "And go easy on the hand lotion."

Cloud laughed, "He's not in the shower, Akira. He's chasing someone."

"Oh. Why?" Akira asked. Cloud heard someone in the background say 'Give me the fucking phone'.

"No reason." Cloud said, "Can I tell him to call you later?"

"No.", Akira said, "I wanna talk to him now."

"Why?"

"Me and Benji found this awesome place off of Junon where you could have a hell of a day, and we wanted to ask Zack if he was interested."

Benji was another SOLDIER Zack was friends with. Cloud had spent more time with Benji than Akira.

Cloud bit his lip, mulling the offer over. He wanted Zack to have fun, and maybe bring him too, but he felt the sharp claws of envy and possessiveness digging into his heart, even though Akira and Benji weren't threats. He felt guilty for wanting Zack's attention 24/7.

"Cloud?" Akira asked.

"Um, I'll go get Zack." Cloud said, stalling.

"Thanks.", Akira said.

Cloud held the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment, pursing his lips, before he started down the hallway. He glanced in Lucrecia's room, Sephiroth's old room, and another spare room. He turned into the dining room to see Riku, Sora, and Zack sitting at the large table and Lucrecia was moving around in the kitchen. Riku had an ambiguous smirk on his face, Sora talked with Lucrecia from the dining room, and Zack had his chin rested on his crossed arms. He looked up and smiled when Cloud came into the room.

"Hey, babe." Zack said, but then he noticed his phone in Cloud's hand. He was about to ask about said object when Cloud cut him off.

"It's Akira." Cloud said, "And I think Benji is in the background."

Riku looked up at Akira's name, "Kiki and Jiji?" he asked.

Zack laughed at the pet names, "I'll hafta use that." he said, standing and taking his phone from Cloud's outstretched hand.

"Hiya?" Zack said into the mouthpiece.

"Yo, Zack." Akira said.

"Gimme the damn phone!" Benji said in the background.

"Hold up.", Akira mumbled to Zack, "Why?" he asked Benji.

"I gotta call Kyoko." Benji answered, his voice faint.

Kyoko was a Second Class SOLDIER and one of Zack's ex-friends. She was one of those people who when they got some recognition or popularity, they turned into total assholes who thought they were everything.

"That bitch?" Akira asked, before he seemed to tune his friend out, "Sorry about that.", he apologized to Zack.

Zack sat back in his seat, pulling Cloud into his lap, "S'all right, Kiki." he said. Riku laughed when Zack used the name.

"Don't fuckin' call me 'Kiki', bitch!" Akira complained.

Zack grinned, "I'm your superior, remember?"

"Do you think I give a shit?" Akira asked.

"I'll have you demoted." Zack threatened, not missing a beat.

Akira paused, thinking. "Sorry.", he finally said.

Zack chuckled softly, "What did you call me for?" he asked.

"Oh!" Akira gasped, seeming to regain his composure, "Me and Benji found this cool place off of Junon and we were wondering if you wanted to come on Saturday."

Zack bit his lip, "Um…" he trailed off, glancing at Cloud, who was talking with Riku.

"Kunsel and Kaori will be there.", Akira bribed, knowing Zack's weak spot.

Kaori was another First Class and one of Zack's closest friends. At work, it was almost like they were attached at the hip when they were on the same missions and during breaks. Zack had weakness for Kaori, unwilling to not spend time with her when he absolutely knew he could.

"I'll tell Benj that you're coming.", Akira said.

"No, don't.", Zack said.

"Why not?", Akira asked.

"Because, I really don't wanna go.", Zack said. He had a mental picture of Akira slumping in his chair and pouting.

Akira sighed, "Alright, man."

"Fuck! Gimme the damn phone!", Benji shouted.

Zack smiled, "You should go."

"You're no fun anymore.", Akira suddenly said, his voice clipped.

That caught Zack off guard, "What?"

"Ever since you started dating Cloud, you've got no time for us. You know, your friends?", Akira said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Like you're on a leash."

Zack scowled, "It's not like that.", he retorted. He glanced at Cloud, who was now playing with the hem of his black t-shirt. Zack knew he'd heard what Akira had said.

"Face it, Zack.", Akira said, "You're whipped."

Zack growled, "Shut up, Akira. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Now you call me stupid?", Akira asked, "He really does have you caged."

Zack gnashed his teeth together and flipped the phone shut, not wanting to finish the conversation. He set the cellphone on the table and looked at Cloud. The blond looked a little guilty like he'd committed a crime. Riku was staring at the phone, thinking. Sora, as always, was oblivious, still talking animatedly with Lucrecia.

"Ignore Akira.", Zack told Cloud, hugging him from behind.

"But he's right.", Cloud mumbled.

"No he's not.", Zack protested.

"Do you wanna go?", Cloud asked.

Zack took a second too long to answer, "No."

"You do.", Cloud said, looking at the floor.

"No, I don't.", Zack insisted.

"Why?", Cloud asked.

Zack furrowed his brow, "Because I wanna spend time with you guys."

"You have all year to spend time with us.", Riku said, looking away from the phone and at Zack's face, "You don't spend a lot of time with your work friends."

"I don't care.", Zack said, "You guys are better."

Cloud made a spiteful noise in his throat.

Zack flicked his eyes from Riku to Cloud, "What?"

"It isn't fair.", Cloud said, "You should go and hang out with them."

Zack grimaced, "Do you want me to do something I don't want to?", he asked harshly, "And really cage me?"

Cloud winced and Riku's eyes widened. Sora was suddenly interested, and no one noticed Lucrecia walk in the room until she spoke up.

"Listen, Cloud, Riku, Sora.", she said, causing them to look up at her. She stood with two plates balanced on each of her forearms and two more in her hands. Her long mousy hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and there was a thin layer of perspiration on her forehead.

"I'm not taking sides, but I want you guys to listen to what Zack is really saying and not let guilt or some misplaced sense of self-righteousness get in the way.", Lucrecia said, "He can choose to spend time with you guys if he wants to, simply because of the fact that you're more important to him than his work friends.", she paused to look at Cloud, "Especially you, Cloud."

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but Lucrecia cut him off abruptly.

"Don't you dare feel guilty.", she said, "If anyone has the right to feel guilty, it's Zack, because he's the one loving you enough to spend every minute of his day with you. The same applies to you two.", she gestured to Riku and Sora with her head, "Be grateful he cares so much about you. Now, Zack.", Lucrecia's eyes fixed on Zack, who had his chin rested on Cloud's shoulder.

Zack glanced up at the woman.

"Despite what I just said, I don't think it's fair to your work friends that you push them away.", Lucrecia said, "Make an effort to spend some time with them. Call them. Visit them. You can bring Cloud, Riku, and Sora along if you want to. Just don't forget about your other friends that don't have the pleasure of seeing you every day."

Zack nodded, "Yes ma'am."

It didn't matter that Zack, Cloud, and Sora weren't related to Lucrecia. They still treated her with the same respect anyone would show to their grandmother.

"All of you understand?", Lucrecia asked.

"Yes ma'am.", Cloud, Riku, and Sora said in unison.

Lucrecia suddenly smiled, "Now, who wants crepes?", she asked.

Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora's (especially) faces brightened as Lucrecia passed out the plates amongst them.

"Chocolate and caramel for Sora, chocolate and cream for Riku, strawberry jam and banana slices for Cloud, and strawberries with whipped cream for Zack.", she said as she distributed the food.

"Thanks, Nana.", Riku said, ripping a piece off of his crepe and scooping it into his mouth.

"You're welcome, sweetheart.", Lucrecia said as she cupped the back of Riku's head in her hand and kissed the teenager's forehead.

Sephiroth came into the dining room from the short three stairs connecting the room to the den. He glanced at Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora eating their crepes and looked around for Lucrecia.

"Mom?", Sephiroth asked walking into the kitchen.

As soon as he turned the corner, Lucrecia shoved at plate into his hands.

"Dark chocolate, caramel, and strawberries for you.", Lucrecia said with a pleasant smile.

Sephiroth smiled back and kissed Lucrecia's cheek, "Thanks, mom."

"You're being especially nice today.", Zack noted as he chewed on his crepe over Cloud's shoulder.

Sephiroth sat down next to Riku, "It's my mother, Zack."

"Momma's boy.", Cloud muttered, causing Zack to stifle a laugh.

Sephiroth dropped his crepe and swatted Cloud's blond head from his seat at the table.

"Hey!", Zack snapped, "Nobody touches my baby!"

"Oh really…", Riku said, trailing off suggestively. Sephiroth, Lucrecia, and Sora began to laugh while Cloud blushed and Zack scowled.

"Eat your damn crepes.", Zack grumbled, ripping a piece off of his crepe and shoving it into his mouth.

* * *

Later that day, Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie found themselves in Sephiroth's old room. The spacey room was where Sephiroth resided and lived when the strange eclipse had happened and everything had begun over again **(1)**. Sephiroth had been a teenage SOLDIER in those days, studying for exams and working for promotions like any other SOLDIER his age.

The walls were an off-white color, and there was a large bulletin board on the wall next to Sephiroth's bed. The board held pictures of Sephiroth and some of his old friends. You could see him with Angeal and Genesis when they were teenagers.

There was one of them in Halloween costumes; Sephiroth stood to the far left, clad with fake plastic vampire fangs, a cheap cape, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black skinnies that zipped up the side. Metal chains hung from his waist. A trail of red ran down his jaw, and Sephiroth had a small enigmatic smile on his lips. His hair was much shorter than it was now, but still significantly long with his bangs running down the sides of his face.

Angeal stood in the middle, his arms slung around Sephiroth and Genesis's shoulders. His face was painted green with realistic stitches running across his forehead and two fake nails at his temples. He wore a large boxlike suit jacket, a black t-shirt with what looked like a laughing skull on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Angeal was smirking lightheartedly, and his hair was spikier. He had bangs that came down to his eyebrows. The teenager in the picture looked much happier and energetic than Angeal was now.

Genesis was at the right, holding a peace sign up at the camera. The sides of his face and his arms and hands were covered in lifelike russet fur. Two wolf ears were protruding from his auburn hair, fangs poking from his smiling lips, and his irises were a golden color instead of blue. He had coal black whiskers painted on his face with a dark spot on his nose. He wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of crimson skinny jeans. Genesis's hair came down to his shoulders in the picture, and his bangs partially covered one eye.

There was another picture near that one of Sephiroth, dressed in a black t-shirt and loose jeans, and a teenage girl dressed in a red t-shirt and black Capris. The girl was smiling at the camera, her iridescent cerulean eyes reflecting her bliss to the viewer. Her hair was a russet color, and she wore it loose so it came down to her shoulders. Her bangs came to her eyebrows. Sephiroth had one arm outstretched until it disappeared from the picture; he was holding the camera. He had a serene smile on his face, his eyes calm and happy. His face and the girl's were pressed together, the girl's arm crushed against Sephiroth's side.

The picture under that was much the same, except in this one, Sephiroth and the girl were locked in a sweet kiss. The girl had her arms around Sephiroth's neck, and Sephiroth held her with his free arm. The viewer was able to see the smiles on both of their lips as they kissed.

To the left of the bulletin board was Sephiroth's bed, covered in navy blue sheets. It was obvious that the bed hadn't been used since the last time Riku had visited. Books were on the floor around the bed, some open to a page, some lying on the ground with their spines up.

To the right of the bulletin board was a large desk with a small desk lamp at the corner. A computer was in the center of the desk, with the keyboard in front of the monitor. A picture frame was on the desk, with a picture of Sephiroth hugging Lucrecia in the backyard of the house.

A rack of CDs was next to the desk, followed by a bookshelf filled with books. A walk-in closet was next to the bookshelf, but there wasn't much but boxes and shopping bags in there.

Riku appraised the rack of CDs by Sephiroth's old desk, "I never knew Dad was a music person.", he said, running his fingers along the spines of the CD cases.

Sora squinted and read the musicians off of the spines, "The Cure, Nirvana, The Beatles, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Metallica, and Guns N' Roses are some of the stuff he listened to." Sora was pulling the CDs off of the shelf and carelessly tossing them to the floor.

Zack walked over to the rack and plucked a Queen CD off the rack.

"We're not gonna listen to that, are we?", Riku asked with a slightly reproachful tone.

Zack smiled, "Yes we are.", he said.

Sora and Cassie scowled, "Why?", they asked in unison.

"Take it from me, some of those bands were actually pretty awesome.", Zack said, sitting at Sephiroth's desk and flipping on the computer.

"I can understand Metallica and Aerosmith, but Queen?", Riku said, sitting on Sephiroth's bed.

Cloud turned to Riku, surprised, "You don't know Queen?"

"I know Freddy Mercury was gay.", Cassie put in without being asked.

Cloud ignored her, "In my opinion, Queen is the best band off of that rack. Never mind The Beatles and Aerosmith."

"Hmph.", Riku mumbled.

"You'll see.", Zack said as the computer buzzed to life. He opened the disk drive, carefully lifted the CD from its case, and placed it in the tray. He pushed it in and watched as Windows Media Player popped up on the screen. Cloud and Sora scooted closer in interest.

"This is gonna suck.", Cassie sighed.

Zack skipped a few tracks until the harmonic lyrics played from the computer's speakers:

_Is this the real life?  
__Is this this just fantasy?  
__Caught in a landslide  
__No escape from reality  
__Open your eyes,  
__Look up to the skies and see_

Riku turned towards were Zack sat at the desk, Cloud and Sora sitting around him on the floor. Cassie glanced at the three from her spot against the bed as the sound of a pure strong voice filled the room.

_I'm just a poor boy  
__I need no sympathy_

Three other voices joined with:

_Because I'm easy come, easy go  
__Little high, little low_

The single voice began to sing again.

_Any way the wind blows  
__Doesn't really matter to me  
__To me_

"That's Freddy Mercury, right?", Cassie asked.

Zack nodded, "Yup." He glanced at Riku who was staring at the computer with a slightly puzzled look.

"This is my favorite song by Queen.", Cloud said, smiling while they listened.

_Mama just killed a man  
__Put a gun against his head  
__Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
__Mama, life had just begun  
__But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry  
__If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
__Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

"What do you think?", Cloud asked.

"I think they're pretty good!", Sora exclaimed.

"Me, too.", Cassie agreed.

Riku blinked, "Weird."

Zack laughed, "Oh, come on! _Bohemian Rhapsody _is not a weird song."

"To me it is.", Riku said simply.

Zack smiled and walked up to the rack, "There's gotta be another Queen CD up here.", he mumbled before finding one and removing it from the rack, "Here we go."

"Another one?", Sora asked hopefully.

Zack's eyes scanned the back cover as he sat back down in the computer chair, "Yeah. My favorite song by Queen, too."

Cloud watched as Zack removed the CD from the drive and replace it with the one he was holding. The ravenet skipped a few tracks before the song started:

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up, I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
I take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me? _

Zack took Cloud's hands and sang in perfect unison with Freddy Mercury, "_I have spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief. Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me? Somebody to love._"

"I've heard that song before!", Cassie cried in recognition.

"This is the crap Seph listened to?", Riku asked in disbelief.

Zack smiled at Riku, not releasing Cloud's hands, "This is the so-called 'crap' everyone listened to back then. The first time I heard this song was in Seph's apartment back at ShinRa."

_I work hard every day of my life  
__I work 'till I ache my bones  
__At the end I take home  
__My hard earned pay on my own  
__I get down on my knees and I start to pray  
__'Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord  
_

"_Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me? Somebody to love._", Zack, Cloud, Cassie, and Sora sang, Riku rolling his eyes and lying back on the bed.

Zack stood and kneeled in front of the rack again. "You can't not like this song.", he said, pulling another CD from the rack, "Everybody knows it."

Zack removed the playing CD and put the new one in the drive. After a few silent seconds, a familiar beat played throughout the room: _Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap._

_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise  
__Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday  
__You've got mud on ya face  
__Ya big disgrace  
__Kicking your can all over the place  
__Say, "We will, we will rock you!"  
__"We will, we will rock you!"_

Riku sat up then, staring at Zack, Cloud, Cassie, and Sora.

"See what I mean?", Zack asked.

Riku nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Why are you guys listening to my music?", Sephiroth asked as he came into the room.

"Because your music rocks!", Cloud answered.

"Hells yeah!", Cassie agreed.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Pick that up, Zack. Everyone come up front. No one in my room anymore."

"You're no fun, Seph.", Zack grumbled, not bothering to pick the CDs up.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's chest from behind, "Move.", he ordered, "I'll pick it up."

Zack shot up out of his seat and twisted around to kiss Cloud, "Thanks, babe.", he murmured against Cloud's lips before sneaking another kiss to the blond's jaw and pulling away.

"No problem.", Cloud said, sitting in the desk chair as Zack, Riku, Sora, and Cassie filed out of the room.

"Thanks, Cloud.", Sephiroth said from where he stood in the doorway.

Cloud didn't turn to look at Sephiroth, "You're welcome."

Cloud didn't see Sephiroth smile softly at him before he started down the hallway.

Sighing softly, Cloud ejected the CD from the drive and gently placed it back in its correct case. Sephiroth and he were on good terms, but that didn't change the fact that Cloud still wasn't exactly comfortable with the silver-haired archangel. He'd seen how genuinely kind and passionate Sephiroth could be with Nephtys, Riku, Angeal, Zack, and just recently, Genesis.

With Nephtys, Sephiroth had the kind of respect any man should have for a woman. Occasionally, Cloud had seen Sephiroth kiss the feisty woman and glimpsed the subtle affection in both of their eyes. It had blown Cloud's mind the first time he'd seen it. He never thought he'd get to see that kind of love in Sephiroth's jade eyes after they'd been so cold and murderous for almost over a decade.

With Riku, it was harder to see. Sephiroth did treat Riku with respect and he did care for Riku as a son. Cloud only ever saw emotion behind Sephiroth's mask when Riku was in real danger. The general's eyes would swirl with a desire to protect, and his attitude was significantly different. Was this the way Sephiroth felt about Riku all the time? Cloud would wonder about it.

With Angeal, Sephiroth's arrogant, cold front seemed to peel off, and he was much more at ease than he normally was. Instead of a stiff, superior general, Cloud saw a laughing, maybe even a little satirical man who enjoyed spending time with his friends. Sephiroth became that man when he was around Angeal. It made Cloud wonder if Sephiroth had always been so cold.

With Zack, it was similar to the way Sephiroth acted with Angeal. Despite Zack's constant persistence in trying to annoy or provoke Sephiroth, the general stayed calm and detached. But, Cloud saw the affection Sephiroth had for Zack; when their fingers unconsciously brushed against each other, when Sephiroth would flash Zack a cynical grin and Zack would only smile back, or when their eyes connected and time stopped for a moment. Zack did have some effect on Sephiroth, Cloud could tell.

With Genesis, Cloud had never been able to tell, since Sephiroth and the other redhead would always mock and maybe even insult each other, with everything they did. Hell, Sephiroth crossing over into Genesis's 'personal space' or vice versa could be an insult. Sephiroth's serene, unemotional nature had always clashed with Genesis's volatile, inflamed personality. It was like trying to drop an ice cube in a frying pan and hoping the ice cube wouldn't melt, or trying to light a fire in the middle of the Arctic Circle and hoping it wouldn't go out. The two were impossible.

But, when Cloud had seen that kiss at the bottom of the stairs a few days ago, the way Sephiroth assaulted Genesis like he did, he might've changed his mind. He might've even seen Genesis smile, maybe a twitch in his eyes. He might've even considered the possibility that Sephiroth and Genesis could work, that maybe they could be a love you found in storybooks and fairytales.

"Do you need a hand?", a soft, chime-like voice disturbed his thoughts.

Cloud turned abruptly to see Aerith standing in the doorway, her emerald eyes curious. She was wearing a pale orange linen dress with spaghetti straps. Cloud couldn't help but notice the pink bow she never seemed to take out of her hair. Normally, he was fine with it, but now it annoyed him to no end.

Zack had given her that bow when they had been dating. It pissed Cloud off to see that in Aerith's hair. He loved the girl, but now everything between them was a little awkward.

"Um, sure.", he answered.

Aerith smiled as she walked over to the desk. She picked up a few CDs and gingerly placed them on the rack.

Cloud was almost sure that Aerith wouldn't speak when her light voice broke the silence with an unusual question.

"Do you like dating Zack?", Aerith asked suddenly.

Cloud looked up and stared at her. He couldn't help but feel slightly offended by that question, "Um, yes?"

Aerith smiled softly like she was enjoying some sort of inside joke, "That's good."

Cloud's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why do you ask that?"

Aerith didn't look at him as she slid some of the CDs on the floor onto the rack, "I'm just concerned, that's all."

"About what?", Cloud asked, puzzled. What was Aerith talking about?

Aerith sighed and looked at her lily-white hands, "Well, I don't want you to get hurt.", she said, and she looked up at Cloud with innocent eyes, "Don't get too used to Zack loving you."

Cloud would've slapped Aerith straight in the face if she wasn't a woman and he didn't care so much about her. His confused expression turned into a rather angry glare.

"What?!", he demanded. Don't get too used to Zack loving you? That was possibly one of the most offensive things ever said to Cloud.

Aerith glanced down before locking her eyes with Cloud's again and smiling apologetically. "It's just, I don't want you to get upset when Zack decides he just wants to be your friend again."

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, "What?!", he demanded again, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"He did it to me, Cloud.", Aerith said, "I just don't want to see your heart broken."

Cloud lost it right about after she finished the first sentence. He glared angrily at her, "I'm not you, Aerith! Zack's not going to do that! What the fuck do you know?! Zack loves me more than he ever loved you, bitch!"

Aerith recoiled in shock as Cloud stormed out of the room and down the hall, searching for Zack.

* * *

Zack's head snapped up when he heard Cloud scream, "I'm not you, Aerith! Zack's not going to do that! What the fuck do you know?! Zack loves me more than he ever loved you, bitch!"

Riku, Sora, Cassie, Lucrecia, Sephiroth, Trixie, Tifa, and Reno, the remaining people in the den, all looked up in surprise. Reno, Sephiroth, and Tifa sat on the couch, a small end table separating the sofa from the large chair Lucrecia sat in. Said woman was drinking a cup of coffee. Riku, Sora, Cassie, and Trixie sat on the floor in front of the TV. Zack was sitting in a plush chair next to Lucrecia.

"Aerith?", Tifa asked, suddenly worried for her friend.

"What the hell was that?", Trixie asked.

Sephiroth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Riku, Sora, and Cassie exchanged glances saying, 'Aerith is gonna get beat'.

Reno didn't move from his seat on the couch next to Sephiroth, but conflict and maybe even something like realization and hurt washed over his gaunt features.

Lucrecia set down her mug of coffee as Zack shot up from his chair, scaling the short steps into the dining room. Halfway through the room, Cloud's body collided with his, and Zack could feel the blond's strong arms around his middle.

"Cloud?", Zack asked.

Cloud didn't answer; he only buried his head in Zack's next and held him.

Zack sighed and let his arms fall around Cloud. He hugged the blond closer to his body and buried his nose in Cloud's golden spikes.

When Zack looked up, he saw Aerith in the doorway from the hallway. She was gazing apologetically at Cloud before she looked up and met his gaze. She smiled softly. Zack responded with a bitter glare.

"I don't know what you said, but it wasn't good was it?", Zack said. He felt some sympathy for Aerith; he'd dated the girl before and he still loved her, but Cloud was hurting now, and Zack cared so much more for him.

"Zack, I was just worried about Cloud…", Aerith started when Cloud cut her off.

"She said that you decided whenever you felt like it that you'd be friends with whoever you were going out with.", Cloud murmured loud enough for Zack to hear, "She said that you would throw me away and decide to be my friend."

Zack glared harshly at Aerith. Any trace of sympathy he had for her disappeared.

"Zack…", Aerith started.

"I don't wanna hear it.", Zack snapped, "Don't you ever say that again."

Aerith looked down, genuinely hurt.

Zack glared at her one last time before he looked down at Cloud. "Babe?", he asked, "You okay?"

Cloud lifted his head to gaze up at Zack, "I think so.", he whispered.

Zack smiled softly before he craned his neck to kiss Cloud gently.

"Good.", Zack murmured against his lips.

* * *

**Aerith is a bitch! DX I dun like her. Nuh-unh, not one fucking bit! **

**1) I explain the chronology and the ages/years in Viva on some lapse in time (kinda like Dissidia) that had everything start over. I will explain more as I go along.**

**This chap is very much about Sephiroth as you can tell. He doesn't have any major lines, but there is a lot to do with him.**

**Thanks for the support, Angel!!! Sacred Memory, please review!**

**Review, please!!!**

**- X Academy**


	20. Chapter 17: Viva La Dreams and the Past

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter seventeen: Dreams.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie  
Sephiroth x Genesis

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Lucrecia Crescent – 68  
Sephiroth – 45  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 46  
Reno – 28  
Aerith Gainsborough – 26  
Tifa Lockhart – 25  
Trixie – 19  
Squall Leonhart – 26

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Well, I'm feeling good after the last chap! That was probably one of the best so far (to me, anyway). As for this chap, it will be filled with drama, don't get me wrong. Yes, Nephtys will be mad, but who cares? This will be as much fun for me as it is for you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Trixie sat outside on the patio, watching as Genesis smoked at cigarette and listening to the noise Sephiroth was making further in the backyard, where they couldn't see. He was behind the shed, messing with something.

Sora was sitting on the ground, occasionally shyly asking Genesis a question and twirling some of the flowers growing in the grass between his fingers. Cloud was tucked against Zack's side on the lawn chair they shared, his eyes closed as he thought. Trixie was sitting on Riku's lap so that she faced him. The two were playing cards the best they could with their chests practically crushed together.

"What are you doing, Seph?" Zack called across the yard.

"Hold up.", Sephiroth simply answered, distracted.

Zack rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing.

"Shit.", Riku cursed as a card dropped out of his deck and into the grass. Trixie was quick to snatch it and see the card.

"Ha ha." she said, taking the card and putting it in her deck.

Riku scowled, "Cheater.", he said.

Trixie smirked as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Riku's lips, pressing her deck against her chest so that Riku wouldn't see.

The silver-haired teen's scowl softened when Trixie pulled away.

"That's better." Trixie said.

Riku pulled a card from the remaining cards on the grass and scanned his deck, thinking.

Everyone looked up when they heard Genesis yell.

"Fuck!!!" Genesis shrieked as he was pelted with a stream of water coming from behind the shed.

Zack let out a bark of laughter when the redhead dropped his cigarette and ran across the yard.

Cloud smiled, watching Genesis get soaked to the bone.

Riku and Trixie were laughing like a pair of hyenas when Genesis fell onto his bottom in the grass.

Sora shot up from his place on the ground, cracking up and pointing.

"Shit!" Genesis exclaimed, "Stop, Sephiroth!!!"

Sephiroth came from behind the shed, holding the hose limply at his side, "Why?" he asked with a devious smirk.

Genesis ran one hand through his sodden hair, "My hair!" he said, glaring at Sephiroth.

The silver-haired general's smirk widened, "Oh, but if I stopped, it would ruin all the fun." he said, "You didn't tell me to stop last night."

Zack, Cloud, Riku, Trixie, and Sora exploded with laughter at that comment.

Genesis growled and deftly launched himself at Sephiroth, preparing to aim a blow at the general's perfect nose.

Sephiroth only smiled as he lifted the hose and sprayed Genesis again.

"SHIT!!!" Genesis screamed, "Will you stop that?!" The redhead attempted to shield himself with his arms.

"Tempting… no.", Sephiroth said.

Genesis snarled viciously before he charged at Sephiroth. He grabbed the hose, causing Sephiroth to lose focus for a moment. The two SOLDIERs battled for the hose, spraying water all over the yard as well as on each other.

Genesis wrenched the hose from Sephiroth's grip, pelting the other man. "How you like that, bitch?!" he said, grinning triumphantly.

Sephiroth flipped his wet bangs from his forehead and hurled himself at Genesis. The redhead yelped as Sephiroth pinned him to the ground, grabbing the hose and spraying him straight in the face.

The group resting under the patio had long since risen to their feet, cheering and whooping loudly.

"Go, Seph!!!!" Riku shouted, "Beat his fugly ass!!!"

"Go, Genesis!!!!!!" Sora supported his cousin, "You can beat him!!!!"

Sephiroth and Genesis resembled two kids fighting in the grass.

"Ugh!! Babe, stop it!!!" Genesis cried. He twisted the hose from Sephiroth and let it fall to the ground next to them as he grabbed the general's hair.

"Ow!!!" Sephiroth screamed as Genesis tackled him so that his back was pressed to the damp ground. He felt Genesis trap his legs with his own.

Genesis grinned evilly, yanking Sephiroth's hair hard.

Sephiroth kicked Genesis's legs, smiling when the redhead let go of his hair.

"Ouch!!!" Genesis cried, rolling off of Sephiroth. The redhead rubbed his bruising shins, "That fucking hurt!"

"YES!!!" Riku yelled, high-fiving Trixie and Zack while Cloud and Sora cursed loudly.

"Shit!" Sora said, "Genny didn't win."

"In yo face, bitch!" Riku said, clapping his hands in Sora's face. The action surprised Sora so much, the brunette fell onto his ass in the grass.

Cloud watched Sephiroth sit up in the grass, and the thoughts he had earlier rushed back to him when he saw what happened next.

"You okay?", Sephiroth asked, kneeling in front of Genesis.

Genesis simply glared at him, "No.", he said, "My shins are gonna be blue for days."

Sephiroth smiled sympathetically, "You're a SOLDIER. Tough it out." His blunt response didn't reach his jade eyes, though. They were unusually warm and compassionate as he looked at Genesis.

Genesis rubbed his shins, wincing, "Is that an order?", he asked sarcastically.

Sephiroth didn't reply as he grabbed Genesis's wrists, pulling them from his legs, and leaned forward to kiss Genesis gently on the lips. The redhead smiled as he kissed Sephiroth back.

Cloud blinked, a little shell-shocked. Every time he saw Sephiroth show any emotion, especially affection, it knocked the breath out of him. Emotion seemed to be something Sephiroth never associated with, and here Cloud was, watching Sephiroth kiss this man he seemed to hate so much before. What the hell was the world coming to? Would he wake up the next day and the sky would be fucking hot pink?

No matter what, Cloud denied the fact that Sephiroth had the emotional capacity to truly love someone. He knew that Sephiroth cared the world for Riku and would do anything for Nephtys, but he couldn't love, could he? It was impossible.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Squall's head appeared from behind it. The brunette looked confused.

"What the hell just happened?", Squall asked, "I heard a lot of noise."

Sora shot up off of the grass to answer, "Dad, you should've seen it! They were fucking killing each other with that hose!!!"

Squall averted his stormy blue-gray eyes to look at Sephiroth and Genesis, who were sitting, soaking wet, in the middle of the yard with the hose pouring water next to them.

"I see.", Squall said nonchalantly as he walked out of the doorway and closed the back door behind him.

Genesis threw Sephiroth a smirk before he grabbed the hose and aimed it at Squall, trapping him against the door.

"FUCK!!!", Squall yelled, falling against the door.

Zack and Cloud nearly fell down laughing at that point.

Riku and Trixie completed that action, falling over each other and howling with laughter.

Sora, however, got defensive and charged at Genesis, willing to protect his father.

Genesis turned the hose on Sora without even looking at him. The smile on his face simply grew until he resembled the Cheshire Cat.

Sora immediately fell to the ground, bellowing swearwords loudly.

Squall made to grab the hose from Genesis when Riku ran across the yard and did the job for him, only to pelt the older man as soon as he did.

"Oh, shit!", Squall cursed, trying to grab the hose from Riku.

Well, Squall may have forgotten that Riku's head isn't hollow like most of the others outside. Riku ran with the hose, still spraying Squall and laughing maniacally.

Squall fell to the ground, swearing and saying words that are definitely not for children's ears.

Sephiroth looked up at Riku as he passed, smiling as he grabbed the hose and yanked hard.

Riku slipped on the damp grass when Sephiroth pulled the hose, and the teen fell forward onto his belly.

"Oh, hell no!", Trixie yelled, and she flung herself onto Sephiroth, punching him dead in the face. As they say, Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned.

Sephiroth released the hose and an audible crunch was heard as his hand flew to his face. Everyone looked up as Sephiroth took his hand away and glanced at the red splotch on it.

"She broke my fuckin' nose!", he said, shooting up off the ground and starting towards the house. Genesis, Zack, Riku, and Cloud followed him inside, leaving the rest outside.

Sora got up off the ground, glancing at Trixie and Squall.

"Oh boy.", he said.

* * *

"Mama!!!", Sephiroth called as he walked up the stairs into the dining room. Genesis kept perfect pace with Sephiroth, while Zack, Riku, and Cloud trailed behind at a slower rate.

Lucrecia's head poked out from the kitchen, and her eyes widened when she saw Sephiroth, soaking wet, with his hand over his nose, and Genesis, dripping like Sephiroth, cursing softly under his breath. She didn't pay much mind to anyone else.

"Why are you so wet, baby?", Lucrecia asked, her brow furrowing.

"My nose is broken.", Sephiroth said tersely.

Lucrecia's eyes widened again, "Shit!", she swore, "Um, there's some bandages and uh, medical tape in the bathroom down the hall. Fix his nose up for now, Genny. You'll have to move it around some until the bones set right.", she commanded, turning distractedly back to what she was doing, "I'll be there in a little bit."

Genesis nodded and led Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, and Riku down the hall. Zack watched from the doorway as Sephiroth sat on the toilet, groaning like a child. He chuckled softly to himself. It was always so funny how childish Sephiroth seemed to become in his mother's house.

Riku walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to the toilet. He bit his lip uneasily, "You okay, Dad?", he asked.

Sephiroth cut his eyes to Riku and smiled softly, "It's just a broken nose.", he reassured, "It doesn't hurt."

"It will in a second.", Genesis interjected, causing Riku to sigh. The teen wasn't very comfortable with his father injured.

Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes at Genesis, "Yeah, right. Way to make me feel better, sweetie."

Zack and Riku couldn't help but cough at the pet name, but Sephiroth and Genesis didn't seem to pay any mind to it. Cloud's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"Let go.", Genesis instructed, and Sephiroth obediently removed his hand from his face. Genesis paused before he carefully placed two index fingers on the sides of Sephiroth's nose, trying to feel where the bone had fractured.

"Shit!", Sephiroth spat when Genesis found the dislocated bone with his fingers.

"I told you so.", Genesis said in a sing-song voice, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Dad?", Riku asked, his forehead creasing with worry.

"I'm fine.", Sephiroth breathed, but the following groan of pain contradicted that statement.

"Doesn't sound like it, Seph.", Zack said, coming to stand next to where Riku sat on the floor.

Sephiroth glared at Zack from behind Genesis, "Shut it, Zack."

Zack shrugged and smiled insolently.

"Ouch.", Sephiroth said as Genesis fitted the bone in place. The redhead held it there as he blindly reached behind him for medical tape.

"I'm surprised that hurt.", Cloud said from where he stood in the doorway, finally speaking up, "You're Sephiroth for Shiva's sake."

"I have weaknesses, too, Cloud.", Sephiroth replied coolly, "I'm not immortal."

"Thank god.", Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth glared at him from the corner of his vision, but closed his eyes. Cloud thought he could hear the general sigh.

Genesis pulled away when he finished securing Sephiroth's nose in place and turned to place the roll of medical tape on the counter. "There.", he said, sounding a little triumphant, "Lucrecia will be here in a few seconds to make that better."

"I hope so. Your bandaging is crap.", Sephiroth scolded, but the comment was softened with a smirk.

"I'll dislocate your nose again if I have to.", Genesis said teasingly before he turned and gripped Sephiroth's chin between his fingers, pulling the general's face up to kiss him briefly.

Lucrecia appeared in the doorway mid-kiss, smiling when she saw Sephiroth and Genesis's lips connected in that instant.

"You guys, too?", Lucrecia asked, causing Sephiroth and Genesis to turn to her.

"Yeah. They were fucking in a tent when we caught them.", Zack said with a smirk.

Sephiroth scowled as Lucrecia laughed cheerily. "That seems rather fitting.", the brunette said as she strode into the bathroom and kneeled in front of her son. Lucrecia examined Genesis's handiwork, "You did a good job, Genny."

Genesis pouted and leaned against the counter, "He said it was crap!", he whined, pouting.

Lucrecia patted Genesis's arm, "Sephiroth is just being mean.", she smiled at Sephiroth, "Big meanie."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Whatever, mom."

"Aerith will be here in a few minutes to help me.", Lucrecia said offhandedly as she pressed her fingers along the sides of Sephiroth's nose, "Does that hurt, baby?"

"A little, Sephiroth mumbled.

Zack's eyes widened when Lucrecia said Aerith's name. He turned to look at Cloud, who was standing in the doorway with a slightly furious expression. Cloud's expression softened when he saw Zack looking at him, but anger was still brewing in his azure eyes.

Zack tried to manage a smile, but it resembled a grimace more than anything else. He walked over to Cloud and took the blond's hands.

"You okay, babe?", Zack asked, pressing his lips against Cloud's forehead.

"… not really.", Cloud mumbled, leaning into Zack.

Zack ran the tip of his nose along Cloud's jaw, moving from the spot just below his ear to his chin and back up. He snuck a quick kiss to Cloud's cheek before he buried his face in the blond's neck, nuzzling the pale skin there. "Come lie down with me.", Zack said as he hugged Cloud close to his body.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and cupped the back of the ravenet's head, pulling his face to his. He kissed Zack roughly and tangled his fingers in his lover's ebony locks.

Zack hummed against the kiss, flicking is tongue over Cloud's lips before he heard a sharp gasp from behind them.

Zack pulled away from Cloud and looked up to see Aerith standing at the end of the hallway, shock painted on her face.

Cloud was surprised when he saw Zack look up and frown. He almost turned to see what had triggered the reaction but was cut off when Zack placed his fingers under his chin, pulling his face up to kiss him again.

"C'mon.", Zack said softly, pulling Cloud's hand as he started down the hall.

Cloud turned to see Aerith just before he disappeared around the corner. In the split-second when their eyes met, Aerith opened her mouth as if to say something. Cloud shot a stony glare at her in the same instant.

* * *

"Bitch…", Cloud muttered as he slumped down on the bed he and Zack were sharing.

Zack let out an airy laugh, "I know, babe.", he said. He walked over to the bed, leaning over to kiss Cloud's forehead and hug the blond close to his body.

"Do you agree?", Cloud randomly asked, letting his arms loop around Zack's waist and nuzzling the ravenet's hard stomach. He pressed a small kiss just above Zack's navel.

Zack pulled Cloud's head closer, "No.", he answered.

Cloud's head snapped up sharply, "No?", he asked, "How can you say no?"

Zack pulled away and kneeled between Cloud's legs. He took the blond's hands and ran his thumbs over the pale knuckles and fingers. "She might make a few mistakes, but I still love her. I can't randomly hate her.", he explained to Cloud.

Cloud blinked incredulously, "But, she hurt me…", he started.

"I know.", Zack said, looking up into Cloud's eyes, "And I'm upset that she hurt you, but that doesn't automatically turn me off to her."

Cloud scowled when the words sunk in. He snatched his hands away from Zack. "You still love her. You still want to be with her.", he accused.

Zack's eyes widened in surprise, "What?! No, never!"

Cloud glared, "You broke up with her when you kissed me on a fucking hospital bed. The only thing you felt for me was pity!", he spat.

Zack took Cloud's hands again, briefly remembering the kiss about a month ago and the way Aerith had reacted when he called her afterward. "Babe, that's all wrong. I love you. Don't you ever doubt that.", he pleaded.

"You liar!", Cloud retorted, "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not!", Zack insisted, anger creeping into his voice.

"Than why do you side with that alien bitch?!", Cloud said bitterly, glaring death at Zack.

Zack growled loudly before he pushed Cloud back on the bed. He grabbed the blond's face roughly to bring him into a bruising kiss.

Cloud snarled against Zack's lips and grabbed a fistful of his spiky black hair. He kicked at Zack's abs, but it felt like kicking a rock would do more damage.

Zack pulled Cloud's face away. "Don't you dare call her that again.", he demanded.

Cloud sneered bitterly, "Make me, sweetie.", he said, his lips twisting into an evil smirk that could scare Sephiroth.

Zack growled again before his lips came down hard on Cloud's again.

Like before, Cloud fought and struggled to break free from the almost painful kiss, clawing and even biting Zack's lips as they assaulted his. His efforts were rendered useless when Zack locked his arms around his middle, crushing him against his body.

When Cloud felt Zack's tongue touch his lips, he heaved and pushed the ravenet off of him and onto the floor. He heard Zack thump on the carpet with a loud groan.

"Shit, Cloud…", Zack mumbled, making to stand up.

Cloud hopped off the bed and grabbed two fistfuls of Zack's shirt before shoving the ravenet to the floor again. "Don't you dare come closer!", Cloud demanded, "You make me sick." The blond turned to crawl back onto the bed when he felt a pair of strong arms clasp around his waist, pulling him against a body and down the floor.

"Let go of me!!!", Cloud screamed, starting to elbow Zack in the ribs before the ravenet grabbed his wrists and kept his arms from moving.

"Babe, listen to me!", Zack pleaded, resting his chin on Cloud's shoulder to talk directly into his ear.

"No!", Cloud refused, but he felt his body unconsciously leaning into and relaxing against Zack's. The ravenet seemed to have that effect on him now, that's how impossibly close they'd become.

"I. Love. You.", Zack said, "I love you so much more than I've ever loved someone else. I didn't kiss you because I pitied you. If I did, do you think I'd be on the floor, begging for you to listen to me right now?"

Cloud breathed silently before he whispered meekly, "No."

Zack kissed Cloud's neck softly and buried his face in the juncture of Cloud's neck and shoulder, "I love you. I love you. I'll say it a million times just to get you to see. I love you. I love you, Cloud.", he murmured, his voice pleading.

Cloud felt himself thawing out and melting in Zack's arms. Liquid heat poured through him at Zack's words. The ravenet didn't know exactly what he was doing to him. Cloud didn't even know what Zack was doing to him. All he knew was that he didn't want the moment to end. He didn't want Zack to stop whispering those delicious words in his ear.

Cloud pulled his wrists free from Zack's hands, twisting in his lover's arms to look at him.

"I love you, too, Zack.", Cloud said. He let his arms fall around Zack's neck and pressed the tip of his nose to the ravenet's, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

Zack smiled his crooked smile and rubbed his nose against Cloud's before he kissed the blond slowly.

Cloud melted into Zack and kissed him back, drawing the kiss out so that it was impossibly slow.

Zack hummed softly into the kiss before he let his tongue dart out to touch Cloud's lips.

Cloud made a muted sound in the back of his throat and parted his lips to let Zack explore him.

Zack brushed his tongue against Cloud's, smiling softly when Cloud let out a low moan. He rubbed his tongue against his lover's before sucking on it gently.

With the feel of Zack's wet, warm tongue in his mouth and his arms around him, Cloud suddenly felt claustrophobic again. Ugh, it was so aggravating when he was enjoying himself with Zack when suddenly it felt like he was locked in a small room. He wanted to feel liberated and unrestrained. Free.

Zack felt Cloud tense against him and he pulled away, gazing at Cloud with concerned eyes. "Baby? What's wrong?", he asked.

Cloud threw Zack an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry. Claustrophobia. Again."

Zack smiled in understanding, "It's okay.", he reassured.

"No, it's not.", Cloud retorted, "Every time you start getting a little lax with me, boom! This feeling hits me like a ton of bricks. I hate it!"

Zack brushed his lips against Cloud's forehead, "Don't worry. It'll pass."

"How?", Cloud asked.

"Well, why do you think you get like this?", Zack asked.

Cloud let his head fall on Zack's shoulder, "I dunno. Every time we get like this, it happens. And I don't want it. I want this to stop. I wanna be… I dunno, free?"

Zack thought for a moment before he said, "Maybe… you're nervous."

"About what?", Cloud asked.

"About us.", Zack answered, "You're edgy about getting physical."

Cloud quirked his lips at that notion. It made him slightly disappointed that Zack was correct. "Yeah. I think you might be right.", he said.

Zack knew that was what had been eating at Cloud. He wasn't frustrated, though. Waiting for Cloud to be okay was extremely worthwhile.

"I knew it.", Zack said, "It's okay, though. I said I'd wait for you."

"But I don't want you to wait.", Cloud said, "I don't want to wait. I want this. Badly."

"And that's why you're so upset.", Zack noted, "Wait for yourself to be ready, Cloud. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Cloud pouted, "I don't wanna wait for myself.", he mumbled sulkily.

"Please do.", Zack said, "I don't wanna rush." Zack craned his neck so that his cheek was pressed against Cloud's. "Do you mind this?", he asked to be safe.

Cloud couldn't suppress a grin, "No.", he answered, his arms tightening around Zack's neck, "Thanks."

Zack smiled and kissed Cloud's jaw, "You're always welcome, love."

Cloud leaned into Zack, making a low humming noise in his throat.

Zack suppressed the sudden urge to break into a hysterical fit of laughter. He felt like he was on top of the world holding Cloud all to himself. Cloud _was_ his. Zack kissed Cloud's jaw, holding the blond tightly against his body.

"I love you so much.", he murmured against Cloud's cheek as he kissed him.

Cloud kissed Zack's cheek in return, "Love you, too."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the open door. Zack and Cloud looked up to see Riku and Sora peeking in the doorway.

"Is everything okay in there?", Sora asked, glancing anxiously around the room, "We heard yelling."

"And pushing.", Riku added offhandedly.

"Everything's okay, guys.", Zack said.

"You sure?", Cassie asked as she appeared in the doorway, "Seph said he heard you guys cursing, and Seph has ears like a fox."

Sora suddenly looked scared, "Are you two breaking up?!", he asked.

"Doofus…", Riku muttered.

"What?!", Sora asked, glaring at Riku.

Riku sneered, "Couples fight. It happens all the time.", he explained, "Of course, you wouldn't know since you've never been in a real relationship."

Zack, Cloud, and Cassie began to laugh at Riku's comment while Sora pouted.

"Bitch…", Sora muttered, hitting Riku upside the head.

The silver-haired teen only smiled.

Sora turned back to Zack and Cloud, the same anxious expression creeping back onto his face. "So, Riku's right, right? You two won't break up?", he asked.

"Nope.", Zack and Cloud said in unison.

"Whew!", Cassie breathed, "I was scared."

"Move outta the way!", a voice suddenly said, and Lucrecia pushed her way in between Riku and Sora. Her eyes fell on Cloud first, "Are you okay, sweetie? Did he hurt you?", she asked.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at Lucrecia's concern, "If anyone was hurting someone, it was me.", he said.

Zack nodded violently, "Yeah! He pushed me on the floor!"

"Well, you two don't look very angry.", Lucrecia said, referring to the way Zack and Cloud were sitting on the carpet.

Zack and Cloud glanced at each other, "Not anymore.", they said.

"Good.", Lucrecia said, "Now get your asses outside. All of you. I wanna tell you a story."

"Yay!!!", Sora and Cassie cheered, running down the hall so that they could go outside. Riku watched them disappear around the corner nonchalantly before he sighed and followed, Lucrecia trailing after him.

Cloud was hesitant to move from his place on the floor, looking at the carpet and sighing.

"Don't wanna move?", Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head, "Nuh-unh. I'm too comfortable." He emphasized his words by leaning into Zack.

Zack smiled, "C'mon.", he said, "I'll carry you if you don't move."

At that, Cloud shot up off the ground, already to the doorway before Zack realized he'd moved. "No thanks.", Cloud said.

Zack laughed airily and pushed himself off the carpet. He walked to Cloud and looped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Alright.", Zack murmured in Cloud's hair, "That's completely fine with me."

Cloud smiled and grabbed Zack's hand, "C'mon.", he said, tugging Zack down the hallway.

* * *

"What are you gonna tell us this time, Nana?", Sora asked enthusiastically, biting into his watermelon slice.

Lucrecia, Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie sat at the table outside on the patio, eating watermelon slices. Lucrecia sat in the chair closest to the grass with Riku sitting adjacent to her. Sora sat on the other side of Lucrecia with Cassie sitting in his lap and eating out of his bowl. Zack sat closest to the house with Cloud nestled in his lap, and the couple shared a bowl.

"Well, I'll have you guys decide between… let's see, the story of when Sephiroth was little, or, the story of… how I met Vincent.", Lucrecia said. She smiled wistfully when she said Vincent's name, her eyes distant as if she was in some past time.

"Sephiroth, of course.", Riku said, cringing at the thought of Lucrecia romanticizing over Vincent.

"Seph. I agree with Ri.", Sora said.

"Don't fuckin' call me that, bitch…", Riku mumbled.

"Sephiroth.", Cloud answered nonchalantly.

"Totally. No offense, but I don't wanna hear about the great story of how Lucrecia and Vincent fell in love.", Zack said.

Lucrecia snapped out her trance, "It _is_ a great story! Vincent is…"

"Old.", Riku said bluntly, biting his watermelon.

Lucrecia scowled before she said, "Vincent is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I _will _tell you the story one day."

"Why not today?", Cassie asked, "I wanna hear all the details."

Cloud dumped his bowl on the table, Sora slapped his hands down, and Riku dropped his watermelon slice. Zack just watched amusedly while the three glared and said, "No!", in unison.

Cassie pouted, "I wanna hear all the mushy details about Nana and Vincy."

"All you wanna hear is about the sex.", Zack put in.

"There's nothing wrong with that!", Cassie said, not denying Zack's statement.

"Sorry, Cassie. I'll tell that tale some other day.", Lucrecia said before she composed herself and leaned over the table, her arms crossed in front of her. She thought for a moment before she asked, "Do you guys wanna know what happened before the eclipse or after?", she asked **(1)**.

"After.", Zack said.

"After.", Riku replied.

"What they said.", Sora answered.

"Before.", Cloud said.

"After.", Cassie replied.

Lucrecia smiled ruefully at Cloud before she started, "Alright, after, then. Where do I start?"

"How old was he when it started?", Cassie asked.

Lucrecia's brow furrowed in thought, "Oh, I think about fourteen. He was really confused, and really quiet, but I think that was due to shock. He'd been dead for years before the eclipse, so he didn't understand just what had happened. And remember, he'd attempted to rule the Planet the last time he was alive.

"And so, you have a moody, arrogant teenager who didn't really understand anything. He spent days trying to figure out what lapse in time could've caused him to age back over a decade, let alone bring him back to life. I was confused, too. I didn't understand why I happened to be living in this house with a teenage son and no husband. When I first saw him, I didn't recognize him at first. But, I saw those glowing eyes, green with the poison that ran through his veins, and the perfect silver hair, and I knew: that's my son."

"Did he like you?", Sora asked, munching on a piece of fruit.

"At first, he never said a word to me.", Lucrecia said, "I'd ask him questions any mother would. 'Are you hungry?' "Aren't you tired, sweetie?' He'd only answer by nodding or grunting. He was so utterly confused about what caused our existence, he had no words. And when he first saw you…", she nodded toward Cloud, "… even though you were just a boy, seeing you shook him to his core. He was racked with fear. And others eventually popped up. Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Reno. And from other places, like Sora, Roxas, and Riku. He was, in his mind, surrounded by enemies that hated him and could take him down if they fought together. It didn't matter that most of you were only children. You were shadows of his past that he was afraid of. He never liked the dark, anyway."

Riku just about spit his watermelon out, "He was afraid of the dark?!"

"Oh yes.", Lucrecia said, "Reminded him of Hojo. But anyway, he was very confused about all this. It almost got to the point where I wanted to find help for him, but then something traumatic happened." Lucrecia paused for dramatic effect, "One day, Sephiroth went outside, which he rarely did, and saw the two most important people to him. Genesis and Angeal."

Cassie snorted, causing Zack, Cloud, Riku, and Sora to glare at her for a moment.

"From that day on, Sephiroth was much better. It got to the point where Sephiroth didn't care about how we got here or why. He just spent time with his best friends and it was okay. Genesis and Angeal were at this house so much, it was almost like a second home. And I loved them. All three of them. Just like I love you guys. They were my children.

"And then, the girl.", she said, smiling.

"The girl in the picture?", Sora asked, referring to Sephiroth's bulletin board.

"Yes, the girl in the picture.", Lucrecia answered, her grin stretching across her face, "Her name was Roxie. She was a girl from the slums, but she never told anyone where she really came from. Her past was a blank, since she never talked about it. She rarely talked about her parents, and sometimes it seemed like she didn't have any. Like she popped out of the sky. She'd stay over for almost three days and never worried about her mother or father. Roxie was also very odd. She seemed, almost… otherworldly. And Sephiroth talked about her like he knew something about her nobody else did. But, it was so obvious that he loved her."

"That's why he was kissing her, right?", Zack asked.

"Exactly.", Lucrecia replied, "They weren't a couple, but Sephiroth loved her so much it almost hurt. Roxie loved him, too, but she always treated him like a friend. She seemed like she didn't want anything more than friendship, and it hurt poor Seph. Genesis and Angeal would tease him about her, but it didn't change anything with the way he felt. He was smitten.

"And then, one day she left.", Lucrecia said, "Without any goodbyes or any warning, she just disappeared."

"Was Seph sad?", Cassie asked.

"Of course he was.", Lucrecia said, "He was horribly depressed. But, somehow, it seemed like he expected it to happen someday. Anyway, I came to love her like I loved Genesis and Angeal, but after she left and broke my baby's heart, I hated her with a passion. I still do."

"I feel sorry for Dad.", Riku said.

"Me too.", Sora put in.

"I know Seph really well, but I didn't know this.", Zack said, laying his head on Cloud's shoulder. The blond didn't say anything, slightly unwilling to show sympathy for Sephiroth.

"I know. But, Sephiroth got much better after that. Since he was training for SOLDIER, he had other things to distract him. And his mentor helped.", Lucrecia said.

"A mentor?!", Cloud couldn't help but ask, "Seph had a mentor?"

"Yup.", Lucrecia said, "His mentor wasn't a SOLDIER himself, but he worked for ShinRa. He was a good friend of Lazard. Elias was his name. He was really good to Sephiroth, and a gentleman, too. When I invited him over for dinner one day, oh God, he flattered me!", she smiled adoringly before some emotion registered in her eyes, "But then, that horrible accident happened."

"Another bad thing?", Cassie asked.

"Sephiroth is kind of a magnet for tragedy. It's almost sad.", Lucrecia said, "But yes, another bad thing. He was training with Elias in sword-fighting. They were using the blunt, safe practice swords, but the accident still happened. I suppose Elias had Sephiroth really pumped up, because Sephiroth had him on his stomach on the ground. Elias was getting up, and everyone was absolutely certain he was guarded. Even Sephiroth swore. But, Sephiroth took the practice sword to the small of Elias's back, and suddenly, the man was lying motionless on the floor.", Lucrecia sighed sorrowfully, "At first, it seemed like a joke. Elias wasn't a very serious man, and he loved to pull pranks. But, after fifteen minutes, Elias hadn't moved an inch."

"Seph… killed him?", Riku asked in disbelief.

"By accident, yes.", Lucrecia admitted solemnly, "He had hit a critical nerve that made Elias brain dead. Sephiroth was horrified with himself."

The six fell silent for a moment, taking in the morbid story. Suddenly a voice cut off their thoughts.

"Mom? Why're you telling them this?", Sephiroth asked as he poked his head outside.

Lucrecia looked up and smiled at Sephiroth, "They wanted to know about what things were like for you."

"You didn't have to tell them about Elias.", Sephiroth said, but there was no anger in his voice, only something similar to concern.

Riku looked up at Sephiroth, "Aren't you… upset?", he asked.

"It's much too late for me to be upset about that anymore.", Sephiroth answered softly, "It was an accident. Nothing can erase it."

"Can we talk about something happier?", Cassie asked both Lucrecia and Sephiroth, "Something where someone isn't leaving or dying?"

"There isn't a lot of that in my life. Sorry, Cassie.", Sephiroth said.

Lucrecia paused to think, however. Her eyes brightened suddenly before she said, "Well, there was the time when we had a bunch of you guys over.", her eyes flicked between Zack and Sephiroth, "Remember? It was you two, Genesis, Angeal, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, the works. You guys got in so much trouble, oh Shiva help me."

"What did they do?", Cassie asked eagerly, a smirk growing on her face.

"Scared the living shit out of the whole neighborhood.", Zack answered instead of Lucrecia, smiling triumphantly, "It was so awesome."

Cloud's eyes widened in realization, "I remember that.", he said, "That was when Reno threw a chunk of mud through my mom's front window. She was pissed."

"Reno wasn't the only one throwing mud.", Sephiroth said with a devious smirk.

Cloud glared unashamedly at Sephiroth, "Bitch…", he muttered under his breath.

"Yes!", Lucrecia cut it, abruptly changing the subject in an attempt to tame Cloud's irritation, "That's what they did. They also tore up the house.", she motioned to the house and the patio, "It was horrible. Food and clothes were everywhere."

"With Scarlet and Rufus there?", Riku asked incredulously, referring to the two executives' professional attitudes.

"Oh yes.", Lucrecia answered, "Everyone had a part in the trouble."

"Who got in the most trouble?", Sora asked.

Lucrecia smiled and glanced at her fingernails, "Guess."

"Reno?", Sora asked immediately.

"Nope.", Lucrecia replied.

"Zack?", Riku guessed.

"Nuh-unh."

"Genesis?", Cassie asked.

"Close, but no."

"Him!", Cloud said, pointing at Sephiroth, who was now standing nonchalantly against the house.

Lucrecia smiled, "Yes."

"How?", Cassie asked, "Sephiroth is perfect."

"I would laugh at that if we were a few years back or if Sephiroth was still a snotty teenager.", Lucrecia said with a smirk, "Seph was a demon-child, I swear. Got in trouble all the time."

Cassie and Sora laughed while Riku stared disbelievingly at Lucrecia. Sephiroth moved from his place by the house to stand behind Lucrecia and rest his elbows on her shoulders.

"Don't lie to them, mom.", Sephiroth said, his involuntary smile giving him away.

Lucrecia put her hand on Sephiroth's arm, "You're the one lying, baby.", she said. She looked up and smiled adoringly at Sephiroth in the way only a mother could.

Sephiroth's smile widened and he hugged Lucrecia's shoulders affectionately, kissing her cheek briefly.

"Momma's boy.", Zack accused, but smiled to soften the comment.

Sephiroth ignored him and pulled away from Lucrecia, "I say it's about time we got back inside. Nephtys is getting ready to leave in a little while, and you're gonna have to deal with these monsters on your own, momma.", he said.

"Oh, I'll be fine.", Lucrecia said, pushing her chair back and standing, "Let's clean this up and get inside. Who's volunteering?"

Cloud was about to open his mouth to answer when Zack spoke. "I'll get it. Since Cloudy picked up in Sephiroth's room, I'll do this.", the ravenet said.

"Thanks, Zack.", Cloud said, smiling.

Zack flashed Cloud a cheeky grin, "No problem, hot stuff.", he said, pressing his lips briefly to Cloud's neck.

Cloud turned his head and returned the kiss before he got off of Zack's lap and started for the house. Riku, Sora, and Lucrecia followed, while Sephiroth paused by the table.

"You don't need help, Zack?", Sephiroth asked.

Zack hopped out of his chair and stretched, "Nope. I got it.", he smiled widely at Sephiroth, "But thanks for the concern."

Sephiroth winked, "You're welcome.", he said, turning on his heel to walk back into the house.

Zack ran a hand through his spiky hair before he picked up the bowls on the table, piling them in one of his arms. He almost groaned when he heard the back door open again, and turned to see Reno coming outside.

"Wassup, Reno?", Zack asked, balancing the bowls.

Reno looked up at him, his lips parted to speak but no words coming out. A conflicted emotion Zack couldn't understand flashed in Reno's eyes for a moment before disappearing.

Reno toyed with the band in his hair before he dropped his hand and asked, "Can I… ask you a question, yo?"

Zack smiled softly, "Ask me anything, Reno."

Reno paused for a moment, "… was Cloud right?"

The question caught Zack off guard. His brows knitted in confusion, "What do you mean?", he asked.

Reno sighed and looked down, "When Cloud yelled at Aerith… was he right?"

Zack blinked in realization, "Oh yeah. Yup, he was right. Why?"

Reno winced at the answer, "It's just… nothin', yo."

Zack cocked his head to the side uncertainly, "What? You can tell me." He put the bowls on the table, walking over to Reno.

Reno looked up when Zack approached him, making the mistake of looking into the ravenet's eyes. Instantly, his mouth turned down at the corners into the familiar sneer he wore, and his eyes turned hostile. "I just doubted how much you really loved the whore, that's all.", he snarled bitterly.

Zack scowled, "Don't you dare call Cloud that.", he growled.

"Why so defensive, Zack?", Reno asked sarcastically, "Don't act like you really love him, yo."

Zack's eyes widened, "What right do you have to say that, asshole?", he snapped.

"It's called 'freedom of speech', yo.", Reno said, smiling cruelly.

Zack grimaced before he turned to go back to his task.

Reno's smirk turned into a scowl at Zack's choice to ignore him. He wanted Zack's attention, even if it was in the form of insults and accusations. Reno growled as he grabbed Zack's t-shirt, pulling the ravenet to him and kissing him fiercely on the lips.

Zack grunted against Reno's lips, pushing the redhead away viciously.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!", Zack demanded, glaring death at Reno.

"Whoever the hell I wanna be.", Reno answered and pulled Zack back to him, tangling his fingers in the raven hair.

Zack growled and fisted Reno's shirt, trying to pull away from the redhead.

Reno ignored Zack's attacks and grabbed the ravenet's waist, crushing their bodies together.

Zack gasped involuntarily, and Reno slipped his tongue between the ravenet's parted lips. Zack could taste tobacco and cinnamon gum on Reno's tongue. He refused to let himself like the taste he loved so much in the past.

"Reno!", Zack snarled, pushing the redhead's chest. This was getting too much for him.

Reno growled as a way of saying 'shut up' before he bit Zack's bottom lip.

Zack heaved and pushed Reno away from him, his hand flying to his mouth. He glared at Reno, who was scowling right back at him.

"Oh. This is the part where you get mad at me and we break up, right?", Reno said, and Zack winced at the direct mention of their relationship.

Zack's glare softened as he looked at Reno, "This is why we never worked."

Reno's glare tempered in response to the statement, "Why?", he breathed, his voice vulnerable.

"Because we both want something different.", Zack answered, "You want me right now. I don't want you."

Reno flinched.

"I want Cloud right now.", Zack continued, hitting Reno where it hurt the most, "There's nothing you can do to change that."

Reno stared longingly at Zack before he sighed and looked down. "I know.", he murmured, "And I hate that, yo."

The corners of Zack's lips turned up slightly, "I'm sorry.", he said.

"You're not.", Reno mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

Zack walked to Reno, causing the redhead to look up. Zack smiled softly before he wrapped his arms around Reno's waist, hugging him close.

Reno bit his bottom lip harder, closing his eyes tightly and refusing to respond to the hug.

"I'm really sorry, Reno.", Zack murmured, letting his head fall against the redhead's.

"Do you love me?", Reno whispered in a choked voice. Tears threatened to fall from his cyan eyes.

"Yes.", Zack answered, tightening his embrace around Reno, "I've told you a thousand times. Don't you remember?"

Reno leaned his head against Zack's, nuzzling him slightly, "Yeah." A single tear slid down his pale, freckled cheek.

"After everything was over and I spilled my guts about how much of a bitch Aerith was being that day, I'd tell you I loved you.", Zack said, "I wasn't lying. I love you, Reno."

Reno sniffed and three more tears spilled over onto his cheeks. His arms encircled Zack's waist and he pulled the ravenet closer. "I love you, too, babe.", he slurred, tears in his voice.

Zack smiled, "I know you do."

"But I never told you, yo.", Reno spluttered.

"I still knew.", Zack said, "Why else would you keep me around?"

Reno buried his face in Zack's shoulder, "'Cos you were good to me."

Zack kissed Reno's temple briefly, "I do love you.", he whispered gently, "But I love Cloud so much more."

Reno nodded, "I know, babe."

Zack nuzzled Reno's hair, "You okay?", he asked.

"M'fine.", Reno said, but an involuntary sob contradicted that statement.

Zack hugged Reno tighter when he heard the soft sob, "Don't cry, Reno. You make me feel even guiltier."

"You _should_ feel guilty, yo.", Reno whispered, but he smiled against Zack's skin.

Zack grinned in response, "Will you behave, now?"

"Maybe.", Reno answered, "You just broke me down, so that's why I'm all soft, yo."

Zack pulled away from Reno and held the redhead's face in his hands, "Thanks, Reno."

Reno grinned pertly, "Whatever, yo."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Zack released Reno's face and Reno let go of Zack.

"I gotta get this up.", Zack said offhandedly, picking up the forgotten bowls off the table.

"You need help?", Reno asked.

Zack shook his head as he turned to start for the back door, "Naw. It's not a lot to handle."

Reno smiled softly as he followed Zack into the house.

* * *

Lucrecia looked up from the sink full of dishes when Zack entered the kitchen. "You took a while out there, sweetie.", she commented.

Zack dropped the bowls in the dishwater, "Yah. I had a… problem to deal with."

Lucrecia smiled knowingly at Zack, "Did you handle it the right way?", she asked.

Zack stared at Lucrecia for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor. "I think so.", he answered.

Lucrecia's smile widened and she dropped the dishes in her hands. She dried her hands on a towel hanging by the sink before she took Zack into her arms. "That's my baby.", she said.

Zack grinned and hugged Lucrecia back, "Thanks, Nana."

"You're always welcome, sweetie.", Lucrecia said as she pulled away from Zack, turning back to her dishes.

Zack leaned against the counter and watched Lucrecia wash the dishes, letting his mind wander. Aerith popped into his mind for a brief moment, but Zack pushed the thought of her away, unwilling to confront those feelings at the moment. He thought about Sephiroth, and wondered about the general's nose. He and Cloud had left too early to see what had happened. Upon thinking of his favorite blond, Zack's eyes lit up and he smiled. Lucrecia noticed from the corner of her vision.

"What's up, babe?", she asked.

"Where's Cloud?", Zack asked in response.

Lucrecia laughed quietly, "He's in the room you guys are staying in.", she answered.

Zack's brow furrowed, "What's so funny?", he asked.

"You're just… so devoted to him.", Lucrecia replying, beaming, "I can tell you love him. I've felt love like you feel for him."

Zack smiled impossibly wide, "He's so perfect, though! Everything about him… ugh, I can't get over how, how much I adore him! He's, he's…", he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Everything you want?", Lucrecia asked.

Zack's head snapped up, "Exactly! That and more."

Lucrecia flicked her hair back from her face, "I know exactly what you mean. I've felt the same thing."

"About who?", Zack asked, curious.

Lucrecia grinned, her eyes getting dreamy again, "Vincent.", she answered, saying his name like a very pious person would say God's.

"Why aren't you with him?", Zack asked. He wondered why both Lucrecia and Vincent seemed absolutely smitten with each other, yet they never seemed to communicate, even though the eclipse gave them the freedom to do so.

Lucrecia seemed to come back to earth at that point, "Well, Vincent is in a different place than I am.", she answered, seeming a little sad at the fact.

"He loves you, you know.", Zack said.

Lucrecia's smile reappeared, "I know he does. And… I love him, too."

Zack smiled at Lucrecia's public display of affection, watching the woman as she thought.

Lucrecia looked at Zack after a moment, and her expression softened. "Go see Cloud.", she instructed, "He misses you."

Zack grinned cheekily and mock-saluted Lucrecia. "Yes ma'am!", he said before he zipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Lucrecia chuckled softly and turned back to her dishes, humming a nostalgic tune as she worked.

* * *

Zack knocked gently on the door, "Babe?", he asked.

"Zack?", Cloud's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Zack couldn't help but smile at the hopefulness in Cloud's voice, "Yup. Can I come in?", he asked.

Zack heard movement in the room before the door opened and Cloud threw his arms around his neck. The ravenet chuckled and held Cloud close to his body, leaning his head against the blond's.

"Heya.", he whispered.

"Welcome back.", Cloud replied softly, hugging Zack tightly.

Zack grinned and tugged Cloud into the room with him, closing the door behind him. Cloud followed Zack eagerly onto the bed, curling into him when they were situated.

"It's dark in here.", Zack commented offhandedly. The only thing lighting the room was the moon outside the window.

"You don't mind, do you?", Cloud asked, looking up to gaze into Zack's eyes.

Zack gazed back, "Nope."

Cloud smiled and locked his arms around Zack's neck, kissing his lover gently. Zack hummed softly and returned the kiss, looping his arms around Cloud's middle.

Suddenly, Cloud flinched and pulled away, sticking his tongue out.

Zack nuzzled Cloud's neck, "What's wrong?", he murmured.

"You… you taste like cigarettes.", Cloud said, and Zack tensed when he realized the reason behind Cloud's claim.

"Did you…?", Cloud started, trying to understand. He scowled when he figured it out, "Did you kiss Reno?!", he demanded, suddenly angry. Cloud knew the redhead was nearly a chain-smoker.

Zack looked up into Cloud's eyes, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

Cloud grimaced and opened his mouth to bark an insult before Zack placed three fingers over his lips.

"Cloudy, please.", Zack pleaded, "I wouldn't lie to you. I swear, I did _not_ kiss him." Zack was almost desperate at this point. He wanted Cloud to be happy. He wanted Cloud to believe him. He didn't want a fight.

Cloud glared at Zack, but once he saw the pleading edge to Zack's gaze, his glower softened. He sighed against Zack's fingers, pulling the ravenet's wrist away. Cloud leaned forward to kiss Zack gently, "I'm sorry.", he mumbled softly against Zack's lips, "I believe you."

Zack smiled and kissed Cloud's forehead, "Thanks, babe.", he said, pulling Cloud closer.

Cloud rested his head against Zack's neck, "No problem."

Zack sighed and held Cloud, letting his eyes slide closed. Cloud closed his eyes soon after, breathing quietly and dozing off.

* * *

"Babe?", a voice asked.

Cloud 'hmphed' and mumbled something indistinct, curling into himself.

"Baby?", the voice asked again, "Wake up, sweetie."

Cloud unwillingly blinked his eyes open, staring blankly in front of him before focusing his eyes on Zack. The ravenet was peering down at him, a small, amused smile on his face.

"Zack?", Cloud asked, instinctively reaching out and hooking his arms around Zack's neck.

Zack's grin widened. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Okay, babe?"

Cloud smiled sleepily, "Okay.", he mumbled.

Zack rubbed the tip of his nose with Cloud's before he kissed the blond on the forehead and pulled away from him.

Cloud watched silently as Zack grabbed a pile of clothes from out of his duffle bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed quietly, averting his gaze to the digital clock on the nightstand.

The clock read _9:12 p.m._ in florescent green numbers.

Cloud raked a hand through his messy blond spikes before he sat up and slid off of the bed. He stumbled drowsily over to the chair by the window, sinking to his knees to dig in his duffle bag. He made a small noise of triumph as he fished an over-sized red t-shirt out of the duffle. The words 'DO NOT DISTURB' were printed in white on the front.

Cloud stood and staggered to the bed. He plopped onto the mattress in an almost comical manner, peeling his t-shirt and jeans off. He pulled the oversized t-shirt over his head before he reached for the duffle bag again. His fingers barely brushed the bag on the chair across from him.

"Shit…", Cloud mumbled, straining to reach and cursing his short arms. Everything about him was short. He hated it.

Cloud hardly wrapped his thin fingers around the handle of the duffle before he involuntarily let go. The bag tumbled to the floor, Cloud falling with it.

"Damn it..", Cloud muttered, pushing his upper body off of the carpet before shoving his hand in the duffle bag. He rummaged around until he found the vinyl CD case he was looking for.

The blond looked up at the nightstand, reaching up and blindly groping for the CD player. He grinned wackily when he pressed the button that popped the top of the player. Cloud carefully removed the CD from its case and placed it in the CD player. He got on his knees to look at the player, pressing a few buttons and skipping a few tracks before a strong guitar riff came from the speakers.

Cloud climbed back into bed and curled up in the center of the mattress, closing his eyes to listen to the music. **(2)**

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
__She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out  
__When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
__She finally set him free  
__I told him I couldn't lie  
__He was the only one for me  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
__She's got it out for me  
__But I wear the biggest smile!_

Cloud smiled inwardly and began to softly sing along with the lyrics:

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good. 'Cos I got him where I want him now. And if you could than you know you would. 'Cos God it just feels so… It just feels so good._", he sang.

_Second chances, they don't ever matter  
__People never change  
__Once a whore, you're nothing more  
__I'm sorry, that'll never change  
__And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
__Well sorry, honey, but I'm passin' up  
__Now look this way!_

_Well, there's a million other girls  
__Who do it just like you  
__Looking as innocent as possible  
__To get to who  
__They want and what they like  
__It's easy if you do it right  
__Well I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now  
__But God, does it feel so good  
__'Cos I got him where I want him right now  
__And if you could than you know you would  
__'Cos God it just feels soooooo……  
__It just feels so goooood_

Cloud's eyes widened when he realized the significance of the song's lyrics. He stared at the player, thinking.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
__Not one of them involving you  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
__Not one of them, involving…!_

Aerith and Reno were just two whores desperate for Zack's affection. But they were out of luck. Cloud had Zack right where he wanted him, and he wasn't planning on letting him go soon. Maybe ever.

Cloud hopped off of the bed, forgetting the CD, and burst out of the room. He half-ran down the hallway before he bumped into Riku. Their heads collided roughly, and Riku gasped sharply.

"Sorry, Riku!", Cloud apologized hastily, "I didn't see you."

Riku rubbed his head and looked up at Cloud, "That's okay. Um, Aerith wants to talk to you about something. I came to tell you."

"Tell her to shove it.", Cloud said bluntly, and Riku's eyes widened.

"That was cold.", Sora said as he emerged from around the corner.

Cloud groaned involuntarily. Time was wasting. He needed Zack right now. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he needed the ravenet for some reason.

"Come on, you two, move it.", Lucrecia's voice said before she appeared behind Sora and Riku. She smiled when she saw Cloud, and winked as if she knew the reason for the blond's hastiness.

Cloud smiled gratefully as Lucrecia herded Riku and Sora further down the hall and into her room, which was across from Zack and Cloud's. The blond started down the hall again before another voice cut off his jumbled thoughts.

"Cloud!!!", Nephtys called from the front.

Cloud growled rather loudly and stormed down the hall, wincing when he passed the bathroom. He walked into the dining room and stared into the den with fuming eyes.

"What?!", he asked.

Nephtys came up the steps and approached him, ignoring his obviously angry mood. "We're leaving now. You, Zack, Riku, Sora, Trix, Reno, and Squall are staying. We'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

Cloud huffed, "Sure.", he mumbled.

Tifa came into the dining room behind Nephtys and hugged Cloud, "Bye, Cloud."

Cloud's bad mood ebbed slightly and he wrapped his arms around Tifa, "Bye, Teef."

Tifa smiled as she pulled away and walked back into the den with Nephtys. Cloud audibly growled when Aerith came into the dining room, an angelic smile on her face.

"Cloud…", she stared.

"Shove it, bitch.", Cloud snapped. He brushed past her and poked his head into the den. "Goodbye, guys!", he yelled pleasantly before running out of the room and back into the hallway, leaving a confused mass of people behind.

*~*

Cloud sighed in relief when he finally made it to the bathroom door. He raised his hand to knock when the door suddenly opened to Zack… wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"…", Cloud could only stand with his mouth hanging open, and Zack seemed to take pleasure in that. The ravenet grinned.

"Hiya, Cloudy.", he said, watching amusedly as Cloud's eyes roamed over his body.

Zack's hair was slightly damp and his bangs hung over his face in casual disarray. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the man's tightly packed abs and the small trail of hair leading down into his boxers, which hung _way_ too loosely on his hips. Was Zack begging to be jumped?

Cloud inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic. This feeling was ten times worse than any of the other times combined. It was like he was locked up in a shoe box.

Cloud snapped out of his trance when Zack waved his hand in front of his eyes. Zack held up a peace sign and pointed his two fingers at his eyes.

"I'm up here, Cloudy.", he teased, his grin stretching across his face as Cloud watched his movements with an almost bewildered expression.

Cloud only gulped heavily in response.

Zack quirked his eyebrow before he approached Cloud, leaning forward to press a feather-light kiss on the blond's parted lips.

"Cloudy?", he asked in a hushed voice, "Is something wrong?"

Cloud blinked, confused.

"I can try to make it better…", Zack said, his voice velvety and impossibly sexy to Cloud.

That made something inside Cloud snap, and his arms shot up and locked around Zack's neck. The ravenet gasped when his lips crashed onto Cloud's almost roughly. He was even more surprised when Cloud's tongue darted out and shoved itself between his lips.

Cloud chose to ignore the nagging claustrophobia he felt. He wanted this. He didn't want to wait for his body to be ready. He _was_ ready in his mind and in his heart.

Cloud ground his hips into Zack's, closing the distance between their bodies. Zack growled and pushed Cloud into the wall behind him, assaulting his lips with equal ferocity. He almost smiled when Cloud hooked his legs around his hips, pushing them even closer.

When Cloud pulled away, gasping for air, Zack immediately moved down to his neck, pressing fiery kisses along the pale expanse of flesh.

"Zack…", Cloud moaned, gasping when he felt Zack bite his neck gently.

"You like that, babe?", Zack asked seductively, flicking his tongue over Cloud's jugular.

Cloud almost lost it then, but he choked out, "Wait…!"

Zack pulled away almost instantly, worried about Cloud. He gazed anxiously down at his blond lover, "What's wrong?"

Cloud ran his fingers up and down the back of Zack's neck, "Let's not… do this here. It's a hallway."

Zack's eyes brightened when he caught Cloud's meaning. He hooked his arms under Cloud and hefted him up bridal style. "Whatever you wish, lovely." he said, smirking.

Cloud smiled blissfully, placing his hand on Zack's chest and kissing the ravenet eagerly.

* * *

**Ooh!!! Cliffhanger!!**

**Well, well, well, guess what? They're gonna do it! Yay!!! I hope you're as excited as I am!**

**1) Again, this is the eclipse I referred to in the previous chapter.**

**2) Song is **_**Misery Business **_**by Paramore. It is the shiz!!!**

**Well, this chap is for Brunette S Angel. You're a better friend than I could ever ask for! Love ya!**

**- X Academy**


	21. Chapter 18: Viva La Passion

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter eighteen. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Lucrecia Crescent – 68

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **This is it!!!! After seventeen chapters and two interludes, you've finally gotten to this point! If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy sex), I suggest you click that 'X' on the top right corner of the screen. This chapter is solely smut, so be warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IV, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Cloud felt unbelievably nervous when he finally fell back on the mattress. He closed his eyes involuntarily as he felt Zack's lips brush his forehead.

"You're sure you want this?" Zack asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

Cloud cursed himself for unnecessarily troubling his lover. The man already worried for him enough. A surge of gratitude flowed through Cloud at that notion, but his own shame overshadowed that.

"I'm fine…" Cloud murmured, his voice shaking with nervous excitement.

Zack mistook the excitement for hesitation, and he pulled away. He looked down at Cloud with anxious eyes, "Cloud?" he asked. Zack couldn't contain his fear for Cloud. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the beautiful blond. He'd sooner kill himself than do something like that.

Cloud gazed up into Zack's eyes, blinking. He mentally got a hold of himself, making sure to keep his emotions in check, before he reached up and pulled Zack's head to him, kissing the ravenet fervently and shoving his tongue between his lips.

Zack gasped, surprised like the last time. Cloud's passion had shocked him since the blond had been so shy about this before. Now, all Zack saw was determination and need in Cloud's eyes.

Zack paused before he reciprocated the kiss, sliding his arms around Cloud's thin but muscled frame. Cloud pushed into the kiss ardently, his lips like fire against Zack's. He hooked his legs with the ravenet's and flipped him back onto the mattress so that he straddled his hips.

Zack chuckled lowly against Cloud's lips, causing said blond to pull away and gaze down at him.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, his lips parted in confusion.

Zack resisted the urge to ignore the question and kiss the blond again. Cloud was just so beautiful and sexy at the same time, it almost hurt.

"You're on top." he chuckled, smiling at the irony.

Cloud's eyebrows quirked, "That's not funny." he said.

"I know. But it's great." Zack said, smiling adoringly up at Cloud. His eyes smoldered as he murmured, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Cloud's breath hitched at the comment, giving Zack the opportunity to lean up and kiss his parted lips. Cloud moaned softly when he felt Zack's hands under his shirt, running up and down his back and tracing the line of his spine. The blond whimpered as Zack ran his tongue over his upper lip and nibbled the bottom one.

"Zack…" Cloud gasped when said man slipped his tongue into his mouth to explore. Zack deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against Cloud's sinuously.

Zack smiled slightly against the kiss and hooked his arm around Cloud's waist, flipping Cloud onto the mattress so that he was on top again.

"No fair…" Cloud whispered, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Zack smirked and slipped his hands under Cloud's red t-shirt, unashamedly fondling his lover while the blond watched anxiously. The ravenet felt the dips in Cloud's abs, brushing his fingers over the tight knots of muscle until he was confident enough to pull the shirt over Cloud's head.

Cloud's heart sped up at the feeling of being exposed. He looked up into Zack's eyes for comfort and reassurance.

Zack noticed the anxiety in Cloud's eyes, "Babe?"

Cloud looked down, focusing on his chest, "I'm fine, Zack."

Zack craned his neck to kiss Cloud's temple. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!", Cloud answered, wrapping his arms around Zack's broad shoulders, "Please, don't stop. It'll make me nervous if you keep worrying." Cloud pressed his fingertips to the muscles of Zack's back.

"Okay. I'm sorry.", Zack apologized. He pressed another kiss to Cloud's cheek and paused.

Cloud was about to ask why Zack had stopped when he felt the tip of the ravenet's tongue run along the shell of his ear. Zack slid his hands down Cloud's sides, lowering himself so that their naked skin was touching.

Cloud couldn't help but moan and arch up into Zack's touch, causing said man to smile. Everywhere Zack's fingers came into contact with seemed to catch fire.

Zack pulled away from Cloud's ear and kissed the blond again, not hesitating to worry. Cloud was immensely thankful for that. The blond slid his hands into Zack's still damp hair and eagerly kissed Zack back. The dark-haired soldier dipped his tongue into Cloud's mouth, shamelessly exploring the hot cavern.

Zack nibbled his way over Cloud's chin and down his throat, his lips blazing a hot trail down the pale skin. He sucked lightly at the muscle, causing his lover to moan softly. Cloud could feel Zack's breathing accelerate against his skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. A hot tongue slid over his collarbone, and Cloud gripped Zack's shoulder blades.

"You like that?", Zack asked, and Cloud gasped when the ravenet took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"God, yes…", Cloud groaned, but was abruptly cut off when Zack rocked his hips against his own. The blond moaned as Zack slid his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

Zack continued to swirl his tongue around Cloud's nipple, suckling the taut bud and reaching up to stroke the other nipple to hardness. He pulled away briefly to blow against the pink flesh. Cloud shivered at the sharp contrast between Zack's hot mouth and the cool gust of air.

Zack leaned up and gazed down at him, "You okay?", he asked.

Cloud glowered slightly in impatience, answering Zack's question without words.

Zack grinned before easily sliding Cloud's boxers off.

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath, but other than that, refused to show any emotion besides lust and need. He watched as Zack's eyes roamed over his body, the ravenet's lips parted slightly.

"What?", Cloud asked, his voice coming out softer and more choked than he liked.

Zack paused his admiration and stared straight into Cloud's clear blue eyes. "You're _so_ beautiful.", he breathed, and Cloud's breath caught. Zack leaned over Cloud so that his lips hovered centimeters from the blond's.

"Like an angel.", Zack added, and kissed Cloud hotly. Cloud melted under Zack's lips, lazily moving his own with them.

Cloud found himself blushing when Zack pulled away. "Me?", he asked, and he pushed Zack away slightly. The ravenet watched in surprise as Cloud crawled to him, hooking his arms around his neck.

"You're the one who's gorgeous.", Cloud whispered against Zack's chin before he kissed his cheek.

Zack groaned softly and gripped Cloud's hips, pushing him against his body. Cloud dragged his fingers over Zack's chest and rock-hard abs, feeling the way the ravenet's muscles clenched and relaxed under his touch. The blond growled suddenly.

"Ugh…", he groaned, tugging at the waistband of Zack's boxers, "Off. Now.", he demanded.

Zack chuckled at Cloud's assertiveness. He peeled his lover away from him, setting him back before he made quick work of removing his boxers. He smirked seductively at Cloud.

"Do you like what you see?", he asked boldly, his smile widening when Cloud blushed.

Cloud let his eyes travel up and down Zack's body. He marveled at the ravenet's beautiful, flawless tan skin, his firm, sleek muscles, his arousal in its full glory. He was faintly reminded of ancient Greek and Roman sculptures, the gods that stood on pillar in all their brilliance.

Instead of spluttering shyly, Cloud looked Zack directly in the face and said, "Like? I _love_."

Cloud had no idea how much he set Zack off in that moment. Zack's gaze turned hungry and lustful, "That's _just _what I wanted to hear.", he purred sexily, and almost immediately his arms were around Cloud.

Cloud gasped slightly when Zack's lips came down hard on his. He paused for a moment before he tangled his nimble fingers in the soldier's raven hair and parted his lips, letting Zack ravage them. Their tongues battled each other for dominance over the kiss, sliding viciously against each other, and Zack eventually won. He wasn't sure if it was because he was trying harder, or because Cloud let him.

When Zack rocked against Cloud again, it was a hundred times more intense than the last time. Liquid heat pooled in both men's groins. Cloud's head fell back on the pillow as a soft moan escaped his lips. The contact felt like fire to Cloud's skin.

Zack trailed his lips down Cloud's jaw, licking and nipping at the soft skin.

Cloud summoned a little confidence and let his right hand fall from Zack's inky hair to trace down the ravenet's back. He brushed his fingers over the hard muscles, biting his lip nervously. His self-esteem swelled when Zack groaned softly in pleasure.

Cloud slid his hand down Zack's side before he boldly reached between his lover's legs and palmed Zack's length.

Zack moaned and looked up to gaze into Cloud's eyes, surprised. Almost immediately, Cloud pressed his lips to Zack's, distracting himself and the ravenet as he continued his fondling.

Cloud ran his fingers along the bottom of the shaft and flicked his tongue against Zack's lips just as his thumb grazed the head of the ravenet's cock.

Zack groaned again, bucking involuntarily into Cloud's hand. Cloud couldn't suppress an egotistical grin against their kiss. He couldn't describe the giddy feeling that welled up inside of him as he made Zack writhe. He chuckled excitedly, causing his lover to pull away and gaze curiously at him.

"What's so funny?", he asked, echoing Cloud's earlier question.

"I'm just happy I made you… ", Cloud searched for the right word, "… aroused."

Zack grinned wolfishly and stared into Cloud's lust-hazed eyes, "Babe, you always make me aroused.", he said.

Cloud flashed a grin at Zack, "I'll try to keep that in mind.", he said before he began to pump Zack's cock forcefully. He moved his hand up and down Zack's hard sex, watching excitedly as he drove his lover insane.

Zack couldn't suppress the loud moan he released, and any thought he had that Cloud was nervous about this escaped him. "Good God, you have killer instincts!", Zack breathed before moaning loudly again.

Cloud smirked, lapping eagerly at Zack's lips and seeking entrance. Zack parted his lips obediently, although he didn't have much choice. Cloud caressed Zack's hot tongue with his own. It was amazing how he could go from extremely nervous to overwhelmingly dominant in a matter of minutes.

Zack feared for his control, seeing as his thoughts were immensely jumbled and pre-cum was already dribbling from the head of his swollen cock. He didn't want to lose it before he was supposed to, and Cloud was making it really hard for him to do that. Zack pulled away from Cloud, and even though part of him pleaded for him to continue, he grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled his hand away from his swollen erection.

"What? Are you scared now?", Cloud asked teasingly.

Zack laughed at the notion, "I'm far from scared, babe. I just wanna stop you before I lose it.", he said.

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, "I… pushed you that far?", he asked disbelievingly.

"Further than you know.", Zack replied before he placed his hands on Cloud's thighs and pushed them apart, kneeling between the blond's legs. "My turn.", he whispered with an impish grin.

Cloud watched Zack as the ravenet lowered his head and kissed his hard, muscled stomach gently. Electricity jolted through Cloud, and he gasped when Zack's tongue flicked almost felinely over his pale skin.

Zack grinned and brushed his fingertips over Cloud's hips, pressing his fingers against the soft flesh. He nuzzled the blond's stomach lovingly for a moment before moving lower and circling Cloud's navel with his tongue.

Cloud groaned in pleasure and resisted the urge to fist his hand in Zack's hair. He tried to raise his legs to ease the tension building up inside him, but Zack's hands kept his thighs pressed firmly against the bed.

"Easy, babe.", Zack hushed and mentally smiled at Cloud's effort as he kissed a hot trail down his lover's stomach. Cloud's breath caught when Zack reached the area between his legs. He almost groaned in frustration when Zack deliberately trailed off to the side. He _needed _to be touched. He felt like he would explode if Zack didn't do anything soon.

Zack kissed the inside of Cloud's thigh, and the blond was surprised at how it dramatically affected his heartbeat. He gasped Zack's name, and the ravenet seemed to take pleasure in that. He let his lips linger over Cloud's skin before he pulled away slightly.

Zack raised his eyes to Cloud's. He reached up to brush his fingers against the blond's passion-flushed cheek. "You're ready, babe?", he asked. There was a strong affection in Zack's voice that sent Cloud for a loop.

Cloud leaned into Zack's touch and reached down to run his fingers through Zack's damp spiky hair. "If I wasn't, would I have jumped on you in the first place?", he asked and flashed a seductive grin at his lover.

Zack returned the grin and kissed Cloud's thigh again, this time coming painfully close to the blond's groin. Cloud let out a small sigh before Zack rose and crawled over him with deliberate slowness. His face hovered over Cloud's for a moment as he gazed at the beautiful blond, and he touched his lips to his lover's forehead.

Cloud knew the basics of sex with a man, but his knowledge didn't ease any of his anxiety.

"Okay, then.", Zack breathed. He pulled away from Cloud slightly to scan the room for something to prepare his lover with.

When Cloud realized what Zack was looking for, he reached from under him and pointed to the nightstand. "I think there might be some lotion or something in there."

Zack reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Cloud watched almost impatiently as the ravenet rummaged around in the drawer. Zack let out a small sigh of relief when he found what he was searching for. He pulled a bottle of hand lotion out of the drawer and brought it to his face to scan the label. Cloud traced Zack's collarbone with his fingertip while he waited.

"It should be good.", Zack commented offhandedly and flipped the cap open to squirt a substantial amount of lotion onto his fingers. Cloud bit his lip at the 'should', but shook away those thoughts.

After Zack spread the lotion all over his fingers, Cloud watched him lower his hand. When it reached under him, Cloud had to close his eyes. He felt uncomfortable watching, but he was thankful that Zack didn't make any move to stop what he was doing.

Cloud felt Zack's index finger push against his opening and he inhaled involuntarily. It wasn't everyday someone tried to put their finger there.

Cloud immediately felt Zack's lips against his forehead again. "You're gonna have to relax, babe.", Zack said gently, "It won't feel as bad."

Cloud nodded softly. "Will it hurt?", he asked.

Zack hesitated, and Cloud didn't take any comfort in his silence. Zack battled the urge to lie and tell Cloud it wouldn't so the blond would feel better, but it shamed him to deceive his lover. He also didn't want to scare Cloud and tell him the truth.

"A little…", Zack admitted, and almost sighed in relief when Cloud nodded again.

Cloud inhaled through his nose and slowly exhaled, willing his body to relax. He reached up and gripped Zack's muscled shoulder for support.

Zack reassured himself before pushing gently into Cloud's entrance. He felt Cloud's body instinctively tighten around his finger before relaxing again. He brushed a feather-light kiss over Cloud's forehead and pushed in further, desperate not to hurt the blond.

"Shit!", Cloud hissed in discomfort. His body tensed up and pain shot through his body.

Zack had to struggle not to pull away. He _hated _seeing the blond in pain, and for him to be the cause of it was torture.

"I'm sorry, babe…", Zack murmured, winding his free arm around Cloud's backside and holding him. He felt Cloud's fingernails dig into his back.

Cloud bit his lip and exhaled through his nose before murmuring, "It's okay…", between his teeth.

Zack massaged Cloud's back for a moment and kissed his forehead. He bit his lip before pushing again, fighting the urge to stop when Cloud groaned in pain.

"Ah… Zack!", Cloud gasped.

"Relax…", Zack breathed, but didn't stop his pushing. As agonizing as it was, Zack knew it was the only way they were going to get through this.

"Zack!", Cloud groaned, his breath catching when said man inserted another finger. Cloud's eyes stung with tears, and just when he feared he might cry, Zack paused.

It took Cloud a moment to realize that Zack was letting him get used to the intrusion. He breathed slowly and dared to wiggle slightly. The feeling was uncomfortable now, but not as intensely painful it was before.

"Is it…?", Zack started to ask before trailing off.

"I'm fine.", Cloud answered, "You can move now."

Zack nodded and kissed Cloud's forehead again before withdrawing his fingers just so that he was barely inside Cloud. He pushed back in again, wincing just as Cloud did.

Cloud sensed Zack's hesitation. "_Move_. It's okay.", he gently demanded.

Zack wasted no time in pulling out of Cloud just to push back in a little quicker than before. He took it slow, but gradually began to pick up the pace so that his fingers were thrusting in and out of Cloud's tight entrance. Cloud gasped when Zack inserted yet another finger.

The blond groaned slightly. The discomfort was eating at him, but he desperately wanted to do this. He debated whether he should endure it, or keep in his comfort zone and stop.

Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure shot through Cloud. The blond couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him.

"What… what the fuck was that…?", Cloud asked breathily, moaning when Zack hit the spot again.

"That's your prostate. I just hit it.", Zack answered. He leaned down so that his lips were at Cloud's ear, "It feels good, huh?", he asked seductively.

"Mmm-hmm…", Cloud mumbled incoherently before moaning loudly, "Ah… Zack…!" He locked his arms around Zack's shoulders and writhing into his fingers.

Zack grinned at how perfect this picture was to him; Cloud eager and willing beneath him, his fingernails digging into his back. He could feel Cloud's hardened cock against his stomach as he teased and aroused the blond. It made Zack smile involuntarily and do a mental jig. He knew that this was right.

Zack kissed Cloud's earlobe as he thrust his fingers in and out of the blond, working as slowly and gently as he could. He scissored his fingers and stretched Cloud's entrance till he was sure the blond could take him.

When Zack pulled his fingers completely out of Cloud, said blond shot him an incurious, slightly anxious look.

Zack flashed Cloud a reassuring smile and ran his hands up and down the blond's sides. "You're absolutely sure about this?", he asked.

"More than anything.", Cloud replied firmly, moving his arms from Zack's shoulders to his neck to pull the ravenet down for a kiss.

Zack eagerly reciprocated the kiss, holding Cloud tighter in his grip. Zack let his lips linger inches over Cloud's after the kiss had ended. He locked eyes with his lover to murmur, "Remember, I love you."

Cloud broke out into an idyllic grin. "How could I forget?", he whispered back before Zack's lips closed over his again.

When they pulled away, Zack settled himself between Cloud's spread legs and positioned himself, placing one hand on Cloud's stomach and rubbing the tender flesh. The blond took in a deep breath to calm himself. He kept his arms around Zack's neck for support.

Zack slowly moved his hips forward and pushed into Cloud, watching the blond's face carefully.

Cloud bit his lip as Zack slowly entered him, trying to deter any tears that threatened to fall. This was much thicker than three fingers, almost to the point where it was overwhelming.

Zack watched as Cloud's forehead creased and his eyes closed, but he didn't stop. He continued to gently press on into Cloud, hoping it didn't hurt as much as it appeared to.

When Zack was about halfway inside Cloud, the blond let out a small, painful gasp that trailed off into a miserable whine. Zack paused immediately, "Cloudy?"

Cloud whimpered quietly and gasped again, "It's okay…", he moaned pitifully.

Zack mentally scolded himself and reached up to cup Cloud's cheek, "Babe? Baby, you okay?"

"M'fine…", Cloud sighed unconvincingly, "It's fine…"

"Look at me, Cloud.", Zack murmured.

Cloud heard the anguish in Zack's voice and cracked his eyes open to gaze into Zack's amethyst ones. When he saw the torment there, he immediately blamed himself. He always had a way of blaming himself for someone else's grief.

"Zack, it's okay…", Cloud choked out, halfheartedly running his hands through his spiky locks.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. I will, I promise.", Zack almost pleaded, kissing the area between Cloud's eyes.

"Okay.", Cloud answered, "Don't stop. Just… you have to be gentle, okay?"

"Promise.", Zack replied, kissing Cloud again before slowly pushing further.

Cloud leaned his head against Zack's and focused on his eyes to try to distract him. Zack could feel Cloud's frantic breathing against his lips and silently prayed that the blond could endure.

Cloud bit his lip when Zack was all the way in. He couldn't describe the unusual, unfamiliar, erotic, beautiful feeling of Zack buried inside him. It made him confused, but maybe he didn't mind that.

Zack nuzzled Cloud's cheek comfortingly before slowly pulling out of Cloud and pushing back in. Cloud hissed involuntarily but kept his eyes on Zack's. Zack stared back at him as he repeated the motion, once, twice, three times.

"You feel so good, babe.", Zack murmured breathily with a soft grin. Both of their breaths mingled, making the short distance between them hot and humid.

Cloud managed to return the smile while containing his emotions and the discomfort he was enduring. His control faltered for a moment and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Relax, sweetheart.", Zack offered, brushing his lips over Cloud's as he continued to slowly move in and out of Cloud, keeping up his gentle pace.

Cloud simply gasped in response, pushing down slightly. He cracked his blue eyes open and leaned up to kiss Zack's lips lightly.

Zack's grin widened against their kiss and he picked up the pace of his thrusts slightly. Cloud began to reciprocate the motion, pressing down onto Zack's cock in time with the ravenet's thrusts.

Soon, the two had fallen into a steady rhythm, Zack pushing and Cloud lifting his hips to meet his own in conjunction. Their heavy breathing and muted moans filled the air.

Zack placed his hands on Cloud's hips and shifted the blond, trying to find the spot that drove Cloud insane without ceasing his motion. He kissed Cloud's forehead sweetly and thrust upward.

"Ah! Zack, ugh…!", Cloud moaned as his head flew back into the pillow. He pushed fervently into Zack's thrusts, eager for the pleasure that came with each shove.

Zack smirked upon finding Cloud's sweet spot. He pulled Cloud into his embrace, holding him so that his legs were hoisted up high around his torso, and thrust passionately into the blond.

Cloud moaned incoherently as Zack pushed into him. He dug his fingers into Zack's shoulder blades and thrust down on his lover, his body rapidly bobbing up and down on Zack's cock.

Zack leaned down and kissed Cloud's exposed neck, kissing and licking the blond's Adam's apple while still stabbing into him. Cloud arched his back desperately and pressed his body against Zack's.

"Zack… I think, ugh…. I think I'm…", Cloud's strangled speech was cut off by a loud moan. His eyes snapped open as he tightened his arms around Zack's shoulders with a forceful wail. A shudder rolled through his body and he came all over both he and Zack's abdomens.

Zack felt Cloud's body tighten around his cock and the blond's sticky semen on his stomach, and his rhythm faltered for a moment. His vision burned and blurred for a moment as his release came, robbing his of any thoughts he had at the moment but Cloud. The ravenet's body shook with effort as he groaned lowly and shot his seed into Cloud.

Zack felt forward once he was spent, barely catching himself so that he didn't crush Cloud under his weight.

Cloud panted irregularly, keeping his arms around Zack's shoulders as he tried to bring himself back down to earth. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff and barely able to keep from falling. The blond reminded himself that he wasn't just a tangle of nerves, that he had a body that functioned and reacted.

A few moments passed before Cloud noticed Zack's struggle to stay upright. He smiled lightly at the sight of his lover and moved one of his hands up into Zack's hair.

"Zack… baby…", Cloud mumbled softly to get the ravenet's attention.

Zack raised his eyes to Cloud's for a moment before Cloud pulled his head down so that it rested against his collarbone. The ravenet pulled the covers over them and slid his arms around Cloud. He nuzzled Cloud's chin lovingly, eliciting a soft purr from the blond.

"Well, how was that for your first time with a guy, babe?", Zack asked softly, unwilling to raise his voice more than was necessary.

"… wonderful.", Cloud mumbled and leaned his head on Zack's. He felt his lover smile against his neck before a tender kiss was placed there.

"Good.", Zack replied.

The two lay in a comfortable silence for God knows how long, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on their heated, sweaty skin, before a quiet knock was heard from the door. Both Zack and Cloud looked up as the door cracked open and Lucrecia peeked inside.

"Nana?", Zack asked.

"Hey there, you lovebirds.", Lucrecia said quietly. She smiled suggestively for a moment before continuing, "If you two _ever_ plan to do that again in my house, at night, while everyone is supposed to be sleeping, and while Riku and Sora are in the next room playing video games, please do it more quietly."

Both Zack and Cloud blushed cherry red as Lucrecia laughed softly to herself. "N-nana!", Zack whined.

"Oh, remember…", Lucrecia started, brushing Zack off, "You two are helping me with the laundry tomorrow."

"Since when?", Cloud asked.

"Since you two decided to do the dirty in my house, on _my _sheets.", Lucrecia replied flawlessly. She grinned cheekily before the smile turned more loving and motherly. "Goodnight, sweethearts.", she said.

"Night, Nana.", Zack and Cloud answered in unison, watching as said woman closed the door softly.

Zack laughed quietly as he laid his head down again. "That was interesting.", he mumbled.

Cloud chuckled at Zack's comment before he kissed the ravenet's head softly. "Night, Zack.", he mumbled.

"Goodnight, Cloudy.", Zack replied.

"Love you.", Cloud whispered.

Zack smiled and leaned his head into Cloud's collarbone, "Love you, too, beautiful.", he murmured. Cloud was the only thought Zack had in his mind as he slipped quietly to sleep.

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Finally finished it!!I I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait. But, hey, at least you got to read it now!**

**Personally, I think it sucks. It's my first smut, but man, IT SUCKS MONKEY NADS!!!!!! What do you think?**

**Please review!!! Thanks Angel for your unconditional love and support. *hugs and kisses* I love you like a sister!**

**- X Academy **


	22. Interlude Three: Reno

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Interlude three: Reno-kins!

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

one-sided Reno x Zack  
Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Reno – 28  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Lucrecia Crescent - 68

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Harlo thar!!!!!!! Well, I guess it's about time for another interlude, starring Reno! Yup, you're right. Reno ought to be pissed off about what's happening. No, he doesn't know what's going down next door (tee-hee). But, he's pissed. And he's desperate enough to go hang out with two of our heroes, Riku & Sora. Just laying down the situation for ya. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Reno absently flicked a red lock of hair from his forehead, watching Riku and Sora animatedly play _Grand Theft Auto IV _without actually seeing them. His thoughts weren't anywhere at the moment; his head was empty. His hair: messy and tangled. His clothes: haphazard and loose on his gangly frame. The only thing on his mind was the migraine that never seemed to leave.

They were in Sephiroth's old room. Riku and Sora sat on the floor playing the video game, while Reno watched vaguely from Sephiroth's bed.

"You bitch!!!!", Riku screamed at the television set. He fumed as his player was thrown through the windshield of his BMW and subsequently ran over by the same car. Sora erupted with laughter, dropping his controller and punching Riku's forearm.

"That was… that was fuckin' HILARIOUS!!!", Sora whooped, struggling with laughter.

Reno pressed his fingers to his temple at the excess noise. It was almost as if his migraine was taunting him, making everything worser than it already was.

"Yo, Reno. You wanna play?", Riku asked throwing his controller down in frustration, "I need to get somethin' to drink, shit…"

Reno silently shook his head, turning away from the TV set onto his side so that he faced the wall.

Riku shrugged and got to his feet, starting for the door. Sora's gaze lingered on Reno's back for a moment before he turned back to the TV and proceeded to shoot into a virtual throng of people.

Reno blinked his eyes closed in an attempt to ease his ensuing headache. He didn't know what to think or what to feel right now. Nothing made sense since his life was thrown so completely out of proportion. Love was a funny thing. It could make your whole life better… or completely destroy it.

Reno mentally laughed at his sudden hysteria. What happened to him? He wasn't supposed to give a damn about love, let alone some hyperactive freak with porcupine quills for hair. He was… well, he was Reno, so he thought.

**(1)**"The fuck?", Sora disrupted his jumbled thoughts, "What did she call me? A fuckin' Gypsy?!"

Reno blew a small gust of air between his thin lips. He brought his hand to his temple to graze his fingernail over one of the tattoos there. Maybe he was just missing something important. Maybe he was overlooking everything. Or maybe he was just overreacting and needed to relax.

After a small moment, Reno turned on his side and threw he legs over the edge of the mattress. He stood and approached the door before Sora's voice stopped him.

"Where ya goin'?", Sora asked without taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

Reno scratched the nape of his neck, "I'm goin' outside for a smoke, yo."

Sora nodded, "Okay…", he mumbled distractedly.

Reno rolled his eyes slightly before walking out of the open door. As soon as he made it into the hallway, he turned to walk down the hall, but stopped short at a soft noise. Pausing in the middle of the hallway, he tilted his head to the side for a moment and listened. The redhead tentatively followed the noise to the door next to Sephiroth's room, the guest room. Reno paused for a long moment in front of the door, not sure he wanted to find out what he was really hearing. Was he prepared for it…?

_Good God, get a fuckin' GRIP on yourself, dumbass! You're not supposed to be afraid of anything, or have you forgotten that?_, his mind scolded him. He shook his head slightly in spite of himself and scowled. _Calm down, _he mentally instructed, _Nothing can hurt me now_.

Reno let out a shaky sigh and silently placed his hand on the door. He leaned in closer and pressed his ear to the wooden panel.

"Ah! Zack, ugh…!", he heard a familiar voice moan, pleasure evident in the tone. Reno abruptly pulled away from the door once his mind registered who the voice belonged to and why the person had uttered it. As he flew back, he felt something solid but soft against his back, and he turned to see Lucrecia behind him, clad in a pale blue robe.

"Something wrong, Reno?, Lucrecia asked, her eyes concerned.

Reno stared back into those brown orbs with horrified, shaken eyes. He parted his lips to speak, but all that came out was a terrible strangled sound. Reno himself couldn't hear the noise, but judging by the anxious look Lucrecia gave him, it must have been awful.

"Are you okay, Reno?", Lucrecia asked, gazing into Reno's traumatized face and bringing her hand up to cup his angular jaw.

Reno flinched away from the sudden contact. He sucked in a sharp breath and stared into Lucrecia's eyes, waiting for a break, waiting to be freed from his stupefied state.

"What's wrong, sweetie…?", Lucrecia questioned, pulling her eyes from Reno's to glance at the door for a moment.

As soon as Lucrecia's eyes were no longer on his, Reno turned and made to run down the hallway. He blindly turned the corner into the dining room, past a very confused Riku, stumbling down the short three stairs, ripping the back door open, and staggering onto the patio. He fell to his knees in the full light of the moon, placing his hands on the ground in front of him. The redhead forced himself to inhale and exhale, for the sake of living. He did _want_ to live… right?

Reno's breath caught in his throat as it was compulsorily pulled in and out of his smoke-damaged lungs. He coughed the "stuck" breath out and winced as he found his breath coming more normally. _Goddamn it._

A small tear leaked onto his cheek, slowly sliding down his pallid skin like a raindrop.

_Oh, now you're so fuckin' pathetic you're gonna cry? Like a woman?! Like an infant?! Like _him_?!_, his mind reprimanded.

Reno ignored himself, sniffling wretchedly.

_Don't ignore me._ His mind demanded. _Don't ignore me like you ignored him. That's what got you into this hellhole._

Reno gnashed his teeth together and growled in contempt. "Shut up…", he mumbled.

_You don't have any right to say that, _the voice in his head replied. _I am you, if you hadn't noticed._

That made something inside Reno snap. The redhead gritted his teeth before parting his lips in a silent scream. He moaned tragically, his agonized voice slicing through the silence like a knife through butter. Reno brought his hands up behind his back and clawed angrily at his shirt before viciously tearing at his hair, wishing nothing but to destroy himself somehow.

"Reno!", a voice called distantly, but the redhead didn't hear. Everything was deaf and oblivious to him as he collapsed on the ground in a fetal position. He felt hands on his body but didn't bother to move away or stop them. Nothing mattered to him.

Maybe he was missing something important. Maybe he was overlooking everything. Or maybe he was just overreacting and needed to relax. It didn't matter. Love was a funny thing. Love was _ruining _him.

* * *

**I know, Reno's being a big emo, but that's how people get when they're in love. Plus, when he heard Zack and Cloud going at it, that ruined him. Wouldn't you be miserable, too?**

**Two songs that I think fit this interlude are **_**Unwell **_**by Matchbox 20 and **_**Politik**_** by Coldplay. YouTube them and you'll see what I mean.**

**1) I got that idea from a video I saw on YouTube. Here's a link: http://youtube****.com/watch?v=yUPHWPHC-jA&NR=1**** . Please watch it; it's HILARIOUS!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**- X Academy**


	23. Chapter 19: Viva La Independence

**Author****: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter nineteen.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Lucrecia Crescent – 68  
Sephiroth – 32  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 33  
Trixie – 19  
Reno – 28

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!! I am changing Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Nephtys's ages due to story reconstruction. Instead of being 45, Sephiroth and Nephtys are now 32 YEARS OLD. Genesis and Angeal are now 33 as a result. I just found an inconsistency error that demanded to be fixed so that this story will make sense. Thank you for your time. **Okay, back to normal. So, are you wondering what's gonna happen after Zack & Cloud do the dirty? You've come to the right place, my friend! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack's eyelids slowly slid open to gaze at a curtained window. He blinked a few times before relaxing into the sheets, enjoying the feeling of his naked skin against the warm fabric. A body moved against his, and he slowly averted his gaze to the blond head resting against his bare chest. A smile crept onto his face as his heart swelled with love for the young man next to him. Zack wound his arms around Cloud and pulled him closer without thinking, only acting on his feelings. He craned his neck to press his lips to Cloud's forehead, causing said man to mewl softly in his sleep.

"Love you…" Zack murmured softly, unwilling to wake Cloud against his will.

Cloud responded by sleepily pressing into Zack. He scrunched his eyelids together before blinking them open and closing them again.

"Zack…" Cloud mumbled. He ran his hands up his lover's abdomen before wrapping his arms around his middle.

Zack grinned and brought his hand up to pet Cloud's sleep-mussed hair. "Hey there, babe." he murmured.

Cloud let his eyes slide open. He looked up to stare into Zack's amethyst ones, only to get lost in them. His lips parted for a moment. A small smile played on his lips, wavering, but not quite appearing.

Zack watched adoringly before he leaned in to kiss Cloud lightly on the lips. Cloud's eyes fluttered and he brought his hands up to latch in Zack's slightly tangled, raven hair. He pressed his body against Zack's almost desperately, anxious to be unfeasibly close to his lover. The blond hugged Zack's hips with his thighs as his reciprocated the kiss with alarming intensity.

Zack made a cute, muffled sound against Cloud's lips for a moment before regaining his composure. He wound his arms around Cloud's svelte frame and traced the blond's lips with the tip of his tongue. Cloud parted his lips invitingly, and Zack knew what he wanted. The ravenet obediently slid his tongue in Cloud's mouth, curling it inside.

Cloud suppressed a small chuckle of glee and sealed his lips over his lover's tongue. Warmth and unconditional love rose in him while Zack worshipped his lips.

Zack withdrew his tongue slightly to trace Cloud's upper lip for a moment. His lips curved up in a blissful smile as he brushed them against Cloud's forehead.

"Mmm… _Zack_?" Cloud murmured with a deep yearning in his voice.

"Yes?" Zack asked, his voice velvety and irresistible.

Cloud barely stifled a moan at the sheer sexiness of his lover's voice. "I love you." he replied, looking up into Zack's mauve eyes. He pulled Zack's head to his, leaning their foreheads together. "M-more…." he paused to consider his words, "… more than… _anything_."

Zack's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't break eye contact with the blond. Cloud winced involuntarily; had he said the wrong thing? He was _so_ sure after everything, everything that had happened since the end of May when Zack asked him to be his, everything that happened through the following weeks that seemed to last forever, since yesterday and last night, he was almost _absolutely_ sure that he loved Zack more than anything. He was sure that Zack loved him back just as much if not more. Everything that happened after Zack asked him that fateful question had been perfect; Cloud could honestly say that he had been elated and carefree more than he'd ever been before. It would be a shame if Zack disagreed.

If Cloud was ever sure he knew what both of them were feeling, he was beginning to have doubts now as Zack stared at him with the strangest emotion in his eyes.

Cloud bit his lip anxiously, "I-I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice breaking and on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry… i-if you d-don't feel…"

Cloud's stammered apology was silenced when Zack lightly touched his lips to the blond's. The ravenet's lips lingered a moment too long before he pulled away to look into Cloud's eyes again.

"Shhh…." he hushed, "Don't apologize." Zack's expression was wistful and pensive for a moment before his lips turned up at the corners. Cloud held his breath and waited for Zack to speak. His breath came out in a rush after he heard what his lover said next.

"I love you, too, Cloud." Zack murmured, "More than anything and anyone. More than I've ever loved another before or ever thought possible. I swear."

Before the blond could respond, Zack's lips were all over him. His pink lips, flushed cheeks, cute nose, pale neck and bare shoulders. One of the ravenet's hands was cupped behind his head, holding him, the other pressed into the small of his back, pulling him closer still. Cloud could feel every inch of Zack's flawless body pressed against his own, and a wave of emotion washed over him.

"Zack…" he breathed, locking his arms around said man's neck.

"Cloudy…" Zack replied as he pressed a tender kiss to the blond's Adam's apple. He nuzzled his lover's neck and let the arm not slung around the back of Cloud's head slide all the way around the blond's thin waist.

Cloud swallowed thickly, "Can I see your face, Zack?" he asked, not afraid and shy like he normally would've been.

Zack compliantly pulled away from the blond's neck to look into Cloud's face and let his lover do the same. Cloud smiled once he could see Zack's eyes, removing his arms from his neck to place his hands on either side of the ravenet's face. Zack grinned fondly at his blond sweetheart.

"… so beautiful." he murmured.

"Are you looking at your reflection in my eyes?" Cloud asked teasingly with a small grin.

Zack chuckled. "You kidding?" he asked, "I'm looking at you, gorgeous, if it wasn't obvious by my staring."

Cloud's smile widened and he pulled Zack's head closer so that their foreheads were pressed together again. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, forgetting everything but each other.

Finally, Zack broke the silence with a breathy whisper. "Promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything.", Cloud said almost immediately. It didn't matter if Zack made him promise to love Reno like a brother and treat Aerith like a princess, or walk to the ends of the earth barefoot with his feet chained to weights, or jump into the ocean and hold his breath for three hours; Cloud would do it without question. He loved him enough to do exactly what he said.

Zack grinned cheekily, "Don't you want to know what I want you to promise?"

"Doesn't matter." Cloud replied, shaking his head dismissively, "I'd do it anyway."

Zack pressed his lips together and smiled softly, gratefully. "Promise me you'll stay. Promise me you won't go anywhere. I need you to stay." he said in a muted voice with a tinge of desperation. It was almost as if he was begging, but not quite.

Cloud's eyes widened at the request. "Of course, I'll stay. I want to stay. I want to be with you more than anything."

Zack smiled and pressed closer to Cloud. "Will you stay always?" he asked.

Cloud's breath caught at the weight of Zack's wish. He briefly mulled over his reply, but his heart knew the answer before his mind could catch up.

"If you stay, too." he replied.

Zack grinned triumphantly and pressed his lips to Cloud's. Cloud easily returned the kiss, closing his eyes peacefully.

*~*

"Erm, how do we do this without embarrassing ourselves in the process?" Zack asked over his shoulder.

He and Cloud had stayed in bed for a little over a half an hour, just enjoying each other in the early hours of the morning. Presently, it was 7:56, and the distinct smell of bacon drifted down the hallway. Naturally, being men, Zack and Cloud couldn't resist something like that.

Now, Zack was sitting up on the bed with his back to Cloud, wincing from a mess drying uncomfortably on his abdomen and wondering how to fix it without humiliation. Cloud lay down behind him, his brow furrowed as he thought.

"Umm…." Cloud trailed off, his eyes darting around the room for ideas. He blinked abruptly when a thought came to mind. "Put on some boxers. Wrap the sheets around your waist over them." he instructed.

Zack did a 180-degree turn to throw Cloud a light, teasing grin. "What about you?" he asked, "You won't have anything to cover yourself with." _Not that I mind…_, Zack mentally trailed off.

Cloud shook his head as if he heard Zack's thoughts and reached over the edge of the bed to grab a t-shirt. "This'll help." he said.

Zack's grin softened at the effort. He turned onto his stomach and crawled over to Cloud. He lowered himself onto the blond so that his chin rested on Cloud's chest and he was looking into the blond's face.

"_I'll _take the t-shirt, babe." he said, "Don't worry about it."

Cloud smiled gratefully, and he had the sudden urge to kiss Zack. "Thanks…" he replied.

Zack raised a slim black eyebrow, studying Cloud's face for a moment. He pushed himself up on his elbows and scooted forward so that his face hovered just above Cloud's.

Cloud stared into amethyst eyes, glancing briefly at the ravenet's full, smiling lips before his eyes returned to Zack's.

Zack's smile widened as he leaned in for a leisurely kiss. He sealed their lips together for about five seconds (that's long!) before tilting his head to nuzzle Cloud's cheek. "Don't mention it.", he said without ceasing his nuzzling or changing his position.

Cloud let out a cheerful, lighthearted noise that was a cross between a sigh and a laugh. He leaned into Zack's touch invitingly.

Zack sighed briefly, but didn't stop his ministrations. "I don't wanna move." he whined, "I just want to stay here with you all day. Don't wanna leave you, don't wanna get outta bed, don't wanna get dressed…"

"You want to stay naked?" Cloud asked, glancing sideways at Zack.

Zack paused for a half-second. "That's the best part, babe!" he replied.

Cloud tilted his head back and let out a genuine cry of laughter. He swatted Zack's bare, taut rump. "Is it really?!" he asked with laughter in his voice.

Zack laughed against Cloud's cheek. "Kidding, kidding." he chuckled before pecking Cloud's jaw, "_You're_ the best part."

"Flatterer.", Cloud accused playfully. He brought his arms up around Zack, holding the ravenet there.

"I don't _flatter_. I _compliment_." Zack contradicted, "To flatter someone is to make them seem like they're better than what they are. Everything I say about you isn't over-the-top or exaggerated in the least."

Cloud blushed at the praise, "Zack…"

Zack pulled away from Cloud abruptly to look him in the eyes. "You're welcome." he said with a grin, taking the t-shirt from Cloud. He sat up, still resting lightly on Cloud's legs, and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Zack crawled off of Cloud and grabbed a pair of boxers from the foot of the bed to pull them on. Cloud watched him fondly.

"I'll be back." Zack said, sliding off the bed and walking to the door.

"Come soon." Cloud replied, watching as Zack entered the hallway and let the door slide closed behind him.

~*~

Zack scanned the hallway as soon as he was in it. Once he observed that the coast was clear, he crossed over into Lucrecia's room and started for the connected bathroom.

"Fuck…!" Zack groaned a little too loudly once he saw that the bathroom door was closed.

"Zack?" Lucrecia's voice called from the other side of the door.

Zack sighed quietly, pulling at the spiky hair on his head in silent frustration. "Yeah, Nana." he replied in a calm voice.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lucrecia asked. She opened the door to peer curiously at Zack. Half of her hair was prim and neat, while the other half was loosely wavy and slightly tangled. She had an oversized steel gray flannel shirt that was massive and loose on her feminine frame; obviously an old shirt of Sephiroth. The shirt came down to her knees, and she had a pair of fuzzy green slippers. It was obvious that she was just getting ready for the day.

"Um… I kinda need a damp washcloth." Zack replied.

Lucrecia smiled suggestively and giggled before retreating into the bathroom. "Made a mess?" she asked from inside the bathroom.

Zack walked to lean against the doorway and watch Lucrecia. He felt himself blush and grinned at the thought of what went down the previous night. "Yeah.", he answered.

Lucrecia smiled up at Zack as she retrieved a white washcloth from the shelf and walked to the sink. "It isn't too bad, is it?" she asked, "My sheets are intact?"

Zack chuckled softly, "Your sheets got the least of it.", he said.

Lucrecia laughed as she ran the water over the washcloth and rung the cloth out. She walked over to Zack and handed him the article, looking at him purposely. "Do you…?" she trailed off.

Zack toyed with the cloth in his hands. "Do I what?" he asked.

Lucrecia blew a gust of air through her lips and placed her hands on Zack's forearms. She squeezed lightly and smiled at her adopted grandson **(1)**. "You love him, right?", she asked.

Zack's lips curved into a jovial grin. "Of course, Nana. I love him so much.", he replied, brightening at the thought of his favorite blond.

Lucrecia's smile brightened and she wrapped her arms around Zack. The brunette laid her head against his chest, seeing as he was taller than her. "Take care of each other, 'kay?", she ordered gently.

Zack smiled. "Promise, Nana.", he said.

Lucrecia nodded before pulling away and smacking Zack's forearm gently. "Go clean yourself up and get some breakfast, okay?"

"Yes ma'am.", Zack replied, and made to leave but paused in the doorway of Lucrecia's room. "Who's cookin'?" he wondered out loud.

"Seph is.", Lucrecia answered as she retreated into the bathroom, "He, Genny, and Angeal stopped by to visit about twenty minutes ago, and Sephiroth decided to cook so I could get ready for the day."

Zack shook his head and grinned, "He's such a momma's boy." he jested.

Lucrecia's head poked out of the doorway, "That's right." she retorted, "He's _my _boy."

Zack chuckled softly as he easily crossed the hallway into the guest room. When he opened the door, he found Cloud just where he left him. The blond was lying on his stomach, the sheets tangled around his slim waist, and he was staring at the window thoughtfully. Cloud fixed his gaze on Zack when he noticed his presence. Zack threw his lover a grin.

"Heya.", Zack said.

"Welcome back." Cloud replied with a grin. He turned onto his back and sat up as Zack closed the door.

"Didja miss me, babe?" Zack teased as he crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Cloud. He leaned forward to nuzzle the blond's jaw lightly.

Cloud giggled. "Of course." he answered.

Zack chuckled softly against his lover's cheek, kissing it briefly before he pulled away. He tossed the washcloth to Cloud and made to pull his shirt off. As he tugged the article over his head, he kept his eyes glued to Cloud, watching the blond scrub his abdomen with the cloth.

Cloud caught him staring. "Well _you _seem to be enjoying this." he said.

"You would, too." Zack retorted, winking suggestively and making a kissing motion with his lips.

Cloud laughed at his lover's antics and chucked the washcloth at Zack. "Clean yourself up, already!" he told Zack between his chuckles.

Zack grinned widely as the damp cloth hit his bare chest. He ignored the impact and lunged to pin Cloud to the bed and assault him with kisses, nuzzles, and tickles. Cloud's laughter and feeble pleas filled the room, and soon Zack's joined in.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine." Sephiroth teased as Zack and Cloud entered the room, fully dressed. Zack sported a white muscle shirt with a skeleton-ized monkey on the front and a pair of coal-black cargo shorts, while Cloud had a simple black tank top and jade Bermuda shorts on. When the couple walked into the room, they saw Riku and Trixie sitting close together on one side of the table, eating off of the same plate, while Sora and Cassie sat next to each other on the other side, debating about Batman. Sephiroth was in the kitchen, his hair and bangs pulled up in a high ponytail. He was bent over the stove with a shiny metal spatula in his hand, obviously cooking. The silver-haired man wore a long-sleeved button-down black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first four buttons unfastened. Genesis leaned against the counter opposite Sephiroth with Angeal.

"Well you look bright and shiny, too, Seph." Zack retorted.

Sephiroth raised a slim silver eyebrow nonchalantly, brushing the comment off.

Suddenly, Sora and Cassie exploded in an abrupt fit of laughter. Everyone but Sephiroth turned to look at them curiously.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Sora looked at Riku, an unusual expression on his face. The brunette held his gaze for awhile, irrationally trying to tell Riku something through sheer brain power and will of mind. Riku stared back at him, puzzled, before his eyes lit up and he began to laugh quietly into his hand.

"What?" Zack, Cloud, Trixie, and Genesis all asked in unison. Riku leaned over and whispered briefly in Trixie's ear. Sephiroth reached behind him and grabbed the front of Genesis's shirt to apparently murmur the same thing. Like before, Trixie and Genesis broke out into a fit of giggles about some secret joke.

Cloud looked at Cassie, who was staring purposely at him.

"Will you tell me what this is all about?" the blond asked uneasily.

Cassie opened her mouth to speak before Sephiroth's voice cut in.

"How do you feel, Cloud?" the man asked allusively, "Are you happy?"

Cloud threw Sephiroth a confused look, "Yeah…" he trailed off. He had a feeling that Sephiroth wasn't up to any good.

"Yeah?", Sephiroth echoed. The man's pale lips curved into a small smirk briefly, "How does your _ass_ feel?"

Sora howled with laughter, falling out of his chair and on his knees. Riku and Trixie leaned on each other for support as they guffawed vehemently.

Cloud glared at Sephiroth, "Shut the fuck up.", he spat viciously.

Sephiroth smiled almost apologetically at Cloud before he averted his gaze to Zack, who had sat at the end of the table closest to the kitchen.

"I'm proud of you, Zackary.", Sephiroth congratulated with a superior grin, "I didn't think you had it in you to top someone."

Zack looked up and smirked at Sephiroth, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really.", Sephiroth replied instantly, "Let's see, Angeal's topped you, Reno's topped you, _I've_ topped you…"

"I get the point, Seph.", Zack cut in, his smirk turning into a frown. He blinked irritably at his silver-haired companion.

"You didn't last night.", Sephiroth retorted, and the laughter in the room rose greatly in volume.

Cloud pouted at Sephiroth and sat on Zack's lap, draping his arms around his lover's neck and wincing at the pain in his lower back and pelvis. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for.", he scolded.

"_Your attitude_ is unnecessary and uncalled for.", Sephiroth shot back teasingly.

"What's so hilarious?!", a voice shouted over all the laughter.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Lucrecia, who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. The room was quiet for a long moment before Zack broke the silence.

"Your son is being an asshole.", Zack answered indignantly.

"Yup. That's where ya put it.", Sephiroth said with an uncharacteristically playful smirk. The room exploded in laughter again.

Zack glared meaningfully at Sephiroth, and the general's eyes widened for a moment. He quickly shoved the spatula into Angeal's hands and made to run down the short three stairs and attempt to rip the back door open. Zack was one step ahead of him, peeling Cloud away from him to chase Sephiroth.

Riku, Sora, Cassie, and Lucrecia followed the two men outside, standing just in the doorway to watch Zack chase Sephiroth around the yard. Zack slipped once, but shoved himself up and charged for Sephiroth.

"You bitch!", Zack yelled, reaching for Sephiroth's perfect silver hair.

"Are you confusing me for Cloud?", Sephiroth teased with a wink at Zack.

Zack suddenly stopped in his tracks, Sephiroth doing the same, and the two stared each other down. Zack's eyes narrowed at the general, and Sephiroth impishly mirrored the action. They kept their gaze for about three minutes before Zack suddenly began to laugh. Sephiroth smiled at his friend and allowed the SOLDIER to wrestle him into the grass almost roughly.

"You know I tease you.", Sephiroth said as Zack swatted his head gently.

Zack let his fingers tangle with Sephiroth's hair. He grinned, "I know.", the ravenet answered. Zack remained on Sephiroth's lap for thirty seconds, slightly unwilling to move or change his position, before pushing himself up and starting purposely for the house.

"Hurry up, Princess!", Zack called to Sephiroth, who was getting up off the ground, "I'm hungry, and I won't settle for _your _burnt food!"

Sephiroth laughed exuberantly and rose to his feet. He pulled the band out of his hair and wrapped it around his silver mane again as he obediently followed Zack into the house.

~*~

"So does it hurt?", Cassie queried, absently running her index finger over the shell of her wolf-like ear.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he was assaulted with yet another question. "Yes.", he mumbled.

Cassie's interest spiked at his muttered reply. "Did it hurt last night?", she asked, and Sora let out an involuntary cry of laughter.

Cloud glanced at Zack, who was picking distractedly at his eggs with his fork, pretending not to hear, before the blond turned to Cassie and answered her question. "Yeah…", he replied and lifted a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"And you still liked it?", she asked in confusion.

Sephiroth chuckled softly from where he sat next to Zack. Cloud glared at him for a moment, oblivious to the silver-haired man. "It got better, Cassie.", he explained grudgingly.

"Read some fanfiction, or something.", Zack inserted offhandedly.

Cassie averted her gaze to Zack, "I _do_.", she replied, "I just wanted to know if it really hurt, and if you really see stars, and if you really do it without a con-"

"That's enough, Cassie.", Zack cut in with a laugh. He glanced at Cloud to see the blond with his forehead pillowed on his crossed arms in exasperation.

"Cloudy?", Zack asked, putting his hand on Cloud's arm in concern. His hand traveled up to ruffle Cloud's soft blond spikes.

"Mmph…", Cloud mumbled, shaking his head but leaning into Zack's touch.

"He'll be fine, don't worry.", Sephiroth commented offhandedly.

"What he said.", Riku added, and Trixie nodded in agreement.

"What right do you have to say that, Sephiroth?!", Cloud asked with his head still on his arms before looking up to shoot a glare at the silver-haired man. Zack started for a moment before Sephiroth put his hand on his forearm to stop him. The general smiled apologetically at Cloud.

"I didn't know that would upset you.", he said, "I apologize."

Cloud's eyes widened and he stared dumbly at Sephiroth; he wasn't expecting an apology from the man at all. When the hell did Sephiroth get so sentimental?

"I have to go to the bathroom.", Zack cut in randomly, and excused himself from the table. He really didn't need to do that at all; he just needed an excuse to get out of the room. Cloud, Riku, and Sora stared curiously at Zack as he exited the room.

"What the hell was that about?", Sora asked, looking to Cloud for an answer.

The blond simply shrugged and attempted to turn completely away from the general direction Sephiroth was in; the only thing between them was Zack's empty chair.

"Maybe it was something we said.", Cassie guessed, and Riku and Sora abruptly turned to look at her.

"Ya think?", Riku asked, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his bacon.

~*~

The ravenet slumped against the wall as soon as he got in the hallway, rubbing irritably at his forehead. He was just about to head off to his room when he heard a small groan and a swear. The ravenet looked up to see Reno stumbling out of his room further down the hall. The redhead looked up, and the moment his eyes connected with Zack's, panic washed over his pale features.

Zack stood up straight when Reno began to run back into his room almost desperately. "Reno?", he asked, making his way towards the door. Once he got in the doorway, the door abruptly shut in his face.

"Reno?", he tried again.

"G'way….", Reno mumbled back. Zack could hear the sound of something falling on the floor through the door, and Reno swore again.

"No…", Zack started, his tone stubborn but gentle. He took in a breath involuntarily before he asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"No.", Reno answered bluntly.

"Please?", Zack pleaded. He put his hand against the doorway and waited for Reno's answer. Zack knew he _needed_ to talk to Reno.

"No.", the redhead repeated.

Zack stared at the door for a few moments, thinking, before he sighed and pulled away. "Fine.", he said, "I'll leave you alone." Zack started to walk back down the hall towards the dining room before he heard the door open again.

Reno said nothing, but Zack could hear his labored breathing. The ravenet turned to look at the redhead, and almost gasped at what he saw. The Turk looked normal from far away, but up close, he looked like he'd gone a century without sleep, beaten and defeated.

Reno had dark circles forming under his normally iridescent, now dull cyan eyes. His hair was more tangled than usual, and the ponytail was unusually absent. His white t-shirt was disheveled, and his jeans barely hung on his narrow hips. The redhead's skin was even paler than usual; almost sickly. Needless to say, it looked like someone had brutally beat Reno.

Zack opened his mouth to speak, but only a pained whine came out. Reno looked up at the noise before his eyes turned indignant and they shot back down, as if he couldn't even look at Zack.

"What… what happened, Reno?", Zack asked, and turned all the way around to face the redhead. He didn't miss the way Reno flinched back as he stepped forward.

"You, apparently.", Reno answered crossly and retreated back into his room. He left the door open, subconsciously inviting Zack in without telling the SOLDIER.

Zack bit his bottom lip briefly and watched as Reno slumped down on his bed pathetically. The redhead clawed at his scalp like a stray mongrel and looked towards the window. It was rather pitiful to see Reno so torn up and self-destructive.

Zack's heart nearly broke when he glimpsed a small wet spot on Reno's cheek, and watching the redhead scrub his face dry was heart-wrenching.

The ravenet didn't stop himself as his body willed him forward. He rushed to Reno's side and sat down on the bed in front of the redhead.

"Talk to me, Reno.", he said, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to see the redhead's face.

Reno turned his body away from Zack in response. "I don't want to talk.", he rasped.

"Please?", Zack requested again.

Reno sneered, "You're gonna beg me again, yo?!", he asked almost angrily, but his voice carried much more agony than it did resentment.

"Obviously.", Zack answered instantly, "You know me; there's no such thing as…"

"… as giving up to Zack Fair. I know, yo.", Reno finished wistfully. He scraped his scalp again before tugging at his ear.

Zack instantly recognized the nervous habit. "Where're your cigarettes?", he asked on impulse.

"Ran out.", Reno answered, pulling his studded earlobe again. His lips curled back in a snarl of irritation for a moment.

"When?", Zack asked.

"Two days ago.", Reno answered without missing a beat. He licked his dry, chapped lips briefly; the redhead's anxiety was evident.

"Why didn't you go get more?", Zack queried. He couldn't help his insatiable concern for Reno.

"Cos I didn't fuckin' feel like it, yo.", Reno replied. He tried hard not to pull his earlobe again, but failed.

Zack sighed and glanced at the windowsill, his heart aching for his ex-lover. The two stayed silent for a long moment before Zack broke the silence.

"You gonna talk to me, now?", he asked, not tearing his eyes away from the sill.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure.", Reno answered, aggravated, "Whatever you want, Spike."

Zack blinked at the old pet name and glanced at Reno. The redhead was rubbing at his face again; he'd let a few tears slip.

Zack began to worry his bottom lip again, and he flicked a stray lock of raven hair out of his face. "So… where do we start?"

"You and Strife did it, right?", Reno asked abruptly. His voice wasn't angry, or even irritated. It was… wretched and despondent, full of angst and raw sorrow.

Zack winced at the pain in Reno's voice; he immediately knew that Reno had found out my the torment in the Turk's voice as he asked the question. He reluctantly nodded. "Yeah…", Zack answered.

Reno sniffled loudly and twisted around to reach over the edge of the bed. He retrieved a hair band and pulled his scarlet hair into a sloppy, careless ponytail. Reno flicked his tongue over his lips again. "You love him?", he questioned.

Zack silently nodded, resisting the urge to lean forward and wipe the saliva from the redhead's sore lips. He watched Reno as he toyed with the hem of his t-shirt like an abused, lost child.

Reno noticed the gesture in the corner of his vision, and he asked, "More than anything, yo?"

Zack closed his eyes and nodded again, fighting tears for Reno's pain.

For the first time, Reno looked at Zack. The ravenet felt his gaze, and he opened his eyes to stare into Reno's. The sorrow and torture he saw in the cyan depths threatened to break him.

"Reno…", Zack started.

"I don't need your goddamn pity, yo!", Reno cut him off, and he twitched violently, "I don't need anyone's, you understand?!" The Turk's pain was evident; he wore his ruined, mutilated heart on his sleeve.

Zack nodded and didn't look away from Reno. "I wasn't going to give you pity.", he soothed, "I was just going to say that I love you, too."

Reno cringed painfully, and he stared at his shaking hands. "I don't _need_ to know that you love me, Zack!! I need to know _why_!", he shot back, his voice cracking and hoarse.

Zack let out a breath to calm himself as he watched his friend break down right before his eyes. "You were there for me when I needed you. You gave me what I deserved.", he answered with forced calmness.

Reno's eyes snapped up to meet Zack's again. "Me?", he asked disbelievingly, "_Me_?! I was _never_ there, Zack! All I was good for was a nice fuck and you got the hell outta there!!! _I _never gave you what you deserved!!! That was Sephiroth, if you'd forgotten!"

The redhead stopped short to catch his breath. His breathing was arduous and grating; it looked as if Reno was in pain as the breath left his lungs.

Zack closed his eyes and sighed in anguish. He let his mouth hang open for a moment before he spoke. "You _did_ give me what I deserved, Reno. I'm the only one who has the right to say what I deserved at that time. You were more than what you gave yourself credit for, Reno. Don't _ever _say that again.", he forced out. Zack was so upset about what Reno had said that it was hard for him to form words.

Reno laughed roughly, "Yeah. Whatever you say, Spike.", he choked out.

Zack glanced up at Reno and his eyes tightened. "Why are you so upset?", he asked after a moment of silence, "Just tell me that so I know how to fix this."

Reno looked up at Zack with longing eyes before he began to speak. "It's just… it sucks. It sucks because I was hurting you. It sucks because I knew all along that you were using me… and I just let it happen.", he paused to breathe, "And I let it happen 'cuz… 'cuz I didn't care if you were using me. Just you being there, and me acting like I didn't give a damn, and you letting it go on…. I thought it could last and nothing would happen. Nothing would change.", Reno sighed and stayed silent for awhile as if he was lost in some painful memory, "… and then you really left. And you went to Sephiroth. And that was the end of that. And Sephiroth was fine, because Sephiroth was a secret, and no one knew about you guys but just you two and me. And then Aerith found out. And then everything kinda crumbled. And then…", he caught his breath, "… Cloud needed you. And then everyone knew about Cloud. And everyone _loves_ Cloud, and everyone always gives a _damn_ about what he wants. And everyone knew about you guys. And then everything wasn't so secret anymore. And this.", Reno paused finally, letting his head hang low.

Zack let himself gather his thoughts for a moment after Reno's rant. He blinked and wiped a small tear out of his eye. "So, you're upset because everyone knows about me and Cloud?", he asked in a slightly choked voice.

"And because _everyone _gives you two credit…. but…", Reno trailed off.

"No one gave us credit.", Zack guessed.

Reno nodded solemnly, "And 'cuz…. Just 'cuz I can't…", he paused and squinted his eyes shut almost painfully, "…_love_ you like Cloud does. Cloud's perfect for you, yo. I'm not. I have a hard time admitting I love you, and Cloud would willingly say it to anyone in the world, yo. He's warm while I'm cold. You need the warmth, not this, yo.", he gestured to himself and sighed. Reno blinked and looked up at Zack.

"I guess… I'm angry 'cuz I could never be enough for you, yo.", the redhead mumbled and let his tears show. His eyes slid closed for a moment and a small sob escaped his lips before he bit down on them hard enough to make them bleed.

Zack's eyes pricked with tears, and he lunged forward to take Reno in his arms. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders comfortingly, burying his head in the crook of Reno's neck.

"It's okay, Reno.", Zack soothed, pushing himself as closely as possible against the redhead's frail body, "You're… you're okay. I'm not gonna say the best, but you're okay. I love you no matter what."

Reno let out a tearful laugh, "Get the fuck out, Spike.", he breathed. The redhead tightened his arms around Zack's middle and pulled the ravenet against him. "I love you, too, yo."

Zack smiled against Reno's shoulder and let his hand come up to tangle in Reno's messy hair. He toyed with with the knotted red spikes, carefully untangling them with his fingers as he pulled them through his hair.

Reno batted playfully at Zack's hand, "You always had a fetish for my hair, yo.", he commented offhandedly.

"How could I not?", Zack replied, still combing his fingers through Reno's spikes, "It's so fluffy."

Reno let out a hearty laugh, "That's a first."

Zack blinked gratefully as he pulled away from Reno. He threw him an incurious, concerned look. "You okay?", he asked, noting the tears still wet on Reno's gaunt face.

Reno nodded slightly, not making any move to remove the salty tracks from his face. "Yeah…", he croaked, his voice still hoarse and miserable. The redhead sighed inwardly and let his eyes travel up to meet Zack's.

"Did any of this help?", Zack queried, remaining mildly anxious about Reno.

The redhead nodded vehemently and a small smile graced his features. "You bet your ass, yo.", he slurred. Reno's brow furrowed for a moment. "It made me realize what's _really _been bothering me, yo, and that I hafta…", he paused and groped around for the right word, "… wean myself off ya. Be independent."

Zack scratched the back of his head nervously at the statement. "Is there anything else you might need?", he asked.

Reno thought for a moment, "Food. I'm starvin', yo."

Zack grinned at the prospect of getting back into the dining room. The ravenet took Reno's hand, glad that the redhead didn't flinch from his touch. "C'mon then."

Reno looked slightly apprehensive to leave his room for a moment, but brushed his worries aside and let Zack tug him out of the doorway.

* * *

**FINALLY! Reno is FINALLY **_**okay**_**, to an extent. I bet you've been waiting for this to happen. I hope you've enjoyed the chappie.**

**1) When I said this, I didn't mean that Lucrecia literally adopted Zack. She just treats him like he is her grandson. Just clearing that up for you.**

**Thanks HBear for your PMs and your general love of **_**Viva**_**. *glomphug* You've made me extra, extra happy lately.**

**Well, 'till next time.**

**- X Academy**


	24. Chapter 20: Viva La Nekos

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter nineteen.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Kain Highwind – 28  
Ceodore Harvey – 15  
Tigerclaw – (Cat)  
Mistyfoot – (Cat)

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Whew! I'm finally beginning to type again. It's been like over a week after I've gotten back from DC, and I haven't started to type till now. I guess it was apathy that stopped me. *sigh* Care Bear is the only one keeping me going for Viva, and it SUCKS. My computer crashed and the hard drive was just wiped clean, so I had to regain everything I had for Viva (it didn't show up on my pin drive D:). Don't worry, I can get back to typing as usual, I just have a LOT of stuff missing on my comp. Well, I'm not gonna ramble, so just enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Zack was sitting atop the garage, one leg drawn up to his muscular chest and the other lazily stretched out in front of him. He blinked slowly, staring easily into the noontime sun. The Mako in his system was a safeguard against the harmfully bright light; almost like built-in sunglasses.

Surprisingly, the ravenet was alone. It was the first time he'd had any solitude since, what, May? Damn, it had been almost a month. Now, the rare moment of privacy was soothing, but Zack was a naturally social creature, and the idea of huddling close with someone and just saying whatever came to mind called to him.

Riku crossed his mind. Zack's brow furrowed involuntarily, showing the likeliness of him sitting down and having a good conversation with the teen. Riku was currently absorbed in the world of _Dirge of Cerberus_ on his PlayStation2; Zack being able to occupy his godson's attention for a sufficient amount of time was doubtful.

Then Zack thought of Sora, but brushed the thought away as quickly as it had entered his mind. The last time he'd seen Sora was as he walked out of the door to come up here, precisely four minutes ago, and the teen was knocked out on the _new _couch. Yeah, the couch had come in while he, Cloud, and the rest of them were in Kalm.

Sephiroth was a possibility. Scratch that, _impossibility_. He was too busy entertaining Genesis (you can interpret _entertaining_ however you want), or he'd say he had neither time nor intention of spending time with him at the moment. So, his best friend was out of the question.

Angeal? Playing PC solitaire. And Angeal _loved _PC solitaire, possibly more than he loved Zack, as much as the ravenet detested the thought and Angeal protested the notion. Zack, as a Second Class SOLDIER, had witnessed Angeal's religious passion for the "addictive" game, waking up in the middle of the night to find his mentor at a stalemate and struggling ardently to win against the computer. Zack personally thought the game was boring and inane.

Maybe Reno was an option. No, the redhead was locked up in his room, killing himself slowly with cigarettes and destroying his eardrums with unhealthily loud death metal. He, in his own words, "would kill someone if they wanted to talk to him". Apparently, he wanted to be alone more than anything at the moment.

Then there was Cloud. Oh God, the blond was tempting. Just the thought of sitting next to Cloud and watching him, whatever he may be doing, made Zack's heart throb. And plus, it wouldn't matter to him whether the blond was busy or not; Zack would be fine just watching him. Or, the blond would most likely drop anything in his hands and forget what he was doing just to spend time with his lover. Zack liked that thought. He _loved _that thought.

The ravenet was making to stand when I dot of vivid red entered his vision. He peered over the edge of the garage to spy the object more closely. Upon seeing the thing, Zack realized it was a person, and not just any person.

Ceodore was poking around on the side of his house, his hands shoved in the shrubs lining the siding. He was clad in a bright red hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and a pair of dark blue cargo shorts. The hood was pulled over his head, two cat ears poking out from the top.

Zack grinned and changed his mind. He grabbed the ledge on the garage for support and deftly threw himself off of the top of it. The SOLDIER landed gracefully on his feet, barely stumbling. He walked at a leisurely pace towards Cecil's house and into the yard. Zack approached Ceodore.

"Whatcha doin', Ceodore?", he queried.

Ceodore's head snapped up, neither surprised nor expectant of Zack's sudden appearance. "Um, Mistyfoot got outta the house.", he answered, his voice worried, "She's not supposed to be out here, so I came to look for her." The teen already had his head shoved in the greenery by the time he finished the sentence.

Zack smiled good-naturedly, "I can help ya look, if you want.", he offered, and Ceodore nodded vigorously.

"Thanks, Zack.", the teen said, his head still stuck in the bushes, "I'm _really_ worried."

Zack kneeled down and tentatively poked his hand into the shrubs. "Don't mention it.", he replied humbly.

Zack and Ceodore groped around for a good six minutes before a soft mewl caught the former's attention. The ravenet stood and rounded the corner of the house, following the noise.

There, Mistyfoot sat on the porch, a small house mouse in her jaws. Zack smiled softly and cautiously approached the cat, attempting to not scare the animal.

Suddenly, Mistyfoot hopped up to him, pawing his cargo short's leg with the mouse still clutched in her teeth.

Zack couldn't help but laugh at the action. "Well hi, Mistyfoot!", he said. He bent down to take Mistyfoot into his hands, not minding the dead animal occupying her mouth.

Mistyfoot placed her powder-blue paws on Zack's chest and smiled with her eyes at him. Ceodore rushed from the side of the house, his panicked face calming when he saw Mistyfoot safely in Zack's arms.

"Whew! I thought she'd ran away!", Ceodore said in relief. Zack handed Mistyfoot to the shorter boy, and Ceodore held her to his chest in adoration.

"Thanks, again.", Ceodore grinned up at Zack.

Zack ruffled the teen's hair, "Like I said, it's no problem.", he insisted.

Ceodore pet Mistyfoot dotingly for a moment before he seemed to remember something. His eyes brightened, "Um, c'mon inside.", he told Zack, starting around the house for the front door, "Kain's cooking."

Zack willingly followed Ceodore to the front of the house. The teen opened the door with one hand, Mistyfoot carefully cradled in his other arm.

"I found her!", Ceodore called in the general direction of the kitchen, "She was eating a mouse!"

"Is she still eating it, Ceodore?", Kain's voice replied, calm and questioning.

Ceodore froze midstep, and Zack nearly bumped into his back. "Uh…"

Zack could hear Kain chuckle softly, "Take her back outside and let her finish eating it.", the dragoon reprimanded softly, "I don't want the thing in the house if she decides she doesn't want to finish it."

Ceodore turned on his heel, "Yes sir!", he called. The flaxen-haired teen paused in the doorway. "Zack helped me!", he added before trotting out of the door.

Zack smiled after Ceodore before making his way into the kitchen. He saw Kain standing with his back to him at the kitchen counter next to the sink. The dragoon's platinum hair was pulled into a sloppy, lackadaisical ponytail, his bangs partially pushed behind his ears, partially draping his face and eyes. He had a navy plaid flannel shirt on, the collar turned up, and a pair of steel gray skinny jeans on. A pair of gray ankle socks covered his feet.

"Hey, there.", Zack greeted offhandedly and paced casually over to where Kain was standing. From where he was standing, he saw that Kain's shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a plain white undershirt. The muscle definition in the dragoon's abdomen was visible through the thin cloth.

Kain glanced briefly at Zack, but immediately turned back to what he was doing. "Hello, Zack.", he replied.

Zack watched curiously as Kain kneaded a lump of some kind of dough into a long, cylindrical strip. "What are you making?", he questioned after failing to discern exactly _what_ the man was creating.

Kain cut his gaze to Zack with a devious, nearly nonexistent grin. "It's called gnocchi.", he answered as if Zack had answered the most obvious question.

Zack grinned involuntarily at the odd, foreign name. "Nuh-kee?", he asked.

"_Gnocchi_.", Kain corrected, his grin growing almost involuntarily, "You've never tried it?"

Zack flashed a goofy, lopsided smile, "Nope.", he answered.

Kain's grin faltered for a second, and he peered at Zack curiously for a moment. The ravenet's smile disappeared at the look on the dragoon's face; Zack wondered what the sudden change was about.

"What?", Zack asked.

Kain's eyes subtly hardened, as if he was remembering that he was letting his emotional barrier slip. "Nothing.", the blond answered. Kain turned away and paced over to the counter opposite Zack and him.

Zack watched, confused, as Kain opened a drawer and pulled out a small knife. The dragoon returned to his previous spot and proceeded to cut the gnocchi dough into small, square pieces.

Zack quirked his lips for a moment before he decided to brush off the unusual look Kain had given him. He'd ask about it later.

"So… how's life been treating you, lately?", Zack asked, lightening the situation.

Kain's shoulders noticeably relaxed once Zack's voice filled the room. His indigo eyes also seemed to soften to an extent. "Er, I'm not spectacular.", Kain answered, "Every day swings by, inane and unimportant. Nothing special has happened since I've met you and the rest of your friends."

Kain's words were painfully detached to Zack; they were empty and cold. Zack wondered why the dragoon would think so poorly of his own life. The man was becoming quite a mystery to him.

Kain glanced up at Zack, "You?", he asked politely.

Zack opened his mouth to speak when a loud, feline screech interrupted him.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw came streaking into the room, startling both Zack and Kain. The large, stocky cat huddled in between Kain's legs and made the man stumble.

"Shit!", Kain cursed as the knife he was holding severed his right forefinger. He pinched the injured finger between his left thumb and index in an attempt to stop the already profuse bleeding.

Zack gasped, suddenly panicking, and immediately tried to take Kain's hand. The dragoon flinched away from him in response.

"Let me see it!", Zack demanded, and gently grabbed the man's wrist. Kain reluctantly obliged with a grimace and watched as Zack examined the cut while still trying to hinder the copious flow of blood.

"She ate it, Kain!", Ceodore called from the front door and ran into the kitchen, eager to see his uncle. His joyous expression fell when he saw Kain's hand in Zack's, his finger dripping blood all over them.

"Uncle Kain?!", he asked, and said man looked up at him, a stony but pacifying look on his face.

"C'mon.", Zack said, tugging Kain out of the kitchen, past Ceodore, and upstairs. The ravenet quickly recalled where the bathroom was, and pulled the dragoon into the room.

Zack hurriedly twisted the faucet knobs on and shoved Kain's bleeding finger under the warm water. Kain watched apathetically as Zack panted and swallowed deeply, barely showing how touched he actually was by the man's randomly extreme concern.

Eventually Zack loosened his vice-like grip on Kain's wrist and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the familiar box of Band-Aids before closing the cabinet and turning to get a sheet of toilet paper. Kain rested his forearms on the counter of the sink, continuing to let the water drench his bloody finger. He watched Zack with neutral interest when the ravenet returned with a wad of paper.

"I bet you prefer Rosa fixing you up more than me doing it.", Zack commented casually, trying to calm his sudden panic.

Kain allowed a small grin, "Nah, I don't mind you."

Zack copied the smile as he soaked the water and blood from Kain's hand. "Great.", he said. He cleverly tossed the tissue into the trashcan by the toilet. The man pulled a pink Band-Aid out of the box, to humor himself, and carefully wrapped it around Kain's finger.

Kain examined the bandage. "Nice color.", he commented sarcastically.

Zack grinned goofily at the dragoon again, "I know, right?" He absently ran his finger along the bandage on his cheek.

The unusual look returned to Kain's eyes, but this time, he had a wry grin on his face. "Why did you get so worried all of a sudden?", he asked, examining the finger marks Zack had left on his pale wrist.

Zack smiled and turned to rinse the drying blood off of his hands. "You were bleeding, duh!", he answered.

"I would've survived a cut, Zack.", Kain replied without missing a beat.

"It could've gotten infected.", Zack retorted, "Blood could've gotten on the food, and plus, I don't know anyone who would want to walk around with a bleeding finger."

"Maybe _I _do.", Kain teased, "And that didn't answer my question. _Why_ did you get so panicked?"

Zack hesitated; he had a feeling that Kain was trying to get something out of him. "I could've been a vampire; would you want me sucking your blood?", he cleverly joked as he ran his hands down the front of his shorts to dry them. The ravenet laughed when Kain took on a dumbfounded, unusually bewildered expression.

"Um…", the dragoon started, groping for the right reply.

"Don't answer that.", Zack said, easing his companion, "I was worried because you're my friend, Kain. I wouldn't want any of my friends bleeding from the finger."

"Oh, so we're BFFs now?", Kain asked playfully, almost flirtatiously.

Zack flashed the blond a wolfish grin, "Sure, whatever.", he replied. The ravenet pushed past Kain, "Now come on. We have some gnocchi to make."

Kain stared, slightly bemused by Zack's comment and action, before trailing after the raven-haired SOLDIER. The dragoon surprised himself; he didn't mind following the man as much as he expected to.

* * *

"So where's Cecil and Rosa?", Zack asked, realizing for the first time that the couple was absent.

Kain was plopping small, rolled up pieces of the dough in a pot of boiling water while Zack watched him. Ceodore sat on the windowsill with Mistyfoot in his lap, making conversation with the SOLDIER on the other side of the room.

"Gone.", Kain answered bluntly without much emotion.

"Yeah, they went out.", Ceodore added and turned to look at Zack, "I think they went to some kind of party. It's supposed to be like, a dating party. Like blind dates? That stuff. One of Edge's crazy parties. He invited everyone but teenagers and kids, and… I guess he forgot to invite Kain, too. But anyway, Mom and Dad have been there since like, eleven, and the party's supposed to be hours long…"

Ceodore suddenly stopped talking as if he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. Zack's eyes widened in confusion, and Ceodore gestured to Kain and blushed. The ravenet turned to look at Kain to see the dragoon's shoulders had tensed up and his brows set in a grimace. The man wasn't frowning, but his disgust was apparent.

"What's wrong?", Zack asked impulsively.

Kain shook his head and refused to answer verbally, continuing to drop the gnocchi dough into the pot.

Ceodore lowered Mistyfoot to the floor and stood. He gestured for Zack to follow him and walked into the living room. Zack obliged, eager to know what Kain had gotten so upset about.

Ceodore and Zack flopped down on the sofa side by side, and the former leaned close to the latter.

"Okay, so what's going on is Uncle Kain likes Mom, but she's married to Dad.", Ceodore explained, "He doesn't usually complain about it, but sometimes he gets real emo about it, like now. He also kinda doesn't like Dad because of it. He's also upset 'cos Edge didn't invite him to the party; fancy how _that_ must feel."

Zack nodded in understanding. He empathized for Kain; imagine how left out he must feel, living in the same house as the woman he loves and her husband, his adopted brother. And watching them raise a kid? Ouch.

"Does he…", Zack started, trying to make it so the question wasn't rude or hurtful to Ceodore, "… treat _you_ different because of it?"

Ceodore grinned, "Nope.", he answered, "Just 'cos he doesn't favor my 'rents doesn't mean he'll take it out on me. He made that clear to me when I was little boy."

Zack smiled in interest, "That's a story _I_ wanna hear.", he goaded, urging the teen to go on.

Ceodore looked down for a second, contemplating, before grinning up at Zack. "Sure."

Zack leaned back on the sofa, stretching and inviting Ceodore to lie down on top of his lean body. Neither of them found it weird in the least; they were friends now, and the age difference between them was too wide for it to go anywhere down _that_ road.

Ceodore crossed his arms on Zack's muscular chest and kicked his legs in the air as he thought of a way to start. "Well, I was like, eight years old when it happened. Mom and Dad were going to visit a friend who was sick; he had a herniated disk and was in the hospital.", the boy started, "So, because they were worried, Mom and Dad went to see him for the night. They decided to leave Uncle Kain to babysit me, 'cos I didn't wanna go. Uncle Kain was upset for lotsa reasons; one, he was better friends with this sick guy in the first place, so why didn't he get to see him? Two, 'cos he didn't want to stay here all night, babysitting me. According to him, taking care of children was a woman's job, and he was far from a woman. Three, because if Dad and Mom could do something or go somewhere, he had the right to, too. They always kinda left him outta things. I think he felt like they were treating him like a kid.

"I remember sitting in front of the TV, eating Rice Crispie treats and listening to him argue with Dad. They used to do that a lot; they still do sometimes. But I knew that he was arguing about me, and I thought that he didn't like me a whole lot. So, when Dad and Mom left, I made sure to make the whole thing miserable for Uncle Kain. I wouldn't eat what he made for me, I didn't go to bed on time, and I generally annoyed the hell outta him. I thought that he would hate me even more the next morning, but I was sure surprised what he told me when I woke up.

"He told me that he knew what I was trying to do and that it didn't work. Then I asked him why he was arguing with Dad, and he figured I was mature enough to know. Dad would never tell me anything like that, and Uncle Kain _always_ tells me how it is. So, after he told me how he felt about my 'rents, I asked him if he didn't like me 'cos I was their kid. He told me something along the lines of 'You didn't offend me by being born, so why should I hate you?'. Basically, he told me that just because I was their kid, he didn't dislike me. I didn't do anything to him, so he wouldn't discriminate against me because of it.

"Ever since then, we've been like best friends. I think he likes me even more than he likes Dad, sometimes.", Ceodore finished, satisfied with his storytelling skills.

Zack nodded, processing the story. "That seems pretty logical.", he said, "Nice story, Ceodore."

Ceodore smiled and blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"Ceodore?!", Kain called, "Will you come get this animal out of the kitchen?!"

Ceodore laughed and slid off of Zack. "Coming, Uncle Kain!", he replied as he padded into the kitchen.

Zack laughed softly and sat up. _What an interesting group of people_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Holy shit, that's fuckin' delicious!", Zack exclaimed around a mouthful of gnocchi. **(1)**

Ceodore smiled and chuckled at the ravenet as Kain grinned wryly. "I thought you'd like it.", the dragoon said.

"And you'd be right!", Zack replied, "I can't believe I've never tasted this before!"

The three boys were seated at the coffee table, eating and watching a documentary about tonberries on the Discovery Channel. Kain sat in between Zack and Ceodore, the former at his left, the latter on his right. Ceodore was just finishing the dish off.

"Good stuff, Uncle Kain.", Ceodore said, plopping his fork into his bowl.

"Don't flatter me.", Kain said and smirked as he set his bowl on top of his nephew's. "Put those in the sink. Rinse them out."

Ceodore pouted but didn't complain as he gathered him and Kain's bowls and started for the kitchen.

Kain turned to Zack, who was savoring his food at the moment, rolling it around on his tongue. "You're enjoying that a lot, aren't you?", the dragoon asked.

"Hell yah.", Zack answered as he swallowed his food, "My compliments to the _extremely_ gifted chef.", he said. The ravenet stabbed another ball of gnocchi with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmmm…", he hummed.

Kain smiled softly at his companion, "Like I told Ceodore, don't flatter me."

"That won't stop me.", Zack retorted with a grin.

Kain sighed, "I heard what Ceodore told you."

"Yup, and if you're worried that I think less of you, don't, because I don't.", Zack said, "If anything, I think more of you because of it."

Kain opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and sealed his pale lips. "Sorry for earlier.", he simply said.

"Oh please, Kain.", Zack said, turning to grin at said man, "Spare me your emo-ness. I don't mind; it didn't even bother me. I was just concerned."

"Why are so concerned about someone you barely know, let alone someone like me?", Kain queried.

"Please don't think so poorly of yourself; it's depressing.", Zack said as he crammed another gnocchi ball into his mouth. "Like I said, you're my friend now. Get over it.", Zack scolded gently.

Kain sighed again but silently obliged. Zack smiled as he swallowed the last of his food and licked his bowl clean in a very puppy-like manner.

"Well, I've been here for about an hour, so I should be heading home.", Zack said as Ceodore entered the room, "Someone's bound to get worried."

"Aww!", Ceodore groaned as Zack stood, Kain following suit, "But you just got here!"

Zack chuckled, "Sorry Ceodore, but duty calls.", he said and paused, "Or more like, my friends are calling."

"You'll come back, right?", Ceodore asked as Kain led Zack to the door.

Zack grinned at the eager teen, "Of course! We're friends, right?"

Ceodore nodded and smiled softly. He and Zack hugged briefly, Kain watching them with a bemused expression.

"Bye, Zack.", Ceodore said as the ravenet walked out of the doorway. Kain waved half-heartedly, his poker face unreadable.

"See ya, guys.", Zack replied and started back for his house.

* * *

When Zack got back to his house, he saw Riku in the garage looking around. The teen had _his_ car keys in his hand, and he was unlocking the Hummer at that moment. Zack's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the shit are you doing, Riku?!", he asked as the teen poked his head into the car door, "That's my fucking car, y'know?"

Riku's head snapped up, and upon doing that, he hit the back of his head on the door frame. "Shit!", he yelled, scrubbing at the injured spot.

Zack's eyes widened and he rushed over to Riku. He took the teen's head into his hands. "You okay?", he asked, "Damn it, people have a knack for hurting themselves today."

Riku hissed as Zack pressed his fingers to the bruise forming on his head. "I was looking for _you_, dumbass.", the teen said, "You dropped offa the face of the earth for an hour, and Cloud was having a panic attack because of it."

Zack surprised Riku by not dropping him on his ass and running to see the blond. "Sorry about that. Your head _and_ me disappearing.", the ravenet clarified. He continued to carefully press his fingers on his godson's bruise for a moment before releasing him.

Riku's hand immediately flew up to his bruise. "CLOUD! I FOUND ZACK!!!", the teen called. He turned to Zack, "I'm getting some ice.", he grumbled and padded into the house.

Zack stared after Riku before a large, solid thing bumped into his back. Arms tightened around his middle, and Zack felt a head lean against the small of his back.

"Hey, Chocobo.", Zack said with a smile as he turned in the embrace. He was greeted with a large smile and anxious eyes.

"Where did you go?", Cloud asked as Zack craned his neck to his cheek, "We looked everywhere."

"I paid a visit to Kain and Ceodore.", Zack replied before kissing the blond again. He held the smaller man tight against him, his arms wound around the lithe body of his lover.

"Don't do that again without saying so.", Cloud said, "I was panicking."

Zack pulled away to grin at Cloud, "I'm sorry.", he apologized, "But I'm here now, ya?" The ravenet pressed his lips to Cloud's gently, lovingly.

The blond responded almost instantly. He pressed closer to Zack, sinking his fingers in the raven hair that covered his head. He deepened the kiss and held his lover close.

Zack chuckled softly against the kiss, "You really missed me.", he noted.

"Of course.", Cloud answered and kissed Zack again, "I can't be without you for too long; I might not make it."

"Ha!", Zack laughed, but didn't try to protest against the blond. He personally agreed with him.

"Why do you taste like tomato sauce?", Cloud suddenly asked. He rubbed his nose with Zack's affectionately.

Zack grinned and returned the action, "Kain cooked something called gnocchi.", he answered, "It's really good."

Cloud's brow furrowed and he pouted cutely, "I never heard of it."

Zack chuckled involuntarily at Cloud's expression. The blond's eyes widened, "What's so funny?", he asked.

Zack grinned cheekily, "You're adorable, that's funny.", he replied and pecked Cloud's nose.

Cloud's mouth hung open for a moment, but the poor blond couldn't find it in him to complain or protest Zack's statement. He simply wound his arms around the ravenet's neck and pulled him into another affectionate kiss.

* * *

Cloud grinned and suppressed a chuckle. "Zack, stop it.", he said.

Zack whined. "Sorry, babe. Wasn't paying attention.", he said. Cloud had a feeling that he _was_.

Cloud was currently lying on top of Zack, his nose stuck in a book. He couldn't see his lover's face behind said object, but he imagined a wide, devious smirk directed straight at him. Both men had removed their shirts, seeing as it was uncomfortably hot and stuffy in the house, Cloud only clad in his jade Bermuda shorts and Zack in his coal cargo shorts.

"Why is there a person holding an apple on the front of the book?", Zack asked randomly.

"It symbolizes Bella and Edward's love, dummy.", Cloud answered. He was reading _Twilight_ for the fifth time at the moment; the book was one of his obsessions. "I can't believe you didn't know that.", Cloud teased.

"Oh, I knew.", Zack replied, "I just wanted to hear your voice." A smile was evident in the man's voice, and Cloud fought the urge to do the same.

"Shut up and let me read.", he said as he kicked his feet in the air. Zack sighed softly but obliged… for awhile.

Cloud had read about two and a half pages when he felt Zack's fingers trail lightly up his spine again.

"Zack…", Cloud said, his face splitting into a grin without him wanting or caring.

"Aww, babe.", Zack moaned. His fingers curled around the top of Cloud's book and he pulled the article back to gaze longingly at his lover. Cloud was assaulted with the most innocent of eyes and the cutest of pouts.

Cloud grinned, "What?"

Zack pouted his lips even more, "I wanna spend time with you. Not you and a _book_."

Cloud quirked his lips, "Why? What do you wanna do?"

Zack's pout faltered for a moment and a small smirk appeared. "You.", he answered, and his grin grew even more devious.

Cloud dug the heel of his hand into Zack's muscled chest and rolled off of the man. "Whatever, Zack."

Zack flashed another fleeting pout at his lover before he sat up. The man slid off of the bed and reached up to the shelf above the desk beside the bed. Cloud secretively admired the flexing muscles in Zack's lower back and the strong tendons in his shoulders as the man stretched, noting how his cargo shorts hung loosely on his perfect hips.

Zack plucked a CD from the shelf and plunked down in the desk chair. He switched the computer on with a flick of his wrist and opened the CD case casually. Cloud wasn't paying much attention; he was stuck in _Twilight_ again.

Once the startup menu popped up, Zack offhandedly punched in the password and opened the disk drive. He pried the CD out of its case and slipped it into the drive. The ravenet sat with his elbows on the desk, waiting patiently for the CD to start.

Cloud's head snapped up when he heard a nostalgic guitar riff fill the room. He turned to look at Zack, who was smiling innocently at him but had an impish glint in his eyes.

"Zack…", Cloud murmured, memories assaulting him at the sound of an acoustic guitar playing a melancholy tune.

"Remember this, Cloud?", Zack asked, "We used to stay up nights, listening to and singing this song for hours."

Cloud felt a small smile play at his lips, remembering the lyrics almost perfectly:

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
_

Cloud folded the corner of the page he was on as Zack crawled onto the bed. The ravenet pulled his blond lover into his lap, wrapping his arms around Cloud and pressing hot kisses along his neck. Cloud tangled his fingers in Zack's hair and held the man closer. He enjoyed the feeling of their damp, heated skin pressed together.

_There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell' _

Zack nipped lightly at his lover's clavicle. He ran his hands sinuously over Cloud's muscular back, nuzzling the blond's neck affectionately. Cloud couldn't contain the bubbly laugh that escaped his lips; he was too at ease to care anyway. He felt Zack smile against his collarbone and laughed yet again when said man kissed a trail up the side of his neck, to his chin, and up his jaw line. _Oh, this is _surely_ Heaven_, Cloud thought in response to the lyric.

_  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

"_Welcome to the Hotel California_.", Zack and Cloud sang in unison, "_Such a lovely place, such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, you can find it here_."

"Oh my God, I love this song so much.", Cloud breathed, leaning against Zack and pulling his fingers through the thick raven hair.

"I know you do.", Zack replied and kissed Cloud's forehead, "That's why I put it on." There was a devilish tone to the ravenet's voice.

Cloud chuckled softly in response, "You're just taking advantage of me.", he accused lightheartedly, looking up at Zack.

Zack laughed and let out a mock-gasp. "I'd never!", he exclaimed in fake surprise and hurt, but immediately contradicted the statement. The SOLDIER ran his hands up his lover's sides and lowered his mouth to his, demanding attention.

Cloud moaned softly against the kiss, but didn't pull away or try to stop it. The blond opened his mouth to Zack's, letting the ravenet swipe his tongue over the roof of his mouth. He got on his knees over Zack, holding his lover's face to his and winding his arms around the man's neck.

Zack showed his satisfaction by sucking enticingly on Cloud's tongue. He suggestively curled and thrust his tongue in the blond's mouth, smiling vaguely when Cloud moaned into his own. Zack lowered one of his hands into Cloud's pants and squeezed the blond's taut ass gently. He flexed his hips against Cloud's, rubbing against the man to express exactly what he wanted and how much he wanted it.

"Zack…", Cloud moaned and pulled his mouth away to escape Zack's insistent kissing, "Not now…"

Zack simply relocated his kisses to Cloud's jaw and neck, nibbling a trail down to his collarbone. Cloud lost his train of thought at the feeling of Zack's lips running up and down his throat, his tongue licking the sensitive area and his breath hot and heavy against his skin. Zack's thigh came up between Cloud's legs, effortlessly wedging them apart. Cloud impulsively shifted into him to ease his growing erection.

"Cloudy…", Zack purred sexily and leaned up nibble his lover's bottom lip. The ravenet removed his hand from the blond's back and ran it down Cloud's abs before reaching his prize. He cupped Cloud's hard, bulging crotch in his hand, forcing an irresistible whimper out of the blond. The small, needy sound only served to encourage Zack more, and he kneaded Cloud's erection erotically, kissing and licking at the blond's gasping lips.

"Zack… ah!", Cloud gasped as his lover pushed him back onto the bed, his lips still latched to his. He wanted so badly to deny what the ravenet wanted, but that was difficult when Cloud desired it, too.

"You like this?", Zack asked and ran his tongue over the shell of Cloud's ear. He kissed the lobe and nibbled the wolf studding Cloud's ear.

"Ugh… Zack, we can… do this later…", Cloud panted out, sighing and gasping as Zack's lips moved down his jaw, throat, and collar. Zack's kisses and touches were slowly tearing through his self-restraint.

"Sorry, Blondie.", Zack said, looking up at Cloud with erotic, lust-filled eyes that made the man blush, "I want you _now_."

Cloud bit his bottom lip to hold back the moan threatening to surface. "Zack, pl…AH!", the blond's protest was cut off by Zack's sucking mouth over his nipple.

Zack chuckled softly against Cloud's skin, pulling back to run his tongue over the blond's hardening nipple. "You know you like it, babe.", he teased Cloud with a lewd smirk.

Cloud's eyes hardened, and the blond pushed Zack off of him. Zack's eyes widened as Cloud forced him onto his knees and then on his back.

"Cloud?", Zack asked in confusion as said man lowered his mouth to his abdomen. The blond kissed a path down his packed abs before dipping his tongue into his navel. Zack drew in a sharp breath, slightly bewildered but not minding the sudden exchange of dominance.

Zack's eyes immediately traveled down to Cloud when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper. He watched as Cloud tugged his fly down and easily unfastened the button of his pants. "Babe, what are you doing?", Zack asked anxiously.

Cloud looked up at his lover, pure evil in his eyes. "I want you _now_.", he repeated, "So, I'm taking you."

Zack felt his cock twitch with arousal at Cloud's blunt statement. He watched, bemused and enthralled, as Cloud straightforwardly slid his pants, boxers along with them, over his curved hips. He curbed a gasp as the blond lifted his erect penis off of his belly, Cloud's fingers softly petting the hard flesh.

"Oh, Cloud…", Zack started when the blond lowered his head, but his pant was interrupted when Cloud touched his lips to the flushed head of his cock. Cloud kissed the tip delicately, trailing gentle pecks down the underside of Zack's erection before his tongue darted out to lick back up. Zack cried out, a strangled, needy sound. Cloud lapped at the slit of Zack's cock like a kitten would at spilled milk while his fingers slowly worked at the base. Zack's body tightened at the pleasurable sensations, Cloud tracing his tongue over the tip of his erection with teasing slowness.

Cloud began to lower his head over Zack's straining sex, varying the depth and angle in which he did. The blond hummed experimentally, almost grinning when Zack let out a ragged cry of pleasure. He curled his tongue around the underside of his lover's cock, sucking lightly at first before increasing the suction gradually.

"Good God, Cloud…!", Zack gasped, carding his fingers through Cloud's unkempt mop of hair as the man sucked him off. He tugged at the blond strands for a moment before harnessing his self-control and grabbing the sheets instead.

Cloud chuckled, purposely intensifying the sensations. He rubbed Zack's abdomen offhandedly as he withdrew Zack's cock from his mouth before coming back down on him at a different angle. Zack was panting hard and gasping his name in ways that made Cloud's blood boil. The ravenet began to buck lightly into his mouth, desperate for release.

"Cloud….", he whined softly, "Cloud, I can't take much more of that…"

Cloud smirked softly and hummed a response around Zack's rigid sex, teasing his lover.

Zack moaned deeply, "Cloud…"

The blond cut off Zack's protest by swallowing thickly, bobbing his head up and down over the ravenet's penis.

Zack yelled out an exclamation as the powerful waves of ecstasy washed over him, wrecking through every thought in his mind. Cloud suppressed his gag reflex and swallowed all of Zack's seed as he held the man's snapping hips down to the mattress.

Once Zack was spent, he collapsed onto his back, gasping and shivering with the fading bliss. He felt his pants being slid over his hips and thin fingers dancing over his bare abdomen and chest. A warm pair of lips brushed over his neck and chin before finally planting themselves over his own.

Zack hummed against Cloud's lips, tasting himself briefly. He wound his arms tightly around the blond, pulling his body as close as possible to his.

Cloud let out a joyful laugh. "How was that?", he queried, casting Zack a curious look. He was half-afraid the ravenet would answer with an insult, but a small part of his mind told him that Zack would never say something to deliberately offend him.

Zack grinned wryly, "Was that the first time you'd ever done that?", he asked instead of answering Cloud's question.

The blond worried his lip, "Mmm-hm.", he answered with a nod.

Zack's eyes widened, "Seriously?!", he exclaimed, "That was…. unbelievable!"

Cloud's worried scowl disappeared instantly, the blond wrapping his arms around Zack's middle, "Really?", he asked naïvely.

Zack threw his head back and laughed before pulling Cloud up to kiss his parted lips. "Really really.", he replied. The ravenet quirked his brow for a moment. "Would I lie to you?"

Before Cloud could answer, Cassie's voice broke in.

"Yo, Zack, Cloud!!!!!", she called, "Come downstairs!!!"

* * *

**Well, I finally finished the chapter. Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait. –sigh- I haven't had much inspiration when it comes to fanfiction, lately, and school has started, so updates will be slow unless something changes. **

**Review please!!!**

**- X Academy**


	25. Please Read, If You Care

My watchers and friends,

As you can see, this is not a new chapter. I hope you guys have been waiting for a new chapter; it helps me maintain a drive to keep writing.

I've decided to let you guys know the reason for my prolonged absence, not that anyone seems to care as far as I can see. One, school has been holding me up, and I need to stay on track. Two, I've no support or any form of motivation as far as _Viva_ is concerned, so I haven't found a reason to write large chunks of chapters at a time. Until I get a real boost, I'll keep on just randomly coming back to the story with no intent to finish.

I also want you to know that I'm going on a hiatus. I might not be back until the week after next week, maybe longer.

Love you guys, even though you all don't love me.

- X Academy


	26. Chapter 21: Viva La Sexuality

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter nineteen.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud  
Riku x Trixie

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Sephiroth – 32  
Nephtys – 33  
Yazoo – 20

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Okay. Here we go again. I'm starting to write again, so don't worry about waiting for me to get a grip anymore, 'kay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"I wanted to have a talk of epic importance.", Cassie said in a grave, histrionic voice. She glanced meaningfully at Sora. "Sora. Get the door."

Zack watched bemusedly as the brunette teenager got up from where he was slumped on the carpet and closed the door purposefully, a serious expression playing on his face.

"Lock it.", Cassie ordered.

Sora obliged promptly, his head snapping around to nod sharply at Cassie.

The girl returned the gesture, motioning with her tail for Sora to sit beside her. Again, the teen obeyed and did as he was told.

At the moment, Riku's room was rearranged slightly. The towering bunk bed was pushed all the way against the wall, Riku's beloved blue chair adjacent to it and the TV located in front of it. Riku's desk was placed in the center of the room, facing the bed, and Sora's beanie was next to the desk.

Zack and Cloud were sitting together on the bed, the small blond curled up comfortably in his lover's lap. Zack held Cloud close to him, resting his chin on the man's messy mop of hair. Cassie sat at the desk, boosted up with three or four pillows to look as imposing and tall as possible. Her arms were crossed on the desktop, her fox-like ears were pulled back on her head, and her tail was swaying leisurely in the air. Her feminine face was vacant.

Sora perched on his beanie, trying to sit as straightly as possible with the little support the chair provided. His posture was stiff and forced, his lips pinched together in an illusion of confidentiality.

Riku, however, was much different. He lounged carelessly in his velvet chair, distractedly playing a video game. His attention wasn't focused on what Cassie and Sora seemed to be so serious about. The silver-haired teen stared, concentrating, at the TV, mashing the buttons on the controller as fast as he could.

"So?", Zack asked, anxiety creeping up on him, "What's up?"

Cassie's pointed ears flattened against her head. Her lips quirked, "I need to know what your set sexuality is.", she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Sora's grim line for a mouth curved for a moment, betraying his serious attitude.

Cloud broke into a fit of laughter in Zack's lap while the ravenet aimed an incredulous look at Cassie. "You wanna know what I _like in bed_?", he asked, his elegant eyebrows quirked in skepticism.

Cassie nodded, a smile finally appearing on her lightly freckled face, "Yup!"

Cloud grinned at Cassie, small laughs still escaping his lips, "That's….. interesting."

"Go figure.", Riku put in from where he sat before falling silent again.

Zack stared speechlessly at Cassie for a moment, opening his mouth to speak. "I'll have you know that I'm a bisexual, thank you."

"How long?", Cassie shot out. It was almost as if she had rehearsed this, or like one of those arcade games that shoot out tickets as you score. Only the tickets were questions, and the scores were answers.

Zack looked up thoughtfully, "Umm…. maybe since I was… thirteen?"

Cloud's eyes widened at his lover, "Thirteen?!", he questioned.

The ravenet turned to Cloud in surprise, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me?", the blond asked.

"Because….", Zack started, "…. I didn't know what you'd say."

"He'd say he loved you, and that he wanted to be with you, and that he wanted you to t-", Sora started.

"Shut up!", Cloud cut the teen off, curling into Zack dismissively.

Zack was still a little disoriented by the sudden turn of events that he almost couldn't speak when Cassie asked, "Do you prefer men or women?"

"Um… men?", Zack answered softly.

"What about children?", Cassie asked just as Zack finished his reply.

The ravenet looked at Cassie as if the question was stupid. Which it was. "I'm not a pedophile.", he replied bluntly.

"What about Ritsuka?", Sora asked, smirking.

Zack felt Cloud tense in his lap, and he absently ran his hand up the blond's back. "First of all, Ritsuka is a legal adult; he's eighteen. Second, I'm not sexually attracted to him at all."

The room was eerily silent for a moment before Cassie spoke up again. "Are you vanilla or kinky?", she queried, with a perfectly straight face.

Cloud turned expectantly to Zack, whose face was contorted in thought. "Erm….", the ravenet mused for a moment, "Somewhere in between, I think."

Cloud seemed to deflate in relief, before Cassie's next outrageous question sent a jolt of indignation through him again.

"Who's the craziest person you've ever fantasized about?", the orange-haired teen asked, a giddy smile plastered on her face.

Zack's eyes widened at the question, and he mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't catch that, babe. Come again?", Cassie teased.

Zack looked up to glare at Cassie. "I said 'Vincent'. Happy?"

Cloud nearly fell right onto the floor when Zack said that, the blond gripping his lover's shoulders for balance. Cassie pressed her lips together and slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the inevitable stream of laughter. Sora burst with cackles and snorts, doubling over as he choked. Riku had gone still, only moving to stare unbelievingly at Zack.

"Vincent? _Vincent?!_", Cassie questioned, giggling maniacally, "Why him?"

Zack smirked wryly, "Because I have ADHD, that's why."

"Ay-dee-wha?", Sora asked, trying desperately to recover from his fit of laughter.

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.", Zack replied, "It makes your thoughts and actions really random and hard to control. Trying to focus is easy for me sometimes, but other times it's almost impossible."

"And you blame your vampire fantasies on that?", Riku asked, letting Sonic the Hedgehog get whacked in the face with a vine on television.

"I didn't take my medicine, Riku. Of course my mind is gonna be fucked up that day.", Zack snapped at the teen. He was sensitive about his condition; it had almost been the death of him multiple times, made school a little difficult, and was one of the reasons his father detested him so much, but it had been almost like his best friend since he was five years old.

"You take medicine?", Sora asked, his ocean blue eyes wide with wonder.

Before Zack could answer, Cassie spoke above everyone. "Moving on! Who's the first person you've ever fantasized about."

"Next question.", Zack said firmly.

"No. Answer.", Cassie replied defiantly.

"No.", Zack said, a note of finalization in his voice.

Cassie stared intently at Zack for a few moments. She sighed dejectedly, "Cloud… what's your orientation?"

"Gay.", Riku blurted out, earning a glare from Cloud and a small chuckle from Zack.

Cloud opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted yet again. "I betcha he's bisexual.", Sora said to Riku.

"Go ahead, loser.", Riku replied, glancing sideways at his companion, "He is _so _gay."

"No he's not!", Sora retorted, "He dated Tifa!"

"Yah. And went shopping with her. And fusses about his hair. And wears tank tops.", Riku countered, mashing the "X" button on his controller, "And he wears eyeliner sometimes. And he's got an earring in the gay ear."

"I wear tank tops!", Sora whined, "And I go shopping with my girlfriends!"

"Do you blow people on a daily basis?", the silver-haired teen said, staring at Sora.

"Shut the fuck up!", Cassie screeched over them before turning to Cloud, who's cheeks were cherry red at the moment. "So?", she asked.

Cloud sighed, his blush diffusing a bit. "Riku's right. I'm gay.", the blond said.

Riku immediately paused his game, throwing the controller on the floor as he shot out of his chair, and hulking over to Sora. The silver-haired teen grabbed his friend by the legs and threw him across the room.

"Gimme my money!", Riku demanded.

Sora whined softly, shoving his hand in his pocket and fishing around. The brunette pulled about four bills out, "How much?", he asked meekly.

Riku went over to grab the bills, carding through them as he counted. The teen threw a one dollar bill back at Sora. "Keep that."

Sora stared incredulously at the dollar, "I had forty-one freakin' dollars, and you give me one back?"

"Yup.", Riku answered bluntly, stuffing his new money into his pocket and resuming playing his game.

"How long have you known yourself to be a homo?", Cassie broke in, bringing Cloud (and his sexuality) back into focus.

"Umm…. Maybe a year or so?", Cloud answered.

"Pussy…", Riku muttered.

Cloud scowled as Cassie asked the next question, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex with someone, and who?"

Cloud's face went white. The blond opened his mouth to answer, but paused and said, "Guess."

"Sephiroth?", Zack tried, biting his lip.

"Nope.", Cloud replied.

"Vincent?", Sora asked hopefully.

"Nuh-uh."

"Barret?", Riku guessed.

Cloud's answer was simple and sweet; a loud gagging noise.

"Give us a hint.", Cassie said.

"Um…. he's a pirate.", Cloud offered.

"Jack Sparrow!", Cassie answered excitedly.

"NO.", Cloud replied.

"Blackbeard?", Sora said.

"Is he even real?", Riku randomly asked.

"Yeah. He was hung somewhere up north.", Zack answered.

"I heard he put cigars and stuff in his beard to intimidate people.", Sora put in, "And that he liked to cut people's ears off."

"We're going off topic!", Cassie interjected, "Think of pirates, people!"

The four mused for a moment before Sora spoke up.

"Is it Davy Jo-", the teen started.

"Hell no!", Cloud cut him off.

Cassie seemed to have a lightbulb moment. "Balthier!", she answered eagerly, "It's Balthier, right?"

Cloud's eyes widened as he seemed to shrink in on himself.

"I was so off….", Sora mumbled.

"What were you gonna say?", Zack asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Captain Hook.", Sora answered with a sheepish grin.

Zack, Riku, and Cassie exploded in a fit of laughter, sounding like a pack of hyenas.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all ya want…", Sora mumbled as Cloud gazed sympathetically at him. The brunette shot a gracious smile at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but you are by far the _stupidest_ person I've ever met!", Riku said through his raucous laughter, the teen leaning back in his chair and cackling uncontrollably.

Cassie's laughs increased in volume and frequency while Zack looked disbelievingly at Riku. "That was evil!", the ravenet said, torn between continuing to laugh at Sora or really reprimand Riku. Zack turned to Sora, "You're not stupid, believe me."

Sora nodded softly in appreciation just as the laughter began to die down. Cassie swiped the back of her hand over her eyes before commencing with the questions.

"Um….. is there anything that makes you feel horny?", the teen asked with a smile.

Cloud's eyes scrunched closed in thought, "Erm…. chocolate.", he replied, "Yeah, chocolate."

"And Cool-Whip.", Zack added.

"You know, Cool-Whip is white… and creamy.", Riku put in, his eyebrows raised.

"And it's runny when it's not refrigerated.", Sora inserted.

"Since when is semen runny when not refrigerated?", Zack asked, turning to Sora expectantly.

"What the hell?", Cloud asked, staring around the room with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay!", Cassie broke in loudly, "Next question!"

Eight eyes turned expectantly to Cassie. The orange-haired girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"What is an instant turn off to you?", Cassie asked.

"Smokers.", Cloud answered immediately, "I _hate_ it when people smoke."

"Good to know.", Zack commented offhandedly.

Cloud looked at Zack with a question mark on his face as Cassie spoke again.

"Riku.", she started.

"Oui, mademoiselle?", Riku replied, turning away from the TV for a moment.

"What are you?", she asked, "Straight, gay, bi-"

"I'm straight. No fricken' der.", Riku said bluntly.

Cassie looked up, her eyes wide and accusing at Riku before she continued. "What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex, m'dear?"

Riku thought silently for a moment before answering, "A public restroom.", his voice was triumphant, "In McDonalds."

Sora immediately burst out laughing along with Cloud, while Zack stared incredulously at the teen. "Huh.", the ravenet said thoughtfully.

"What?", Riku asked, pausing his game to look at Zack.

"I've had sex in a movie theatre.", Zack said softly, looking off to the side.

"With who?!", Riku asked, his face conveying his doubt.

"…. Reno.", Zack answered.

"OKAY!", Cassie said, stopping the disastrous situation before it even started. "Um…. do ya like toys?", she queried.

"Oh yes.", Riku answered instantaneously, "You know those blow-up dolls?"

"You like _those_?", Sora asked, his eyes widening considerably.

Riku nodded, smirking, "Yesh, even though it's obviously too much for your virgin mind."

Sora pouted a bit, sinking into his beanie.

"Last question.", Cassie said, "Do you watch porn?"

Everyone in the room except for Cassie began to laugh boisterously at the question. Cassie stared at them, confused.

"What?", she asked, her eyes wide and questioning.

"No shit, Sherlock!", Zack replied, "It's obvious!"

Cassie's bottom lips poked out in an indignant pout, the teen huffing irritably. "Well, I didn't know! Don't blame me for being slow! _God _did this to me!"

Zack immediately stopped laughing at Cassie's blasphemous comment. "Don't blame this on God, Cassie. God isn't responsible for any of the bad things in the world."

"Then who is, Reverend Fair?", Cassie retorted mockingly.

"No shit, the Devil!", Sora answered for Zack, "And can we please stop talking about this." Sora's unease was expressed on his face. Religion was a touchy subject he didn't want to open up.

"Fine by me.", Cassie grumbled, smoothing the hem of her tank top before speaking again. "Do ya think Sephiroth is gay?", she asked everyone, her head darting around questioningly.

"_No_.", Riku insisted, "My dad isn't _gay_. Not really…" Riku's voice trailed off at the end, contradicting the confidence in his earlier statement.

"I think it's possible.", Sora put in, "I mean… he's kinda screwing my cousin." Color rose in Sora's cheeks and ears at the mere mention of his relative's affair.

"I honestly don't give a fuck which way he swings.", Cloud said rather bluntly, earning a wry glare from Riku and an offended wince from Zack.

"Um, insulting much?", Riku spat as he turned back to his video game. Cloud blushed in shame, not expecting the teen to take offense from his comment.

"Well, Zack…", Cassie started, pulling said man out of his admittedly heated thoughts, "Do you know about Sephy?"

Zack relaxed a bit as he answered, "Seph's a bisexual. He's dated both guys and girls. Plus, he told me when…", Zack abruptly stopped, getting nervous.

"Oh, come on!", Cassie whined, "It can't be _that_ bad!"

Zack sighed heavily, defeated. "He told me when we were sleeping together.", he informed, his eyes darting to Cloud when the blond's face contorted in disbelief.

"You….. slept…. with him?", Cloud questioned, his eyes almost challenging.

Zack simply nodded, not wishing to answer verbally.

Cloud's cheeks were steadily growing red, "Him? Him?! He practically tried to kill me multiple times…"

"Before the eclipse.", Riku added absently between Cloud's words.

"… and is a psychotic, murderous freak!", the blond finished with a huff.

Zack's cool gaze turned into a glare. "You know, that 'psychotic, murderous freak' is _my best friend_.", he growled.

"And my dad, you sanctimonious prick!", Riku added, turning his burning scrutiny on Cloud.

"That's kinda low, Cloud. Really low, considering Seph hasn't done anything to offend you in this life.", Zack said.

"Oh yeah?", Cloud retorted, "His motherfucking _presence_ offends me!"

Riku immediately threw down his controller, ignoring the game, and stood with a huff. Sora rushed to his side, his arms stretched defensively outward in case Riku decided to do something rash.

"You better tell your _bitch_ to calm down and stop trashin' my dad before I rip his fucking vocal cords out.", he spat at Zack, breathing hard, angrily.

Zack sighed, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Cloud…", he said with deliberate slowness, "… you're upsetting Riku, and you're upsetting me. I think it'd be best if you stopped talking like that."

Cloud opened his mouth in protest, but when he saw the ire written on Riku's face, the fear in Sora and Cassie's, and the distress in Zack's, he thought better of it. "Sorry.", he reluctantly said, "I didn't want to hurt you guys."

"Fat chance of that.", Riku grumbled, slumping in his seat and returning to his game.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment before Cassie began to speak again.

"Sora?", she asked, her voice considerably quieter.

Sora looked up, "Yeah?"

Cassie fidgeted a bit, "What's your orientation?"

"I'm straight.", Sora mumbled. He glanced at Riku, who had a stony glare fixated on the TV, to Zack, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone, and Cloud, who had a mildly guilt expression on his face.

"Erm…..", Cassie paused to think a moment, "Do you like on the top or the bottom?"

That earned her a light chuckle from Zack, and a small grin out of Riku.

"What the hell kinda question is that?!" Sora sputtered, color rising in his cheeks.

The room was eerily silent for a few moments, before a laugh rang out. Zack threw his head back and roared, unashamedly, until Riku laughed along with him, Cassie and Sora following, till everyone but Cloud was bellowing with laughter.

"What's wrong, chocobo?", Zack asked as his friends cackled, leaning his head in to nuzzle the crook of Cloud's neck, "It was funny."

Cloud sighed, but didn't pull away from Zack. "It's just…" Zack had cut him off with a lingering kiss to his cheek before the blond could say any more.

"Don't dwell on it, babe.", the ravenet murmured so that only Cloud could hear, "We can talk about it later."

Cloud relaxed considerably at that.

~*~

Zack padded outside, barefoot, with Sora at his heels, smiling at the sun that was just beginning to set. The smaller brunet was sucking on an ice cream bar as he followed Zack to the edge of the driveway and to the mailbox.

Zack brushed his bangs out of his amethyst eyes as he pulled the small door open, Sora leaning lazily against the mailbox. Zack pulled the mail out and flipped through it casually, throwing the spam on the ground momentarily and tucking anything important under his arm. His eyes brightened in interest when he came across a pale pink envelope with a motif of gold flowers, smelling of lavender and vanilla. Sora noticed Zack's sudden change of attitude and straightened up to stand by his side.

Zack flipped the envelope over and carefully ripped the seal, sliding its contents out into his hand. Sora had all but forgotten his ice cream and was pressed against Zack's side to get a better view.

The first thing in the pile was a slip of thick paper, and a multitude of names was scrawled in a neat hand below a printed _To:_. Zack and Sora recognized their own names among the cluster.

The next item in the envelope was a card, the words _You're Invited!_ printed in gold on the front. The card matched the envelope. Zack and Sora exchanged intrigued glances before the former opened the card.

_You are cordially invited to_

_the wedding of_

_Alphonse and Winry_

_**Date:**__ 24 June 2009_

_**Time:**__ 4:30 PM_

_**Location:**__ 1265 The Sundance Estate, Gongaga_

_We hope to see you there._

Both Sora and Zack's eyes widened as they read the invite, smiles steadily growing on their faces.

"Whoa.", Sora said as Zack folded the card closed and tucked it back inside the envelope, his eyes distant and excited, "I can't believe they're getting married."

Zack grinned as he started for the house, glancing over his shoulder at Sora. "I can't believe you're about to drop your ice cream.", he said, chuckling softly when Sora hastily stuck his ice cream bar back into his mouth. The brunet sped up to catch up with Zack, following him dutifully into the house.

"We got an invitation!", Zack called out so that the residents on the upper floors could hear him, kicking the door shut behind him.

Sephiroth looked up from the book he was reading, Riku averting his gaze to Zack as he sat beside his father. Yazoo was sitting at the table, picking absently at his silver strands of hair, and Nephtys busied herself in the kitchen with dinner.

"An invitation?", Nephtys asked, looking up from the pork chops she was seasoning, "To what?"

Zack slinked into the kitchen and held the invitation out to Nephtys as the woman washed and dried her hands. Snatching the invitation out of Zack's hands, Nephtys eyes scanned the card, growing excited once she realized the importance of the card. Zack offhandedly stuck a stray lock of silver hair behind Nephtys's ear.

"Wow.", Nephtys said, turning to put the invite on the refrigerator, securing it with a magnet. "I haven't been to a wedding in years.", she commented.

Zack leaned against the counter, an easy grin plastered on his face, "Same here."

Cloud padded down the stairs, alerted by Zack's call. "What's going on?", he asked, scratching his head as he entered the room.

Sora padded eagerly into the kitchen after Cloud, sucking the remainder of his ice cream off of the popsicle stick. "Alphonse and Winry are gettin' married!", he explained, enthusiasm apparent in his voice, "And we're invited!"

Cloud's eyes widened, "T-they are?", he asked as he and Sora joined Zack in leaning against the counter, "I never thought they were _that_ serious."

"Me neither.", Riku called from the living room, "I always assumed she had the hots for Edward."

"Don't assume things.", Sephiroth put in, but grew silent afterwards.

Yazoo stayed placid and mute at the table, seemingly concentrated on something else.

"Well, they _are_ getting married, and that only means one thing.", Nephtys said, turning back to the pork chops she was seasoning.

"What's that?", Sora asked.

Both Zack and Nephtys turned to answer the brunet, "Shopping."

Cloud smiled as Sora punched a fist in the air, easily sharing his friend's enthusiasm. "So, when are we gonna do that?", he queried.

"In a couple days.", Nephtys replied, "Hand me that knife, please."

Cloud twisted around to grab said knife, turning the blade over in his hands. The blond's fingers slipped, and as he bent to catch the knife, the blade severed his forefinger.

"Oh shit!", Cloud swore as Zack rushed to his side and Sora let out a gasp. Nephtys turned around in surprise, her face contorting in alarm.

"Oh crap, um, go get a band-aid, Yazoo. Please.", she fussed, forgetting the pork chops as Zack pressed his fingers against Cloud's cut.

But Yazoo didn't move; the man had gone rigid and strained where he sat. He stared at the table, swallowing hard and seemingly oblivious to the scene around him.

Zack whipped around, still holding Cloud's cut, to snap at Yazoo. "What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!", he barked, but Yazoo didn't even flinch at his comment.

Sora turned to run upstairs, glancing at Yazoo as he left. Cloud sucked in a sharp breath at the pain.

Nephtys placed her hands on her hips, giving her son a questioning look. "Something wrong, Yazoo?"

Yazoo didn't respond; he only balled his hands into fists until his knuckles were white with the pressure. Sephiroth and Riku slowly walked into the room, apprehensive and confused.

"Yo, you okay?", Riku asked, more afraid than irritated. He reached out to touch Yazoo's arm, but both of them flinched away from each other. Shock was written on Riku's face; trepidation on his brother's. Sephiroth and Nephtys were equally uneasy at the amount of tension between the two.

"You're so…", Riku started to say, but Yazoo was out of his seat almost too fast for anyone to see him move, as if he hadn't moved at all. The silver-haired man moved upstairs in a blur, leaving a confused bunch of people in the room behind him. Sora was just coming downstairs when Yazoo disappeared.

"Was that…?", the brunet started, balancing a box of Band-Aids in his hands.

"Pretty much.", Zack answered as Sora neared him, handing a bandage to him.

Riku was staring at the stairs, confusion all over his masculine features. "He was so…"

"So what?", Sephiroth asked, just as perplexed as his son.

"Cold.", Riku replied, turning to look at Sephiroth, "I mean, he was _literally_ cold. His skin was like ice."

"Is he sick?", Nephtys asked, watching as Zack carefully bandaged Cloud's cut.

"He didn't seem like it…", Cloud murmured, Sora shaking his head lightly.

"I don't think Yazoo's been sick in years.", Sephiroth said, looking down in thought.

Riku pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes reflecting the inner storm of his thoughts. "I'm gonna go check on him.", he said, his voice suddenly hard with determination. Before anyone could stop him, Riku was racing upstairs.

Zack, Cloud, and Sora stared after him with anxious eyes. "Riku!", Zack called after him, but the teen didn't respond.

Nephtys sighed and shook her head, her sadness apparent. Sephiroth wordlessly walked into the kitchen, passing Zack, Cloud, and Sora without a second glance, and pulled Nephtys into a hug.

Zack, Cloud, and Sora exchanged fearful glances, and with an unspoken agreement, Zack lead the two upstairs.

* * *

Raising a fist to bang on the door, Riku called out to his brother through the wood plank. "Yazoo! Yazoo, open up!!!", he shouted through the door.

"Go away.", Yazoo growled back, his voice cold and icy.

Riku recoiled a bit, but came back even more crossly. "What the hell happened out there, huh?!", he demanded, "Talk to me!"

Yazoo didn't respond to Riku for a few vacant moments before the door opened. Riku glared at his also glaring brother, standing in the doorway in a rather pained pose.

And as Riku glowered, he began to notice small differences about Yazoo; his skin was paler, whiter, his eyes seemed to glow a bit, and a small, almost indistinguishable ring of gold that burned like fire surrounded his iris.

Riku's glare faltered for a moment, and Yazoo's became more intense at that.

"What do you want, brother?", Yazoo asked Riku, his elegant voice edged with a sharpness that could slice through Riku if he let it.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong.", Riku shot back immediately, trying to maintain his assertive front.

Yazoo sneered, "It's none of your business, Riku.", he spat.

Yazoo's words cut deep into Riku's heart; he used to trust Yazoo to tell him anything, the man was his favorite brother. He loved Yazoo more than anyone in his family; for the man to spat and growl at him like he was doing now hurt Riku more than he'd admit.

"What do you mean, it's none of my business?", Riku barked, stepping forward and pushing Yazoo back into his room, "You tell me everything…"

"That doesn't mean that can't change.", Yazoo replied coolly, visibly uncomfortable at being forced into his own room.

Riku continued to press forward, literally bullying Yazoo into his room. "What the _fuck_ is your problem, Yazoo?!", he said, his anger boiling up inside him, so much he could barely contain himself. "You suddenly feel like treating me like I'm a goddamn stranger? What the hell did I-"

Riku's rant was cut off by Yazoo, shoving him back into the wall with a force that knocked the breath out of Riku. The teen's shock still hadn't subsided when Yazoo neared at him with venom in his gaze, gripping Riku's right forearm like a vice.

"You have no fucking right to confront me about his, _nii-san_.", Yazoo snarled, squeezing his hand around Riku's arm viciously, "You wouldn't understand."

Riku bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. It felt almost as if someone were shoving two metal rods through his arm. "You can't say that.", he choked out, "Why wouldn't I understand?"

"You'd _hate_ me, Riku!", Yazoo barked back instantly, torment warping his features. The man let out a few shaky breaths before murmuring, "… and I can't afford that."

Riku opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a strangled howl. "Yazoo, that fucking _hurts_!!!", he groaned.

Guilt and adoration flashed in Yazoo's abnormal, glowing eyes, and the man released Riku with a heavy sigh.

Riku fell to the floor, letting out a small, brief wail. His hand flew to his arm, and he looked up at Yazoo, who was staring dejectedly at him.

"I'm sorry…", Yazoo whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Riku couldn't find the words to respond with, but he didn't have to.

"What the hell is your problem?!", Cloud's voice cut in, and both Riku and Yazoo turned to look at him.

Yazoo regarded Cloud placidly, "Your face.", he responded, his voice icy again.

Cloud growled and kneeled next to Riku, taking in his sore arm and the shaken look on the teen's face. "Are you okay, Riku?", the blond asked, worry heavy in his eyes.

Riku nodded wordlessly, glancing towards the door to see Zack and Sora staring at him, their anxiety plain on their faces.

Cloud nodded shortly and helped Riku up, cautious and slow. With a last glare at Yazoo, the blond helped Riku out of the room.

Just before he disappeared down the hall, Riku stole one last glance at his brother. The pain and torment he saw there nearly broke him.

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!! –cheer- I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!!!!**

**Well, it's about time, yeah? Um, you can guess at what's going on with Yazoo; I'm not just going to give it away. ;)**

**The next chapter will hopefully come a little faster. Just keep your fingers crossed.**

**Reviews are appreciated very much.**

**- X Academy**


	27. Chapter 22: Viva La Crushes

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Final Fantasy VI, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Yggdra Union

**Summary: **Chapter nineteen. The boys are getting a little crazy, now.

**Warnings/Rating:** M. Language, shounen-ai & yaoi, graphic sex later on, and constant innuendo from Cassie.

**Pairings:**

Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 26  
Cloud Strife – 25  
Riku – 19  
Sora – 18  
Cassie – 15  
Sephiroth – 32  
Nephtys – 33  
Kain Highwind – 28  
Ceodore Harvey – 15  
Cecil Harvey – 26

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Okay. Here we go again. I'm starting to write again, so don't worry about waiting for me to get a grip anymore, 'kay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Naruto, & Fullmetal Alchemist, Loveless, Fabula Nova Crystallis, Sonic The Hedgehog or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Soft, even breathing was the only noise in the room, the sole light coming from the setting sun outside the window. Zack lay, his eyes closed, curled up among the covers, trying to catch a few winks of sleep before someone disturbed him again, which they eventually would.

The ravenet started when a thunderclap sounded through the room, and he cracked an eye open at the window. The beginnings of a rain shower showed through the glass, and Zack couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his handsome face.

Closing his eyes again, Zack let himself drift to sleep with the rain, his favorite lullaby, soothing him there.

Suddenly, a hand rested on his forehead, and Zack's eyes snapped open in alarm. Blue eyes gazed down at him. "Meow," Cloud purred, smiling a little.

Zack relaxed and threw Cloud a small grin. "Hey, cute kitty," he drawled with a yawn, turning onto his side and sliding into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes as Cloud scooted closer to him, resting his blond head on his shoulder.

"Sleepy?" the blond asked, and he pressed a light kiss to Zack's neck.

Zack's small grin grew, "I don't recall getting a lot of sleep the past few nights, with all the drama and shit."

Cloud frowned for a moment before pulling away to look at Zack. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Zack glanced up at Cloud, confused, "You don't have to apologize, babe," he murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against the blond's, "It's fine."

Cloud pouted a bit, but leaned into Zack. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked, even though it was the last thing he wanted.

Zack chuckled softly, pressing forward until he was hovering over Cloud, his eyes bright and gazing at the blond through the darkness. He smiled calmly at the blond, "No," he said, his voice clear and husky, "Why would I want you to do something ridiculous like that?"

Before Cloud could answer, Zack was on him again, pressing his lips to his own, parting them, licking the bottom of his top lip. Cloud gasped softly, hearing his blood pound in his ears, feeling Zack's weight pressing him down into the mattress. It was just so easy for him to get distracted when he was around Zack, not that he minded.

Zack trailed kisses down Cloud's jaw, to his neck, his shoulders. Cloud let out a soft sigh of happiness, reaching up to card his fingers through Zack's raven hair. When the ravenet looked up to glance at him, he couldn't help but smile, and pulled his lover down to kiss him square on the lips.

Zack smiled softly against the kiss, his heart swelling so much it almost hurt. "Never leave me alone, Cloud…" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the blond's earlobe, nuzzling Cloud's temple lightly.

Cloud grinned, melting in Zack's embrace. "I promise," he murmured, and there wasn't a cell in his body that disagreed.

* * *

Zack blinked, feeling the small raindrops fall on him, sliding down his back and arms. He could feel the younger teen's body slumped against his own, and he fought the urge not to speak; Riku had said he wanted to think in silence, and Zack was determined to follow his wishes.

Riku shifted, leaning further onto Zack. He glared through the rain, stared at the lights shining in the windows of houses down the street. He tried to concentrate on his friend's steady breathing, focusing on the beat the rain made on the roof, but his mind kept traveling back to Yazoo, the coldness of his brother's skin and how brightly his eyes shined, the supernatural strength in his arms.

"What do you think happened to him, Zack?" Riku asked, leaning his head up to lean it on Zack's shoulder, letting the rain stream in small rivulets down his face.

Zack glanced down at the street, gazing through the windows of houses with subdued curiosity. In the house a few lots down, a woman eagerly picked up her dog, holding him to her blissfully. Averting his eyes to Cecil's house, he saw Kain and Ceodore playing what looked like _Monopoly_ in the middle of the living room. "I really don't know, Riku," he replied sadly. He wished he could ease his friend's pain, but he knew nothing he said would change Riku's mood. "His situation doesn't sound familiar to me."

Riku sniffed, and for a moment Zack thought he was crying. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me anything," he murmured, "It's not like I'd shun him or anything."

"You don't know that," Zack said, rather reluctantly, "Something horrible could've happened to him. And he knows you, Ri."

Riku paused, before looking over his shoulder to glower at Zack. "What's that supposed to mean?" he queried, his voice hard with irritation and pain.

Zack looked down, avoiding Riku's sea green eyes carefully. "He remembers what you were like with your father," he answered, trying to sound indifferent, "He doesn't want the same treatment from someone he loves as much as you."

Riku felt a shock of guilt as he remembered how coldly he reacted when he first met Sephiroth, but the feeling subsided quickly. "He's different," he said, "I know him better than I knew Seph when I met him."

Zack nodded in agreement; he could see where Riku was coming from. Brushing his wet bangs back, he said, "Sometimes people build emotional walls around themselves, to protect the people they love." He glanced at Riku, smiling sympathetically. "Yazoo probably doesn't want his pain from his situation to effect or bother you," he continued, "I'd do the same thing for you."

Riku looked down, water running down his face, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed," he growled, itching to throw something or hurt something living.

Zack smiled a little and looked up, letting the rain shower his face. "Just try to understand what it would be like if _you _were in Yazoo's position the best you can, okay?" he said.

Riku didn't answer for awhile, just sat silently with his back to Zack. The ravenet could almost feel the tension coming off of Riku in waves, and he felt a twinge of worry.

"'Kay," Riku finally said, his voice a mere whisper. It was obvious that he was still upset, and who could really blame him?

Zack sat still for a moment, thinking and letting Riku lean back against him. After a brief moment, he pushed himself to his feet, staring across the street and gauging the distance between their house and Cecil's.

Riku glanced up at him, his eyes less stressed and stormy than they were before. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his good humor and cynicism back. Zack felt a jolt of happiness, thankful for Riku's sudden change of mood.

"How far do you think it is from here to there?" he asked instead of answering Riku, pointing at the roof of Cecil's house.

Riku got to his feet and squinted through the rain. "I'm guessing like, thirty feet?" he answered, turning to look at Zack, "Why?"

Zack threw him a devious smirk, "You wanna jump?"

Riku gave him a look that clearly said '_You're an idiot_', raising his eyebrows. "And get killed?" he said, "You go ahead; I'll plan your funeral if you don't mind."

Zack threw his head back and laughed for a moment before looking back at Riku with pleading eyes. "Oh, come on!" he begged, "It won't be that bad! You just close your eyes and jump; just like that."

"The only reason I'd be closing my eyes is so that I don't have to see you splattered all over the street," Riku retorted with a smirk, "Cecil wouldn't be happy if we fucked up another one of his windows by getting your blood all over it. Wouldn't look too good for us at all."

Zack grinned, "It wouldn't be at my expense since I'd be dead," he replied.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Look, it's a stupid idea, okay? Unless you want to get seriously hurt, I suggest you don't do it."

Zack gazed across the street, assessing the distance one last time before he turned to leer at Riku, wiggling his eyebrows at the teen. "Watch me," he said.

Riku could feel heat on his cheeks, but that was soon overcome by alarm as he watched Zack run, literally run, at high speed towards the edge of the roof. His eyes widening, he started to run after him.

"Zack! Stop, you ass!!!" he yelled, but it was too late. Zack had launched himself over the edge, and at the moment was flying through the air, going across the street. Riku steeled himself where he stood in an almost failed attempt to keep from falling over the edge. He glared, half scared, half pissed, as Zack soared across the street. His heart nearly shoved itself up his throat when he saw that Zack had barely missed the edge of Cecil's roof in time.

Grabbing the edge of the awning, Zack sucked it a sharp, rain-filled breath. He glanced down to find himself around twenty feet off of the ground, dangling on the edge of the room. He smirked triumphantly before an extremely pissed, hysterical voice broke through the rain.

"_What the FUCK is the matter with you, you stupid, insane son of a bitch?!!!_" Riku yelled from across the street. As Zack climbed onto the roof, he glanced over his shoulder to see Riku standing at the edge of the roof, huffing and puffing thick clouds of fog, glaring at him with venom in his eyes that almost scared Zack. It was evident that the teen was pissed.

"What's the matter?!" he yelled back, genuinely confused. He swiped his hair out of his face, "I'm fine, Ri!"

Riku stiffened, his eyes hardening. "_You could've been KILLED you DUMBSHIT!!!_" he screamed, raising his hands to his hair. It looked like he was trying to rip the silver strands from his head. "_You are the STUPIDEST motherfucker alive, Zack!!!_"

Zack fought hard not to laugh, but eventually gave in, cackling through the rain.

Riku stood up straight, glowering at Zack. "_Oh you think this is fuckin' FUNNY?!_" he yelled, "_I'll show you funny, you pathetic excuse for a person!!!_"

Zack recovered long enough to see Riku storm to the very rear of the roof, pant for a second, before the teen took off running at maximum speed. And in that second, Zack understood the fear that Riku had felt minutes ago.

"Stop!" he yelled, just as Riku jumped from the edge. The teen rocketed through the air, his silver hair trailing behind him, and he reminded Zack of Sephiroth for a moment, the vision of his father flying through the air with a wing outstretched and evil in his eyes burned into his mind. **(1)**

Riku crashed onto the edge of the roof, landing hard on his arm. The teen almost slipped before steadying himself, getting to his feet to glare at Zack. The ravenet only stared back in shock.

Moments passed, and the two just stared at each other, but then something in Zack snapped.

"What the _fuck_ is the matter with you?!" he demanded, stepping forward in one long stride to push Riku, hard enough to bully him, but not hard enough to hurt. "Why'd you jump?!"

Riku scoffed, pushing Zack in return. "Why the fuck did _you_ jump?!"

Zack grimaced, punching his palms at Riku's chest. The teen simply snarled and punched him back. And they went at each other until a voice distracted them.

"Holy crap, they're on the roof!" Ceodore yelled.

Zack and Riku ceased their bickering to glance down at the street. There stood Ceodore, a hood over his head, and Kain standing alongside him, staring at them confusedly.

Sephiroth poked his head out of the doorway, gazing up at them with neutral interest. Cloud, Sora, and Cassie had pushed their way past him and were yelling; at Zack and Riku as well as at each other.

"What are you guys doing up there?!" Sora called, distracted momentarily when Cassie bumped him out of the way.

"Holy shit!!!" she screamed, and it was partially just because she wanted to make unnecessary noise.

"What's going on?!" Cecil's voice called out, and he soon appeared from the house. Zack and Riku could see Kain heavily roll his eyes at Cecil's appearance, but the dragoon didn't stop staring at them.

"They're on the roof, Dad!" Ceodore said, pointing directly at them.

Cecil looked up at the roof, and upon seeing Zack and Riku there, his indigo eyes widened. "Okaaaay," he said.

Zack and Riku exchanged glances, and with unspoken consent, both of them proceeded to run to the edge of Cecil's roof and onto the house next to his. They hopped all the roofs in the neighborhood, and could hear the shouts behind them as they raced.

"Let's go after them!" they heard Cassie shout, and the two of them laughed and continued to sprint through the rain.

* * *

"You're crazy. The both of you. You're crazy," Cloud said, and it looked like he was trying to prove to himself that the words were true. Not like he needed much more proof.

Zack mussed his hair dry with the towel he'd grabbed. "We know. And it's fuckin' awesome," he said, grinning.

Riku was busy trying to dry his legs, "At least we're happy basket cases," he put in with a small smile, "And at least it distracted me for a second."

Sora nodded, "True dat."

"Why didn't you guys let us know you were gonna do that?! That would've been awesome on tape!" Cassie asked, her voice excited and high-pitched.

"It was kinda spontaneous, Cassie," Zack replied, and he could feel his fatigue from earlier crawling back, "But we could do it again."

"Absolutely not," Sephiroth said from the doorway. His voice was grave, but there was amusement that only Zack could recognize in his eyes as he watched the scene.

"Aww, c'mon! It couldn't have been _that _bad!!!" Cassie protested.

"Um, we almost got killed," Riku said, but he was smiling.

"And I certainly wouldn't have been happy getting you two delivered to me in pieces, now would I?" Sephiroth said, and Zack noted the smirk adorning the man's lips.

"All it would've taken was some superglue and duct tape to put them back together, though…" Cassie pouted, crossing her arms over her petite chest, obviously trying to push her small boobs up to look bigger.

Both Cloud and Sephiroth laughed, the latter more exuberantly. "Flirting won't get you anywhere, dear," Sephiroth said in his smooth, bass tone. He turned to leave the room, glancing meaningfully at Zack before retreating down the hall. Zack caught the glance and made a mental note to talk to Sephiroth later on.

Cassie stared, her mouth hanging open as the man left. "Stiff-ass mofo…" she mumbled.

"It's okay, Cass," Riku said, chucking his towel into the hamper, "We'll do it again one day."

"_No_, you won't," Cloud protested, "It's way too dangerous."

Zack smirked, reaching out to pull Cloud into his lap, "Aww, c'mon. Live a little, babe," he said. He pressed a small kiss to the base of Cloud's neck, "It'll be fine."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine when you're dangling on the edge of the roof," Cloud grumbled with a slightly reluctant grin, color painting his pale cheeks when Zack dropped a sucking kiss to his earlobe.

Riku shook his head as he padded out of Zack and Cloud's bathroom into their bedroom, Sora following dutifully behind him. Cassie lingered by Zack and Cloud, gazing thoughtfully at them.

"You two want privacy or something?" Cassie asked with a wry grin.

Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Zack bit his jaw. "Not really," the ravenet mumbled, and Riku gave him a face.

"You sure about that?" the teen said, watching as Zack nuzzled the juncture of Cloud's neck and shoulder, the blond's cheeks growing redder by the second.

Zack glanced up at Riku. "Positive," he said.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Cassie exclaimed, walking towards the doorway, exaggeratedly swaying her arms at her sides, "I wanna _do_ something!! Something _exciting_!!!"

Cloud blushed and looked down, Zack bringing his head up to shoot a look at Cassie. "Well, apparently I do, too," he said with a suggestive smirk.

Almost immediately, Riku and Sora broke into fits of laughter, while Cassie stared, taken aback, at Zack. Cloud giggled a bit as Zack wound his arms around his middle, glancing at the ravenet.

"You're sick," she said, but with a smile. Cassie laughed a bit as Zack grinned at her.

"As are you," he replied. Zack gave Cloud a little push as a sign to get up. "C'mon. Let's do something _exciting_." The ravenet emphasized the final word with an exaggerated sweep of his arms.

Cloud turned to throw a flirtatious grin Zack's way, and the ravenet could feel his head spinning and heart pounding at the look in the blond's blue eyes. "I've got some ideas…" Cloud said, his smile widening.

"None of them are appropriate, I bet," Riku put in as he opened the previously closed bedroom door, Sora and Cassie following after him down the hall.

Zack laughed buoyantly, taking Cloud by the waist after their companions. He leaned down to nibble Cloud's earlobe and whisper, "I don't have a problem with that."

Cloud threw his head back and cackled, leaning heavily on Zack. His lover's laughter soon echoed his, and the blond could truly feel how happy he was, how happy they both were, for something that seemed so trivial and simple.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Nephtys asked as Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Cassie neared the door, "It's still raining."

Cassie opened her mouth to blurt the truth, but Zack abruptly cut in in a louder voice. "We're going to pick up something to eat," he practically yelled over Cassie's already loud voice, shooting a significant look at the teen. She picked up his meaning immediately and sealed her lips.

Nephtys made a face, one clearly of doubt and suspicion. "You ate dinner an hour ago," she pointed out, "Were my pork chops not good enough?"

Angeal chuckled from where he sat at the dining room table, watching Zack's expression go from taken aback, to composed, to alluring in all of three seconds.

"Aww, Nephtys, they were delicious," Zack replied with a charming grin, and Cloud, Riku, and Cassie couldn't help but giggle a bit, "We just got hungry again, that's all."

Nephtys put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

Zack nodded innocently, resembling an enthusiastic five year-old. "Mmhmm!" he said.

Nephtys stared at Zack for awhile, trying to get him to fold under her stern gaze, but the ravenet's coy grin and sparkling eyes never faltered. Finally, the woman sighed and waved them away.

"Fine," she said with a miffed sigh, "Don't take long, okay? It's late."

Zack's angelic smile easily turned impish at the comment. He shot a mock-salute at Nephtys as he turned for the door, "Yes ma'am!"

As the group filed out of the door, Riku sidled up to Zack and asked, "So where are we _really _going?"

Zack pulled his car keys out of his pants pocket and grinned as he unlocked his car with a push of a button, "A place I know."

"Is it exciting, or what?" Cassie asked nosily, pressing the button by the door to open the garage door. Riku and Sora piled into the backseat, leaving the door open for Cassie.

"It can be," Zack answered vaguely, and Cassie rolled her eyes and hopped in the car behind Sora, shutting the door behind her.

Zack slid in the driver's seat just as Cloud closed the passenger door, starting the car promptly. He covertly watched Cloud brush his bangs out of his eyes, a habit the blond had, and smiled a bit before proceeding to back out of the driveway and onto the quiet street.

Nephtys was right; it was still raining, if only a light drizzle. As they drove down the dark street, Cloud could see the lights on in people's houses, could see all that was going on. A woman sleeping on her couch, the TV shining light on her face; a little boy and his father chasing each other playfully. It made him laugh inwardly at how ridiculously normal these people seemed compared to him and his makeshift family.

"So what's so interesting about where we're going, wherever that is?" Riku asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Be patient, guys," Zack sighed, "We'll be there soon."

Riku, Cassie, and Sora exchanged curious glances and decided to shut their mouths until they got to their destination.

The Hummer slowly and nearly silently pulled up on the curve and stopped there. Riku, Cassie, and Sora stared at the house across the street, confused. It was a one story house, and didn't seem very interesting or exciting at all.

"How is this exciting?" Cassie asked, looking questioningly at Zack. The ravenet unbuckled his seat belt and looked over his shoulder at her. "Take a look at the backyard, doofus," he said.

Cassie obliged, Riku and Sora following suit, and soon a smile was adorning her face. Curious, Cloud unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over Zack to take a glimpse. The ravenet snuck a small kiss to his neck, and Cloud smiled. Partially because of the sweet display of affection, partially because of what he saw in the backyard.

"A swimming pool?!" Cassie asked.

"Awesome!" Riku crowed, hastily opening the door to run outside.

"Wait, dammit!" Zack yelled after him, and the teen skidded to a halt to glare at the ravenet.

"What?" Riku demanded with a slight pout.

Zack opened his door and shouldered his way out of the car, Cloud following behind him. Sora and Cassie had since gotten out and closed the door.

"You don't wanna get caught, do you?" Zack said, gesturing toward the house with a jerk of his head.

Riku's eyes widened, "You mean, we're not allowed?"

Zack shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Hey, Terra wouldn't be particularly happy to let us swim in his pool this late at night."

"This is Terra's house?" Sora asked, excitement in his eyes.

Zack nodded with a smile, "Yup."

"So you plan for us to sneak in there and hope to not get caught?" Cloud queried, uncertainty on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much," Zack answered, turning his smile onto Cloud to ease the blond's troubles. Cloud relaxed a bit and returned the grin, but it was clear he was still hesitant.

"Works for me," Riku chirped, eagerness apparent in his expression. He led the way to the fence, Sora and Cassie silently following him.

Cloud watched them with apprehensive eyes, sighing softly. He started when he felt a hand grasp his, but relaxed when he realized it was Zack. The blond turned to gaze up at Zack, and was met with penetrating blue eyes and a small smile. His eyes always seemed to shine, almost glow in darkness, Cloud mused.

"You okay, babe?" Zack asked, tilting his head to the side in a way that was absolutely adorable to Cloud.

The blond grinned and brought his hands up to cup Zack's cheeks in them. He abruptly pulled the ravenet's face to his, and pressed a hard, loving kiss to his lips. Zack made a surprised sound against the kiss, then easily relaxed, pressing closer to Cloud. He hooked his arms around the blond's waist and pulled his body forward, humming eagerly into his lips.

The blond pulled away to nuzzle Zack's chin. "Of course I'm fine," he said as he laced his arms behind Zack's neck.

Zack smiled and hummed a bit, but gazed earnestly at Cloud. "You sure? I mean, you don't hafta come…"

Cloud raised two fingers to Zack's lips, silencing the ravenet. "It's okay. I'll come," he said with a bright smile, blinking his blue eyes at Zack.

Zack regarded Cloud with scrutinizing eyes for a moment, deep in thought, before he sighed and smiled loftily. "I'm holding you to that," he chuckled, taking Cloud's hand and leading him to where Riku, Sora, and Cassie stood by the fence.

"Took ya long enough to get here, huh?" Riku whispered harshly, but was smirking goodheartedly.

"Shove it, Ri," Zack replied with a simper.

"Now, how do we get over the fence of death?" Sora asked, pointing at the sharp metal points crowning the barricade.

Cassie and Cloud stared at the fence with identical expressions of dread, while Zack and Riku exchanged curious glances.

"We could catapult ourselves over?" Riku suggested.

Cassie shook her head, "That would be way too loud," she argued.

"And dangerous," Sora added.

Zack thought a bit, squinting contemplatively at the fence. "We could lift each other over," he proposed, "Shortest people over first?"

"Good idea," Riku said, automatically turning to Cassie and holding his arms out, "C'mon."

"It's not my fault I'm a midget," she grumbled, but turned around and let Riku grab her by the waist, hefting her up into the air.

Cassie let out an involuntary yelp, flailing her sandaled feet and nearly kicking Riku in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" Riku whispered loudly, holding Cassie away from him.

"Sorry!" the teen responded, willing herself to relax as Riku carefully lifted her over the fence, standing on the tips of his toes and leaning against the grid. She grasped the wires on the other side, calling, "You can let go now," to Riku.

Riku obliged, letting her drop to the ground on the other side of the fence. Cassie wobbled a little before steadying herself, and turned to give Riku a thumbs up through the wires.

"Okay," Zack said with a smile, looking between Sora and Cloud. "Who's next?"

Cloud paled, looking at Sora with a scared expression. Sora returned the look, and brought his hand up to his forehead to compare his height to Cloud's already feeble one.

It turned out Sora was about an inch taller.

"Alright, blondie, c'mon," Zack said with a smirk.

Cloud shot Zack a death glare, but sidled up to him rather reluctantly. The ravenet braced his hands on Cloud's waist and hoisted him up, and the blond, much like Cassie, let out an alarmed squeal.

Riku and Sora began to chuckle, but immediately shut up when Zack glowered at them.

"Will you just fucking drop me over the fence already?!" Cloud yelled in a whisper, thrashing his arms around in the air.

Zack stifled a chuckle. "Alright, alright," he murmured, walking up to the fence and sliding Cloud down over the side. The blond landed on his ass, huffing irritably.

"Well, hi!" Cassie said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat at Cloud.

Cloud simply pouted, getting to his feet with a grumble.

"C'mon, Sora," Riku said, binding his hands together as a makeshift step.

Sora stared at the ground, shaking his head a little. "Nu-unh," he murmured, stepping back a bit.

Zack rolled his eyes, grabbing Sora from behind and heaving him up. "Don't be a girl," he said.

"Hey!" Cassie called in offense over the fence, whispering loudly.

Sora kicked his feet up, squirming to get out of Zack's grip. "Lemme the fuck go!" he yelled in a murmur at Zack. Riku took the opportunity to grab Sora's writhing feet and hefted them over his shoulder.

The teen looked back at Zack and nodded questioningly.

Zack smiled and returned the gesture, motioning towards the fence.

On a count of three, Riku and Zack practically threw Sora over the metal grid. The teen let out a loud yowl as he went airborne, and Cloud and Cassie scrambled to catch him. Cloud barely caught the teen, nearly falling over, and Cassie stumbled and fell on her face in the excitement.

"You okay, man?" Riku called through the fence, trying to hide his laughter. Zack was doubled over cracking up beside him, his cackles barely audible.

Sora staggered up to the fence, glaring. "No thanks to you, asshole," he spat.

Riku grinned, but then frowned when he noticed the contemplative look Zack was giving him. He already knew what the ravenet was thinking.

"You are _not_ throwing me over that fence, dude," he said.

Zack shrugged airily, but the look on his face said otherwise about his mood. "Oh, really? How are you gonna get over, then?" he asked, "I mean, without ripping your balls to shreds?"

Riku glared competitively, "I can jump," he said like it was common sense. It was. "How were you gonna get over?"

Zack chuckled and stepped up to Riku, getting in his face. He was giving the teen an insolent smirk. "It's called SOLDIER strength, get it? I could jump over a fence almost twice as high as this one."

Riku glowered viciously, stepping closer. They were nearly nose to nose now. "You saw me jump across the street earlier," he growled, "A fence will be cake."

Zack sneered, "Show me, sweetheart." He said the last word in mock-spite.

Riku pumped his fists against Zack's chest, now a little pissed, but all in good heart. "Fuck you," he spat.

Zack returned the punch, "Ladies first," he replied.

Riku smirked and punched Zack again, pushing harder against the man's chest.

Zack responded with an even harder shove.

They went back and forth, just like earlier, until an irritated chorus of whispers broke it up.

"Will you guys fucking jump the fence already?!"

"Come on, dude!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Alright!" Riku screamed in a whisper, and him and Zack exchanged aggressive glances. The two of them backed up, looking straight at the fence, until they were both in the middle of the street. Taking a deep breath, they knelt in a runner's stance.

"Good luck," Riku murmured.

Zack was slightly caught off guard; when Riku was pumped up like he was now, there was no stopping him from leaving his competition in the dust. "Huh?"

Riku shot a smirk at Zack, "You're gonna need it," he said, and took off running towards the fence without warning.

Zack cursed under his breath and followed, pumping his legs hard. In seconds he was running side-by-side with Riku, and the two of them were fighting for the lead.

"Jump!" Zack yelled to Riku, still managing to whisper.

"What?" Riku asked, glancing at the ravenet. Again, the teen never failed to remind Zack of Sephiroth, what with his hair streaking behind him in a silver ribbon and his striking sea green eyes.

"Jump, ya fuckin' idiot!" Zack repeated, already preparing to launch himself over the fence.

Riku hurried to hurl himself up into the air, and he flew. Zack easily followed suit, passing Riku up in the air. The teen nearly missed the fence, almost falling straight onto the top of the grid, which would have been, no doubt, extremely painful.

Riku let out a loud gasp as his sneaker caught the fence, and his body slammed down and into the fence. The grid rattled loudly, and everyone but Zack froze in panic.

"Shit!" Zack yelped, rushing over to unhook Riku's shoe from the fence. Riku was groaning in pain, and he looked up to glare at Zack. A series of red crisscrossing lines were imprinted on his face.

"I'm gonna fall on my fucking head, ass," he grumbled.

"Not on my watch," Zack replied, just getting the teen's shoe free. Before Riku could crash to the ground, Zack lunged to hook his arm underneath the teen.

"Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack," Cassie was mumbling, scared out of her mind, "We're gonna get caught…"

"Yeah," Sora agreed, spazzing out and pacing back and forth. His eyes were the size of the moon as he continued to glance from Zack and Riku to the house.

Cloud stood by the huge glass window, peering inside with an expression of horror on his face, "Terra's gonna wake up…" he kept on murmuring, staring anxiously into the hallway and at the room he knew was Terra's.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?!" Zack replied, setting Riku gingerly on the ground. "Don't you even give a shit that Riku almost died?" He was exaggerating for effect.

Cassie and Sora calmed down considerably, shame coloring their faces red. Cloud, however, lingered by the window, still angsting over Terra's awareness of what was going on.

Zack leaned over Riku, worried. "You okay?"

Riku groaned softly, bringing his knee up to his chest to cradle his ankle. "My foot hurts like a bitch, man…" he grumbled.

Zack reached out to touch the injury, but Riku jerked away, glaring at the ravenet with stormy eyes. The man sighed, "You might've sprained it," he murmured.

Riku stretched his left in front of him and rotated his foot experimentally, watching. "I think I just pulled a muscle, that's all," he said, glancing at Zack.

Zack stared back, fighting the urge to touch Riku's injury or try to bring him back home; he knew Riku would hate him every second of the way. Finally he sighed and got to his feet, "Alright."

Riku looked at Zack a moment longer as if he dared the ravenet to help him up, but then easily rose to his feet. The teen staggered slightly, but was soon walking normally and without trouble.

"Alright!" Cassie said in a loud whisper, "Let's get this party started!"

Almost immediately, Riku and Sora were shedding their clothes; Riku pulling his t-shirt, shoes, socks, and jeans off so that he was in nothing but his boxers, and Sora casting his muscle shirt and sandals so that he was clad only in his cargo shorts and underwear.

"I don't have a swimsuit…" Cassie whined as if she suddenly noticed this. She was secretively watching Zack peel his shirt off.

Zack turned to her and smirked. "You don't need one, idiot," he said. He walked up to her, and much to Cassie's surprise, grabbed the hem of her tank top and dragged it over her head.

"Jesus…" Cassie murmured, watching as Zack threw her shirt to the side and proceeded to take his pants and sneakers off.

Zack glanced at her and laughed, "Get naked, girl!" he said, tossing his pants onto a beach chair. He stood and ambled up to her, expectantly. "You're the last person I'd suspect to get cold feet when it comes to stripping. And in front of four hot guys, no doubt."

Cassie's confidence came rushing back and she grinned lewdly at Zack. "You'd be right," she replied, shoving her shorts down so that she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Zack watched the teen as she ran to the pool, her foxy tail darting behind her, and she jumped up about five feet above the pool.

"Oh shit!" she cried out, hitting the surface of the water smack on her belly.

Riku and Sora cracked up, nearly falling into the pool as they cackled. "That was fucking hilarious!" Riku screamed, all the while whispering.

Zack stood back and laughed, but was distracted when he heard a small sigh. Turning around, he saw Cloud sitting by the window, staring at Terra's bedroom.

"Hey," he said, strolling up to kneel by Cloud, "You okay, babe?"

Riku ran up to the pool, twisting into a flip in midair before he plunged, making a big splash. Cassie and Sora whooped as quietly as they could as Riku came to the surface of the pool, grinning and pumping his fist into the air.

Cloud glanced at Zack with a blank expression. "I'm fine," he sighed.

Zack made a face, clearly not falling for it. "Oh, c'mon," he said, "Have fun with us, yeah? You said you would."

Cloud looked down at the concrete, silent for a bit. His eyes were clouded with doubt and uncertainty.

Sora eagerly climbed up to the diving board, balancing his way to the edge. The teen bounced a bit on the board before rocketing himself into the air. Riku and Cassie hurriedly clambered to the edge of the pool just before Sora hit the surface, water flying up in waves.

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku exclaimed softly, coming up to pat Sora on the back as he surfaced.

Zack stared at Cloud for a few moments, hoping the blond would change his mind. Cloud simply stared at the ground, ignoring the ravenet. With a sigh and a small glare, Zack got to his feet, huffing irritably. "Fine," he grumbled, and turned his back on the blond.

Zack made a show of running to the pool and jumping about six feet up into the air. His arms flew back so that they were parallel to his sides, and he crashed into the water headfirst with a loud splash.

As soon as he surfaced, Cassie plowed into his back, pushing him back underwater. Zack nearly lost his footing, but fought his way back to the surface.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he demanded, trying to steady himself.

Cassie locked her arms around Zack's neck and flailed a bit, laughing. "Carry me!" she screamed, in a whisper, in Zack's ear.

At first, Zack was prepared to argue because of his irritable mood, but then he noticed Cloud gazing at them with a longing expression, and the ravenet changed his mind.

"Alrighty," he said, and he dived under the pool, leaving Cassie alone for a moment. The teen stared, confused, at where Zack disappeared.

"What the-" she started to say, but her comment was cut off as she suddenly rose into the air, her legs slung over Zack's broad shoulders.

"Whoa..!" Cassie exclaimed, wobbling a bit. She thoughtlessly grabbed Zack's head in an attempt to steady herself.

Zack stumbled, cursing under his breath and trying to pry Cassie's hands from his skull. "Hey, hey…!" he cried.

Cassie willed herself to be still, gripping Zack's shoulders as he plunged forward into the water. She fought the urge to cry out in joy and excitement.

All the while, Cloud still sat by the window. He was no longer intrigued in watching for Terra; he was focused on his friends in the pool. He watched as Sora paddled across the pool, Riku grabbing at his feet in an attempt to hinder him. Zack was carrying Cassie around in the clear water, looking as happy as can be.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked, and Cloud stopped watching Zack to turn to Sora, who was leaning over the edge of the pool. His brown hair, usually spiky and fluffy, was sopping and flat on his head from the water. The teen was grinning slightly, water running down the bridge of his nose.

Cloud shrugged a little, unwilling to say what was on his mind.

Sora scrubbed at his nose futilely and pouted a bit. "C'mon, you're not afraid Terra's gonna get up, right? He's fast asleep," he bribed.

Cloud sighed softly, turning away from Sora.

"Have fun with us, Cloud," Sora whined softly, keeping his volume to a minimum despite his desperation. "You know Zack didn't drive all the way out here for nothin', and that _you're_ the only one he wants in the pool with him."

Cloud looked up at Sora then, realizing the brunet's point. The teen flashed him a grin and waded back into the water, catching up with Riku.

His worries suddenly gone, Cloud stood to peel his jeans, shirt, and sandals off. He edged up to the pool, staring at the water as if contemplating how he should go about getting into the pool. The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Suddenly, he felt two strong hands wrap around his ankles, and started as he snapped his eyes open.

Zack was staring up his body, a flirty grin plastered on his face. "Don't make me pull your scrawny ass in here," he teased, inching closer to the edge of the pool. He moved his hands up Cloud's legs and pulled himself up a bit so that he could nuzzle against the blond's thighs.

Cloud laughed quietly and nudged Zack off of him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get in," he assured the ravenet, watching as Zack moved back to give him space. The blond backed up a few long paces, paused, then ran at high speed towards the edge of the pool, launching himself over the edge. He sailed over the surface of the water for a few moments before crashing underwater, all the while fighting the urge to scream out his excitement.

As soon as the water engulfed him, Cloud opened his eyes, and even though the water and chlorine stung his eyes, he stared around. He watched as Riku sank down into the water from across the pool, the teen grinning at him. He waved at him, but grew confused when Riku began to point at something behind him. Before Cloud could turn, he was tackled into a pair of strong arms and pushed above the surface in a matter of a few seconds.

"What the-" Cloud gasped, coughing and snapping his head around. His eyes focused on Zack's smiling face above him, he felt the man's arms around him, and he realized what happened with a start. The blond shoved away from Zack, regaining his footing with an irritated huff.

"Aww, babe…" Zack whined, a smile still on his face. He reached out to grab Cloud's waist, but the blond quickly paddled away from him, in the direction of the edge of the pool. The ravenet scowled and pursued Cloud, easily passing him up because he was the stronger and better swimmer of the two. He grabbed Cloud's arm, moving in front of the blond to stare him in the face.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, his brow contorted in confusion. He turned away for a moment when he heard Sora's startled yelp, and glanced around to see if the teen was okay. Upon finding that Riku had simply dumped the boy underwater, Zack turned his focus back to Cloud.

The blond was staring insolently up at him, an impudent sort of smirk on his face. "Nothing's wrong," he answered with an almost rude bluntness, reaching out to grab Zack's hands from underwater.

The action caught Zack off guard, and he started a bit. "Then what-?" he started to ask, but his question was cut off when Cloud shoved him back into the water. The ravenet lost his footing and sank to the bottom of the pool, nearly avoiding bouncing his head off of the cement floor. He hurried to hold his breath, glancing up to see Cloud smiling down at him. He screwed up his face into a disapproving expression, but the glare had no effect on the blond.

Cloud's smile tempered slightly, and Zack watched as the blond lowered himself into the water until he was resting on top of him. He held himself up by resting his forearms on the cement on either side of Zack, paddling his feet a little to keep himself afloat. Zack had to struggle to keep holding his breath when the blond pressed his lips against him, hard and insistent.

The ravenet's body locked up, and even though his lungs were begging for air, every cell in his body begged for Cloud more. He unlocked his arms and pressed them to the bottom of the pool, dragging himself up against Cloud. The blond was slightly surprised at the action, but shifted his arms so that they floated idly at his sides.

Zack brought on of his arms up to wrap around Cloud's waist, and he kissed the blond back fiercely, pushing his face against the blond's. Cloud pressed against him, and the two stayed locked in the embrace until neither of them could take the lack of air anymore.

The two of them were gasping for air as soon as they broke the surface, and Riku's soft laughter rang in their ears.

"You two done drowning yourselves?" Riku chuckled, grinning mischievously.

Zack made a face at Riku, still heaving lungfuls of air. "Ha, ha, Riku," he replied sarcastically, "You're so funny."

Riku made a salute at Zack, his grin widening. "That's what I'm here for, sir," he retorted without missing a beat.

Zack hit Riku lightly, and both of them broke out in a fit of easy laughter, butting their wet heads together affectionately.

* * *

The five of them lay down on the patio, side by side. Cassie lay to the far right, curled up into Sora's side while the teen rested his arms on his belly. Riku lay with his hands behind his head, and Zack held Cloud to his side while the blond idly traced designs on his chest. Sora, Riku, and Zack watched the stars above.

"What are stars?" Sora asked, his voice as distant as his eyes.

Riku scoffed softly, clicking his tongue. "They're fiery balls of gas, ya idiot," he replied as if the answer was obvious, which, in a way, it was.

Sora scowled a bit. "Scientifically…" he retorted, "… that's what stars are. But did you ever think that maybe they could be something else? I mean, they _could_ be something else, right Zack?" Sora turned to glance at Zack, hoping the ravenet would share his frame of mind.

Zack smiled softly, returning Sora's glance. "Sure, if you have an imagination," he answered, and turned his eyes toward the heavens once more. "If you think that the stars are something else, then they are in your mind. Nothing can change that."

Sora grinned triumphantly and scanned the stars. "I think that every star symbolizes someone's heart, and the brighter it shines, the stronger the heart," he mused.

"I think that they're angels that sit up there and watch us, y'know?" Zack said with a small smile, lazily threading his fingers in Cloud's hair. "And that every time one falls, that's an angel falling."

"I think that you're both full of shit," Riku put in bluntly, and the comment earned him two smacks, from both Sora and Zack.

Cassie sat up suddenly, shaking her still-damp hair out a bit. "Well, I think that they're wishes waiting to be made," she said, rising to her feet. She flashed a grin at the four boys before taking off towards the pool in a run. She jumped over the edge and landed in the water with a loud crash, resulting in the four men left behind breaking into laughter. They sat up to watch Cassie's orange head rise above the surface. Their laughter was cut short when a light turned on in the house behind them, and they turned to see the door of Terra's bedroom opening and the man step out into the hallway, his hand over his eyes.

"Shit!" Riku exclaimed loudly, not caring if the man heard now. The five of them all scrambled in a panic, Cassie swimming hurriedly to the edge of the pool and hauling herself out. They rushed to gather their clothes and shoes up, Riku and Sora managing to pull their shirts on, and Cassie her shorts and sandals, before they dashed over the gate to the front yard and out of the lot. All five of them ran to Zack's Hummer, the car having been started and moving almost before all of them could pile inside. Zack ripped off down the street, leaving Terra's house in his wake.

It took about five minutes for everyone to calm down, and at about that time, the five of them were in hysterics as they laughed.

"That was fucking amazing!" Cassie exclaimed, pulling her tank top on over her head.

"God, yes!" Cloud agreed, following Cassie's example and putting his t-shirt on.

Riku heaved a deep breath, smiling airily. "Can we do that more often?" he asked, wiping his hand over his head.

"Yeah!" Sora answered, "We've gotta do that again!"

Zack shook his head slightly, water droplets flying, a small smile on his face. "I'd love to say yes, but Terra's probably gonna kill us after this."

"How do you know he saw us?" Cloud asked, reaching out to take Zack's free hand; the one that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Oh, I know Terra," Zack replied, "And I know that after all that noise we made trying to get the hell outta there, he definitely knew it was us."

"But still!" Cassie whined, leaning from the back seat to poke her head into the front of the car. "You can't deny that that was absolutely amazing," she said.

Zack nodded in agreement, enticing everyone else to do the same, and they continued the ride back home in relative silence.

* * *

"So you went to get something to eat, huh?" Nephtys asked, an extremely incredulous expression on her face. Her eyes swept the five of them, spying the wet spots on their clothes and their sopping skin and hair.

Zack scraped a hand through his damp black hair, putting on an easy smile. "Yeah, of course," he answered, as if Nephtys was stupid for asking such a question. "Things got a little outta hand at the restaurant, though."

Nephtys raised one elegant silver eyebrow, watching offhandedly as Cassie shook her tail a bit, water scattering in its wake. "So that explains your lack of dryness?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, definitely, Mommy," Riku replied, exaggerating the sweetness in the last word. He made his eyes wide and innocent for effect.

Nephtys scoffed and shook her head, turning away and making her way into the dining room. "Fine, fine," she said, "Play the fool. But I expect an explanation later, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the five of them answered in unison, filing upstairs in strained silence. Each of them were fighting so hard against their laughter.

"How are we gonna tell her that we snuck into your brother's backyard and crashed his pool?" Riku asked Zack, speeding up to keep pace with the ravenet.

Zack snorted softly, grinning. "We're just gonna tell her the truth," he replied, "Later on, when she's not so ready to ground us all."

"Ground _you_?" Cassie asked disbelievingly. She laughed a little, "You and Cloud are adults; she can't ground you guys."

Cloud clicked his tongue and glanced at Cassie. "Sure she can," he said, "She's the boss around here."

"Boss my ass," Riku said, "We do whatever we feel like, right?" The teen turned to Zack again, expectantly.

Zack smiled softly at Riku, bumping his shoulder against the boy's. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

Zack listened to the shower running in the bathroom, the monotone noise of the running water lulling him to sleep. It reminded him of the rain, rain that he loved and feared at the same time. He turned onto his side and stared at the blinded window, studying the street lights in mild interest. Zack ran a sleepy hand through his hair, his eyes falling closed easily.

With a start, the door to the bathroom opened, and Zack glanced over his shoulder to see Cloud standing in the doorway, rubbing a towel through his platinum hair. The blond had an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts on, and his eyes were cloudy with sleep.

"Hey there, hot stuff," Zack drawled, grinning at Cloud and rolling out of bed.

Cloud shook his head and threw his towel into the hamper, yawning widely. "No, no," he started to protest, "Not now, Zack. M'tired…"

Zack chuckled slightly, ignoring Cloud's attempts to push him away as he effortlessly grabbed the blond by his sides and pulled him close. He wound his arms around Cloud's smaller frame and pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, nuzzling his temple. "Who said I wanted anything, babe?" he asked, glancing down to look at Cloud.

The blond sighed softly and leaned into Zack, letting the man support him. "Sorry," he mumbled, bringing his arms up to drape around Zack's strong shoulders. "I guess I'm just really tired."

Zack laughed again, and brought his arm around to heft Cloud up his body, nodding when the blond locked his legs around his waist. "I can see that," he said, and leaned down to kiss a trail from Cloud's temple, to his jaw, down his neck and shoulder. He sucked gently at the skin there, and Cloud moaned sleepily, his fingers subconsciously tightening in the man's raven hair.

Zack turned and carried Cloud to the bed, lowering him easily onto the mattress. He settled between the blond's legs, simply gazing at Cloud's peaceful, placid expression. Zack traced his fingers down Cloud's neck and chest, and leaned down as he gently pushed the hem of the man's t-shirt up. He pressed his lips to Cloud's belly, nosing against his abdomen affectionately.

"Love you so much, Cloud," he murmured, hugging the blond close.

Cloud groaned softly, cracking an eye open to spy his lover. He watched Zack lift his head to gaze at him, and their eyes locked onto each other. Cloud smiled; Zack smiled back, and the ravenet pressed forward to kiss the blond properly, on the lips.

"Ditto," Cloud mumbled against the kiss, smiling gently.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Amazing? HORRIBLE?**

**LOL, tell me what you think; I'm eager for feedback. :) This chapter is for Kirsten, since I love her to death!!!! :D**

**1. I guess I noted this because I got the mental image of Sephiroth flying while I was writing this. You know, with his one wing? And EVIL? Yeah. I kind of wanted that to be the mental picture here.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
